Um caminho para dois
by Analoguec
Summary: Eles se conheceram somente no último ano da faculdade, mas nem por isso deixaram de perceber que era o caminho certo... SesRin
1. Ele no caminho dela

_Nota da autora:_ Crianças lindas da Shampoo-chan :)

Eu sei que foi muita falta do que fazer, mas resolvi reescrever a história. Tirei muita cena ruim, reescrevi umas, acrescentei outras. Ah, também tem capítulos novos – de trinta, o _fanfiction_ agora tem trinta e quatro (por enquanto). São os vinte primeiros capítulos reescritos, e vou atualizar pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Poderia simplesmente ter deletado toda a história (era a minha vontade, acreditem), mas minha lindinha Rin-chan comentou em quase todos os capítulos, esteve presente do início até o final, e realmente me deu pena perder os comentários dela...

Enfim, espero que goste do _reloaded Um Caminho para Dois_ :)

Se acharem este capítulo digno de comentário, ficarei feliz em receber um.

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Ele no caminho dela.**

Primeiro dia de aula do quinto ano da faculdade de Direito da Universidade de Tokyo. Nozomu Rin era uma das estudantes do quarto ano, entretanto, era a primeira vez que estava ali naquela classe, pois fora transferida de outra cidade e começou a estudar apenas no último ano com aquela turma de muitos rostos desconhecidos. Ela se sentia um pouco tímida, já que vários daqueles estudantes deveriam estar juntos desde o primeiro ano, mas ela não se intimidaria com isso e trataria de conquistar a amizade da turma logo.

Rin tinha vinte e um anos, entretanto, tinha uma aparência que qualquer um a confundiria com uma adolescente. Apesar de não ser do tipo muito bonita, tinha certa beleza, e gostava de vestir roupas coloridas e usar algumas boinas, tornando-se uma elegante "garotinha", como alguns gostavam de chamá-la, na falta do adjetivo "moça", porque certamente aquela garota não parecia ter idade suficiente de estar na faculdade.

Outro forte de Rin é que ela era um daqueles tipos de estudantes que fazem o possível para manter a média acima do normal, esforçando-se para conseguir os melhores pontos e ser a primeira da turma ou pelo menos uma delas.

Agora ela estava ali. "_Universidade de Tokyo, ne...",_ pensou com um sorriso. Aquele era seu primeiro dia e nada a impediria de deixar sua marca na sala.

Ela procurava a sala e escutava um _ipod_ com algumas músicas que gostava.

_**So ashita no watashi o shinjitai**_

_**Dakara ima ganbateiru no**_

_**Kibou ga kiseki o tsurete kuru**_

_**Wasurenai anata no kotoba**_

_(Então... quero acreditar no meu "eu" de amanhã._

_Por isso faço meu melhor agora_

_"A esperança sempre vem com um milagre"_

_Nunca esquecerei (essas) suas palavras)_

Entrou na sala e esperou pela chegada dos professores. A sala estava vazia e ela procurou uma das primeiras carteiras para se sentar, permitindo que assim pudesse escutar melhor o professor. Depois de alguns minutos notou que um outro aluno chegou. Analisou-o em silêncio: era muito bonito. Bem dito – _muito _bonito. Ele entrou, não sorriu uma única vez e logo que entrou, ele a avistou logo, mas lançou um olhar tão indiferente que Rin chegou a ficar com pena de si mesmo. Talvez fosse impressão errada e procurou não pensar mais naquilo. Mudou uma das faixas que escutava e começou a cantar baixinho, enquanto olhava o material que tinha trazido. Em qual capítulo será eles já estavam?

_-Ikiteiru, ima ikiteiru_... _Sonna dake de nanika o motome...__ (Estou viva, estou viva agora_... _Procuro por algo nesta vida)_

Mas o que aquela _criança _fazia numa sala de aula de um dos cursos mais concorridos do universo na Universidade de Tokyo, pensava Sesshoumaru. Observou os traços e o modo de vestir dela: eram roupas caríssimas, e podia ver pelos sapatos que não era qualquer estudante de classe baixa para receber uma bolsa e poder estudar ali. O sotaque dela indicava também que vinha do sul de Honshu.

E por quanto tempo ela pretendia ficar cantando?

-Ei, _menina…_ - ele falou.

Sem resposta. Claro, ela estava _escutando _música, cantando e olhando o material da disciplina, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Faltava pular num pé só, para completar a lista de tarefas que poderiam ser realizadas ao mesmo tempo.

Levantou-se e decidiu se aproximar. Perto, percebera o brilho do cabelo por baixo daquele chapeuzinho, a pele bem cuidada e sem manchas, as unhas bem cuidadas. Não, definitivamente pertencia a uma classe mais alta, mas _não _era de Tokyo. A família de Sesshoumaru conhecia todos os membros da alta sociedade.

Rin não notara a aproximação dele de imediato. Só sentiu um _olhar _em cima dela quando sua visão periférica captou um _borrão _parado ao lado. O rapaz sentado. Bem, não estava mais. Ele estava em pé, ao lado dela, observando os detalhes das... _unhas?_

Parecia que ele queria falar com ela, então tirou um dos fones e perguntou:

-S-Sim? – por que a voz dela tremeu ao encontrar o olhar dele?

-Você sempre treina _karaoke _em sala de aula_? _

_Pergunta ignorante, resposta ignorante,_ ela aprendera com o irmão.

-Sim, adoro chamar a atenção em Direito Penal. Uso _karaoke _para trair a defesa.

Aquilo foi... _choque _passando pelos olhos do rapaz? Ou era raiva?

Seja como for, era ruim começar um curso novo com briguinhas, ainda mais de gente que poderia servir de ajuda na hora de se adaptar. Estava começando uma _vida _nova, longe de casa, longe dos problemas que teve em Nagoya. Suspirou e decidiu se desculpar:

-Sinto muito... Eu não vou escutar... Vou desligar assim que o professor chegar.

Sesshoumaru deixou o brilho de raiva desaparecer assim que a escutou pedir desculpas. O sotaque era de alguém criado em Chuukyou, tinha certeza disso.

-Você é nova na turma ou entrou na sala errada?

-Desculpe? – ela tirou o outro fone pendurado na orelha e encontrou o olhar dele. Era uma guerra de mel contra chocolate.

- Você não era desta turma, não? – ele repetiu, colocando as mãos no bolso do paletó.

-Ah... – ela eu um sorriso tímido, enrugando a testa como se fosse difícil responder – Eu era da Universidade em Nagoya. Meu nome é Nozomu Rin. – fez um aceno de cabeça e continuou – Muito prazer.

_Nagoya_ – centro administrativo de Chuukyou. Na mosca para Sesshoumaru.

-Akai... Sesshoumaru. – ele pausou para se decidir falar o nome. Ela não precisava ter dito o dela, então era sinal de que queria que ambos se tratassem pelo nome pessoal, e não o de família – Igualmente.

Viu-a piscar ao ouvir o nome. Provavelmente não havia entendido. Não podia culpá-la, já que não havia pior nome no universo para os pais escolherem.

O rapaz pediu licença e retornou ao assento, terminando a conversa. A impressão que Rin teve dele é que era um daqueles típicos rapazes que costumam mostrar algo mais do que são. Não tornou a falar, e também não ficou interessada em manter conversa.

Vários outros estudantes chegaram e Rin teve que aguardar ansiosamente pela chegada do professor, pois sentia olhares curiosos em sua direção. Estava de um vestido vermelho que ia até as pernas, que mostravam parte das botas pretas que usava, além de uma pequena boina da mesma cor do vestido. Estava bonita, como alguns rapazes pensavam naquele momento, mas não queria mais chamar atenção de ninguém.

Enfim o professor chegou: um homem que parecia ser bem enérgico, professor de Direito Penal. Rin teve que se apresentar na aula dele e de outros professores, chamando atenção da turma. Muitos a acharam simpática e ela começou a fazer alguns contatos durante os intervalos.

Em um desses intervalos, um outro rapaz de aparência muito bonita e extremamente simpático a pegou pela mão e começou a conversar com ela, levando-a a uma garota que estava sentada em um dos cantos da sala. Tudo sob um olhar atento de Sesshoumaru, que permanecia no lugar.

-Eu sei que você já conhece a Nozomu-san, mas agora chegou a vez dela nos conhecer, né?

-Acho melhor não, Miroku, ou ela vai acabar não falando mais com você ao descobrir como você é.

-Ahh... não fale assim, Sango! Ah, Nozomu-san, esta aqui é Kawashima Sango e eu sou – deu o mais lindo sorriso que tinha – Houshi Miroku. Muito prazer.

-Prazer... – ela falou um pouco sem jeito.

-Eu sei que está um pouco tímida, mas nós queremos apenas "enturmar" você. Nada de ficar sentada lá na frente, colocando e tirando toda a hora o seu lindo chapeuzinho. – falou o rapaz, colocando as mãos no ombro da garota, mas sendo, logo em seguida, devidamente retirados por Sango.

-Nem pense em fazer algo com ela, Houshi.

Mal a garota chegou e aquele rapaz da família Houshi já estava aprontando? Claro que a menina dos Kawashima não iria deixar, mesmo assim, pensou Sesshoumaru, seria bom manter os olhos nele.

-C-Claro, Sangozinha! Eu não ia fazer nada... – deu um sorriso sem graça. Rin apenas observava a cena. Sango viu que a garota ainda estava muito quieta e tratou de puxar conversa.

-E aí? Quer dizer que veio de Nagoya?

-Sim, eu... – não havia necessidade de contar o que acontecera, certo? – Eu vou terminar o curso aqui. – respondeu a garota prontamente, e com um sorriso que fez Miroku se derreter.

-Que sorriso bonitinho...

Rin corou e tratou de colocar o chapéu – que estava em suas mãos – na cabeça para disfarçar. Sango a puxou para um canto e falou-lhe:

-Escute, tome cuidado com ele. Só tem aquela carinha de monge, mas é um delinquente muito perigoso.

Rin arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

-É?

-Ei, Sango! Não queime meu filme com ela!

-Seu filme já é queimado há muito tempo, meu querido Houshi!

-Ei... – ele deu um sorriso sem jeito – Mas eu não estou mentindo... ela é mesmo uma gracinha quando sorri.

Aquilo foi a deixa para Sesshoumaru falar:

-Vocês vão ficar muito tempo por aqui? – perguntou.

Miroku olhou para trás, viu Sesshoumaru e respondeu:

-Por que, Sesshoumaru?

Rin e Sango não ouviram e tampouco quiseram saber qual resposta de Sesshoumaru. Continuaram conversando enquanto Miroku se explicava com o rapaz, que os interrompera sem saber.

-Ah.- disse Sango, batendo um punho fechado na palma aberta, como se tivesse uma grande ideia no momento que vira Sesshoumaru perto deles – Que tal se apresentarmos alguns amigos nossos mais tarde? Kagome e Inuyasha vão se alegrar muito em conhecer você.

-Bem... – Rin coçou a cabeça e deu o sorriso mais doce que tinha – Eu acho uma boa ideia, sabe? Cheguei há dois dias aqui e não conheço mais ninguém além da mulher da secretaria, que me ajudou a encontrar a sala.

* * *

Dois meses já haviam se passado e Rin não teve grandes dificuldades em acompanhar a matéria da Universidade, ao contrário de seus únicos colegas da sala, Sango e Miroku. Os três estavam reunidos na biblioteca e estudavam juntos para uma das provas que enfrentariam naquela semana.

-Pessoal, não é difícil... – falava Rin segurando um caderno.

**-COMO ASSIM? **_**"NÃO É DIFÍCIL"**_**?** – gritou Sango ao ouvido dela. – Essa é a matéria mais difícil do último ano e ainda fala que não é difícil?

-Só Rin-sama acha que não é difícil, Sangozinha. – falou Miroku – É até agora a única pessoa que consegue se equiparar com Sesshoumaru.

-Isso porque Rin-chan é muito inteligente – Sango comentou, tirando a boina azul-marinho que Rin usava naquele dia da cabeça da garota – E ela não é tão indiferente quanto Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Argh... Esse cara... – Rin revirou os olhos e pegou de volta a boina, colocando-a na cabeça – Não sei como conseguem falar com ele sem se aborrecerem...

-Rin-chan... Como sempre não curtindo o cara de Sesshoumaru-sama. – Miroku se arriscou a comentar – Podemos saber o motivo.

-**Ele. É. In. su. por. tá.vel.** – disse a garota pausadamente, ainda ajeitando a boina na cabeça - Não sei como vocês ainda conseguem andar com ele.

Os dois tentaram conter uma risada.

-Só por que ele reclamou do seu canto naquele primeiro dia de aula? – Miroku perguntou. Claro que não era fácil acompanhar o líder da classe. Por isso que o contato dele e de Sango com Sesshoumaru se restringia a "ois" e "bom dias" educados por ser irmão mais velho do amigo deles, Inuyasha.

-Não por causa disso. – ela revirou os olhos – Não simpatizo com ele desde _aquele_ dia que me começou a me chamar de...

Sango e Miroku aproximaram as cabeças para ouvirem melhor. Já haviam escutado a história e rido milhões de vezes antes, mas era sempre divertido ver Rin falar.

-"De..."? – falaram para persuadi-la.

-"Menina". – ela repetiu num desprezo.

Não havia nada, nada mesmo, nada pior que as pessoas a tratarem por "menina". Ela podia aguentar "moça", "tia", "senhora", mas "menina" era quase uma ofensa para ela.

-**Eu o odeio!.** – enfatizou a garota, fazendo uma cara aborrecida. Os dois colegas que a acompanhavam tentaram, em vão, conter uma risada.

-Ai, ai, Rin-chan...- falou Sango – Eu não me canso de imaginar a sua cara nessas horas... Eu nunca fiquei por perto quando ele vem conversar com você.

-É mesmo, né, Sango? – Rin aproveitou para ser mais sarcástica – Pimenta nos outros dos outros não arde mesmo.

-Rin-sama é uma peça... É a única garota que odeia o Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Como assim? – ela arregalou os olhos.

-Entre todas as garotas, Rin-sama é a única que odeia Sesshoumaru.

-Caramba... – ela piscou e deu uma bufada – E por acaso existe _louca_ que gosta daquele iceberg?

Uma enorme gota surgiu no rosto dos dois, e eles tentavam disfarçar o sorriso mais sem graça do planeta.

-Rin-sama... Praticamente todas as garotas são loucas por ele. – Miroku deu um sorriso meio sem graça – Ele é perseguido por uma das _loucas_ há tempos já.

-Eu não sou uma delas, Miroku... – falou Sango corando. Ele também corou ao escutar aquilo e Rin se sentiu uma vela. Imaginou depressa alguma coisa para prosseguir a conversa e impedir que o assunto avançasse na parte dos _relacionamentos, _um assunto do qual fugia há semanas.

-Essas garotas que gostam deles devem ter um parafuso a menos, só pode... Para gostar dele assim... E além disse, ele reclamou da minha música! Só porque eu estava cantando bonitinho... Eu não canto tão ruim, canto?

-Depois a gente tira a prova no _karaoke, _Rin-chan.- falou Sango.

-Existe karaoke para as _menininhas_ até sete anos? - alguém falara atrás dos três. Eles se viraram para olhar e Rin fez uma discreta careta.

-Olá, Sesshoumaru. – ela poderia ter disfarçado a expressão no rosto, mas a voz era de desprezo – Não se tem para criança, mas os _velhos _estão convidados.

De novo, choque entre os olhares. O chocolate não queria se misturar com o mel.

-Inuyasha pediu para avisar que vai encontrá-los mais tarde com Kagome.

-Ah... –Sango e Miroku piscaram, e ela continuou – Muito obrigada por avisar, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Assim que ele se afastou, Rin abriu a boca:

-'Tá vendo só? Ele me irrita com essas piadinhas sem graça... "_Karaoke para crianças__", "Medidas de segurança para crianças"... "Comida para crianças"..._ Tão novo e parece tão velho!

-Rin... – Sango começou – É melhor estudarmos.

-E por que estudar isso aqui? É tão fáciiiiii... – Não terminou de falar, pois Sango tinha puxado a bochecha dela.

-É fácil pra você que é inteligente, mas Código Penal é o terror do quinto ano. E pare de falar de Sesshoumaru.

-Eu tô falando? Vocês que ficam me perguntando sobre ele! E eu o odeio, eu já disse! Falar mal dele será minha especialidade. Mas... Vamos estudar, vamos estudar e... Houshi - ela virou-se para Miroku - Tire suas mãos daí.- completou, tirando as mãos de Miroku de perto da cadeira onde sentava.

-Nossa, Rin-chan tem um sexto sentido apurado... Como sabia que Miroku podia tentar alguma coisa com você?

-Por que ele ficou muito quieto nos últimos minutos. – ela sorriu, sem graça e graciosamente.

* * *

-Sesshoumaru-sama tirou uma boa média este semestre... – dissera alguém.

-Nozomu-san também tirou uma boa média. – outro comentava.

-Parece que foi a mesma de Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Os dois devem estudar juntos, né?

-Acho que não... Nozomu-san sempre estuda ao lado de Kawashima e Houshi... – a turma toda comentava.

O intervalo foi anunciado pela campa e a turma começou a esvaziar a sala. Como não tinham um lugar que fosse apenas deles, Miroku, Sango e Rin ficaram na sala, conversando enquanto a próxima aula não conversava.

-Acho que estão falando de nós... – comentou Rin, falando com Miroku e Sango, ao perceber que a turma toda olhava para eles antes de saírem da sala.

-Também estão falando de Sesshoumaru-sama. As garotas estavam suspirando. – Sango revirou os olhos – Agora começo a entender o que Rin-chan sente.

-Por que vocês o chamam pelo nome? – quis saber Rin, tirando o chapeuzinho rosa que usava naquele dia.

-Pra não confundir com Inuyasha, caríssima Rin-chan – Miroku já tinha as mãos nos ombros dela e fazia uma massagem – Que tal comemorarmos mais tarde com ele e Kagome, hein?

-Ah... – que massagem boa... – Não sei... Amanhã não tem prova, não?

-Tem sim – alguém confirmou atrás deles.

Rin não acreditou que fosse ele de novo. Parece que sempre que falavam sobre ele, Sesshoumaru aparecia para deixá-los em graça. Ela já estava começando a evitar a falar a respeito dele ali na sala para que ele não escutasse – entretanto não faria diferença para ela que seu chefe de turma soubesse o quanto ela o odiava.

-Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou Sango, tentando conter um riso ao ver a careta que Rin fez ao vê-lo ali.

-Nozomu – Sesshoumaru falou, fazendo com que Rin se assustasse ao escutar o nome pronunciado por ele.

-Oi? – ela se ajeitou na cadeira e tentou se mostrar o mais séria possível.

-Parabéns pelas médias. Parece que estão comentando.

-Ah... verdade? – Rin fingiu surpresa. Claro que estavam comentando. Inclusive comentavam que ela e _Sesshoumaru _estudavam juntos! Absurdo isso.

-Como praticamente temos as mesmas médias, pensei melhor em me juntar ao grupo de vocês... – Sesshoumaru enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça social e tinha uma expressão tranquila. Não iria provocar Nozomu. Resistiria muito bravamente à tentação de irritá-la – Vocês aceitam mais um no grupo ou... – parou de falar ao ver o rosto de Rin assumir uma expressão de terror – Algum problema, Nozomu?

_Oh-oh._

-Não... quer dizer... tem _sim_. – ela bateu o punho na mesa onde estava – Não podemos aceitar você porque aí todas as garotas vão querer ficar nos atrapalhando porque você estará conosco e...

-E qual é o problema, Rin-sama? – Miroku interveio, que estava pensando que seria o máximo se milhares de garotas procurassem o grupo para atrapalhar – Eu ia achar legal que ele entrasse no grupo, mesmo porque... –interrompeu a fala ao ver a expressão ameaçadora de Sango.

-Na verdade... – Sesshoumaru iria provocá-la para fechar a cota diária – Elas não atrapalham tanto assim.

-Ai... Você não sofre, não? – perguntou a garota, parece que já esquecida da raiva que sentia pelo rapaz, e Sango e Miroku a olharam interrogativamente – Quer dizer... querer estudar e um monte de gente atrapalhando... Não que nós não fizéssemos isso algumas vezes, quando conversarmos alto na biblioteca, mas... – ela continuou a falar e falar, e o sotaque não permitia fazer pausas. Os três ouvintes tentavam acompanhar o máximo que podiam. Rin quase não tomava fôlego quando falava, deixando até mesmo Sesshoumaru surpreso ao perceber que existia alguém assim.

-Podemos começar então amanhã os estudos?

Rin estalou e subitamente parou a fala. Empalideceu e tratou de inventar um "não" bem caprichado, entretanto Miroku e Sango tomaram a palavra.

-Nenhum, Sesshoumaru-sama. Amanhã estaremos estudando na biblioteca.

-Certo, então até amanhã. – e foi embora com a mesma tranquilidade que apareceu ao atrapalhar a conversa do grupo.

Um momento de silêncio e depois Rin começou a gritar no ouvido dos colegas.

**-O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? COMO PUDERAM FAZER ISSO COMIGO?**

-Calma, Rin-chan... É melhor que nós quatro estudemos juntos... É melhor para aprender... Você não se sobrecarregar ao nos ensinar... – Miroku erguia as mãos na defensiva.

-Mas tinha que ser justo ele?

-E você queria que fosse quem?- perguntou Miroku, olhando para uma das garotas e recebendo um puxão de orelhas de Sango.

-Sei lá... Qualquer um, menos ele!

-Rin-chan... Estamos no quinto ano. Não é uma boa época para ficar de briguinhas com outros estudantes como se fôssemos _crianças_.

-Grrrrr... –Rin rosnou diante da palavra _mágica _e ajeitou a boina com raiva no alto da cabeça.

-Não pense que isso funciona conosco, menina! – Sango retirou a boina que ela tinha colocado e ficou brincando com o objeto.

**-DEVOLVE, SANGO-CHAN!**

-Pega, Miroku!

-É pra já! – o rapaz pegou o objeto que Sango arremessou.

-Miroku, Sango, parem com isso! Devolvam a boina! – Rin falava numa voz de choro.

-Que bonitinha a Rin-chan falando desse jeito! Manda, Miroku! – o rapaz escutou a ordem dela e mandou o chapéu para a garota, entretanto alguém pegara no ar e fizera os três olharem para ele.

-Está aqui. – falara Sesshoumaru, fazendo Rin corar ao colocar o chapéu na cabeça da garota.

Tão _alto_... E tão grande...

E aquele _cheiro... _

-Não faça bagunça, menininha. – ele terminou, afastando-se dos três.

Miroku e Sango começaram a rir da expressão de surpresa e, em seguida, de raiva que a garota fizera.

-**EU NÃO GOSTO DELE!** – falara por fim, ao ver o rapaz sair da sala.


	2. Ela no caminho dele

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Ela no caminho dele.**

**Músicas: **_Four Seasons (Amuro Namie) _

Sesshoumaru chegou cedo como de costume, e encontrou na sala a única pessoa que conseguia se igualar a ele em notas: Rin. Sentada quietinha na cadeira que escolhera desde que pisara na sala, ela tirava a neve do chapéu que usava naquele dia. A capital japonesa estava sofrendo uma nevasca fora de época que já durava mais de três dias, forçando os moradores a tirarem os casacos dos armários e se agasalhassem bem para enfrentá-la. Naquele dia, notou que a colega estava toda de preto, o que ficava bem nela, apesar de estar acostumando a vê-la usar cores mais quentes. Ele tentou uma conversa ao perceber que ela estava quieta demais, achando que, com certeza, ela não o tinha notado entrar.

-Bom dia, Nozomu.

Viu que Rin fez uma expressão aborrecida, fazendo com que sentisse vontade de rir.

-Meu dia ficaria muito bom se você não fosse o primeiro que encontrasse hoje.

-Infelizmente não é possível, né?

**-Pois é**! – ela rilhou os dentes e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-_Menina_...

**-NÃO ME CHAME DE MENINA! – **ela tinha uma expressão diabólica no rosto.

-... Você vai a algum enterro depois? Veio toda de preto. – viu que o rosto dela tinha se tornado vermelho de raiva e completou depressa – Se bem que preto combina com esse vermelho do seu rosto e...

**-Não te interessa nem um pouco! – **provavelmente ela ainda quebraria um dente se continuasse rangendo daquela forma.

O dia estava prometendo ser divertido.

-Foi só um comentário. Você fica bem de preto também. – ele falou tranqüilamente, não se movendo um dedo ao vê-la avançar na direção dele segurando a pasta, que foi diretamente bater no peito dele.

**-**Eu não preciso dos seus comentários. – falou, séria, a pasta de plástico ainda grudada no peito dele e um dedo mirando o rosto como uma arma – Eu entendi o seu joguinho de querer me desconcentrar e me fazer passar vergonha, mas aviso logo que... – o dedo estocou como uma faca no peito ao baixar a pasta – **Isso não vai acontecer.**

-Esse plano parece muito interessante – ele agarrou a mão dela e segurou-a com firmeza entre os rostos ao aproximar o dele – E o que eu ganharia com isso? Em... "_fazê-la passar vergonha"_?

_Que pele macia ela tinha... _

-Alguma coisa além da minha compreensão – ela retirou depressa a mão diante do toque dele e a massageou como se ele tivesse aplicado pressão demais nos dedos – Porque eu não entendo o que alguém ganha me irritando tanto.

_Espertinha perceptiva. _

Os dias tinham ficado tão _divertidos _com aquelas expressões e gritos que ela dava ao ser altamente irritada por ele – e também por Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha. Mas apenas _ele _era a maior inimizade dela, enquanto via de camarote os outros se aproximarem e conversarem com ela como se fosse já uma velha conhecida de curso.

-Desculpe, mas... – ele tinha já outro plano para ver o vermelho de raiva, os olhos dela queimando de irritação – Tenho agido de forma errada com você. Sinto muito.

Aquilo pareceu ter quebrado uma barreira. Subitamente a expressão relaxou e pareceu ter ficado mais... _sensibilizada _com o pedido de desculpas. Ainda segurando a pasta, ela deixou os braços penderem ao longo do corpo, e forçou um sorriso.

-Está tudo bem, então... - ela deu um suspiro. Parecia realmente _muito _aliviada.

_Agora. _

-Mas você ainda não me respondeu se vai a algum enterro para vir... _completamente _de preto.

Foi rápido, mas Sesshoumaru ainda conseguiu enxergar. A mão com a pasta mirava o rosto dele, e seria realmente o alvo se Rin não fosse impedida por Sango e Miroku, que entraram na sala a tempo de impedi-la de bater no chefe de turma.

-Ei, ei, ei! Já tão cedo e já estão se matando? – perguntou Miroku.

-Foi _ele _quem começou – ela apontou um dedo acusatório – Esse chato, arrogante, orgulhoso, egoísta... _Chato_...

-Rin-chan, controle-se... – Sango tentava conter a mão da amiga que continuava tentando acertar a pasta em Sesshoumaru.

Rin continuou rangendo os dentes. Como era possível ela perder a calma por algo tão simples? Parecia_ realmente_ uma criança.

-Vamos, Rin, vamos... – Miroku começou a afastar a garota, entretanto a mão dele tocou em um lugar que não deveria. O rosto do rapaz ficou aquecido depois de receber, no instante seguinte, um tapa da garota que tentava conter.

-Miroku... Como sempre, você se excedeu. - comentou Sango, afastando uma Rin aborrecida e envergonhada a sentar-se longe dos dois rapazes – Fique perto de mim, Rin-chan...

Rin não respondeu, tentando conter o choro por causa do assédio, enquanto que Miroku massageava o rosto e Sesshoumaru permanecia impassível.

As aulas transcorreram normalmente ao longo do dia. Rin e Sesshoumaru eram os únicos que entendiam a matéria e faziam comentários durante as aulas. De vez em quando Sesshoumaru olhava para o lugar onde Rin estava para saber qual a expressão no rosto ela tinha naquele momento. E quando os olhares se cruzavam, ele tentava conter um sorriso ao ver que ela fazia uma careta para ele.

Já estudavam juntos há algum tempo e, no início, ele notara que ela o evitava a todo custo, e um dia ele não se conteve e perguntou-lhe qual era, afinal de contas, o problema que ela tinha com Sesshoumaru.

O rapaz não pôde conter a surpresa ao escutar a garota gritando que o odiava. Nunca tinha escutado alguém gritar, além do irmão, com ele, e principalmente saber que uma garota não gostava dele.

Rin certamente o tinha impressionado com caráter que possuía.

E era, definitivamente, uma garota muito diferente das outras que conhecera.

-Calma, Rin-chan... –Sango a conteve e colocou o chapeuzinho na cabeça da colega no final do dia, quando Sesshoumaru novamente a tinha provocado - Calma... Que tal irmos ao _karaoke_ pra te animar?

A garota desfez a expressão de raiva e o rosto se iluminou com um sorriso.

-E eu vou poder cantar? Posso, né?

-Não.- Sesshoumaru respondeu, fazendo com que a garota se aborrecesse e tentasse avançar nele de novo - Sua voz de criancinha é horrível, é melhor não tentar.

**-Grrr...**

-Não dê confiança, Rin-chan! Ele só está brincando!- Sango tentava segurá-la auxiliada por Miroku.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, é melhor não irritá-la. Ela não é como Inuyasha-sama.- Miroku fazia um enorme esforço para não rir daquela situação enquanto segurava a garota.

-E eu com isso? – respondeu muito calmo.

* * *

**Em algum bar perto do Toudai...**

**-POR QUE ELE TINHA QUE VIR? -** gritou Rin num choro sentido ao ouvido de Sango.

-Por quê? Ele não pode?

-É, Nozomu. Eu não posso? –perguntou Sesshoumaru com o rosto sério – Meu irmão está aqui também.

**-VOCÊS SABEM QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DELE!**

-Eu não ligo se não gosta de mim, Nozomu...

**-QUIETO! EU TE ODEIO!**

Entraram no bar e procuraram uma mesa vaga perto do palco. Sango apenas colocou a bolsa e o material em uma das cadeiras e avisou que iria inscrever Rin para cantar.

O silêncio reinou durante algum tempo, até que Sesshoumaru resolveu falar:

-Eu já disse pra não tentar... Sua voz vai espantar os clientes e você pode ser processada por fazer o bar declarar falência.

A expressão diabólica logo voltou aos olhos e ela _ia _responder. E seria uma bela resposta se por acaso Sango não tivesse aparecido.

-Rin-chan! Eu já te inscrevi! Tem duas músicas só pra você!

-Já tô indo, já tô indo, Sango-chan! – ela já tinha esquecido do rapaz que a irritara antes, saindo da mesa e deixando Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, ao lado de Kagome, e Miroku sozinhos.

-Sesshoumaru-sama... – Miroku foi cuidadoso ao falar porque era _muito _diferente conversar com Inuyasha e conversar com Sesshoumaru – Por que faz isso com Rin-sama? Vai acabar machucado de verdade algum dia. Ela tem a mão pesada: me deu um tapa uma vez que ficou doendo uns três dias.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar extremamente gelado ao rapaz. O que diabos ele teria feito para que ela batesse nele? Provavelmente teria passado a mão nas pernas dela. Logo deixou aquilo passar e forçou um meio sorriso, o que deixou tanto o irmão quanto o colega surpresos.

-Eu acho divertido o jeito com que ela se irrita fácil. Parece _você, _Inuyasha.

-Acha divertido? –Miroku parecia impressionado.

-Ei, pode me deixar fora dessa. – o irmão mais novo passou um braço pelos ombros de Kagome, e o gesto foi captado pelos olhos atentos do mais velho. Aquilo era uma forma de aproximação muito _direta_, que ele já vira Miroku fazer em Rin, mas de forma mais agradável.

Deixou o lado o pensamento quando imaginou passar o braço _dele _pelos ombros de Rin.

-Algum problema? –perguntou o _senpai,_ lançando-lhe um olhar gelado.

-N-Não. – Miroku engasgou – Nadinha de errado.

-É que o ego do Sesshoumaru inflama quando vê alguém com coragem de discutir com ele. – o irmão mais novo comentou – Quero só ver quando isso passar dos _limites. _

-Quais limites, Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru perguntou num desafio.

-Ei, ela já vai subir. – Kagome interrompeu para evitar uma briga à mesa – Vamos ver, vamos ver!

Sango voltou neste momento para perto dos dois, sentando-se ao lado de Miroku e dos outros para observar a garota subir ao palco e tirar um chapeuzinho e deixá-lo cair no chão.

Ao vê-la com a cabeça desprotegida, Sesshoumaru percebeu o que o irritava quando ela aparecia com um chapéu e o usava, mesmo em sala de aula: o cabelo dela não ficava destacado. E ela o amarrava, ainda por cima, num rabo de cavalo horrível, o que impedia aos outros verem o brilho das mechas negras.

Rin pegou microfone. Fez uma rápida apresentação de si mesma e depois começou a cantar.

_Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I will be OK__…_

-Ela canta bem, Sesshoumaru-sama... A voz dela não é tão ruim assim. – Miroku comentou, brincando com os palitinhos da comida que haviam pedido e ainda não havia chegado.

Se ela cantava bem...? Sim, ela cantava. A música também tinha uma bonita melodia. Mas _ele _não precisava ter falado a respeito.

-Disso eu já sei, Houshi.

-Mas... – Miroku realmente parecia surpreso, mais do que nas outras vezes.

-Eu já disse que eu gosto de ver a reação dela. – Ele se calou quando viu Rin se preparar para terminar a canção.

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me..._

-E essa foi Nozomu Rin! Palmas para ela!

Algumas pessoas aplaudiram, e entre elas estavam os colegas de turma, a quem ela mandou um aceno e curvou-se numa reverência.

Antes de Rin voltar para a mesa, Sesshoumaru ficou internamente contente por ninguém escutar uma frase, que escapou como sussurro dos lábios:

-_Eu só não entendo o porquê dela não gostar de mim..._


	3. Eleições a caminho

_Nota da autora: _Eu. Quero. Ler. Reviews! :)

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Eleições a caminho**

Na Universidade de Tokyo, o dia estava radiante. Sem neve há mais de uma semana, o sol brilhava e os pássaros cantavam ao redor de quatro estudantes do curso de Direito que estavam reunidos em uma das áreas verdes do campus, muito embora tenham fugido e voado para outros cantos em disparada ao escutar o grito estridente de uma garota do grupo.

-**QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?- **gritou Rin, fazendo Sango e Miroku taparem os ouvidos e Sesshoumaru dar um sorriso torto vitorioso e demonstrar a habitual calma.

-Quer que eu repita?- ele perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

-**EU NÃO QUERIA!**

-Sinto muito, mas já está inscrita e a reunião é às 16 horas.

-Eu não quero ser da sua equipe! Você é muito chato!- falou Rin mostrando a língua para ele.

-Que menina...

-**NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! **

-Rin-chan, contenha-se... - Sango falou, colocando-se entre Rin e Sesshoumaru.

-Se conter, uma ova! – ela ergueu um dedo ameaçador e mirou o rosto dele – Pode tirar meu nome de lá agora mesmo!

**-**Não pode mais, eu já disse. Vai ter que se acostumar a trabalhar a meu lado. – o _senpai _mantinha o ar vencedor. Tomara que ela não encontrasse _brecha _ou ajuda de alguém para sair de lá.

-Que horror! E por que eu? Tinha tanta gente... Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, por exemplo...

Sesshoumaru olhou para o casal e viu que estes tremeram ao receber sob o olhar dele.

-É... Também podiam ser eles... – estava impassível ao falar, mesmo quando estreitava os olhos - Vocês gostariam de participar das eleições também?

-N-Não. - respondeu Sango com uma tonalidade de pele azul.

-Esse negócio de trabalhar no poder não é conosco... –Miroku deu a opinião – Ainda mais se for de graça.

-Ficaremos só torcendo por vocês, 'tá? –falou Sango com um sorriso sem graça.

-**TRAIDORES! – **Rin rosnou aos dois.

-Nozomu... Você é uma das mais competentes que conheço. – Sesshoumaru teria que _convencê-la _a trabalhar ao lado dele nas eleições ao centro acadêmico do curso – Tinha que ser você.

-Olha só, Rin... Ele tá te elogiando! –Miroku falou sorrindo.

-Não quero saber! **Você! –** apontou o dedo para Sesshoumaru -Você não tinha direito de me colocar nessa equipe sem minha autorização!

_Paciência. _Sesshoumaru teria que ter _muita _paciência. Não era dia de _brincar_ com a criança, como fazia nos dias anteriores.

-Nozomu... – deu um suspiro antes de continuar – Você está em uma faculdade, uma das melhores do mundo, não em um jardim de infância. – ele a viu fazer uma expressão de raiva e virar-lhe as costas – Está na hora de esquecer que me _odeia_ e tomar outra atitude. Não digo pra você... –ele deu uma pausa para escolher a palavra certa – "gostar" de mim de uma hora para outra, mas pelo menos aja com seriedade, pois **não irei **retirar seu nome e **iremos sim **trabalhar juntos.

Rin ficou uns instantes em silêncio e depois virou o rosto para falar:

-Não fique perto de mim nessa reunião, viu?

Sango e Miroku sorriram e Sesshoumaru comentou:

-Eu também não quero... vão pensar que virei babá de uma criancinha.

Outra vez Miroku e Sango tiveram que correr para impedir que Rin tentasse acertar Sesshoumaru com o dicionário de termos jurídicos de Sango.

**-GRRR!**

-Calma, calma... –falavam os dois.

-Espero você às 15 horas na biblioteca para acertarmos alguns detalhes. –Sesshoumaru foi embora, deixando Rin ainda tentando se soltar do controle de Sango e Miroku.

* * *

Alguns cursos da Universidade de Tokyo estavam em época de eleições para o Centro Acadêmico, entre eles, o curso de Direito. Sesshoumaru criou a própria comissão e pôs o nome de Rin sem o conhecimento prévio da garota, isso porque achava que ela seria de grande ajuda nas eleições.

O relógio da biblioteca marcava 15 horas e Rin procurava por Sesshoumaru na Biblioteca. Encontrou-o em uma das salas de estudo e pediu permissão para entrar.

-Está dois minutos atrasada, Nozomu.

-Calado! –ela respondeu, entrando na sala e puxando uma das cadeiras para sentar-se – Eu rondei todo este lugar te procurando! Isso aqui parece um labirinto.

Rin percebeu que ele deu aquele meio sorriso de habitual quando entregou-lhe algumas folhas de papel.

-Eu não falava sério, Nozomu.

-É difícil saber quando você tá brincando. –ela começou, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por ele ter dado uma desculpa tão simples e verdadeira - Tem a mesma cara e ninguém consegue descobrir o que você pensa de verdade.

Sesshoumaru deu um outro sorriso que fez Rin remexer-se inquieta na cadeira.

-E isso é ruim? – perguntou o rapaz, fixando o olhar nela.

Rin ficou sem jeito e resolveu mudar de assunto:

-Cadê a proposta? –ela perguntou e tirou uma boina amarela com a qual viera no dia, desviando do olhar dele.

-Isso é ruim? –ele perguntou de novo, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

Pausa da seriedade e hora de brincar-de-irritar-Nozomu de novo. A cada dia o jogo ficava mais interessante para ele. Pena que ela ainda não tinha percebido...

-É... é um pouquinho... eu acho. –ela respondeu corando. –Hmm... Então são essas as suas propostas?

-Eu fiz você ficar sem jeito? – arranque o máximo de respostas dela. Arranque e faça com que ela entre no _jogo._

-Um pouco... –ela respondeu meio sem jeito, ainda um pouco zangada – Eu fico sem jeito em falar com quem _não gosta de mim _e... O.. O... o que foi? –ela perguntou ao ver a expressão de surpresa de Sesshoumaru.

O rapaz baixou as sobrancelhas arqueadas e deu um sorriso.

-Leia com atenção. Pode tirar uma cópia depois. – ele falou calmamente.

-Obrigadinha! – ela sorriu e começou a ler, depois lançou um olhar de curiosidade ao ver Sesshoumaru encostar-se na cadeira e ficar a observando.

Alguns minutos depois, Rin não agüentou e perguntou:

-Ei...

-Quê?

-Você vai ficar aí me olhando?

Sesshoumaru se desencostou do espelho da cadeira e aproximou-se dela, unindo as duas mãos e se apoiando na mesa.

-Apenas leia, Nozomu.

-Fica difícil com você me olhando assim.

-_Assim_ como?

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e curvou a cabeça.

-Você me assusta assim.

O rapaz voltou a encostar-se na cadeira e virou o rosto para o lado, falando logo em seguida:

-Então termine.

Rin o observou em silêncio durante alguns segundos e depois voltou a ler.

Depois de quase dez minutos de leitura para si, ela fechou a pasta e a entregou a Sesshoumaru.

-Prontinho! Muito interessante!

-Não perguntei o que achou. – ele falou, fazendo Rin se aborrecer de novo.

-Ora, seu... Eu tive o trabalho de ler e você ainda fala comigo assim?

-Você tem mais que gostar, principalmente depois de saber que está nesse trabalho comigo. –ele percebeu que a garota estreitou os olhos.

-Não me trate como qualquer um, Sesshoumaru-_sama_. Não tolero que falem assim comigo. Eu podia muito bem ter me negado a vir aqui.

-E por que veio então, menina? – o olhar dele estava obscuro.

A indignação era evidente e ela não conseguiu esconder na voz:

-Por que me trata com uma _criança? _– ela teria chorado de raiva se não soubesse se controlar – O que eu fiz para ser tratada dessa forma?

-Então pare de agir como uma criança mimada. – ele pegou

A garota pegou o chapeuzinho e a colocou de novo na cabeça. Levantou-se indignada e se dirigiu até a porta, parando ao tocar a maçaneta.

-Já sei que não podemos trabalhar juntos porque sempre sairemos no braço... As suas propostas são muito boas, e é possível que vença sem maiores problemas. – Ela abriu a porta e deu-lhe a costa – Entretanto, eu não acho que seria bom trabalhar ao lado de alguém com quem não me dou bem. Tenha uma boa tarde, Sesshoumaru-_sama_...

_Não a deixe ir embora!_

Rin estava saindo quando escutou Sesshoumaru falar:

-E não é que você consegue falar como uma adulta algumas vezes? –ele a viu virar-se para encará-lo com o rosto vermelho.

-Ora...Você... Você por acaso está brincando comigo?

-Não. – falou sorrindo.

-**COMO É? **–a garota perguntou, furiosa.

O rapaz parou de sorrir e falou sério:

-Se não quer estar a meu lado, pelo menos fique comigo nessa reunião hoje... Até eu encontrar alguém para entrar em seu lugar.

Rin ficou em silêncio, mas depois falou calmamente:

-Se for só pra acompanhar...

Sesshoumaru fez um movimento afirmativo e falou:

-Prometo me controlar.

-Verdade? –perguntou desconfiada e ele fez outro "sim" com a cabeça –Bem... então podemos ir, né? Acho que já vai começar... –ela ajeitou a boina e esperou pela resposta dele.

-Tem razão –ele olhou para o relógio – Vamos indo... –ele se dirigiu até a porta e ela o seguiu.

-Não sente perto de mim! Não quero me aborrecer com você!

-E eu já falei que não quero. Vão me confundir com sua babá. –Sesshoumaru falou tranqüilamente, desviando logo em seguida de um golpe que Rin tentou acertar na cabeça dele com a boina.

**-GRRR!**

**

* * *

**

-Não foi culpa minha, é sério... –Sesshoumaru falava sorrindo. Rin estava sentada a seu lado e tinha uma expressão aborrecida.

-Eu odeio sentar a seu lado! –ela tirou o chapéu e colocou no colo. Olhou ao redor e comentou –Nossa... Quanta gente, olha só...

O auditório estava cheio de outros estudantes que também participariam das eleições. Rin não teve alternativa senão sentar-se na única cadeira vaga, a que estava ao lado do rapaz.

-Sim, tem muita gente... E **nossa** equipe também está aqui. – Sesshoumaru falou, olhando ao redor.

-Quantos são da **sua **equipe? –a garota perguntou, corrigindo o fato de não ser mais da chapa. Ele sorriu ao perceber a correção.

-Uns 20... Estão todos aí atrás.

Rin virou o rosto e olhou para o banco atrás. Viu alguns alunos eu já conhecia e sabia que eram competentes, mas viu também muitas garotas, todas olhando para o rapaz ao lado dela.

-Você chamou todas essas garotas?

-Foram elas que vieram me procurar. E eu aceitei porque precisava preencher as vagas – ele falou, impassível.

-Ah... –ela olhou de novo para as garotas. –Então você não terá dificuldades de encontrar alguém pra me substituir...

-Isso é verdade. – falou o rapaz com calma e olhando para algum ponto à sua frente – Embora a minha vontade era de que, de todas elas, só você fizesse parte da minha equipe.

A garota olhou surpresa para Sesshoumaru e ele tratou de completar depressa:

-Não me entenda mal... Eu preferia você por ser muito competente e responsável a ter que trabalhar com esse monte de irresponsáveis.

Rin encostou-se na cadeira e falou séria:

-Mas não quero... ficamos brigando o tempo todo e isso seria ruim para todos.

-Eu entendo o que pensa, no entanto eu...

-Ora, ora... olhem só quem está aqui. – alguém atrás interrompeu o rapaz. Sesshoumaru e Rin viraram lentamente o rosto e viram um rapaz em pé quase ao lado deles.

-Você também está concorrendo, Kouga? –Sesshoumaru perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

-Estou sim, e desta vez eu vou... – parou de falar ao notar Rin olhando para ele com curiosidade. Fez um ar de cavalheiro e pegou uma das mãos dela e beijou-lhe a costa – Ora... E quem é essa adorável _menininha _aqui?

_Oh, não._

Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota, já vermelha de raiva por ter sido chamada de "menina". Lá se iam todo o cuidado e atenção que ele deu ao evitar tratá-la daquela forma nas últimas horas.

E ele precisava corrigir aquilo _já. _

-Ela é... É Nozomu Rin, uma aluna nova no curso.

-Já na faculdade, tão novinha assim? É do primeiro ano? –Kouga perguntou impressionado.

A cor no rosto de Rin mudou novamente e Sesshoumaru, muito intimamente, se divertia com a cena. Já esperava pela explosão de raiva da garota e colocava mais lenha na fogueira:

-Ela é da minha sala e faz parte da minha equipe. Nozomu, este aqui é...

-Do quinto ano? – Kouga exclamou, soltando a mão de Rin – E ela é da sua equipe?

Rin contou mentalmente até dez para não estrangular Kouga, rilhando os dentes de forma discreta. Sesshoumaru ainda aguardava pelo ataque da colega. Não ser mais o alvo do ranger de dentes dela era... _estranho, _também. De alguma forma sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo.

-Algum problema? –ela perguntou com frieza.

-Não, não há problema algum. Mas é uma pena que faça parte da equipe dele... Podia se juntar a nós e ser nossa mascote, o que acha? – Kouga falou, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Rin.

Sesshoumaru disfarçou um sorriso cínico e resolveu interferir:

-Na verdade, Nozomu saiu... –parou de falar quando viu a expressão assassina que a garota tinha no rosto.

-Tire a sua mão do meu ombro. – Até a voz da garota tinha mudado, assustando mesmo Sesshoumaru, acostumado com aqueles ataques de fúria.

Kouga deu um sorriso e afastou-se um pouco dela.

-Você fica lindinha mesmo quando está brava... – ele _ousou _segurar o queixo dela, o que rapidamente a fez reagir e se afastar do toque – Não quer mesmo entrar na nossa equipe?

-Não. Como Sesshoumaru-sama falou, eu faço parte da equipe dele. – falou Rin com firmeza, fazendo Sesshoumaru olhá-la com surpresa.

-É uma pena que queira ficar com eles... Está perdendo uma oportunidade e tanto, já que vamos ganhar e... e você poderia andar sempre ao meu lado, com esse seu lindo chapeuzinho.

-Você está enganado. – ela interrompeu e sorria ironicamente – Eu já tenho um outro reservada para nossa festa de comemoração pela nossa eleição este ano.

Kouga estreitou os olhos e Rin fez o mesmo. Os dois pareciam estar declarando guerra um ao outro. Sesshoumaru percebeu o clima e decidiu se afastar. Apenas um pouco. Era ótimo ser plateia também.

-Está me dizendo que não tenho chances nessas eleições? –Kouga perguntou, já não se mostrando tão gentil quanto antes.

-Puxa... Até que você é bem inteligente: conseguiu perceber a verdade antes mesmo que eu dissesse. – ela respondeu num tom felino.

Kouga riu alto e falou:

-E você pretende dirigir o Centro como se fosse uma creche?

-**COMO É? **– Rin tentou avançar

Sesshoumaru precisou segurá-la pela cintura. Seria _péssimo _se ela já arrumasse confusão com outro grupo diante dos outros. Ela não pensava nisso, será?

_E o cheiro do cabelo dela..._

Foco, Sesshoumaru.

-Não ligue pra ele! Ele só tá te provocando!

Rin sentiu um estremecimento, vindo não sabia de onde, e virou o rosto, lançando um olhar assassino ao rapaz.

-Que _direito _você tem em dizer isso?

Kouga deu outra risada e, aproveitando que a garota era contida por Sesshoumaru, provocou-lhe outra vez, pegando no rosto dela pelo queixo e fazendo-a encará-lo.

-Não vai conseguir coisa alguma ao lado dele, mas ficarei muito triste em ver esse lindo rostinho com uma expressão decepcionada no dia do resultado das eleições. – Ele aproximou o rosto do de Rin e falou – Até mais, Nozomu-chan.

Kouga afastou-se dos dois dando uma gargalhada que ecoou por certo tempo. Assim que viu que uma boa distância já os separava, Sesshoumaru soltou Rin.

-Mais calma? – perguntou. A garota ainda mantinha uma expressão assassina, mas não era mais para o rapaz que a segurou, e sim para o mais novo inimigo de Rin.

-Coisíssima alguma! – ela respondeu, o olhar seguindo o rumo que o outro havia tomado.

– Nozomu, pare de gritar. - Sesshoumaru falava para alguns que viram toda a confusão – Se quiser, pode ir embora agora e...

-"_Ir embora"? – _ela repetiu numa descrença muito óbvia ao interrompê-lo – Mas a reunião não vai começar agora?

-Sim, mas você não disse que não...?

-Muito bem! –ela fechou uma das mãos e socou a outra, num gesto de quem comprava briga – Nossa equipe já está pronta?

-"Nossa"? Mas você não disse que... –Sesshoumaru não conseguia esconder a surpresa.

-Você 'tá dormindo, é? Vamos logo! – ela o pegou pela mão e o arrastou a uma das cadeiras, onde o fez se sentar antes de tomar um lugar ao seu lado – Temos que reformular depois algumas daquelas propostas para ficarem melhores que as dele!

-Nós "temos"?

-Olha, se fizer mais uma pergunta desse tipo... – parou de falar ao ver um arquear de sobrancelha e o habitual sorriso torto no rosto do rapaz – O que foi agora?

-Nada.- ele respondeu, virando o rosto para olhar o palco.

-Ah, esse Kouga... – Rin falava fazendo outro gesto de quem chamava para brigar – Vou ensinar esse cara a rir no dia das eleições, mas de um modo bem diferente! Ele vai ver!


	4. Caminho de conversas inacabadas

_Nota da Autora: _Eu ainda quero ler reviews! :)

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Caminho de conversas inacabadas**

Inuyasha, irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru, caminhava de mãos dadas com Kagome, namorada dele, pelos corredores da turma do último ano da faculdade de Direito. Ele procurava pelo irmão, agora em campanha pelas eleições no Centro, para falar sobre alguns desentendimentos entre ele e Kouga.

-Ei, Inuyasha... - Kagome falava - Você acha que Sesshoumaru-sama e Rin-chan estão se dando bem?

-Sei lá. - respondeu o rapaz dando nos ombros – Tomara que um dia ela dê uma lição nele.

-Inuyasha!- a garota o repreendeu, batendo de leve no ombro dele – Rin-chan é incapaz de ferir alguém.

O mais novo revirou os olhos.

-Devem estar se dando bem, afinal estão juntos nessa campanha... Rin jamais seria forçada a trabalhar – chegaram à sala do irmão - Eles estão aqui.

Entraram na sala e viram Sesshoumaru lendo tranquilamente uma revista, Miroku e Sango conversando e Rin falando com duas alunas da sala.

-Oi, pessoal! - Kagome cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Ao os verem ali, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e Rin falou:

-Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-sama! Podem entrar!- Rin se voltou para as duas alunas e fez um cumprimento - Obrigada por me escutarem e não esqueçam de voltar em nós nas eleições!

-Até mais, Nozomu-senpai... - Elas cumprimentaram e se afastaram, saindo da sala.

-Então, Rin-chan… - Kagome começou a falar assim que ficaram sozinhos - Trabalhando muito?

-Sim, sim!- Ela moveu a cabeça num gracioso gesto afirmativo - E vocês já escolheram em quem vão votar?

Uma enorme gota surgiu no rosto do casal.

-Rin-chan... – Sango começou a falar - Você sabe que sim...

-Não, não sei!- Rin pegou as mãos dos dois e falou - Vocês querem ouvir nossas propostas?

-**NÃO!- **falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Nozomu...- Sesshoumaru falou - Eles já sabem de tudo, e se não lembra, o idiota ao lado de Kagome é meu irmão.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos, mas Kagome conseguiu contê-lo.

-Mas eu tenho que convencer todo mundo!- Ela falou numa voz de choro - Não quero perder pra Kouga-kun!

-Parece até que Rin é a chefe do grupo. Você deu o lugar pra ela, Sesshoumaru?- Inuyasha perguntou sorrindo.

-Não. Ela está assim desde que aquele cara a provocou.

-_**E eu quero provar que posso ganhar dele!- **_Rin falou usando um mega-fone tirado sabe-se lá de onde, e assustando todo mundo.

-**QUER PARAR COM ISSO?-** Miroku e Sango gritaram.

-Pare de usar esse maldito mega-fone!- Sesshoumaru falou com raiva.

-Mas eu comprei justamente para essas eleições!- Ela se voltou para o outro lado e, usando o mega-fone, começou a falar para alguns alunos que dormiam ou que conversavam, assustando-os - _**Votem**__** em nós nessas eleições...**_

Enquanto Rin fazia campanha, o restante conversava:

-Rin-chan não está disposta a perder, né?- comentou Kagome.

-É a única que está fazendo trabalho nessa equipe, além de mim. - Sesshoumaru comentou e voltou a ler a revista - Vale a pena trabalhar com ela.

-Só trabalhar, Sesshoumaru?- Inuyasha perguntou com um sorriso maldoso. Kagome puxou a manga da camisa dele.

-O que quer dizer, irmãozinho?- O irmão mais velho estreitou os olhos ao irmão. Na mente de Sango e Miroku, uma reprise de confronto de _Pulp Fiction_ aconteceria a qualquer momento, sendo Sesshoumaru o mais rápido a sacar uma automática e disparar contra o irmão.

Sango e Miroku balançaram a cabeça e evitaram aqueles pensamentos ruins. Ser ameaçado por _alguém _era uma coisa, mas se esse alguém era _Sesshoumaru, _aí o negócio ficava mil vezes pior.

-Ele não quis dizer nada, Sesshoumaru-sama - Kagome respondeu - É bom ver que pararam de brigar e que estão bem trabalhando juntos.

-Verdade?- Perguntou o mais velho sem tirar os olhos do casal.

_**-Sobre o quê estão conversando?- **_Rin perguntou usando o mega-fone e assustando-os de novo.

-**PARE COM ESSE MALDITO MEGA-FONE!- ** Inuyasha gritou com raiva.

* * *

-Quero mais!- Rin falava ao mesmo tempo em que apontava uma tigela vazia de sorvete para uma garçonete - Desta vez só de chocolate.

-Sim. - A garota falou e anotou o pedido, retirando-se logo em seguida – Com licença.

-Rin-chan, o chocolate é pra dar mais energia nessas eleições?- Kagome perguntou sorrindo.

-SIM!- Respondeu a garota com um sorriso e ajeitando uma boina verdade na cabeça.- Preciso prova pra aquele... aquele...- ficou zangada, mas parou de falar ao ver uma tigela de sorvete pousar em sua frente e suavizar a expressão com um sorriso - Oba!

Os seis estavam em uma lanchonete fora do campus da Toudai, trocando um almoço saudável por um lanche básico.

-Ele a chamou de "menina" e a confundiu com uma aluna do primeiro ano.- Falou Sesshoumaru, sem parar de ler outra revista.

-Fique quieto! – ela bateu na mesa, mas não o assustou, levando depois outra colher de sorvete à boca.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, está feliz com o fato de não ser mais o alvo das ameaças de Rin-chan?- Perguntou Kagome sorrindo.

O olhar frio do irmão mais velho recaiu sobre a garota e ela se encolheu na cadeira.

-Não olhe assim pra ela, Sesshoumaru!- Inuyasha falou e colocou um braço em torno de uma Kagome paralisada e a fez voltar ao normal.

-Por que a pergunta, Higurashi?

-Nada... não foi nada...- Ela respondeu sem jeito.

-Do que estão falando?- Rin perguntou com a boca suja de sorvete. Sango passou um lenço nos lugares sujos como se Rin fosse uma criança.

-Nada em especial, Rin-chan.- Sango respondeu por todos.

-Rin-sama está trabalhando muito... Quer mais sorvete?- Perguntou Miroku.

-Não. Não precisa.- Respondeu a garota, voltando a esvaziar a vasilha.

-O que pretende fazer esta tarde, Nozomu? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Vou conversar com aquele monte de garotas que estão na equipe por sua causa, Sesshoumaru.- Ela terminou de comer e colocou a vasilha sem um pingo de sorvete no centro da mesa - Elas ficam o dia inteiro sem fazer coisa alguma, ou então ficam te seguindo por todos os cantos... Sem fazer coisa alguma também!

-E por que essa revolta?- perguntou o rapaz - Você está desde a semana passada falando no Kouga.

-Corrigindo: falando em _vencer_ o Kouga! E nós iremos!- Ela fez um "V" de "vitória" com os dedos.

-Você o odeia também, Rin-chan?- perguntou Sango.

Todos, inclusive Sesshoumaru, olharam para ela para escutar a resposta.

-Eu...- Ela piscou duas vezes - Eu acho que não... Só quero provar que sou melhor que ele. E se ele parar de me tratar como criança, talvez possamos ser amigos.

-E quanto a Sesshoumaru-sama?- Perguntou Miroku sorrindo. O irmão mais velho arqueou as sobrancelhas, curioso em saber a resposta dela.

Rin estreitou os olhos.

-Digo o mesmo de você, _icebergman._

-Sesshoumaru-sama é uma boa pessoa, Rin-chan...- Kagome falou sorrindo- Melhor ser amiga dele que de Kouga.

-Kouga é um tarado, assim como Miroku.- Falou Inuyasha.

-É?- Rin perguntou enquanto imaginava mil situações nas quais Miroku e Kouga atacavam muitas garotas.

Ficou num silêncio tão imaginativo que atraiu a atenção dos outros.

-Rin-sama... o que está pensando?- Miroku perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

Rin meneou a cabeça com força como se quisesse afastar à força aqueles pensamentos. Por algum motivo, Miroku era um _assanhado _mais divertido que Kouga. Ele parecia fazer aquilo para divertir aos outros mais que a si mesmo.

-Kouga está atacando a equipe de vocês nas turmas do segundo ano, Sesshoumaru.- Inuyasha começou a falar - Vocês deveriam passar lá pra falar com aquele povo.

-**VAMOS SIM!- **Rin tomou a palavra por Sesshoumaru.- Vamos lá e... O que ele disse sobre nós? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

Inuyasha ia abrir a boca, mas Kagome falou antes:

-Nada muito importante, Rin-chan.

-Ele está espalhando por aí que o Centro será um parque de diversões comandado por uma criança.- Sesshoumaru falou tranquilamente.

-Ele disse isso?- Todos olharam para Rin e viram que a garota tinha uma expressão assassina e demoníaca no rosto.-**EU-NÃO-VOU-PERDOÁ-LO!**

-Rin, quer o resto do _milk shake_?- Miroku entregou a Rin a bebida que tomava antes.

-Quero!- Respondeu a garota com o rosto suavizado com um sorriso.

* * *

Rin andava em direção à biblioteca, procurando algumas garotas que faziam parte da equipe para as eleições, entretanto estava sem sucesso. Tinha andado muito e sentia vontade de voltar para casa.

"_Seria mais fácil se Sesshoumaru-sama estivesse comigo. Elas sentiriam o cheiro dele longe..."_

Decidiu parar de procurar e ir olhar alguns livros na seção de Direito.

Mesmo estudando há quatro meses ali, Rin ainda sentia-se sozinha em uma cidade grande como Tokyo. Morava só, longe dos pais que continuavam em Nagoya com um irmão mais velho. Às vezes se perguntava se tinha tomado a decisão certa em estudar e morar longe da família, mas como já era tarde, tinha que aceitar o desafio.

Nada mais de pensamentos tristes.

Nada mais de acontecimentos ruins.

A garota estava perdida nesses pensamentos enquanto olhava alguns títulos. Deu um suspiro e retirou da prateleira um grosso volume, que revelou um par de olhos dourados a observando de modo divertido do outro lado da estante. Rin assustou-se um segunda até que tranquilizou-se ao reconhecer quem era.

-Ei, você não me disse que viria aqui...- Ela falou, segurando um volume enorme de Código Civil, e olhou para Sesshoumaru.

-Este lugar é para acesso de todos os estudantes, sabia?- Sesshoumaru falou calmamente antes de sair por trás da estante e indo ao encontro de Rin.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda para encontrar aquela garota... _Sara_ e a patota dela. Pode vir comigo?

Incrivelmente a expressão ficou sombria, mas não por conta dela, mas ao ouvir o nome da garota.

-E por que eu?- Ele perguntou, indiferente e dando de ombros.

-Porque aquelas meninas conseguem sentir seu cheiro há quilômetros! Preciso falar com elas, principalmente com Sara-sama.

Havia um meio sorriso no rosto do rapaz, que morreu ao escutar o que ela falara, assumindo ele depois uma expressão mais séria.

-Se quiser falar com ela, então vá sozinha. - ele falou e começou a andar para sair dali.

-Por que você a trata assim?- Ela perguntou, seguindo-o para também sair dali - Ela gosta muito de você, sabia? Acho que Sara-sama é muito apaixonada por vo...

-Eu tenho meus... _problemas_ com Sara. – Sesshoumaru a cortou rudemente – E recomendo que tome cuidado com ela também - parou e encarou Rin – Não quero ter que tirar você de alguma confusão que ela aprontar para o _seu _lado.

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. - ela fez uma expressão zangada e continuou - Você é irritante quando me provoca e eu não gosto disso! E essa garota...- Ela mudou para uma expressão mais séria - Ela gosta de você e a trata com tanta frieza... não sente pena dela?

_Pena? _Então ela achava _bom _sentir pena pelos outros? Ela gostava que _sentissem _pena dela?

Alguém precisava ter uma conversa com a _boina ambulante._

Sesshoumaru virou-se e começou a andar de novo.

-Cuidado com ela, já disse. – a expressão era séria, os olhos presos nos de Rin – Nem todos aqui na capital são tão verdadeiros quanto você.

-Por que diz que sou verdadeira?- Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Porque, de todos, você é a única que não esconde o fato de não gostar de mim.

-Ah, entendi...- Ela falou com um meio sorriso - Mas é que... eu não me sentiria bem se tratasse de forma diferente do que penso de você...

-Nozomu... – deu um suspiro quase imperceptível – Pra mim isso é tudo infantilidade da sua parte.- Ele parou de novo e a encarou. Rin tinha assumido uma expressão de raiva e Sesshoumaru fingiu que não percebeu – Só espero que depois não... Espere. _Esqueça_. – deu as costas para ela e começou a andar.

-Esquecer o quê? – Rin perguntou.

-Esqueça! – ele repetiu e a irritou ainda mais.

-Mas eu quero saber e... Oh... – Rin parou de falar e o rapaz a encarou curioso em escutar o resto.

Havia um brilho _travesso _nos olhos dela. Um sorriso curvou os lábios carnudos e um pouco de _rubor _se formou nas bochechas. Parecia que o pensamento que tivera era muito divertido.

-Está me dizendo que eu posso _gostar_ de você depois?- ela deu um sorriso, incrédula. Vendo a expressão indiferente dele como resposta, ela virou o rosto para o lado e falou numa bela pronúncia em inglês - Never_! No way!_

_Gostar _dela.

Menos que o _absurdo_ que imaginava que ela diria.

-Você não ia procurar aquelas garotas? – ele perguntou depois de alguns momentos em silêncio.

-Ah... – ela esquecia rapidamente qualquer pensamento, e o anterior, _gostar dela_, também foi junto – Vou sim. – girou o pescoço para os lados – Sinto um cansaço tão grande... Mas essa conversa ainda não terminou, viu? Nunca vai conseguir coisa alguma de mim enquanto me tratar como criança!

Rin ficou sem jeito quando viu o rapaz dar um pequeno sorriso.

-Isso é verdade?- Ele perguntou.

-Ora, vamos, vamos saindo daqui. - Ela o fez andar de novo - Só não respondo essa porque tô cansada agora... Vamos logo, vamos logo!

-Essa sua desculpa vale até a próxima vez que tentarmos continuar essa conversa?- Ele perguntou e se desviou logo em seguida de um golpe de boina que a garota tentou acertar em seu braço.

-Fique quieto!

* * *

Rin olhou para o relógio que marcava cinco horas daquela tarde, já bastante tarde para alguns estudantes que estudavam no turno da manhã, como ela e Sesshoumaru. A garota reclamou durante a última meia hora que estava cansada e queria ir embora, e Sesshoumaru se ofereceu para levá-la para casa, o que ela aceitou de bom grado. Ele a aguardava numa das salas por ela enquanto esta procurava outras inúmeras salas do corredor pelas pessoas com quem queria falar.

Rin andava de sala em sala pelo corredor do quinto ano, até encontrar o que procurava em uma sala antes da qual estudava. O grupo de garotas conversava sem parar, isso até que viram Rin entrar. Algumas mudaram de expressão e outras deram risadas.

-Que bom que encontrei vocês!- Rin entrou na sala, mas parou ao ver o sorriso de algumas e o espanto de outras.

-Ainda nos procurando, Nozomu-senpai?- Uma garota de longos cabelos negros perguntou.

Houve um momento de constrangedor silêncio na turma, quando, pela primeira vez, Rin não soube o que falar. O que elas queriam dizer com aquilo...?

Uma ideia passou pela cabeça de Rin como um raio como resposta.

-Como... como vocês sabiam que eu estava procurando vocês, Sara?- Perguntou à garota que falou antes, sentindo a voz sair calma, embora estivesse um pouco menos calma que ela.

Rin se espantou ao ver todas as garotas, exceto Sara, saírem da sala, deixando-as sozinhas. Sara encarava Rin com um sorriso meio gentil, como se estivesse falando com alguém idiota.

-Ora... passou o dia nos procurando, isso todo mundo sabe... _Eu_ fazia as garotas mudarem de lugar pra fazer você cansar.

Houve mais um momento de silêncio, em que obviamente Rin percebeu o que acontecera.

-Ah... Então foi você. – falou, concordando levemente com a cabeça e procurando por alguma resposta.

Sara arqueou a sobrancelha ao escutar um suspiro cansado da colega. Ao falar, Rin parecia conter a raiva e ao mesmo tempo insinuar a... _compaixão _por ela?

E quem era ela para sentir _pena _por Sara?

-Eu ia perguntar por que fez isso, mas seria uma pergunta idiota. – a voz de Rin ainda tinha um tom furioso – Se queria me deixar cansada, já conseguiu. Podemos conversar então sobre coisas mais sérias? Prometo que não dou _voltas_ na fala, também.

A outra garota aproximou-se de Rin e falou com os olhos estreitados:

-Deveria saber... desde que começou a andar com Sesshoumaru-sama... – Sara aproximou-se e brincou com um dos botões do casaco de Rin - Que isso aconteceria um dia, não é? – viu o rosto de Rin assumir uma expressão de surpresa - Não deveria fingir surpresa, pois sabe muito bem sobre que o estou falando.

_Calma. _

-Eu já tinha percebido que não gostava de mim, mas nunca imaginei que seria por causa de Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin balançava a cabeça em descrença – Nem ao menos me conhece direito pra imaginar algo do tipo.

Sara continuou num tom dissimulado:

-Saiba que não o terá só pra si.

Rin meneou a cabeça e franziu a testa.

-Está errada, Sara... Sesshoumaru não... _liga_ pra mim. Só nos falamos por causa das eleições. Eu não quero brigas, não quero problemas mais do que já tenho com ele... – uma pequenina ideia surgiu e ela continuou num tom mais alegre, como se tivesse ainda esperança – Olha... se quiser, eu posso falar com ele e...

-Não. – Sara a cortou.

-"Não"?

-Não. Porque eu já sei qual será a resposta dele.

"_Ai, Buda... o que eu faço agora?". _Não era possível que aquela garota do último ano tivesse uma atitude tão... _infantil_: uma briga por causa de um homem!

-Sara, eu... eu não queria que essa situação chegasse a esse ponto, mas...

-Mas chegou!- Ela abriu os braços como se fosse apresentar alguma coisa - Que tal agora me deixar ir pra me livrar de sua presença porque vou...- Parou de falar ao escutar a porta se abrindo. As duas olharam e ficaram surpresas ao ver Sesshoumaru parado na entrada com uma expressão séria.

-Sesshoumaru-sama... Como _vai_?- Sara perguntou numa voz calma, como se nada tivesse acontecido e com a certeza de que ele não havia escutado a conversa. Passou por Rin como se ela não existisse e se dirigiu ao rapaz de cabelos compridos.

-Tenha uma boa tarde.- Sara fez uma reverência a ele e o rapaz apenas a observou ir embora, deixando apenas Rin, de costas para a porta, e Sesshoumaru, ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

O silêncio imperou durante alguns minutos, até ser quebrado por Sesshoumaru.

-Você já a encontrou e já conversaram... Quer ir pra sua casa agora?- Ele perguntou com a voz fria.

Rin ficou em silêncio, tentando ordenar os pensamentos, até que conseguiu encontrar uma resposta:

-N-Não... – ela precisou engolir em seco - Eu posso ir sozinha, Sesshoumaru. – virou o rosto para olhá-lo e torceu para que ele não percebesse uma expressão forçada de alegria - Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar até a essa hora...- saiu da sala, passando por ele ainda, mantendo um sorriso doce - Até aman-...

Parou de falar ao sentir a mão dele em seu pulso, forçando-a a parar. Estavam de costas um para o outro e só a mão de Sesshoumaru fazia com que Rin não continuasse a andar.

_-Vá pegar suas coisas. _

A garota moveu a cabeça para saber se ele a estava encarando, entretanto Sesshoumaru não a olhava.

-Mas... mas agora eu posso ir...

-Não me faça de idiota. Pegue suas coisas e vamos embora.- ele moveu a cabeça e ela recebeu o olhar frio dele - Quero contar uma coisa a você sobre Sara - finalizou, soltando a mão dela.

Rin baixou o rosto e o rapaz se virou para ir andando na frente. Já estava a uma certa distância dela, mas ela o escutou dizer:

-Estarei esperando no meu carro.

A garota deu um longo suspiro de cansaço e imaginou o porquê de ter saído da cama naquele dia.


	5. Um difícil caminho de brigas

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Um difícil caminho de brigas**

Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram calados durante todo o caminho de carro até o prédio onde a garota morava. Só que o rapaz não pretendia deixar aquele silêncio durar muito tempo. Assim que Rin indicou que chegaram ao prédio, ele parou o carro e começou a conversar.

-Então é aqui? É um apartamento bem pequeno. – ele comentou, olhando pela janela. Não imaginava que fosse num bairro tão afastado do centro e da universidade. E num prédio _caindo_ aos pedaços. _Aquilo _não condizia com a posição social dela.

-Queria que fosse o quê? Eu moro sozinha aqui. – ela falou, como se o fato fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Sério?- Ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas -Onde estão seus pais?

-Em Nagoya. - ela falou secamente.

-E você mora sozinha aqui desde que mudou para cá?

-É...- ela olhou para o prédio – Mas vou sair daqui semana que vem e vou para outro perto da Toudai - completou com um sorriso.

-Aqui não é bom? – ele olhou para o prédio. Era apenas uma pergunta para continuar a conversa. Era visível que o prédio não era convidativo para alguém morar.

-_É _bom, mas...

-O quê?- ele perguntou curioso diante do receio dela.

-Tem um fantasma lá!- ela falou se encolhendo de medo.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

-Oh... Sério? – óbvio que ele não acreditava.

-É verdade! Uma mulher fica assombrando meu quarto, joga minhas roupas no chão, fecha e abre janelas... Fico morrendo de medo!

-Certo, certo...- Ele fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro. Mal percebeu quando ela praticamente fugiu do carro e correu para entrar no prédio. Ele saiu e correu para alcançá-la, percebendo também que ela queria escapar da conversa dele, pois tentava abrir o portão com pressa e não conseguia encontrar a chave. Sesshoumaru conseguiu chegar a tempo e fechar o portão no momento em que Rin conseguiu abrir, deixando-a surpresa.

-Tentando escapar de mim?- ele perguntou por trás dela.

-Eu, escapar? Quem disse?- ela coçava sem parar o rosto, totalmente sem graça. Ele deu alguns passos para trás para se afastar e dar espaço para Rin se virar e encará-lo.

-O que Sara falou a você?- A expressão dele era mais séria que Rin já tinha visto.

-Nada importante. - ela mentiu e virando o rosto para não encará-lo

-Você será uma péssima advogada se continuar mentindo assim se for proteger alguém.

-Eu... – olhou surpresa para ele e depois baixou o rosto - Foi só um desentendimento...

-Sobre o quê e por _quem_?

"_Por quem"?_ Então Sesshoumaru já sabia que estavam discutindo por causa... dele?

Respirou fundo.

-Ela achava que seria melhor se ela te ajudasse mais nessas eleições.

-Eu já falei que é uma péssima mentirosa.

-Ora, seu... Eu tô falando sério! – ela rilhou os dentes.

-Ela falou alguma coisa a respeito de mim?

Rin ficou alguns instantes calada e depois começou a falar, olhando para o lado.

-Ela... Ela gosta muito de você... Eu já falei sobre isso... E eu acho que seria melhor você trabalhar apenas ao lado dela.

-Sara é como Inuyasha: Apenas gosta de ver os outros trabalhando. E eu _não_ quero que ela fique em seu lugar. Algum problema com isso?

-Claro que tem problema! Ela gosta de você e acha que estou pegando o lugar dela! Eu falei que não era pra você fingir que não sabe o que ela sente!

-O que ela fez com você?

-Nada... –ela virou o rosto.

-Ela fez você andar a tarde inteira procurando por elas?

Rin olhou para ele com espanto.

-Foi isso, né? – ele perguntou de novo.

A garota baixou o rosto e começou a falar:

-Por que você não conversa com ela sobre isso?

-Isso não é assunto seu. Não me importo com Sara e nem com qualquer assunto relacionado a ela.

-Ora, seu... Como pode falar dela assim? Até parece que nunca gostei de ninguém pra saber o que ela tá sentindo!

Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso.

_Isso é muito interessante._

-Verdade? E o que você pretende fazer a respeito? – ele perguntou, tentando manter a conversa no rumo certo e não querendo saber sobre o que ela deixara escapar. Então ela gostava de alguém...? _Quem? Em Nagoya?_

-Eu... –ela baixou o rosto - Eu não sei...

-Sara fez com que o pai dela me processasse porque eu _sequer_ imaginei querer um relacionamento com ela. – ele disparou e os olhos cor de chocolate se arregalaram de surpresa – O que ela faz aos outros _nunca _é divertido, e desde o começo eu não concordei com a entrada dela na equipe. Eu vou falar _agora _mesmo com ela e pedir para deixar você em paz.

-Não, não...- a garota parecia implorar - Não se meta nisso... Eu... Eu vou resolver isso sozinha.

-Sara praticamente já tem a sala toda a favor dela. Você vai dar conta?

-Eu não sei. –ela o encarou com o rosto sério - Vou saber só na hora.

-Não quero _perder_ você só por causa dela. Não me importo com o que ela sente ou sentirá, de forma alguma – ele se afastou um pouco mais e estreitou o olhar para outra direção, como se pudesse ver a casa da família de Sara de longe – Se ela se meter na minha vida... ou interferir na sua também... ela vai pagar caro.

Sesshoumaru terminou de falar e se dirigiu ao carro. A garota o viu entrar no carro e dar a partida, indo embora. Ela deu um suspiro e entrou no prédio, pedindo aos céus que aquele dia fosse apenas um pesadelo.

**Dia seguinte**

Sesshoumaru chegou cedo como de costume, mas não encontrou Rin em sala. Aos poucos, outros alunos chegaram e, entre eles, Miroku e Sango.

-Olá, Sesshoumaru-sama.- Sango falou com um sorriso - Tudo bem?

-Vocês... – ele mantinha a expressão séria - Vocês viram Nozomu?

-Rin-sama está na outra sala falando com Kagome-sama e seu irmão -Miroku respondeu -Ela já vem.

-Certo. - ele murmurou. Ela parou no caminho para falar com irmão. Que mal haveria nisso?

E por que estava com um sensação tão estranha...?

Depois de alguns minutos, avistou um perfil que usava vestido azul escuro e um chapéu preto entrar na sala.

-Bom dia!- a garota falou alegremente

-Bom dia, Rin-chan!- Sango falou com um sorriso.

Rin se dirigiu até o grupo formado pelos três colegas

-Eu liguei pra você ontem a respeito daquela matéria, Sango-chan, mas não estava em casa...- Rin olhava para todos, menos para Sesshoumaru.

-Eu estava com Miroku, Rin-chan...- Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru - E Sesshoumaru-sama quer falar com você e...

-Então você me empresta depois!- Rin cortou rápido, sem olhar para o rapaz calado quase ao seu lado. Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas, percebendo que ela o estava ignorando. Ela se afastou quase correndo e foi sentar-se em um dos lugares vagos.

-Foi impressão minha, Sesshoumaru, ou ela... ?- Miroku começou devagar.

-Não, não é impressão. – o rapaz o cortou.

-Você fez alguma coisa pra ela ficar assim?- Sango perguntou curiosa.

-Não fiz nada. – ele estreitou o olhar ao lembrar o motivo – Mas aconteceu um problema... entre nós.

-Ah, entendo...- Sango virou o rosto. Melhor mudar de assunto e voltar à programação normal - A aula já vai começar.

-Vou procurá-la depois da aula.- Sesshoumaru se afastou e foi sentar-se em uma carteira, por coincidência, próxima de Rin.

-Eu quero falar com você depois...- ele falou ao passar por ela, percebendo que Rin baixara o rosto e fingia que ele não falava com ela. Sesshoumaru murmurou uma maldição mentalmente e depois viu o professor entrar e a aula começar.

**Intervalo**

Assim que acabou uma das aulas, Sesshoumaru se aproximou para conversar, mas logo percebeu que ela fugia, levando uma das garotas da sala para conversar e falando alto que deveria explicar uma matéria. Foi assim a manhã inteira: sempre que ele ia falar com ela, Rin fugia levando alguém ou dizendo que tinha que ir a algum lugar. Ele se perguntava se ela estava fugindo dele por causa da conversa do dia anterior, e alguma coisa dizia "sim" para ele internamente.

Estava quase desistindo de procurá-la quando avistou um chapeuzinho se destacar solitário no corredor. Ele a seguiu e encontrou Rin entrando em uma cabine pública. Correu para impedi-la de entrar.

-Está fugindo de novo, menina? - ele perguntou fechando a porta da cabine e fazendo a garota olhar para ele assustada.

-Olha, eu... Eu preciso usar essa cabine. Quero ligar para uma pessoa - A expressão assustada deu lugar a uma expressão aborrecida.

-Então ligue...- ele abriu a porta educada e friamente - Eu a espero sair.

Rin olhou desconfiada para ele.

-O que foi? Percebeu que não tem como fugir de mim agora?

Rin deu um suspiro e entrou. Sesshoumaru a viu pegar o telefone discar o código de área de outra cidade.

_Os pais, será? _

Não escutou a conversa, mas nos dez minutos que se seguiram, Rin sorria e brincava com o fio do telefone enquanto conversava. Ele percebeu que a conversa estava chegando ao final ao vê-la dar um sorriso triste e tentar enxugar algumas lágrimas.

Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para algum ponto na parede, até perceber que a garota abriu a porta e sorrir para ele.

-Agora, sim! – ela deu um suspiro - Sobre o que queria falar?- ela olhou para Sesshoumaru um pouco desconfiada.

-Venha comigo...- ele falou e começaram a andar.

O silêncio predominou durante um longo tempo, até que o rapaz começou a falar para quebrar o gelo. Era algo estranho – ele nunca se sentiu incomodado com a falta de palavras, mas com _ela _era estranho não ter o que conversar.

-Você pretende mesmo resolver isso sozinha? – perguntou subitamente.

-Sim... Eu quero resolver sozinha. Sara está enganada a meu respeito e eu vou provar que não sou do jeito que ela pensa.

Enquanto conversavam, Sesshoumaru parou e se sentou em um banco e Rin fez o mesmo.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa?- Sesshoumaru falou assim que a viu sentar-se.

-Claro... – ela falou com um sorriso - Contanto que eu tenha o direito de não responder.

"_Uma boa resposta..."_, ele pensou.

Um vento frio passou entre eles, levantando folhas secas do chão.

-Por que você não gosta de mim? – finalmente o rapaz perguntou.

-Eu já disse uma vez...- Rin olhou fixamente para ele - Você é irritante quando me trata como criança!

-Houshi e Kawashima também fazem isso, entretanto você não parece se irritar com o que fazem. Por que há essa diferença? Dois pesos diferentes?

Rin baixou o rosto e fazia um buraco no chão de areia com o pé enquanto falava.

-Você me faz lembrar alguém... Só _ele_ me tratava assim. Eu não gosto de lembrar ele por meio de outras pessoas porque dá saudade.

_Ele. _Algum _moleque _importante na vida dela.

-Ele está em Nagoya?

-N-Não... Ele... Ele...- ela escondeu o rosto sob o cabelo - Ele já morreu...

O rapaz estava sério e com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Rin levantou o rosto e deu um leve sorriso para ele.

-Ele era meu melhor amigo e foi meu primeiro namorado. Eu...- Rin olhava para algum ponto a frente dela -Eu demorei muito para superar tudo depois que ele se foi, mas... Às vezes a saudade é maior, principalmente agora que estou sozinha aqui em Tokyo... Eu gostaria muito de ter minha família e amigos aqui, mas não tenho ninguém... Não conheço Sango-chan e Miroku-sama direito... por exemplo, eu não entendo o porquê de eles brigarem como se fossem namorados se eles não são...

_Primeiro namorado. _Conte, conte mais a respeito. Esqueça o carinha de monge tarado e a garota com ar de assassina profissional e continue sua história.

-Eles se gostam, menina. Só isso. – ele a interrompeu logo e torceu para que ela voltasse ao assunto anterior.

-Mas... se ela gosta dele, por que Miroku-sama a deixa furiosa quando está com outra garota? Ele faz isso de propósito?

-É uma longa história. Uma história imprópria para crianças, devo dizer.

- Eu já disse que não gosto que me chame assim! – ela bufou.

-Você gostava quando seu namorado falava assim? – ele foi direto ao ponto matador.

Não houve silêncio, e ela foi rápida na resposta:

-Pra começar, você _não _é ele! Segundo: Aki sempre falou em tom carinhoso, enquanto que você fala tirando sarro da minha cara!

_Aki, _ele anotou mentalmente.

-Não tenho culpa se é sempre divertido quando você tem seus "ataques".

Rin ficou vermelha de raiva e se levantou do banco, mas notou que a mão dele a segurava pelo pulso.

-Qual é o seu problema?- ela perguntou - Eu fiquei um tempão falando sobre minha vida pra você e ainda faz brincadeira comigo?- ela o viu dar um meio sorriso divertido - O que foi agora?

-Eu notei que você estava triste desde o início da manhã... É melhor ver a sua cara de raiva que a sua cara triste.

Os lábios rosados se partiram, incrédulos ante o comentário.

-Você é esquisito, sabia? –ela estava também com olhos arregalados – Mas vou lá entender a sua cabeça, _menino?_

Sesshoumaru bufou divertido e deu um meio sorriso que a deixou curiosa.

-Por que tá rindo?

-É a primeira pessoa em anos que me chama de "menino". Acredito que a última pessoa foi a minha mãe.

-É? – ela _tinha _que usar aquilo a favor dela.

-Sim.

-E você gosta?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. E ela deu um sorriso maldoso.

_**-Menino, menino, menino!- **_ela repetia alegremente, apontando um dedo no rosto dele, mas Sesshoumaru permanecia impassível.

-Pode continuar. Não me aborreço com isso.- Sesshoumaru percebeu que a garota fez um beicinho e uma expressão de decepção - O que foi agora?

-Não tem graça fazer isso com você... No filme você era bem melhor!

-"Filme"?- ele perguntou curioso.

-Aquele em que um iceberg bate no navio e o mocinho morre... Você era o Iceberg, né?

Um vento frio, típico de momentos de piadas sem graça, passou entre eles.

-Sem graça. – ele falou sem mostrar sinal de raiva - Você acha que...- parou de falar ao ver que Rin parecia assustada. Ele seguiu o olhar dela e descobriu o que era.

A alguns metros de onde estavam, Sara Hime lançava olhares fulminantes para Rin.

-Eu já vou...- ela se levantou depressa - Eu preciso falar com um professor, 'tá?

-Eu... – o que falar nessa hora para deixá-la mais tranquila? – Quer que eu vá com você? – perguntou.

-_Não_ precisa... – ela enfatizou o não e abanou as mãos para que ele apagasse aquela ideia depressa – Até mais, Sesshoumaru-sama... – afastou-se e Sesshoumaru continuou sentado, observando-a ir embora.

"_Ela disse que tentaria resolver sozinha, mas... Será que está com medo...?" _

-Sesshoumaru. - Uma voz conhecida de Sesshoumaru o chamou e ele deu um suspiro.

-O que foi, Sara? –ele perguntou com frieza, levantando-se do banco.

-Precisa de ajuda em alguma...?

-Ajuda eu quase nunca preciso. – ele tirou uma poeira invisível do casaco que usava – A questão é saber: _Você _é quem vai me ajudar?- ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Qual o problema? Nunca fiz isso?- ela perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada num desafio.

-Preciso responder?- ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

-Quase não posso ajudá-lo. Nozomu-san sempre está no seu pé.

Sesshoumaru começou a caminhar e Sara ia atrás dele.

-Não sabe o que dizer quando se trata dela, né?- Sara perguntou em tom acusativo e o rapaz parou e virou-se para olhar-lhe friamente.

-O que você tem com isso?

-Você quase não fala comigo. Já me esqueceu por causa dela?

-Eu já sei o que fez a ela ontem. - ele estreitou os olhos num aviso – E sei o motivo também.

Sara deu uma risada debochada. Piscou inocentemente e olhou a direção que Rin tomara.

-Você se aborrece porque é com ela... Afinal, o que ela tem de tão especial assim pra gostar tanto dela?

-Se eu responder isso, vai me deixar em paz? –ele perguntou.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Você... Você ainda tem raiva de mim...? – ela sussurrou – E agora quer se envolver com ela... – Sara disse com suavidade – Quer esquecer o que já tivemos, né?

O rapaz aproximou o rosto do dela e perguntou friamente:

-Apenas gostaria de saber... Quero saber o que você vai fazer a respeito se isso for verdade, se quero mesmo me envolver com ela. _Você nada tem a ver com meus sentimentos, Sara._

A garota parecia chocada demais para falar algo. Sesshoumaru percebeu e resolveu ir embora

-Eu... eu vou... Eu tenho que fazer com que ela fique longe de você!- escutou-a gritar atrás de si. Ele parou novamente.

-Então tente me impedir.- respondeu sem se virar.

Sara sentiu o rosto se aquecer e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

* * *

Na sala de aula, Rin conversava alegremente com Sango e Miroku, e os dois riam de algo engraçado que ela contava. Foi a cena de tranquilidade que Sara Hime encontrou que a fez ficar mais aborrecida.

-Tentando convencer todo mundo de que é a melhor?

Rin voltou o rosto na direção de onde a pergunta viera e parou de falar. Olhou para a entrada e viu Sara parada, olhando-a fixamente.

-Olá, Sara. - Rin respondeu com educação – Você já sabe que amanhã não teremos aula por causa das eleições?

-Tentando fazer a cabeça de todo mundo para que_ você_ ganhe e possa ficar ao lado de Sesshoumaru-sama?

Rin voltou a atenção para a garota e respondeu com o rosto impassível.

-Estou apenas dando orientações.

-Mas o que eu disse é verdade, né?

Todas as atenções da turma se voltaram para as duas. Miroku e Sango, que estavam lá também, ficaram preocupados com aquela cena que o gênio impetuoso de Sara estava fazendo.

-Eu não estou nem um pouco surpreso por isso estar acontecendo...- Miroku comentou e Sango concordou com a cabeça.

Os dois se levantaram e se aproximaram de Rin e ficaram um pouco distante, mas de uma certa forma protetora.

Depois da pergunta de Sara, Rin ficou alguns instantes em silêncio. Tinha o rosto sério e parecia calma demais.

-Sara – Rin falou com seriedade – Se você quer discutir sobre isso, podemos conversar em particular. No momento, estou dando um aviso de interesse da turma.

-Você não perdeu tempo pra tomar Sesshoumaru para si, né?

-Eu já falei que podemos falar sobre isso em particular... Está querendo chamar atenção de todo mundo?

-Eu quero que todos saibam como você é na verdade. Não tenho interesse algum em conversar com você a sós.

-Infelizmente, para você, eu não tenho tempo para isso. Se não tiver nada mais importante para dizer, é bom deixar eu fazer meu serviço – Rin voltou a olhar para a turma, mas não falou nada, pois sentia que Sara ainda estava olhando para ela – Você não vai sentar?

-Sesshoumaru-sama discutiu comigo por sua causa. – aquilo era ódio queimando no fundo dos olhos? – Ele só fez confirmar o que todos já...

-Sara – Rin interrompeu com aspereza –, se quer convencer todo mundo de que eu sou a vilã, precisa tentar mais do que isso. Eu não sou como você, não preciso convencer todo mundo de que estou certa de algo: basta minha palavra e razão para conseguir a atenção de todos. Por que não treina um pouco? Talvez você consiga, daqui a alguns meses, um resultado melhor que agora, pois você tá falando um monte de bobagens que...

_SLAP_

Sara avançou sobre Rin e deu-lhe um tapa na face direita. Rin recuou um pouco e cobriu o rosto com a mão, enquanto que Miroku e Sango a seguravam.

-Se acha que isso resolve o problema, já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo. – Rin falou zangada.

A sala estava em silêncio total e Sara resolveu sair da sala, enquanto que outros estudantes a seguiam e outros ficavam ao lado de Rin. A turma estava numa confusão em se decidir qual lado deveria apoiar, quando Sara abriu a porta e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru, olhando-a friamente.

-Sesshoumaru... – ela murmurou.

O rapaz passou por ela como se não estivesse no caminho, e ela o viu ir direto até Rin. Ela não aguentou ver aquela cena e saiu correndo, com algumas amigas a acompanhando, ou pelo menos, tentando acompanhá-la.

Rin percebeu o que tinha acontecido e falou para o rapaz que se aproximava dela:

-Idiota! Por que foi conversar com ela? Agora ela pensa que...

-Sara foi cheia de ideias idiotas. – ele respondeu com frieza – Se ainda não a conhecia, foi melhor mesmo terem essa _conversa_.

-Rin-chan... é melhor sairmos um pouco pra te animar... –Sango falava enquanto ajeitava o chapéu que Rin usava.

-Quer cabular as próximas aulas e ir ao _karaoke?-_ Miroku perguntou gentilmente.

-Você e suas planos mirabolantes, Miroku-sama... – a garota respondeu com um sorriso doce, enquanto massageava o lado do rosto que levou o tapa – Eu estava pensando sim em sair, mas ir para casa... Estou ansiosa com as eleições amanhã...

-Você sabe que esse problema ainda não acabou, né? – Sesshoumaru falou, aproximando o rosto do dela e olhando-a com carinho, embora ela não percebesse isso.

Rin o olhou com raiva, contrastando com o agora olhar preocupado do rapaz, parado em frente

–Eu sei que ainda não acabou, mas agora não é o momento de falar sobre isso... Quem deve resolver isso é você, já que ela não _me_ escuta... E... – aquele olhar dele... - E por que você tá me olhando assim?

Sesshoumaru afastou o rosto e se perguntou como a estava olhando antes.

-Rin-sama, quer ir agora? – Miroku interrompeu, percebendo o embaraço de Sesshoumaru, embora o rapaz não demonstrasse por causa do rosto impassível.

-Vamos levar Rin-chan para casa para ela acordar com bastante energia para as eleições! – Sango falou com um sorriso.

-Sim! – a garota respondeu, afastando-se acompanhada dos dois colegas e acenando para alguns alunos que ficaram ao lado dela até aquele momento – Até amanhã, pessoal.

-Até, Nozomu-senpai. – responderam alguns.

Sesshoumaru ficou parado observando tudo e não fez objeção quando Rin foi embora sem se despedir dele, achando que ela deveria estar com raiva por culpá-lo pelo que tinha acontecido desde o dia anterior com ela.

Mas os pensamentos dele mudaram ao ver a garota voltar à sala e fazer uma reverência para ele e falar:

-Eu quase ia esquecendo... – ela cumprimentou e falou com um lindo sorriso – Boa noite, Sesshoumaru!

-Pra você também, Nozomu. – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Rin deu um aceno para ele e depois foi embora saltitando, deixando Sesshoumaru perdido novamente nos pensamentos que tinha dela desde que a conheceu.


	6. Um caminho entre passado e presente

_Nota da autora: _Capítulo novo. Comentários=update mais rápido :) Espero que gostem!

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Um caminho entre passado e presente**

Sesshoumaru começara, na própria opinião, muito mal o dia.

Estava em uma das salas que o centro da faculdade cedera para a época das eleições, tendo como companhia Miroku e Inuyasha. Desde que chegara naquele dia, ainda não tinha encontrado com Rin, mas tinha certeza que ela já havia chegado há tempos por causa das eleições. O rapaz tentava evitar as perguntas que o irmão e o colega de curso faziam a respeito da garota, com a certeza de que eram sobre a estranha relação de amizade, amor e ódio que estava tendo com ela.

E os dois conversavam como se ele não estivesse ali.

-Mas mesmo assim... - Miroku falava com Inuyasha - É estranho ela não ter comentado nada.

-Acho que tá faltando é esse imbecil aí falar que a quer. - Inuyasha falou cruzando os braços.

Como antes, Sesshoumaru fingiu que não escutou e continuou mexendo em vários papéis de panfletos que estavam jogados em cima da mesa.

-É isso aí, Sesshoumaru. - Miroku falou entusiasmado- A gente pode te ajudar, tá?

O rapaz parou o que estava fazendo e estreitou os olhos.

-Ajuda de vocês?- falou com voz incrédula.

-Qual o problema?- Miroku falou, mostrando-se ofendido com aquela pergunta.

-Ajuda de um cara que tem ciúmes da sombra da namorada - ele olhou para Inuyasha - e de outro que não tem namorada fixa há mais de dois anos?

-Ei, Kagome é muito popular... - Inuyasha tentou se defender.

-Olha, muitos homens vivem assim, viu... - Miroku tentou argumentar.

Sesshoumaru olhou para os dois e falou:

-Não quero ajuda de vocês. - e voltou a arrumar a bagunça de vários panfletos e cartazes sobre a mesa.

-Eeei... - os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Nós não temos nada, e muito menos ela sente algo por mim.

-Feh!- Inuyasha cruzou os braços de novo - Nunca pensei que falaria um dia isso. Parece mesmo um perdedor! E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu...

-Não, não quero saber. - ele interrompeu - Vá procurar Kagome ou algo mais importante para fazer do que me dar seus brilhantes conselhos. - Sesshoumaru se sentou em uma das cadeiras velhas que tinha na sala e deu um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos. Escutou a porta se abrir e alguém sair, aliviado em pensar que finalmente estava só para pensar em algo que ainda não tinha certeza: seus sentimentos por Rin.

-Sabe... Eu acho que você deveria tentar alguma coisa com ela... - escutou a voz de Miroku de repente.

Sesshoumaru quase caiu da cadeira, abrindo os olhos com o susto que levou. Achava que estava sozinho na sala e lançou um olhar assassino ao outro rapaz que estava ali.

-Que diabos faz aqui? Por que não foi embora? Eu mandei os dois saírem!

-Ué... Você mandou o Inuyasha ir procurar Kagome. Eu não sou namorado dela, se não percebeu.

-Vá embora e me deixe em paz.

-Sabe...

-Não, não sei. - Sesshoumaru cortou e se levantou, lançando um olhar frio para Miroku, mas o rapaz fingiu que não viu.

-... você realmente deveria tentar algumas coisas... Esse namoro de vocês...

_-Houshi..._ – o tom foi de ameaça.

-... que seja, tá muito devagar... Você deveria tentar umas coisas mais ousadas para os padrões japoneses... Esse seu jeito certinho sempre atrapalhava com Kagura?

O rapaz não respondeu. Fechou os olhos e colocou uma mão na testa, como se quisesse parar alguma dor de cabeça.

-Já tentou pegar na mão dela?- Miroku perguntou, tentando conter a risada.

A resposta de Miroku foi um livro de 300 páginas na cara.

* * *

Miroku tinha desaparecido depois de fugir de outra _livrada_, e Sesshoumaru ficou menos irritadiço por não estar mais perto dele. Caminhando até uma das áreas de descanso da Toudai, o rapaz sentou-se em um banco que tinha em uma pequena praça. Ficou observando as pessoas que passavam e no que Miroku tinha falado. Será que era fechado demais a ponto de não deixar a pessoa de quem gostava de se aproximar dele?

-Faz tempo que não te vejo tão pensativo... - uma voz feminina falou perto dele. Ele virou o rosto e não pôde evitar a surpresa.

A garota, de cabelos negros, extremamente magra e com um sorriso muito largo, usando um enorme vestido que cobria quase totalmente as pernas, estava bem atrás dele. Tinha as mãos no encosto do banco, e tinha uma pose silenciosa que pedia para sentar ao lado dele.

-Kagura?

-Que bom que lembra do meu nome... Achei que tivesse esquecido.

-Bem... – ele piscou, meio confuso – Sabe que não costumo fazer isso.

-Não te encontro desde o início do ano. - ela sentou-se no banco e olhou para ele - Como tem passado?

-Relativamente bem...

Evitou entrar em maiores detalhes. E ela continuava sorrindo daquele jeito...

-E você? – perguntou por educação.

-Vou... – ela deu uma pausa e depois suspirou – Vou indo. Fiquei feliz de ver que está bem, tão bem a ponto de participar das eleições.

-Por que fala isso?- ele perguntou, olhando para algum ponto interessante no horizonte.

-Eu me pergunto se você já resolveu todos aqueles problemas... - ela começou. Sesshoumaru não a encarou e ela também passou a observar as pessoas – Problemas com _aquela _pessoa.

-Você viu que Sara está trabalhando comigo, não?

-Meu dia estava muito bom até você pronunciar esse nome... - ela cruzou os braços, mostrando-se indignada – Algumas pessoas nunca aprendem mesmo.

Sesshoumaru permanecia calado e Kagura se espreguiçou.

-Ah...- ela falou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio - Eu soube que tem uma garota que tá se saindo muito bem em umas tretas com a Sara...

Silêncio.

-... e que o motivo é um certo Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela continuou.

Mais silêncio.

-... cuja atenção é voltada apenas para a garota de boina e que tem sotaque do sudeste.

Momento de quebrar o silêncio.

-Você andou conversando com Houshi, não?

-Ah, sim... Eu acho que ele comentou algumas coisas... - ela tentou reprimir um sorriso.

-Eu adoraria matar aquele cretino, e alegar depois legítima defesa.

Kagura deu uma risada alta e depois perguntou em tom mais divertido:

-Ah, conta pra mim... É verdade que você quer pegar na mão dela?

-Kagura...- ele falou, começando a irritar-se.

-Você está gostando dela?- ela perguntou numa voz suave e escondendo o olhar sob o cabelo.

-Não acho que você deve... - parou de falar de repente. Kagura olhou para ele e viu que o rapaz olhava para alguém e tinha um meio sorriso.

_Há quanto tempo ele não sorri assim?_

Kagura olhou para a mesma direção que ele e viu uma figura feminina se aproximar, usando uma chapeuzinho francês e um vestido preto.

"_Será que você ainda não tem certeza, Sesshoumaru?",_ ela pensou, preocupada.

-É ela?- ela perguntou e Sesshoumaru pareceu não escutar, pois não tirava os olhos da garota que se aproximou quase saltitando.

-Oi! - Rin saudou alegremente, escondendo as mãos às costas enquanto se curvava – Estou atrapalhando? – perguntou, olhando para Kagura.

-De modo algum. - Kagura respondeu com um sorriso - Você deve ser Nozomu, não?

-Pode me chamar de _Rin_.- ela respondeu com um sorriso – Atualmente, só _velhos_ me chamam assim...- falou com os olhos estreitados para o rapaz que sorria - E por que você tá com esse sorriso _à la_ Miroku-sama, hein?

-Você pretende fazer parte da _Yakuza_ se vestindo desse jeito?- ele perguntou, por fim.

Kagura arregalou os olhos ao ver a garota avançar no rapaz e fechar os punhos para bater nele. Mas que _garotinha..._

-Eu não acredito que você não perde uma única chance de me provocar... - ela falou entre os dentes, deixando uns instintos muito animalescos assumirem o controle.

Sesshoumaru sorria maliciosamente e segurava as mãos de Rin, a garota praticamente em cima dele, tentando bater no rapaz. Ele conseguira de alguma forma assumir o controle da situação, e praticamente tinha imobilizado os braços dela com as mãos.

... _tempestuosa!_

-Hã... Sesshoumaru... - Kagura tentou falar, assustada com aquela situação – Você precisa de ajuda?

-Não.- Ele falou, tentando controlar as mãos de Rin – Eu sei lidar com isso.

**-Solte!-** Rin exclamou, agora cansada do controle dele – Solte-me _agora. _

O rapaz, cujo rosto estava próximo do de Rin, deu outro sorriso, olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos dela, e a soltou.

-Caramba... - Rin falou, massageando os pulsos – Fazendo isso na frente dos outros... Sinto muito por ver isso. – virou-se para a outra garota.

-Ah, não se preocupe, eu já fui _namorada_ dele. – Kagura falou calmamente. Rin arregalou os olhos com espanto, e depois corou de vergonha. Namorados... Então ele tivera uma namorada, um relacionamento? Ele chegou a ser relacionar com uma pessoa de _verdade? _

Ah, coitadinha dessa moça!

Notando o espanto de Rin, Kagura completou rapidamente:

-Quando éramos crianças.

Nisso, Rin caiu de lado.

-Veio falar comigo?- Sesshoumaru perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto ao ver Rin se erguer do chão. Ela trocou olhares com ele aliviada, pois não teria que continuar pensando naqueles absurdos.

-Sim, sim... - ela deu um sorriso – Você já foi votar? Ah, e você? – ela olhou para Kagura - Já votou também?

-Ainda não - Rin olhou para ela pronta para fazer o pedido e Kagura a interrompeu, com a mínima vontade de escutar discurso eleitoral naquela hora - MAS não se preocupe, pois eu sempre apoiei tudo o que Sesshoumaru faz.

-Ah, que bom.- ela falou, parecendo mais satisfeita.

-Não devia fazer campanhas, sabia? Se Kouga descobrir... - Sesshoumaru falou em tom de repreensão.

-Nha!- ela fez uma caretinha - Ele está fazendo o mesmo naquelas turmas do terceiro ano.

-Mas nós não somos como ele... Não vamos agir da mesma forma.

-Ele tem razão, Rin... - Kagura falou - E tome cuidado com Kouga. Ele sempre dá um jeito de conseguir tudo o que quer.

-Mas eu vou vencê-lo! Farei com que ele engula cada palavra que disse contra mim naquele dia!

-"Naquele dia"?- Kagura repetiu, curiosa.

-O "naquele dia" se refere ao dia em que ele... - Sesshoumaru começou. Kagura arregalou os olhos de novo ao ver a garota avançar de novo e, com as mãos, tentar fazer o rapaz calar.

-Não, não conte, por favor... - ela implorava.

Sesshoumaru tentava falar e fazia sinais também, fazendo Rin tentar segurar uma das mãos, além de ter outra tentando contê-lo

-Ah... – Kagura tinha uma enorme gota no rosto - Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda, Sesshoumaru?

O rapaz fez o sinal de que sim com outra mão que Rin não conseguia segurar.

-Você só sabe me matar de vergonha... - Rin falava numa voz chorosa. Estava novamente em cima do rapaz, e Kagura pulou do banco ao perceber que eles caíram no chão. Rin ficou por entre os braços dele, tentando levantar-se e corando furiosamente.

-Você está gostando disso, hein?- ele perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

Aquilo bastou. Rin se desvencilhou e conseguiu se pôr em pé. O rapaz também, mais agilmente, ergueu-se num salto e encontrou o olhar raivoso da garota de Nagoya.

O clima ficou menos tenso quando Kagura resolveu intervir. Levantou-se e curvou-se diante de Rin.

-Olá, sou Kagura. Ougami Kagura.- ela falou sorrindo – E vocês podem continuar com aquilo, apenas finjam que não estou aqui...

Rin olhou com raiva para Sesshoumaru.

-Você 'tá fazendo com que ela tenha ideias estranhas sobre nós!- falou em tom acusativo.

-Não se preocupe... ela é amiga de Houshi...- ele lançou um olhar estreito para Kagura, que sorria despreocupadamente. Depois perguntou – E que diabos você define como "ideias estranhas"?

-Ora...- ela ficou vermelha, sem coragem de responder.

-Chega, Sesshoumaru... Você não tem noção do perigo, não?- Kagura falou, totalmente sem jeito - Ela já te bateu e jogou no chão, você ainda quer mais?

-Olha... – Rin começou num tom irritado, mas depois de uma pausa desistiu de continuar. Apenas acenou num gesto para deixar o assunto de lado e decidiu sair dali – Esqueci até o que ia falar, mas agora... Bem, deixa pra lá.- ela fez uma reverência para Kagura - Muito prazer e até logo.

-O prazer foi meu.- Kagura respondeu educadamente.

-Até!- Rin se afastou quase saltitando, deixando Kagura perplexa.

-E então...? – ela perguntou numa insinuação, olhando para Sesshoumaru com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Sem comentários, Kagura.- ele falou com frieza.

_Eles só precisam perceber o que sentem... não? _

-Mas eu quero comentários. – ela o provocou – Ou vou procurar um dos meninos pra saber mais.

Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro e sentou-se no banco.

-O que você sugere?- perguntou, fechando os olhos.

-Eu não sugiro nada... _VOCÊ_ precisa agir, oras... Ou será que não percebeu?

-Percebeu o quê?

Kagura aproximou o rosto do dele e falou em tom mais calmo e amigável, franzindo a testa e mostrando-se mais séria que o normal.

-Você não agia assim, Sesshoumaru! Você fez amizade com outras pessoas, conversa, provoca, faz piadas... Você não era assim! Está mudando desde que conheceu aquela menina!- Sesshoumaru tinha uma expressão vazia no rosto quando ela o encarou - Não vá me dizer que é mentira, porque Miroku-sama sempre é esperto pra perceber isso... Além disso, você não é tapado, disso eu tenho certeza!- ela deu um suspiro e deu um sorriso doce – Pelo que vejo superou aqueles malditos problemas com...

-Não vamos falar sobre isso agora.- ele falou, levantando-se e encarando a garota – Bom vê-la hoje.

Kagura arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"_Não quer mais falar sobre o passado..."_

-Ah, eu quase ia esquecendo... - Kagura levantou-se e começou a falar para mudar de assunto - Miroku-sama vai nos levar a um bar mais tarde!

-"_Nos_ levar"?

-Ué... Eu vou, tá? Ele vai, você, Sango, aquela menina...

-Não irei, obrigado.

-Ora, ora... Aquela menina vai! Eu tenho certeza de que irá.- ela começou a se afastar, mas parou durante um momento e falou- Além disso, nem todos que põem um pé em um bar vão lá só pra beber.- ela finalizou e foi embora, deixando Sesshoumaru pensativo.

* * *

Rin procurava por Sango e Miroku em algumas salas do quinto ano, quando parou ao escutar a voz de uma pessoa que, para ela, era, no mínimo, detestável.

-Sabe, há alguns guardas pelos campos que podem te ajudar a encontrar os seus pais, menininha...

A garota parou e olhou para o rapaz que se aproximava dela, mostrando-se muito irritada.

-Já começou, hein?- Rin perguntou, estreitando os olhos para Kouga.

-Você fica uma gracinha de preto. – ele analisava a pequena figura, pelo menos um palmo menor que ele, e apreciava o tom _vermelho _que apareceu no rosto dela com a provocação – Vai combinar bem com o dia do resultado. _Preto _está na moda entre os perdedores. - completou num sorriso maldoso.

-Não quero falar com você.- ela falou secamente, erguendo a cabeça com altivez ao dar as costas para o rapaz, apressando o passo para que ele não a seguisse.

-Ei, ei, ei! Não tão rápido!- Kouga falava, aproximando-se correndo dela.

-Vá embora!

-Ei, eu só quero conversar com você!- ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar – Eu sei que também não se bica com Sesshoumaru, mas pelo menos eu sou um pouco mais original nas minhas piadas.

Uma veia saltou da testa da garota e ela encarou com um olhar assassino o rapaz.

**-Deixe-me-em-paz! – **ela rangeu os dentes.

-Na verdade, eu quero falar algumas coisas com você...- Kouga começou a guiá-la em outra direção. Rin estreitava os brilhantes olhos castanhos para ele.

-Pra onde estamos indo?

-Você já vai ver... E não pense que um olhar tão doce quanto esse conseguirá me assustar.

-Pra onde?- ela perguntou, estacando de repente.

-Vamos conversar em particular na sala do clube de _kendo_... Já conhece?

A garota fez um gracioso movimento com a cabeça, indicando que não.

-Sesshoumaru era o presidente do clube de_ kendo_ até ter uns _probleminhas _aí por causa de uma garota... - ele continuou falando e passou o braço por cima do ombro dela, guiando-a para outro lugar - Acho que vai gostar de lá, tenho umas coisas importantes para dizer...

-Olha, se for a respeito _dele,_ pode me deixar de fora agora mesmo. – ela fez o possível para dar a meia volta, mas aquele rapaz a deteve com tanta força que considerou gritar como uma doida para fazê-lo se mancar e soltá-la – Não tenho interesse algum em saber da vida de Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, não? – ele perguntou quase estridente.

O tom chamou a atenção de Rin. Era a segunda pessoa naquele dia que insinuava que ela tinha _alguma _pequena parte que se importava com aquele _poço_ de provocação e falta de respeito para com os que eram... menores que ele. Primeiro tinha sido aquela moça, agora até Kouga imaginava o mesmo.

-Claro que não. – ela enfatizou e aproveitou a deixa para sair do _abraço, _mas estava _realmente _difícil fazer Kouga entender para deixá-la ir_ – _Olha, preciso resolver algumas coisas... Pode me soltar?

Silêncio se fez. E os rostos estavam próximos. O de Rin porque queria sustentar um olhar mais letal, o de Kouga porque ele observava os...

Parecendo sentir o que aconteceria, Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e virou o rosto para o lado, quebrando o contato visual por _segundos. _Kouga deslizou a ponta de um dedo pela bochecha dela e depois a mão voltou a fazer com que ela o encarasse ao segurar o queixo com certa força.

E então teve um beijo. Absolutamente_ forçado._ Um grito queria sair do fundo da garganta de Rin e não pôde. Ele não parou o assalto oral até escutar algo como um _flash _de câmera disparar.

Ao separarem os rostos, abruptamente, perceberam uma plateia formada por alguns alunos tirando fotos com o celular.


	7. Um caminho de luz e sombras

_Nota da autora:_ Feliz pelos comentários recebidos :) em especial aos de _AnnyT, Debs-chan, Nathi Duarte, Mifs e Relena-_chan pelo capítulo passado. Obrigada mesmo! Respondo aos comentários durante a semana!

Este aqui é inédito. Comentários são essenciais pra uma boa atualização, huehue :)

Bom final de ano a todos! Espero que gostem do capítulo!

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Um caminho de luz e sombras**

**-Saia daqui. **

A ordem partiu deSesshoumaru a um rapaz sentado numa velha cadeira da mesma sala de reuniões da equipe dele.

-E o que ela achou da minha ideia?- Miroku nem se importava com as ordens do rapaz em frente dele – Eu gosto das opiniões de Kagura, são sempre divertidos... Ela falou que Rin é tapada?

Silêncio. A mente de Sesshoumaru já bolava um plano para atropelar o colega em algum ponto muito movimentado da cidade e outro para se livrar das provas.

-Putz... acho que ela pensa que sim... Ela falou de Kouga?- ele perguntou pensativo.

Sesshoumaru parou de arrumar as sacolas de lixo, cheias de papel de panfletos, e olhou curioso para o rapaz.

-Comentou, por quê?

Miroku não respondeu, mas permanecia pensativo, como se não tivesse escutado a pergunta.

-POR QUE, Houshi? ele perguntou mais uma vez, fazendo Miroku pular assustado da cadeira.

-"Por que" o quê?

-Por que Kagura e você já falaram a respeito daquele cretino do Kouga?

-Bem, é que...- o rapaz fez menção de se afastar, mas Sesshoumaru o segurou pela camisa.

-Se eu tiver de perguntar mais uma vez...- ele ameaçou.

-Calma, calma! É só uma impressão que temos dele, só uma impressão!

-Que impressão?- ele perguntou, o olhar estava mais sério que o de costume.

-É que Kouga... bem, às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que ele...- Miroku deu um suspiro - Dá pra soltar minha camisa?

Miroku sentiu as mãos de Sesshoumaru soltarem da camisa e agarrarem o pescoço dele.

-Caramba, Sesshoumaru, é sério...

Repentinamente, o celular de Miroku começou a tocar. Se fosse em outro momento, Sesshoumaru não perguntaria, mas o toque era a música _Bad Romance, _e se ele estivesse certo, era o sinal de mensagens do canal de _fofocas _do curso.

Como Sesshoumaru parecia também _curioso _e largou o pescoço dele, Miroku procurou o celular pelos bolsos, pegou-o e abriu a mensagem para lê-la.

-É da _Gossip Cop, _nosso correspondente de notícias extraordinárias – explicou num tom casual, o que fez Sesshoumaru logo entender o porquê de esse povo ser sempre tão atualizado e fofoqueiro – Esse povo que vive assistindo seriados não perde tempo de inventar alguma coisa.

Um grito estrangulado ficou preso na garganta do pobre Miroku, os olhos se arregalaram e...

-O que foi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-N-Não... – _ele _não poderia saber a respeito. O que aconteceria com _Kouga _se Sesshoumaru soubesse que...?

**-Fala logo** – o outro ordenou de novo ao rapaz – Essa sua cara me diz que...

-Espera. – Miroku ergueu a mão na defensiva. Ele _tremia, _e não era de brincadeira. Alguma coisa havia acontecido, e algo dizia que era com Rin – Por favor, espere.

Miroku analisou por alguns segundos o_ display_ com a mensagem, depois fechou os olhos e estendeu a Sesshoumaru.

Piscando, Sesshoumaru pegou o objeto e evitou olhar primeiro a tela. Trocou primeiro um olhar com Miroku.

E depois olhou para a tela.

Um momento de silêncio se fez. Miroku não conseguia ouvir nem a própria respiração.

-Er... Ses-Sesshoumaru...?

No outro, o rapaz já tinha se tempestuado para fora da sala, largando o celular de Miroku no chão. Ele o pegou de volta e analisou a mensagem.

Ou melhor, a foto-mensagem: uma imagem de Kouga e Rin se beijando num dos corredores da universidade.

* * *

Rin estava irritada.

Não, _irritada _era uma palavra usada para descrever a Docinho de _Powerpuff Girls_ em ação.

Rin estava, de longe_, furiosa._ Estava naqueles momentos de querer bater em alguém e perguntar "o que houve?" apenas depois de ter surrado.

Ninguém, ninguém entenderia a _ira _dela naquele momento.

-Rin, sinto... sinto muito, eu não queria... – Kouga se desculpava – Eu não queria que a universidade toda soubesse.

Os dois se escondiam na sala de _kendo, _para onde Kouga guiava Rin anteriormente, e tentava ignorar os toques insistentes do celular. O canal de fofocas do curso já havia espalhado por todas as redes sociais possíveis uma foto com o beijo entre os dois.

A universidade inteira já sabia.

A cidade inteira também, provavelmente.

O país também.

Possivelmente até o irmão.

Mas não era apenas aquele o problema. A foto tinha um ângulo que mostrava o rosto Rin absurdamente inclinado, de olhos fechados, lábios partidos e bochechas rosadas, e qualquer um que visse juraria que ela estava _gostando_.

-Você... – ela rangeu entre os dentes – Você vai fazer um pedido de desculpas público, Kouga... – parecia que ia soltar fumacinha pelas orelhas.

-Desculpe. – ele falou num muxoxo.

O punho de Rin bateu com raiva numa parede. Depois ela ficou balançando o braço e gemendo de dor e raiva.

-Er... – o rapaz tinha uma gota ao lado da cabeça – Rin-chan, você... está...?

_-Você_ – ela encostou um dedo bom, ainda não machucado, contra o peito do rapaz – **VAI PAGAR CARO POR ISSO!**

Aquelas ameaças já estavam deixando Kouga irritado. Ele já havia pedido desculpas, também não sabia que aconteceria algo do tipo. O canal _Gossip Cop _de notícias foi descaradamente copiado daquele _enlatado_ americano, mas era um ótimo serviço no curso.

Isso quando não publicava fotos de beijos roubados por aí.

Agarrou a mão que o espetava no peito e encontrou firmemente o olhar de Rin, que prendeu a respiração com a nova proximidade. Deu alguns passos para a frente e Rin precisou recuar, até ficar presa contra uma parede e Kouga.

-Eu já pedi desculpas, já falei também que não sabia que isso ia parar no celular de todo mundo. – inclinou mais o rosto em direção ao dela – Mas é bom saber que você está mais _irritadinha_ por causa da foto do que pelo que eu fiz. Agora que não tem _Gossip Cop_ aqui... – os lábios ficaram mais próximos ainda – Que tal se nós...

A porta da sala de _kendo _se abriu abruptamente. Os rostos se viraram e viram Sesshoumaru parado ali.

E ele não parecia também _apenas _irritado.

-O que diabos você está fazendo...? – Kouga se afastou de Rin o suficiente para ela aproveitar a brecha e escapar – Ei, Rin...?

A garota, de costas, o ignorou. Foi até Sesshoumaru e ergueu o rosto o suficiente para trocar um olhar, mas não teve correspondência.

Sesshoumaru tinha um olhar muito _estranho, _quase _mortal, _direcionado a Kouga. Nada mais que isso, pois o rosto permanecia com sem muitas linhas de expressão. Nem a testa estava franzida.

Por algum motivo, ela ficou com _medo. _E por isso não quis persuadi-lo a sair. Agarrou a mão dele e tentou puxá-lo para ir embora com ela, mas ele não se moveu. A garota se sentia como a mocinha no meio de um duelo de faroeste, tentando convencer o bonzinho a desistir da briga contra o bandido com medo que _este_ último morresse.

Não poderiam mais ficar ali.

-S-Sesshou... maru... – a voz dela tremeu, os joelhos pareciam geleia. Estava _muito _assustada – V-Vamos... por favor...

Sem respostas. Puxou novamente a mão dele e enrolou os dedos.

_Aquilo _pareceu ter um efeito, porque ele desviou rapidamente o olhar do outro, como se saísse de um transe, e a encarou. Aqueles enormes olhos cor de chocolate imploravam para sair dali.

E ela o arrastou para fora.

* * *

-Ei, Miroku... – Inuyasha vinha rindo do início de um corredor até chegar próximo ao amigo – Pode me explicar o que é isso aqui? – mostrou o celular.

-Olha, até onde eu sei, isso aí é um _Blackberry._ – o outro respondeu idiotamente.

-A foto, animal. – Inuyasha tinha a paciência maior que a do irmão. Porque certamente Sesshoumaru teria batido com o celular na cara de Miroku e depois perguntaria novamente – Por que diabos Rin está _beijando _o líder da chapa rival a dela às vésperas das eleições? Eu me sinto agora protagonista de _Gossip Girl!_

-Nossa, você também recebe as notícias da _Gossip Cop_, Inuyasha?

Realmente não era um dia muito bom para Miroku. Pela segunda vez naquela manhã, sentiu a camisa ser agarrada, desta vez por Inuyasha, e precisou erguer as mãos para se defender.

-E-Eu não sei! – gritou – Sesshoumaru saiu daqui em disparada atrás dela!

-Atrás de quem?

Aquela voz...! Miroku olhou para a porta e viu Rin à frente de Sesshoumaru, ambos de mãos dadas, os dedos intimamente entrelaçados.

_-Rin-chaaaan!_ – ele correu, chorando e de braços abertos, na direção dela – Eu fiquei _tãããão_ preocupado com...

A palma de Sesshoumaru, completamente aberta, impediu que o rapaz se aproximasse _demais_ de Rin. Ele parou a centímetros dela, e não se mexeu por segundos até deslizar derrotado ao solo.

-Se... Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha engasgou – Ele estava preocupado de verdade!

O olhar que Rin notara antes no mais velho ainda estava presente, e Inuyasha achou melhor se calar. Sabia o que queria dizer aquilo. Era o esforço sobre-humano do irmão para não deixar que a natureza mais _animal _tomasse conta e machucasse alguém _de novo. _

-Rin-chan! – Sango e Kagome apareceram na sala ao mesmo tempo, os rostos tomados pela preocupação – O que estão espalhando por aí é verdade? O que Kouga fez?

Ao se virar para as amigas, Rin largou de vez a mão de Sesshoumaru, o que o tirou de mais um transe.

-F-Foi muito rápido... – ela tremeu com a lembrança – Kouga e eu estávamos conversando, depois ele... bem... - baixou o rosto, envergonhada – Só percebi o que aconteceu por causa da "público".

-Os espiões da _Gossip Cop _são rápidos. – Kagome abraçou a amiga e deu espaço para Sango fazer o mesmo – Recomendo que compre um celular bem depressa.

Rin deu um suspiro.

-Celulares e eu não nos damos bem... perdi uns cinco ano passado. – deixou escapar outro suspiro, ainda mais pesado que o anterior – Eu não imaginava que existia algo assim aqui. – ela piscou os enormes olhos, confusa. – O que eu faço agora? Eles vão esquecer? E... e as eleições? – mordeu o nó dos dedos. Aquilo era mais importante. E se perdessem por causa de uma foto _caluniosa, _Rin nunca iria _se _perdoar.

-Não se preocupe, Rin-sama. – Miroku, já recuperado, massageava os ombros dela – Todo mundo vai esquecer logo tudo isso. Concentre-se nas eleições – escutou Rin gemer com a palavra, já que era maior preocupação dela – E trate de colocar um lindo sorriso quando passarmos por esse povo ao sairmos daqui.

-Não vamos mais te deixar sozinha. – Inuyasha assumiu o ar mais protetor possível, e parecia determinado a cumprir – Aquele _lobo _idiota nunca mais vai chegar perto de você. Não é, Sesshou... Hein?

A exclamação fez todas as cabeças na sala se virarem em direção ao rapaz – este sentado numa das poltronas, um pouco mais afastada do grupo e voltada para a única janela do ambiente, e totalmente absorto em alguma coisa. Estava num estado tão profundo de meditação que os outros poderiam ir embora e trancar a sala, e ele nem perceberia que estava sozinho até o dia seguinte.

Rin deu um sorriso travesso antes de acenar a Miroku. Ao ouvido dele, sussurrou algo e deixou as amigas curiosas ao fazer um aceno e se aproximar na ponta dos pés de Sesshoumaru. Miroku também chegou mais perto, tirando um _blackberry _do bolso e preparando a câmera.

-O que esses dois...? – Inuyasha ofegou ao perceber.

-Miroku é _correspondente_ especial da _Gossip Cop_. – Sango tinha os olhos vidrados. Aquilo _parecia_ que ia acabar muito mal.

Tomando lugar em frente a Sesshoumaru, Miroku o enquadrou na câmera um pouco antes de Rin, ao lado do rapaz, abaixar a cabeça e dar um suave beijo no rosto dele. Um _flash _reluziu, e só então o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha despertou novamente de outro estado meditativo.

-O que ainda fazem aqui? – ele perguntou suavemente. Olhou para o lado e viu uma _muito _sorridente Rin se balançar na ponta dos pés, agindo como uma criança que acaba de cometer uma travessura.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, os celulares de Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku tocaram.

_-Gossip Cop_ na área. – Miroku tinha um sorriso triunfante.

Ficaram calados por menos de um minuto – e Sesshoumaru e Rin apenas os observavam silenciosamente.

_-Ohh..._ – as meninas suspiraram.

-O que foi agora? – Sesshoumaru perguntou. Olhou Rin e viu o sorriso dela se alargar.

Segundos depois, era o celular dele que tocava. Pegou-o do bolso e abriu uma mensagem, que dizia:

_Em agradecimento por ser salva pelo lorde-cavaleiro?_

Abriu a foto em anexo e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Nela, Sesshoumaru tinha os olhos dourados fixos num ponto no chão, e Rin tinha os lábios colados na face direita.

Que palavra poderia usar para descrever aquela imagem...?

Sentiu uns pequeninos e delicados dedos tocarem a mão dele e fazerem a atenção se voltar para a dona do rosto da foto.

-Eu não sabia que você também recebia as notícias dessa tal de _Gossip Cop. _– ela riu divertida, numa evidente provocação. Os outros disfarçavam as risadas.

Sesshoumaru fechou a caixa de mensagens e guardou o celularno bolso interno do paletó.

-Eu assinei o serviço depois que descobri que Houshi faz parte dessa equipe.


	8. O caminho que nos separa

_Nota da Autora:_ Aeee :) Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo passado! _AnnyT, Debs-chan, Vengeresse Lolita, Cssia-chan, Pequena Rin, Rukia-Hime, Relena-chan_ e_ Mifs._ Eu também achei o capítulo passado extremamente fofo no acréscimo :3 Que bom que quem já tinha lido está gostando das mudanças e quem não leu está gostando da história... Em geral, todo mundo está gostando, huehuehue.

Beijos da Shampoo-chan e até próxima semana!

_(P.S Eu quero ler reviews! :P)_

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**O caminho que nos separa**

_**Dois dias depois**_

-Está procurando por alguém, Rin-chan?- Sango perguntou ao ver Rin andando pelos corredores.

-Sesshoumaru-sama... Você o viu? – ela perguntou, ajeitando o chapéu que usava.

-Não...- ela olhou para a garota, como se estivesse analisando um quadro.

-O que foi?- ela perguntou, totalmente sem jeito por estar sendo encarada daquele modo.

-É que... – Sango se aproximou e retirou a boina da cabeça de Rin, sob os protestos dela.

-EEEEI! Não, Sango! Para!

-Calma... É uma coisa que quero ver... - ela fez com que a garota se virasse – Não se mexa...

Sango arrumava agilmente o cabelo dela. Pegou o prendedor de cabelo que usava e separou para usá-lo no cabelo de Rin. Fez um rabo-de-cavalo e o prendeu quase no alto da cabeça.

-Ficou bonitinho...- Sango comentou, olhando o rosto da amiga de longe, tentando ver melhor o resultado – E agora...- escutou Rin dar um gemido de angústia e fingiu que não ouviu – Você usa muita roupa, Rin-chan. Tire esse casaco e fique só com a blusa, vamos... Nem está frio hoje!

-Mas... - Rin protestou – Eu já estou acostumada com essas roupas...

-Tokyo faz calor esta época do ano, dá pra você ficar só com essa blusa – tirou o casaco dela e apontou para a blusa branca que ela usava – Está combinando mesmo com a saia, por sinal, achei incrível você estar de saia hoje – Rin corou ao escutar aquilo – E o cabelo também está bonito...

-Mas... mas... – ela estava quase chorando – Eu estou diferente...

-Você está tão bonitinha. – ela deu um empurrão na garota – Agora vá procurar **seu ** Sesshoumaru-sama e depois me conte o que ele achou do seu visual...- Sango deu um tapinha no ombro dela e depois saiu correndo, acenando antes de ir embora.

Rin ficou olhando surpresa a amiga ir embora, sem entender direito o que significava aquele **"seu Sesshoumaru"** do final.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava mais furioso com outros assuntos não relacionados com as eleições do curso.

Há dois dias, ao chegar em casa da confusão entre Rin e Kouga, descobriu que havia sido processado por Sara Hime. Não comentou com mais ninguém aquilo e não queria fazê-lo, mesmo sabendo que aquilo tinha sido uma vingança por parte dela.

Mais um problema na vida.

Estava indo à sala na qual trabalhou durante as eleições quando viu, no corredor, o perfil feminino gracioso que o fez lembrar de Rin. Aproximou-se mais e resolveu arriscar:

-Nozomu?

A figura se virou e os olhos dele se encontraram com os brilhantes olhos castanhos de Rin, com os cabelos presos, graciosamente usando uma saia lilás e uma blusa branca que delineavam bem o seu corpo. Sesshoumaru a encarou quase boquiaberto, até se dar conta de que ela ficava sem jeito.

-Ah...- ele começou – Desculpe. Achei que fosse outra pessoa. – virou-se e começou a se afastar.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Rin e ela gritou:

**-EI, EI! SOU EU!**

Sesshoumaru parou e viu que ela queria alcançá-lo. Ficou esperando parado até que ela se aproximasse e começaram a andar até a sala onde trabalharam.

-Você adora começar o dia me irritando, né? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Sinto muito se você é sempre um motivo especial para isso. Você permite que eu me divirta.

**-**Detesto quando fala isso.

-Eu sinto muito, mas é a verdade.

-**Sesshoumaru!-** ela levantou a mão para bater nele, mas ele conseguiu detê-la a tempo.

-Pare com isso. Precisa entender que é uma adulta... – ele olhava para ela estreitando os olhos dourados - Não está em um jardim de infância pra ficar me batendo. – Soltou a mão dela e abriu a porta da sala, entrando seguido de Rin.

-Você não vai me tirar o bom humor! Estou muito feliz hoje!- ela falou, abrindo a pequena janela que tinha na sala.

-Verdade? E o que fez você se sentir assim hoje?- ele perguntou, jogando, sem perceber, o amontoado de papéis da justiça relacionado ao processo contra ele.

-Ontem eu falei com meu irmão e meu papai! Os dois me desejaram boa sorte nas eleições! – ela deu um sorriso e se sentou em uma cadeira em estado lamentável e ficou olhando para o rapaz – Tenho certeza que iremos nos dar bem!

-Se não vencermos, podemos fazer um partido de oposição, como acontece nos congressos. – ele comentou calmamente, fazendo com que ela se irritasse.

-Eu não quero perder. – ela cruzou os braços, fazendo birra – Não para Kouga. Ele vai me pagar por ter... O que é isso?

Um papel em cima da mesa chamou a atenção ela, e o pegou antes do rapaz percebesse. Ele, de costas, só se virou quando começou a escutar a leitura.

-"_... Por meio desta alertá-lo... Sara Hime denunciou... duas testemunhas... a vítima... embora esteja impedido por processo de... _**CALÚNIA?** – ela baixou o papel e olhou-o estarrecida – Isso é _mentira_ dela!

-Devolva isso, criança! – ele tentou provocá-la para fazê-la se aborrecer e largar o papel, mas ela não pareceu se importar - Devolva isso que depois...

A mão de Rin estava erguida para impedir que se aproximasse, tocando o peito do rapaz na altura do peito. Ele ficou estático, sentindo o calor dela, enquanto Rin tinha os olhos voltados ora para o papel, ora para ele.

-Isso tudo é uma grande _mentira. _– ela balançou o papel com a outra mão diante do rosto do rapaz como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo, apesar da importância – Você _precisa _se defender dessas acusações!

Foi a deixa para que ele agarrasse o processo e guardasse no bolso interno do paletó. A mão de Rin se afastou de lá, e ela fez beicinho como se estivesse com raiva por ele ter ignorado os conselhos dela.

-O pai de Sara é um político influente... – depois de guardá-lo, ele deu um suspiro pesado e a encarou – Não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso. – afastou-se dela e rumou até uma cadeira, massageando as têmporas – E podemos mudar de assunto, agora? Eu não gostaria de me aborrecer hoje.

-Mas por que ela faz isso? – Rin parecia mais zangada – Não é justo que você seja processado por um capricho dela! Você tem ao menos que se defender!

-Nozomu, você...- ele fechou de novo os olhos. Que hora mais imprópria para lidar com dores de cabeça e com discussões – Ela ficou com raiva porque naquele dia eu fiquei do seu lado quando vocês brigaram... É apenas capricho dela, como disse. Não se meta nessa história ou vai acabar mal também.

-Não me importo. – ela respondeu, firmemente – Eu sei me defender. E meu pai já foi político e também tem seus contatos. Acha que ela poderia me vencer? – empinou o nariz como se julgasse que já vencera a questão desde o princípio.

A dor de cabeça ficou um pouco mais forte e ele baixou o rosto, continuando a massagear a têmpora de olhos fechados.

Sentiu depois alguns dedos tocarem a nuca e fazerem pressão daquele ponto até os ombros. Abriu os olhos e viu Rin atrás, sorrindo enquanto habilmente massageava o pescoço dele.

-Tire a gravata. – ela ordenou – E o casaco também.

-Você sabe que diabos está me falando para fazer? – ele mal conseguia conter o semblante sério enquanto tentava distorcer o que ela falara – Pedindo pra tirar minha roupa?

As pequenas mãos envolveram o pescoço dele como se quisesse engasgá-lo.

-Eu estou tentando fazer passar sua dor de cabeça. – ela tentou aguentar a vontade de rir também enquanto o via retirar o paletó e afrouxar o nó da gravata, dobrando tudo num monte e deixá-lo no braço da cadeira – Costumo fazer isso quando meu irmão também está assim.

O _irmão. _Outra figura curiosa da qual Rin vivia falando.

_Mas que massagem boa..._

-Você estava me procurando?- ele perguntou de repente, ainda de olhos fechados para aproveitar o momento – Achei que quisesse ficar no seu apartamento com a sua companheira de quarto fantasma até que saíssem os resultados.

-De jeito nenhum! 'Tá doido, é? – ela estremeceu e ele conseguiu sentir pelos dedos em contato com a pele o tremor que a brincadeira provocava. Parecia ser realmente sério o medo dela – Eu ainda vou sair de lá e ficar mais tranquila... E eu quero ver esse resultado! Eu sei que podemos ganhar, temos mais chances, mais chances que Kouga!

A dor de cabeça pareceu aumentar ao escutar o nome do rival.

-Por que você está tenso de novo? – ela perguntou, voltando a aplicar outra pressão, desta vez nos ombros. Como foi que ela conseguira sentir?

-Esse nome... o do Ookami. - ele murmurou, fazendo-a se surpreender com aquilo. Era a primeira vez que conversariam sobre aquele assunto. Sentiu-a também ligeiramente tensa e então continuou – Não pense que esqueci o que houve.

-Eu não sabia que aquilo podia acontecer... – ela murmurou, baixando a cabeça e dando graças por ele não ver a expressão desconcertada dela – Mas saiba que eu posso me defender, tá? – levantou o rosto e falou com firmeza.

-Ah, claro. - ele falou, sarcasticamente – Percebi que sim. Tanto que não fez nada na hora.

Rin parou a massagem e relaxou os braços ao longo do corpo, dando um longo suspiro cansado. Voltou a procurar uma cadeira, desta vez perto de uma velha mesa com tampo de vidro, e sentou-se.

-Não quero mais falar sobre isso... – ela passou a mão na cabeça como se quisesse ajeitar o chapéu, lembrando-se que não o estava usando no momento, numa ação de reflexo. Ainda bem que ele não viu aquilo – Estou ansiosa pelos resultados! – falou com um sorriso – Vou ficar por aqui até saírem... O que vai fazer até às quatro da tarde?

-Eu planejava... ficar aqui... e ler um... – ele abriu uma gaveta e pegou um exemplar de "**Código Penal Japonês**" – Hmm. Bem, só tem isso aqui pra ler...- ele falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ele queria ficar sozinho, pensando nos últimos dias que passou ao lado dela, sem contar que estava sem fazer nada desde o início da manhã – Por quê?

-Eu não tenho nada pra fazer... Posso ficar aqui conversando com você? – ela perguntou, unindo a ponta dos dedos – Sango-chan e Miroku-sama estão agarrando ou se matando por aí... Inuyasha e Kagome-chan estão namorando... Tenho ninguém pra conversar... –ela fez uma cara de criança desanimada e saltou da cadeira, puxando-a para perto de Sesshoumaru.

-Achei que não gostasse de conversar comigo.- ele falou, calmamente.

Rin revirou os olhos numa impaciência. Ele ignorou aquilo e sentou-se, abrindo o livro. Ficou calado, no entanto, ao vê-la puxar o livro e abrir em um capítulo qualquer.

-Vai ler comigo?

-Que sorte! Eu adoro esta parte: "**Homicídios**"! Ah, Miroku-sama deve odiar esta aqui... "**Assédio**"...

Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio.

Tempo. Havia _tempo. _

-Quer começar por Homicídios? Então vamos lá... – eles começaram a ler.

* * *

Quase no final da tarde, Sesshoumaru e Rin ainda estavam na sala, porém já se preparando para sair. Haviam parado de ler para conversar a respeito da vida dela em Nagoya e as primeiras impressões que tivera de Tokyo, da falta de tempo das pessoas para dar uma informação e de como se perdera duas vezes para chegar à faculdade. Só pararam a conversa porque viram o horário e decidiram ver o resultado das eleições.

-Quero procurar Miroku e Sango-chan também... Vamos ver o resultado juntos! – ela deu outro sorriso. Sesshoumaru guardou o livro esquecido durante a conversa em outra gaveta.

-Ainda está nervosa?- ele perguntou, saindo junto com ela da sala e trancando a porta.

-Um pouquinho... E independente do resultado, ligarei para minha família. Só espero que estejam em casa.

-Acho que Kawashima e Houshi devem estar em um dos parques... Quer ir lá?

-Vamos tentar, mas...

-**EI, VOCÊS DOIS! **– alguém gritou e o casal se virou para ver quem era, não ficando surpresos ao verem Kagura acenando ao lado de Miroku e Sango – **ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM?**

-Será que ela pensa que somos surdos pra ficar gritando assim? – Sesshoumaru perguntou mal-humorado. Rin saiu correndo em direção do grupo.

-Estávamos juntos... – Rin se desculpou – Não sabíamos que estavam nos procurando... O resultado já vai sair?

-Estavam juntos? – Kagura perguntou com interesse – Fazendo o quê?

-Nós estávamos... – Rin começou, mas foi parou ao sentir a mão se Sesshoumaru em seu ombro.

-Estudando – ele completou, não deixando de notar que Kagura e Miroku perderam o brilho do interesse que tinham pela resposta, parecendo decepcionados com ela – Vamos lá para o Centro para saber quem ganhou.

-E o que vocês estavam estudando? – Sango perguntou, a única que parecia não se interessar em "ajudar" Sesshoumaru, como Kagura e Miroku estavam fazendo ou, pelo menos, tentando fazer. O grupo começou a caminhar para o centro, onde seriam divulgados pelos antigos integrantes os novos membros da diretoria.

-Código Penal. – Rin mentiu. Foi na verdade uma grande perda de tempo e não queria que os outros soubessem – Vocês acham que a gente pode ganhar? – mudou logo de assunto ao perceber um olhar _estranho _de Sesshoumaru em cima dela, obviamente se perguntando se ela continuaria a mentir – E quanto é uma ligação a esta hora para Nagoya? E aonde vamos esta noite? Quero sair... Ontem não fui pra nenhum lugar... Ei, Miroku, leva a gente para aquele bar que...

-Chega, menina. – Sesshoumaru murmurou entre os dentes.

-**NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!** – ela falou, furiosamente.

-Tenha calma com ela, Sesshoumaru, ela entrou em fase de crescimento... Não vê que ela mudou até o penteado? – Kagura comentou, tentando conter o riso.

-Até você, Kagura? – Rin falou num tom de choro.

-Você está linda assim, Rin-sama... – Miroku falou, puxando-a para pelo de si e colocando um braço em seu ombro – O que a fez mudar de ideia e vir menos vestida hoje?

-Eu mudei o penteado e as roupas dela, Miroku-sama.- Sango discretamente tirou o braço dele do ombro de Rin. – Ficou bom, né?

-Ficou sim. – Kagura comentou. Rin já estava ficando corada – Eu devia ter percebido por causa do cabelo... Você também os usa assim, presos... E o que achou, Sesshoumaru?- ela perguntou ao rapaz, que estreitou os olhos dourados.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o rapaz, que lia interessado um papel e respondeu quase automaticamente:

-Solto é melhor.

Os olhares ficaram arregalados, exceto o de Rin.

-Parem com isso... – Rin falou - Estou ficando até sem jeito... – ela deu um sorriso, sentindo-se sem graça por causa dos elogios, tratando de perguntar logo depois - E que diabos aconteceu com o seu rosto, Miroku-sama? E por que não veio ontem? – olhava para o rosto com alguns curativos do rapaz.

Miroku ficou nervoso e evitava olhar para Sesshoumaru, que discretamente o olhou ameaçadoramente. O fato de ele ter espalhado mais uma foto pela rede do Gossip Cop fez com que as atenções se voltassem para Rin e Sesshoumaru como um casal, e por um dia inteiro o telefone dele não o deixou em paz. Até o avô ligara para perguntar e se fazer saber que também fazia parte da rede.

-Hã... é que... Bem... – ele coçou a bochecha, tique que sempre tinha quando estava tentando disfarçar – Na verdade, eu encontrei com uma garota e...

-Ah, foi isso. – Rin falou, sem querer saber o resto da conversa.

-Mas ficou tão feio, Miroku... – Kagura comentava – Isso me faz lembrar quando Sesshoumaru-sama dava aquelas surras no Inuyasha quando os dois treinavam...

-Sério? – ele arregalou os olhos, ficando ainda mais nervoso – Deve ser só imaginação sua, Kagura...

-Chegamos, pessoal. – Sesshoumaru falou, indicando a sala do Centro, já lotada com outros grupos que também disputavam as eleições.

Ao ver que as atenções eram outras, Miroku respirou aliviado. Rin, Kagura e Sango andavam mais depressa, deixando os rapazes para trás.

-Experimente comentar sobre o que aconteceu realmente... – Sesshoumaru falou para ele, fazendo com que o rapaz tremesse – que vai ter o que merece de novo.

-Sabia que eu posso te processar por causa disso? – Miroku, mesmo tremendo, tentou parecer corajoso ante Sesshoumaru, um palmo mais alto que ele e ainda mais ameaçador.

-Experimente, Houshi. – ele murmurou entre dentes.

_**-Aieee**_!- Miroku saiu correndo de perto dele, alcançando logo as garotas.

Poucos minutos depois, todos já estavam juntos para saber o resultado. Sesshoumaru perguntou:

-Ainda vai demorar?

-Parece que já saiu... – comentou Sango – Rin, aonde você vai?

-Vou ver o resultado, oras!- ela se meteu no meio de um grupo que disputava para entrar na pequena sala, mas voltou logo depois para perto dos amigos, tentando conter o choro por ser pequena e todos quase todos na multidão ser pelo menos da altura de Sesshoumaru.

-Ai, ai... – Sango franzia a testa e forçava um sorriso ao ver o que acontecera.

-Eu não consegui... - Rin fez uma cara de quem realmente ia chorar.

-Eu esqueci de avisar que ninguém olha o chão antes de pisar nas formigas. – Sesshoumaru comentou, recebendo uma cutucada de Kagura e um olhar fulminante de Rin.

-Sesshoumaru! Que história é essa? Vai magoá-la assim! – Kagura o repreendia.

-Eu odeio você por... – escutou o nome da equipe que ganhou – Quem foi eleito?

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Nozomu-senpai! – um rapaz acenava para o grupo – Nós vencemos!

-Verdade, Akitoki? – Kagura perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo do rapaz.

**-RIN-CHAN, VOCÊS VENCERAM! – **Sango falou, abraçando a amiga. Assim que a soltou, uma Rin perplexa se apoiou na parede por causa das pernas trêmulas e agitava devagar uma bandeirola.

-Legal, legal... – ela comentou, sorrindo.

-Parabéns, Sesshoumaru! – Kagura comentou, abrindo os braços para que ele a abraçasse.

-Eu já esperava por isso. – ele comentou, dando-lhe as costas. Uma veia saltou na testa da garota.

_-_Ele não mudou nem um pouquinho... Continua tão convencido quanto antes!– ela rangia os dentes. Sango tentava acalmá-la para evitar que ela também resolvesse tentar bater em Sesshoumaru da mesma forma que Rin.

-Kagura... – dizia Sango.

-Aeee! – Rin comemorava de braços erguidos – Vamos encher a cara, pessoal!

Um momento de silêncio constrangedor se fez e os amigos pregaram os olhos nela. Rin deu uma tossida e continuou:

-Hã... quer dizer... Encher a cara de água mineral, gente... Vocês nem me deixam terminar de falar... - ela passou a mão na cabeça, totalmente sem jeito pelo que disse.

-Depois podemos comemorar. – Sesshoumaru falou – Primeiro temos que falar com o antigo centro e pegar a sala de Kouga pra ser a nova sala...

-Podemos fazer isso? – Rin perguntou.

-Sim. E eu farei isso já. – o rapaz respondeu.

-Legal, legal... Podemos fazer coisas desse tipo! Quero que os professores mostrem a prova a todos os alunos antes das avaliações. – Miroku falou, num tom de quem manda.

-Caso você não lembre, Miroku... – Sango comentava – Nós dois não aceitamos fazer parte, lembra? – tentou conter o riso ao ver a cara de decepção do rapaz.

-Tinha esquecido completamente... – ele olhou para Rin – Rin-sama, pode fazer com que isso vire lei aqui?

-Nem vem, Miroku-sama. – ela deu-lhe as costas, indo atrás de Sesshoumaru, que se dirigia a um membro do antigo centro. Todos deram passagem a eles.

-Parabéns pela vitória, Sesshoumaru, senhorita Rin... – um rapaz fez-lhes uma reverência, ao que apenas Rin agradeceu – Vocês podem tomar posse agora. Nossas coisas não estão aí desde a semana passada. – Sesshoumaru passou por ele e entrou na sala, deixando o rapaz sozinho com Rin – Fiquei feliz em ver que venceu, Rin-sama.

-Obrigada, Houjo-kun. – ela deu um sorriso – Agora seu irmão trabalhará conosco.

-Eu soube... Com certeza, o centro será bem coordenado com os novos representantes.

-Obrigada! – ela respondeu, corada pelo elogio.

Sesshoumaru surgiu na porta, interrompendo os dois:

-Vamos até _nossa_ sala, Nozomu.- ele falou, calma e friamente. Começou a andar e Rin resolveu segui-lo, dando um aceno para Houjo e chamando os amigos, que ainda conversavam em um canto do corredor, para que os acompanhassem.

* * *

**Em algum bar de Tokyo**

Depois de limparem e arrumarem parcialmente a nova sala de trabalho, Sesshoumaru e companhia decidiram seguir a sugestão de Rin e ir beber em algum lugar. Miroku comentou a respeitou de um lugar em especial, pois havia promoção na compra de pizzas.

-Eu realmente gostaria de saber como Miroku descobre esses lugares... – Inuyasha falou, segurando a mão de Kagome.

-Eu já falei que tem mulher pelo meio... – Sango comentou – Ele _sempre _conhece alguma nesses lugares.

-Esqueça essa detalhe, Sangozinha... – Miroku falou.

-Estou com sede... E com fome... – Rin murmurou, dando um bocejo logo em seguida – E com sono, também.

-Ok... Vamos comemorar um pouco e depois nós vamos para casa... – Kagura comentou – Hoje foi um dia muito cheio. – completou, acompanhando os amigos que se dirigiram a uma enorme mesa vaga.

-Vou pedir as bebidas... Rin-sama quer comer algo? – Miroku perguntou, não se sentando de imediato com eles.

-Hã... Qualquer coisa que não tenha carne... – ela falou, timidamente – E qualquer suco natural.

-Já sei o que os outros querem... Volto já, tá?

-Bem... E agora? – Kagura comentou – Ela perguntou aos vencedores da eleição – Como ficarão as vidas de agora em diante.

-Cansativa. – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo e se encararam – Pare de repetir o que falo.

A mesa ficou olhando e em dúvida se eles faziam aquilo por brincadeira ou extremamente sérios.

Kagura decidiu mudar o tópico para outra pessoa. Miroku estava agora de volta e passando cantadas em Sango.

-E aí, Miroku-sama? Nossas bebidas? – ela perguntou.

-Já estão vindo. E a comida de Rin-sama também.

-Obrigada, Miroku-sama. – Rin agradeceu com um sorriso.

-Você não vai para casa mais cedo para estudar, Kagura? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sarcasticamente.

-Não. – ela respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso – Tenho planos para com um _casal_ esta noite...

-Como assim? – Rin perguntou, confusa com o que ela tinha dito. Não apenas ela, mas Sesshoumaru não havia entendido.

-Depois, Rin-chan, depois... – ela viu as bebidas se aproximarem e pousarem na mesa pelas mãos dos garçons. Pegou uma delas e ergueu o copo – Ao novo centro acadêmico e a Sesshoumaru-sama e Rin-sama!

-Sim! – os que estavam na mesa brindaram.

* * *

-Até mais, Rin-chan! – Inuyasha e Kagome acenavam para Rin antes de entrarem no carro do rapaz.

-Boa noite pra vocês!

-Você tem certeza que não quer uma carona, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, colocando a cabeça na janela do carro – Não vai ser problema algum...

-Não, não, não precisa... – ela mentiu – Preciso passar na casa de uma pessoa depois... Irei dormir lá.

-Ah... – Kagome pareceu surpresa – Tudo bem, então... – ela levantou o vidro e o carro partiu, deixando Rin na rua, em frente ao bar.

Rin olhou para o céu. A noite estava mais fria, percebeu isso por causa dos arrepios que sentia, ainda mais com aquela blusa fina e as pernas desprotegidas.

Kagura já tinha ido embora mais cedo com outras pessoas que conhecera no bar para não ter que pagar a parte da conta; Miroku e Sango idem, depois de um certo desentendimento entre os dois, envolvendo um copo de cerveja que Sango derramou na cabeça dele e uma série de cantadas para ela e para outra garota no bar e, depois de muita briga, os dois foram embora juntos.

Sesshoumaru tinha sumido e Rin percebeu que estava sozinha, tendo que esperar pela boa vontade de um motorista que chegasse ao ponto de táxi para que ela pudesse voltar para casa. Pagaria quando chegasse ao apartamento, já que também não sabia onde deixara a bolsa. Deve ter esquecido dela em algum canto, o que não era novidade. De vez em quando ela esquecia os objetos nos lugares mais improváveis, principalmente a bolsa.

A garota deu mais um bocejo, perguntando-se onde estaria Sesshoumaru, mas parou para se abraçar por causa do frio que sentia, encolhendo-se para aquecer-se.

-Tokyo faz mais frio durante a noite... – ela murmurou. Olhou para a rua e viu mais um táxi se aproximando. Teve esperanças de que fosse parar no ponto de táxi, mas ele não parou – E as pessoas ficam mais insensíveis também.

Olhou para a calçada e ficou perdida em alguns pensamentos sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia. Tinha gostado muito de vencer, conheceu mais pessoas, soube um pouco mais de Sesshoumaru, mudou de visual por um dia...

_Nota mental: evitar saia amanhã, ou todo mundo vai ficar olhando._

Eram nesses pensamentos que a garota se encontrava quando começou a pular na calçada como se estivesse brincando de amarelinha. Felizmente, não passava mais ninguém na rua para rir daquilo, com exceção de uma pessoa que a observava desde que saíra do bar, aguardando um bom momento para conversar com ela.

-E depois você reclama quando eu a chamo de criança... – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou atrás dela, fazendo a garota se virar assustada para ele.

-O... O que você... O que ainda tá fazendo aqui? - ela estava pálida de susto, porém o que dominava os pensamentos era a vergonha de saber que ele a vira brincando como uma criança.

-Estava pagando as bebidas. Todo mundo resolveu sair antes de pagar. Alguém tinha que fazer isso, não? – ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que usava - E você? O que ainda faz aqui, além de brincar de amarelinha?

-Eu... – ela ficou vermelha – Hã... – se encolheu um pouco mais ao sentir um vento mais frio passar por ela – Vou pegar um táxi para voltar para casa...

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Quer uma carona?

-Não... Não precisa.

_Aquilo ia ser muito divertido._

-Não precisa fugir de mim só porque eu vi você tão envolvida na brincadeira. – ele se aproximou dela e a pegou pelos ombros, guiando-a até um carro estacionado próximo de onde estavam - Está com frio, não é?

-Eu não imaginava que aqui fosse tão frio durante a noite... Mas... –ela estancou – Eu não preciso da sua carona! Eu posso ir sozinha.

-Vamos lá, criança. – ele a puxou de novo – Prometo que não conto o que estava fazendo.

-Ora... Se eu ao menos tivesse minha bolsa... não ia precisar da _sua _ajuda e aguentar essas piadinhas.

-Mas você a _tem_... suas coisas estão no meu carro, lembra? - ele abriu a porta do carro para que ela entrasse, vendo o alívio no rosto dela – Mais um motivo para você aceitar minha oferta e voltar para casa no meu carro.

Rin entrou no carro e não disse uma única palavra, deixando transparecer na pose que assumiu que não estava com vontade de conversar. Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para a janela, não vendo assim o rapaz entrar no quarto e dar a partida.

-Eu ainda lembro onde é. – Sesshoumaru falou durante o caminho, a única coisa dita na silenciosa viagem.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo, Sesshoumaru finalmente estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio onde morava a garota.

-Pronto, criança.

-Já falei que não gosto que me chame assim.

-Suas coisas estão aí atrás – elas apontou para o banco de trás, onde estavam um casaco, um chapéu e o material de Rin – Tenha uma boa noite com seu fantasminha.

-Droga... não fala uma coisa dessas... – ela gemeu, pegando as coisas do banco de trás e saindo do carro.

Abraçada a suas coisas, ela começou a andar em direção do portão, mas parou ao escutar Sesshoumaru perguntar:

-Está feliz em saber que ganhamos?

-Eu... – ela virou o rosto e viu que ele tinha saído do carro e andava em direção dela, parando a uma certa distância para encará-la. Mas havia sido tão rápido que ficou assustada – Estou... apesar de termos que trabalhar juntos.

-E qual o problema nisso?- ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Bem... – Rin colocou no chão o material que trazia e colocou o casaco para se proteger do frio enquanto falava com ele. Mordeu o lábio e curvou os ombros, diminuindo a voz para completar a pose humilde – Não acho que você goste de mim, mas acho que poderemos trabalhar juntos...

-Você _acha_ isso? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se ainda mais dela.

-Na verdade... – ela revirou os olhos e deu um suspiro – Você me _irrita_, mas eu já disse uma vez que podíamos ser amigos... Eu odeio quando me trata como criança, sendo que você já me tratou bem antes... Esse tipo de comportamento _duplo_ me deixa confusa. – ela abaixou-se para pegar o material, mas parou ao vê-lo se ajoelhar também para pegar as coisas dela.

-Eu nunca disse que não gostava de você, Rin.

Rin se levantou depressa, pela surpresa em escutá-lo pronunciar seu nome.

-Você... disse... – ela deu um sorriso – Você disse meu nome!

-E queria que eu te chamasse como, criança?

-Deixa pra lá. – ela revirou os olhos e virou-se – Boa noi—

-Eu ainda não terminei a conversa. – ele a segurou pelo pulso, fazendo com que soltasse as coisas que segurava – Você escutou o que eu disse? Eu _nunca_ disse que não gostava de você.

-Ah, que bom saber disso – ela falou, pausando a voz – E eu disse que podíamos nos tornar bons amigos... – parou de falar ao sentir a mão dele no rosto dela. Olhou para Sesshoumaru, que serenamente a encarava.

-Eu nunca...- ele murmurou, sem terminar a frase. Aproximou o rosto do dela.

Rin sentiu os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, e Sesshoumaru os umedeceu com a própria língua e os abriu ainda mais, beijando-a suavemente no começo para depois aprofundando o beijo. Fechou os olhos e pousou as mãos nos ombros deles, fazendo o possível para retribuir, a língua aveludada dela fazendo cócegas no interior da boca de Sesshoumaru, fazendo com que ele tivesse mais vontade de beijá-la.

No entanto, ela parou de retribuir o beijo lentamente, fazendo com que o rapaz também parasse e abrisse os olhos para observá-la curioso. Ela baixou o rosto para não encará-lo, mas Sesshoumaru a fez erguer a cabeça, fazendo-a abrir os lábios e aproximando o rosto para beijá-la de novo.

-Não. – ela sussurrou. O rapaz parou o rosto a centímetros dos lábios dela.

-Mas... por quê...? – ele perguntou, ainda na mesma distância – Não gostou? – tentou de novo beijá-la, mas Rin afastou o rosto e se desvencilhou dos braços dele, afastando-se – Por que, Rin?

-Eu... – ela, a poucos metros dele, abraçou o próprio corpo, protegendo-se do frio. Não tirou os olhos dele, mantendo uma expressão séria quando começou a falar – Eu... eu não posso... – ela o viu erguer as sobrancelhas – Não quero me envolver com ninguém... Não agora. – ela completou, baixando o rosto – Não enquanto não passar o que estou sentindo.

-O que você está sentindo? – ele perguntou, tentando segurá-la pela cintura – O que você está sentindo pra não querer alguma coisa comigo?

-É que eu... – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – Eu não sinto _nada_ por você... – ela falou, num sussurro – Eu não posso me envolver com alguém que não gosto mais do que um... – olhou fundo nos olhos dourados –_ amigo_. Eu não sinto...

Sesshoumaru a puxou pela cintura ainda mais perto de si, sentindo as palmas das pequenas mãos quase grudarem no peito para impedi-lo de se aproximar. Rin baixou de novo o rosto e ele compreendeu que tentava impedir outro beijo. Mas não era para beijá-la, mas para fazê-la entender _uma_ coisa.

-Você percebe o jeito que está _tremendo_ nos meus braços agora? – ele perguntou num desafio – Eu sei que não é por causa do _frio_, mas sim por causa do que sente por mim.

Rin ergueu o rosto, ligeiramente assustada.

-Eu não quero tê-la como colega ou como amiga... – Sesshoumaru falou na voz mis serena que tinha e aproximou o rosto de novo, fazendo com que Rin abaixasse o dela para não olhá-lo – Eu não quero isso, desistir de você. Não agora. _Eu vou..._ – respirou fundo – _fazer com que..._ – levantou o rosto dela – _goste de mim da mesma forma que gosto de você_ – aproximou os lábios para beijá-la, mas deixou-a surpresa ao beijar, em lugar dos lábios, a testa da garota – Você entendeu, Rin?

-T-Tá... – ela falou num sussurro, ainda trêmula, fechando os olhos.

Sesshoumaru afastou o corpo e a deixou ali, começando a andar em direção do carro.

-Tenha uma boa noite. Espero vê-la amanhã. _Cedo. _

-B-Boa no... noite... também... – ela respondeu, depois que o rapaz entrou no carro e deu a partida, indo embora e deixando-a sozinha. Ela suspirou mais uma vez, pegou as coisas caídas no chão e abriu o portão, dando boa-noite ao zelador e subindo até seu apartamento, desejando que Sesshoumaru não guardasse nenhuma mágoa por causa dela, mais do que ele já tinha por causa de Sara.

Entrou no apartamento ainda trêmula. Fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, escorregando até chegar ao chão e ficar sentada sobre as próprias pernas. O corpo estava quente, como se estivesse com febre, ainda sentia o corpo tremendo, mas não estava no frio.

Tocou os lábios e sentiu-os _maiores,_ como se estivessem inchados.

O que havia de errado com ela?


	9. O caminho que não aparece

_Nota da Autora: _Fico feliz que estejam gostando dos novos capítulos :) Prometo que tem mais! Obrigada a todos os comentários no capítulo passado (vou respondê-los com calma depois) e mandem um por este aqui se for digno :)

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**O caminho que não aparece**

**Dois meses depois**

Apesar de estar envolvida com as atividades do Centro Acadêmico, Rin não descuidou uma única vez dos estudos. Esforçando-se para conseguir, junto com Sesshoumaru, as melhores notas do curso, ela passou noites em claro estudando sob pressão para conseguir passar em todas as matérias do fim do semestre sem precisar de recursos para recuperar a nota. Entretanto, numa sexta-feira, no que seria o último dia antes das férias...

**-QUÊÊÊÊ?** – Rin gritou ao ver o histórico parcial.

**-HÁHÁHÁHÁ!** – Miroku ria descontrolado, tendo que se apoiar na parede para se manter em pé.

-Miroku, pare com isso... – Sango falava ao rapaz, também tentando conter o riso ante o rosto perplexo de Rin.

-Não acredito... – ela murmurava, sem tirar os olhos do papel – Não pode ser... **MAS QUE DROGA!** – ela gritou, amassando o papel e jogando-o longe.

-Recuperação em Direito Processual? – uma voz fria comentou atrás dela. – Que mancada, hein?

-Não... acredito..!- ela rangeu os dentes. Olhou para trás e viu Sesshoumaru olhando-a divertidamente, segurando o papel que ela jogara para trás.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, não a provoque, por favor... – Sango falou – Ela está mais brava que de costume.

-E eu com isso? – ele perguntou, entregando o histórico para Rin – Melhor guardar isso, criança.

**-NÃO-ME-CHAME...**

-Tá bom, tá bom, já sei do resto. – ele falou, calmamente – O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou a Sango e Miroku.

-Viemos pegar nossas notas... Rin-chan só veio nos acompanhar e aproveitou para pegar as notas dela... Aí aconteceu isso...

Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota, de olhos pregados no boletim.

-Lamentável. – ele falou, sarcasticamente.

**-EU NÃO ACREDITO!**

-Calma, Rin... – Sango tentou contê-la.

-Vocês passaram? – o rapaz perguntou.

-Hã... – Sango olhou para Miroku, este ainda rindo sem controle – Também não...

-Interessante. – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou olhando para Rin.

-E o que você está fazendo aqui? – Sango perguntou.

**-NÃO ACREDITO!**– Rin continuou para quem quisesse escutá-la.

-Eu vim saber qual é a matéria para a recuperação. – Sesshoumaru falou, ignorando os lamentos da garota – Seria melhor se fizessem isso também, a prova é segunda, sabiam?

Sango arregalou os olhos, sem entender o que o rapaz queria dizer. Ou melhor, pareceu ter entendido algo que, para ela, era impossível de acontecer.

-Ah... – ela começou, timidamente – Recuperação pra quem, Sesshoumaru-sama? – cruzou os braços, esperando por uma resposta que fosse possível.

-Pra mim. – ele respondeu, impassível – Recuperação em Direito Processual.

Rin parou de se lamentar e olhou perplexa para ele, assim como Miroku parara de rir. Sango tinha o olhar mais arregalado que o normal.

**-HEEEEIN? –** os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**Lanchonete próxima da Toudai**

Todos – Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kagura, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome – aproveitaram que tinham o resto do dia livre por causa das provas, resultados e sem atividades no Centro para conversarem um pouco antes de ficarem sem se ver por um bom tempo, já que era praticamente o último dia de aula antes das férias acadêmicas. A notícia da recuperação que pegou de surpresa Rin e Sesshoumaru rapidamente foi espalhado pelo _Gossip Cop_, alcançou os celulares de toda a Universidade e fora dela, prova disso é que o avô de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ligou tão alarmado para saber o que tinha acontecido, e agia como se o neto tivesse sofrido um grave acidente.

-Rin e Sesshoumaru-sama em recuperação? – Kagome falou, surpresa demais.

-Háháháhá! – Kagura tentava se conter, batendo na mesa com violência por causa do acesso de riso – Eu tinha que estar lá... háháháhá!... pra ver a cara de vocês... háháháhá!

-Eu estou muito feliz – Miroku bebeu um gole da cerveja – Rin-sama e Sesshoumaru-sama vão estar conosco pra fazer a prova... Daí será mais fácil de colarmos.

-"Colar", Miroku-sama? – Rin perguntou, entre uma colherada e outra do _sundae_ que tomava – Não acredito que você faz isso!

-Ah, pode acreditar – ele falou, sorrindo com o habitual ar de malandro – Eu colo muito, você nem imagina o quanto!

-Eu não vou te passar nada – a garota falou, concentrando-se novamente no sundae.

-Mas eu nunca pedi, e mesmo assim você ajudou muito! E várias vezes – deu uma risada e Kagura o acompanhou. Rin pousou a colher na tigela e olhou para o rapaz com raiva.

-Não acredito que colou de mim sem que eu percebesse... – ela falou, rangendo os dentes.

-Como ele mesmo disse, foram muitas vezes – Sesshoumaru comentou, olhando divertidamente para a garota – Você nunca percebeu?

-Ora... – ela olhou furiosa para ele – E você não tentou impedi-lo? Pra que serviu então estudarmos juntos se Miroku-sama vivia colando?

-Porque eu estudava de verdade, ao contrário desse tarado que só estava com a gente porque queria tirar proveito de nós duas... Ainda bem que Sesshoumaru-sama entrou na equipe para inibir as ações do Houshi-tarado... – Sango comentou, limpando uma parte da boca de Rin que estava suja de sorvete.

-Sangozinha e suas ideias malvadas sobre mim... – Miroku comentou, sem graça.

-Ah... e eu estou feliz porque as férias começam hoje... – Inuyasha passou um braço pelo ombro de Kagome – Bem diferente para certas pessoas que não estudaram direito e...

-Você também não estuda, irmãozinho. – Sesshoumaru o interrompeu – Higurashi ajuda sua alma em todas as provas.

-Mesmo assim, eu passei – o irmão mais novo estreitou os olhos ao dizer aquilo – E você tenta disfarçar o tal grupo de estudo pra ficar mais perto da... _AI AI AI_! – sentiu Kagome puxar uma de suas orelhas.

-Quieto, Inuyasha. – ela comentou, rangendo os dentes. Ela se virou para Rin e Sango para perguntar – Vamos ao shopping, Rin-chan, Sango-chan? Inuyasha liberou o cartão.

-Ei!

-Liberou, né? – ela perguntou, olhando-o de modo assassino. Inuyasha moveu a cabeça afirmativamente com evidente medo do que ela poderia fazer. Kagome mudou para uma expressão mais alegre e perguntou para as amigas – Legal! Vamos lá, meninas?

-Sim! – elas falaram ao mesmo tempo, levantando-se para acompanhar um Inuyasha de aparência cansada.

-Ei, onde vamos estudar? – Miroku comentou - A biblioteca tá lotada de outros estudantes no mesmo barco que nós.

-Que tal no meu apartamento? – Rin comentou, sorrindo e com as mãos juntas – Aí vocês poderiam dormir lá! Vai ser tão legal!

-E quando vamos pra lá? - ele perguntou de novo.

-Ah... – Sango olhou para Inuyasha – Depois das compras, Inuyasha pode nos levar direto pra lá...

-Eu sei onde ela mora... Eu posso te levar lá, Houshi. – Sesshoumaru falou, calmo.

-Sério? – Kagura e Miroku perguntaram sorrindo, arrependendo-se logo depois ao receberem o olhar assassino dele.

-Bem, já que estão certos... Vamos lá... – Inuyasha comentou, seguindo as garotas com uma expressão miserável no rosto.

-Tenha um bom primeiro dia de férias, irmãozinho. – Sesshoumaru falou, sarcasticamente.

-_Grrr_... – foi o comentário de resposta dele.

-Agora que estamos sós... – Kagura começou – Que tal se nos contar como está seu relacionamento com Rin, agora que estão trabalhando há dois meses juntos?

-É mesmo... Conte-nos, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Miroku falou.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a porta por onde Rin saíra e depois comentou em um tom vago:

-Eu a beijei uma vez e disse o que sentia.

-Pode passar a grana, Kagura! – Miroku falou para a garota, sorrindo marotamente. Kagura mandou-lhe um olhar assassino e pegou um dinheiro da bolsa que carregava, entregando de má vontade na mão dele.

-Mas ela não aceitou e não temos nada – Sesshoumaru completou.

-Manda de volta, Miroku-sama – Kagura falou ao rapaz, este arrasado ao ver que perdeu o dinheiro que ganhou.

-Podem me dizer que diabos é isso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, friamente.

-Uma aposta... – Kagura começou – Miroku apostou que você faria alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse passar a mão nela – ela ignorou um olhar estreito de Sesshoumaru -; eu apostei que você não faria nada e que, depois de dois meses, ainda estariam enrolados e... – um raio atingiu a garota, somente naquela hora entendendo o que Sesshoumaru quis dizer com "_ela não aceitou_".

-Que cara é essa, Kagura? – Miroku perguntou ao ver o olhar arregalado dela.

-Ela não aceitou... – a garota murmurou – Ela não aceitou...

-Você realmente entendeu ou gosta de repetir isso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com o habitual sarcasmo.

-Eu acho que... – Miroku começou – Kagura-sama está um pouco chocada com isso.

**-QUE PATÉTICO!** – ela gritou, assustando alguns fregueses – Ela não aceitou! Não aceitou! Que... – colocou a mão na cabeça – **QUE NAMORO MAIS BESTA!**

-Kagura... – Sesshoumaru falou, começando a irritar-se.

-E por que ela não aceitou? E por favor, que tenha sido uma boa razão pra você não ter feito com que ela mudasse de ideia... Não quero ter uma má impressão sua... – Kagura perguntou, olhando com raiva para Sesshoumaru.

-Ela falou que não gostava de mim. – ele falou, tranquilamente.

-O... O... O quê...? **O QUÊ?** – ela gritou, assustando novamente vários clientes. – Que menina mais... **TAPADA!** Não acredito... Eu não acredito... Tapada, tapada!

-Kagura, pare de chamá-la assim! – a voz imperativa de Sesshoumaru fez com que ela voltasse ao normal - Nozomu teve seus motivos, eu não pude fazer nada!

-Tapada! – Kagura estava quase para arrancar o próprio cabelo, de tanta que era a sua irritação naquela hora – Os dois... Os dois são uns...uns... uns...

_-"Tapados_"? – Miroku arriscou.

-Pior que isso! Quando eu lembrar da palavra, será o xingamento que mais usarei para os dois! Mas – ela se levantou de modo determinado – farei com que os dois se acertem! Farei com que aquela menina descubra o que sente por Sesshoumaru-sama! Vocês têm a minha palavra!

-Eu posso ajudar, se quiser! – Miroku ficou em prontidão para as possíveis ordens. Sesshoumaru bebia o chá tranquilamente, como se não estivessem falando dele.

-Boa, Miroku-sama! – Kagura respondeu – Que tal se você dar uma mãozinha esta noite? Pode ser que os dois... Cadê o Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou, somente naquela hora percebendo que o rapaz tinha se retirado da mesa e saía da lanchonete.

Miroku arregalou os olhos e procurou o rapaz, vendo-o pelo vidro que ele entrava no carro e se preparava para partir.

-Es-Espere! Espera um pouco, Sesshoumaru-sama! – o rapaz saiu correndo e conseguiu alcançar o carro antes que partisse.

Kagura o viu entrar e o carro ir embora. Ela deu um suspiro e só depois é que ficou furiosa:

-Ah! Eles deixaram a conta para eu pagar!

* * *

Sesshoumaru e Miroku esperavam pela chegada de Inuyasha e as garotas em frente ao prédio onde Rin morava. Finalmente, quase às seis da tarde, o irmão mais velho avistou a chegada do carro esporte prateado de Inuyasha se aproximando. Quando este estacionou, as garotas saíram carregando muitas sacolas, exceto Rin, que pareceu não ter se interessado por nada.

-Vamos subir, pessoal! – Rin falou, sorrindo. O grupo teve que subir pelo menos sete escadarias com todas as sacolas até chegar ao apartamento dela.

-Você aguenta subir tudo isso? – Kagome perguntou, ofegante.

-Tem que se acostumar, né? – Rin falou com tristeza na voz. Ela abriu a porta e deixou que as pessoas passassem – Sejam bem-vindos!

Entraram em um apartamento pouco mobiliado, mas arrumado e decorado.

-Já tinha os móveis, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, sentando no sofá.

-Sim, são bonitos, né? – ela respondeu, indo até a cozinha e gritando de lá – Querem beber alguma coisa?

-Apenas água, Rin-chan – Kagome respondeu – Inuyasha e eu já estamos de saída.

Enquanto Rin estava na cozinha, o grupo conversava sobre diversas coisas. Entretanto, Kagome parecia demais concentrada em outra coisa, olhando para algo na janela.

-Qual o problema, Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou, aproximando o rosto do dela.

A garota mantinha uma expressão séria e assustou ao rapaz ao levantar a mão e apontar para a janela.

-Tem uma mulher ali, mexendo nas plantas.

Todos olharam para a janela e não viram nada.

-O-Onde está, Kagome-chan? – Sango perguntou, assustada.

-É um espírito. – ela baixou a mão e a largou no colo – Ela já morreu.

-Ela me contou... – Sesshoumaru falou, aproximando da janela e a abrindo – ... que vê uma mulher mexendo nas coisas dela.

-Será que é por isso que ela pediu pra dormimos aqui hoje? – Miroku perguntou, olhando para a janela. – Kagome-sama... A mulher ainda tá lá?

-Não. Ela já foi. – a garota respondeu, baixando o rosto e abraçando Inuyasha – Rin-chan deve sentir muito medo.

-Ela tem – Sesshoumaru falou, olhando para a janela onde tinha um vaso quebrado e várias plantas com folhas quebradas.

-Trouxe água e chá... – Rin apareceu na sala com uma bandeja. Pousou o objeto sobre a mesinha de centro e depois olhou para a janela – Puxa vida... Quebraram minhas plantinhas...- falou em tom choroso.

-Era um gato – Sesshoumaru falou, fechando a janela – Já o espantamos.

-Ah... – Rin voltou a olhar para a bandeja e serviu os amigos – Tome, Kagome-chan, sua água... Tem certeza de que não quer ficar? – parecia que ela _implorava _por mais companhia.

-Hã... bem... Podemos deixar para outro dia? – ela perguntou, levantando-se e puxando Inuyasha com ela – Vamos deixá-los estudando, Rin-chan. É melhor, né?

-Tá... – ela falou, entregando uma xícara de chá para Sango – Que pena...

-Vamos voltar outro dia, tá? – Kagome deu um beijo no rosto dela – Até mais!

-Até mais, Rin. – Inuyasha falou, segurando a mão da namorada. Os dois saíram do apartamento deixando os quatro com certas dúvidas sobre o que teria levado Kagome a agir daquele modo.

-Por que saiu de lá assim, Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou do lado de fora.

-Vamos lá pro templo... Vou conversar com Vovô sobre isso... Espero que ele ajude. Estou preocupada com Rin-chan.

-Não precisa se preocupar... – ele falou, parando e puxando a namorada para perto de si – Sesshoumaru está com ela hoje.

-Tem razão, né? – ela deu um sorriso – Ficarei mais tranquila hoje sabendo que ela estará com ele.

-Você, sempre tão preocupada com os outros... Eu gosto tanto disso... – ele falou, dando um beijo apaixonado nela.

No apartamento, a conversa era outra:

-Ei... – Rin começou, apontando para Sesshoumaru – O que faz aqui?

-Ué... Eu não sou da equipe de estudos? – ele perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos – Achei que eu também deveria passar a noite aqui.

-Você é tão irritante... – Rin falou, rangendo os dentes – Duvido que não queria fazer uma piada sem graça sobre meu _apê_.

-Pode ter certeza de que não irei poupar nada. – ele falou com um sorriso cínico, fazendo a garota estreitar os olhos.

* * *

Depois de estudarem o início da noite e algumas horas depois do jantar, o grupo se retirou para dormir. Sango e Miroku ficaram no mesmo quarto sob o olhar surpreso de Rin, que mal sabia que os dois estavam namorando sério.

-Isso só dura um mês – foi o comentário que Sesshoumaru fez no ouvido dela.

Enquanto o novo casal ficava com um quarto só para eles, Rin ficou com o outro quarto e Sesshoumaru ficou com o sofá da sala, ainda sob o olhar indignado da dona do apartamento, que simplesmente não entendia o porquê dele estar ali se ele tinha a própria casa; ao que o rapaz respondeu que era melhor passar a noite ali a ter que se separar do grupo e fazê-los esperarem pela chegada dele no outro dia.

Quando todos se recolheram, Rin esperou Sesshoumaru dormir profundamente para voltar para a sala e estudar na mesa perto da cozinha. O relógio marcava onze horas quando ela voltou a estudar, e tomou cuidado para que o rapaz que dormia tranquilamente no sofá não acordasse. Isso durou até às três e meia da manhã, quando escutou Sesshoumaru murmurar algo e se levantar no sofá, esfregando os olhos para enxergar melhor.

-Não está conseguindo dormir? – Rin perguntou, fazendo o rapaz olhar surpreso para ela.

-O quê... Que horas são?

-Acho que vai dar quatro da manhã... – ela falou – O sofá está ruim para dormir?

-O que está fazendo acordada a esta hora? – ele perguntou, levantando-se do sofá e aproximando-se dela.

-Estou estudando... – ela falou, surpresa ao notar o tom preocupado na voz dele – Qual o problema?

-Está acordada desde aquela hora? – ele sentou em uma das cadeiras próximas a ela.

-Por que está preocupado? – ela piscou duas vezes – Quando fiz a prova de transferência da Toudai, fiquei três dias sem dormir, sabia?

-Você tem que dormir. Precisa descansar ou vai passar mal mais tarde.

-Sem estresse, sem estresse... – ela falou, levantando-se e indo até a cozinha. O rapaz se levantou e a seguiu – Eu não faço isso aqui desde que comecei a morar aqui... Só estou fazendo hoje porque estão aqui...

-Ainda tem medo do fantasminha? – ele perguntou, sarcasticamente. Viu a garota abrir a geladeira e encher dois copos com leite.

-É. É por causa disso mesmo. – ela concordou, pegando os dois copos, entregando um para Sesshoumaru – Estou mais segura com vocês aqui.

-Você vai dormir mais tarde?

-Se der tempo... – ela respondeu, vagamente.

-Como assim, "_se der tempo_"? Está planejando não dormir? – ele perguntou, virando o rosto para ajeitar um enfeite de geladeira que estava torto – É melhor dormir um pouco ou... – parou de falar ao escutar ao quebrando e um grito abafado de Rin. Virou o rosto e notou que a garota estava pálida e tremendo – O que foi? O que... O que houve?

-A... A a-quela... Ela tava atrás de... vo-você... – ela mal conseguia se manter em pé e Sesshoumaru a socorreu antes que ela caísse de joelhos sobre os cacos.

-Ei, você tá... – virou o rosto dela e notou que ela chorava. Conseguiu levá-la para o sofá, escutando aumentar o choro.

-Eu não aguento mais... – ela falou entre os soluços – Não aguento mais isso... Morro de medo...

-Fique calma, criança... – ele pressionou o rosto dela contra seu peito, numa tentativa inútil de fazê-la ficar mais calma – Calma...

-Não aguento... – ela continuou, ainda soluçando – Eu odeio estar aqui agora... Eu devia estar em um trem pra Nagoya e dormindo em casa, com meus pais e meu irmão... Não aqui... – fungou mais uma vez – estudando pra uma prova estúpida, neste apartamento odioso... – ela abraçou a cintura dele – Quero tanto voltar pra minha casa...

-Calma... – ele estava mais preocupado com aquela crise de choro, não prestando tanta atenção aos lamentos dela.

-Eu quero voltar pra minha casa... – ela virou o rosto e olhou para os olhos dourados dele com o rosto escorrendo em lágrimas – Quero voltar pra Nagoya... Eu não gosto daqui.

Aquilo... mexeu com ele. Ela não gostava da cidade? Não gostava dos amigos? Não gostava do que fazia? Talvez fosse pelo fato de estar morando sozinha, pois era comum a pessoa sentir-se deprimida demais quando estava longe da família.

-Não gosto... – ela repetiu, voltando a pressionar o rosto contra o peito dele.

-Rin... Acalme-se... – ele falou, dando um suspiro depois e fechando os olhos, abaixando o rosto e encostando-o no cabelo dela – Rin, por favor... Fique calma...

Continuaram assim até Rin dormir, abraçada ao corpo do rapaz. Ele nem ao menos percebeu aquilo, pois também tinha cochilado, acordando e sentindo o pescoço doer. Notou a garota colada ao corpo, não querendo acordá-la, sabendo que tinha dormido tão pouco.

Não sentiu a mínima vontade de sair daquela posição. Não havia mal algum em dormir com ela, havia? Ele pegou um lençol para cobri-los e abraçou o corpo da garota, que dormia serenamente no peito dele.

-Boa noite... - ele murmurou, antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer também.

_**

* * *

**_

_Era um dia muito frio em Nagoya, resultado do Inverno que reinava na época, ainda na metade da estação. Rin, com dezesseis anos, estava no quarto dela, deitada na cama e lendo um livro junto a um rapaz. Um jovem de cabelos lisos e curtos, olhos azuis escuros e aspecto calmo, em torno de 20 anos._

_-Acho que você irá gostar desta matéria, minha menina..._

_-Eu também acho – ela respondeu com um sorriso – Parece ser bem interessante._

_-Vem cá... – ele a puxou para cima de si na cama, beijando-lhe o rosto – Parabéns por ter passado no Vestibular._

_-Brigada, Aki.- ela respondeu, sorrindo ao ver que ele aproximou mais uma vez o rosto e a beijou suavemente nos lábios._

_Rin tinha acabado de passar no Vestibular da Universidade de Nagoya. O namorado, Aki, era estudante do mesmo curso que ela escolheu: Direito. Desde que se conheceram, ela sabia que ele queria ser um advogado, o que a fez optar pelo mesmo curso por já estar mais familiarizada com os termos. Aki perguntou diversas vezes se era exatamente aquilo que ela queria, pois não era certo uma pessoa optar por um estudo de cinco anos por algo que não gostava, mas a garota respondeu-lhe calmamente que ele a tinha convencido, sem querer, a ser uma advogada._

_-Aki... não... – ela murmurou ao sentir a mão do namorado pousar em um dos seios – Hakudoushi pode entrar aqui, amor..._

_-Ele não tinha saído? – ele perguntou, beijando o pescoço dela – Ele não sabe bater na porta?_

_-Ele é meu irmão, Aki... Não gosta de ver você no meu quarto... – ela protestou, não deixando de soltar um gemido ao sentir as mãos dele em sua costa – Ele vai te matar se ver isso, Aki..._

_-Ora, ora... – uma voz soou no quarto. Imediatamente, Aki jogou Rin de cima dele para o lado da cama e sentou-se, nervosa em ver a pessoa de quem estavam falando de braços cruzados e encostado na batente da porta. _

_-M-Mano... – Rin murmurou assustada, sentando-se na cama._

_-Ha... Hakudoushi! – Aki gritou – Isso é falta de respeito, sabia? Rin nunca entra no seu quarto quando leva suas namoradas pra lá!_

_O rapaz estreitou os olhos lilases e se aproximou da cama, fazendo com que Aki se levantasse e ficasse encarando o rapaz. Os dois eram altos e tinham quase a mesma altura, porém algo fazia com que Hakudoushi fosse mais ameaçador que o estudante de Direito._

_-Eu bati na porta, Rin, mas parece que estavam muito ocupados pra prestarem atenção... _

_-Hashi! – a garota protestou._

_-Acho que já está na hora de Aki voltar para casa... – Hakudoushi falou, friamente – Amanhã ele volta aqui._

_-Hakudoushi, eu... – Aki começou – Eu não fiz nada que pudesse..._

_-Não fez "nada"? – o rapaz o interrompeu – Eu não sou advogadozinho como você, mas sei perfeitamente que cada casa tem seus próprios costumes e que as tradições não podem ser quebradas por alguém de fora, ou seja... – ele olhou para a garota que ainda estava assustada com aquilo – Fora daqui, Aki._

_-Já é a oitava vez que faz isso, Hashi! – Rin protestou, levantando-se da cama e se colocando entre os dois que se encaravam – Ele é meu namorado, por que ele não pode ficar aqui comigo?_

_-Rin, minha maninha... – Hakudoushi começou – Aki é seu namorado, não seu marido. Dormir juntos aqui em casa, só depois de casados!_

_-Você casou com todas aquelas que vêm para cá depois dos seus treinos, Hakudoushi? – Aki perguntou, sorrindo sarcasticamente._

_-Não. O que estou dizendo é uma mentira. Apenas não quero que durma com minha irmã, mas precisava de uma desculpa oficial pra expulsar você daqui. Vai sair agora ou – ele estalou as juntas dos dedos – precisarei falar outra desculpa?_

_-Olha, eu... – Aki recuou. Rin ficou em frente ao irmão e o encarou._

_-Você não confia em mim, mano?_

_-Eu quero que entenda, Rin, que num relacionamento sério como esse, se fizerem alguma burrada, vão acabar com toda a vida de vocês. E eu quero impedir que você, como minha irmã, sofra por causa disso! E também... – ele olhou para Aki, que se protegia atrás de Rin – Eu não gosto dele! Você – apontou para o rapaz – não gosta de mim, não gosta de kenjutsu, não gosta de videogames, não gosta de... anime! Principalmente Ranma ½! Você é chato, cara! Minha irmã merece coisa melhor._

_-Hakudoushi! – Rin exclamou, vermelha de raiva._

_-Eu posso garantir que Rin pode ser feliz ao meu lado, mesmo eu sendo chato como diz. – Aki comentou, empurrando gentilmente Rin para o lado e encarando o irmão mais velho dela – Se ela confia em mim, isso basta. Eu sei que também quer o mesmo para ela, por isso que é um irmão protetor, mas precisa saber que nunca a farei sofrer. – disse, firmemente._

_Depois de um momento de silêncio, onde não parava de encarar o rapaz, Hakudoushi falou:_

_-Ok, pode dormir com ela – falou calmamente, como se nem tivesse tentado impedir aquilo – Só vim aqui avisar que mamãe já vai servir o jantar._

_-Hashi... – Rin murmurou perplexa. Hakudoushi dirigiu-se até a porta, mas parou ao tocar maçaneta. Virou-se e se dirigiu até o rapaz, sussurrando para ele: _

_-Mas se amanhã a minha irmã não for mais virgem, vou te caçar até no inferno para te castrar... fufufufu... – ele deu uma risada maligna, estreitando os olhos muito lilases. Aki adquiriu uma tonalidade azul e apenas teve forças para murmurar um "Hai" quase inaudível._

_Hakudoushi saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, deixando o ambiente silencioso. Rin fez Aki voltar ao normal puxando a manga da camisa dele._

_-Aki... – ela continuou puxando a manga – Aki... o que foi que ele te disse?_

_O rapaz balançou a cabeça e olhou para a garota, muito sem jeito._

_-Hã... Nada em especial... – ele caminhou até a cama e se jogou nela, olhando fixamente para o teto. Rin se sentou na beirada da cama e quase ao lado dele, observando-o curiosamente._

_-Aki... Vamos jantar? Estou com fome..._

_O namorado a pegou pela cintura e a fez deitar em cima dele, fazendo com que ela pousasse a cabeça em seu peito._

_-Vamos daqui a pouco... Fique comigo o máximo de tempo possível..._

_-Mas... – ela começou – Se não nos apressarmos, vamos perder a comida... Hakudoushi come por um cavalo, se quiser comer..._

_-Não se preocupe... – ele tornou a falar, pousando uma das mãos em sua cabeça – Apenas... fique comigo assim..._

_Rin respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro agradável que aquele rapaz tinha. Sentia-se confortável nos braços dele e desejava que ele ficasse assim para sempre com ela..._

Rin estava quase despertando, sentindo um agradável cheiro masculino e sentindo-se muito confortável por entre certos braços. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão confortável daquele jeito... O cheiro agradável, nos braços que a protegeriam e que diziam que sempre a abraçariam em todos os momentos... Entretanto, sabia que não era Aki. Aki já estava morto, e o cheiro, ela tinha que admitir, era muito melhor que o dele. E nunca tinha se sentido tão bem em dormir daquele jeito...

Abriu os olhos lentamente, remexendo-se nos braços que a seguravam. Sentiu um braço não tocá-la mais e escutou alguém dizer:

-Oi, já acordou?

A voz... Ela conhecia aquela voz. E o cheiro, os braços fortes e confortáveis... Nunca mais tinha dormido tão bem, sentindo-se tão...

_Mas ESSA voz..._

-Se não acordar, não vai ter tempo pra estudar. – a pessoa continuou.

Rin sentiu o sangue gelar e virou o rosto lentamente, desejando que não fosse aquela pessoa que estivesse embaixo dela.

-Você acordou mesmo, criança? – ela viu Sesshoumaru perguntar com o rosto impassível, distraidamente brincando com o cabelo dela. Ela percebeu que estava entre os braços, o rosto em cima do peito dele.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver a expressão chocada no rosto da garota. Ela mantinha a boca ligeiramente aberta, o rosto vermelho pela vergonha e ainda pôde perceber que estava a ponto de gritar a qualquer momento.

-O que você... – ela murmurou. O rapaz parou de brincar com o cabelo e abriu os braços, permitindo que ela se soltasse dele e se levantasse**. – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO? –** ela gritou, saindo de cima dele quase correndo, levando o lençol para cobrir o corpo dela e se afastando o máximo que conseguia, não passando, porém, de mais de um metro, pois uma mesa no centro da sala a parou.

-O que eu fiz? Nada. – ele falou calmamente, sentando-se no sofá e estalando o pescoço e as mãos – Você dormiu em cima de mim.

-Você não me... – ela murmurou, olhando para dentro do lençol em que se enrolou, aliviando-se um pouco em se ver inteiramente vestida.

-Eu o quê? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, levantando-se e se aproximando dela.

-_Vocêtocouemmim_...- ela murmurou entre dentes, baixando o rosto para que ele não visse a expressão de vergonha em seu rosto.

Parecia, pelo rosto dele, que ele ainda _não _havia entendido. E era verdade.

-Você tocou em mim? – ela perguntou, rispidamente. Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou em pé diante dela.

-Claro que não.

-Você é amigo de Miroku! Como eu não vou saber se aproveitou a chance quando eu estava dormindo e... - Parou de falar ao ver Sesshoumaru voltar a se aproximar dela de novo, abaixando-se para falar na mesma altura em que ela estava.

-Não me confunda com Houshi ou com Kouga. – ele falou com desprezo, fazendo Rin morder os lábios, arrependida de ter falado aquilo – Não se esqueça do que sinto por você, então – ela abaixou o rosto, mas ele a fez erguer a cabeça pelo queixo e encará-lo – Saiba que nunca farei alguma coisa que machuque você, entendeu?

-Ah... – ela murmurou, baixando o rosto pela vergonha que sentia. Ela deveria ter imaginado que Sesshoumaru, mesmo depois do "não" que ela lhe deu, era uma pessoa íntegra e honesta demais para tentar alguma maldade. – Desculpe, Sesshoumaru-sama...

O rapaz se levantou de novo e se dirigiu à cozinha.

-Houshi e sua amiga devem acordar daqui a pouco... Quer comer alguma coisa? – ele perguntou de lá.

-Você sabe preparar alguma coisa? – ela arriscou, perguntando-se se Sesshoumaru ainda estava com raiva dela.

-Não. – ele respondeu, calmamente. Rin se levantou e foi até ele, este placidamente colocando água para ferver. – Que tal um café? Se bem que acho melhor que você vá dormir... Dormiu pouco esta noite.

-Estou bem... – ela falou, pegando o pó de café e estendendo a ele – Daqui a pouco vou começar a estudar... E depois vou arrumar as caixas. – ela se despreguiçou e ficou ao lado do rapaz – Vou arrumar um apartamento hoje, sem falta.

-Bom pra você. – ele falou, impassível.

-De preferência, sem fantasmas.

-Sim. – ele concordou.

-Onde vamos estudar hoje? – ela perguntou, observando-o colocar o pó na água.

-Que tal na casa de Sango ou de Houshi?

-Pode ser, tanto faz pra mim. – ela respondeu, vagamente.

-Meu pescoço está... – Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no pescoço e o massageou. Mal percebeu as delicadas e leves mãos de Rin tocarem o lugar que ele reclamava estar doendo.

-Aqui, Sesshoumaru-sama?- ela perguntou, ficando na ponta dos pés para chegar até o ouvido dele para perguntar.

A resposta dele foi um movimento rápido que fez, segurando as mãos dela e obrigando-a a se virar para olhá-lo. Sesshoumaru ficou observando durante um longo tempo os olhos castanhos, agora com um brilho diferente do que ele já tinha visto.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Você ainda não esqueceu do que eu disse há dois meses, né? – ele perguntou, soltando uma das mãos e tocando o rosto dela. Rin ficou calada, sem coragem de dizer uma única palavra.

O cheiro de café invadiu o ambiente, fazendo os dois voltarem a prestar atenção ao que estavam fazendo antes.

-Aie! – Rin exclamou ao ver o bule derramar o café que ferveu demais – Meu fogão...

Sesshoumaru desligou o fogo e olhou para o líquido meio escuro, sentindo a menor vontade de bebê-lo.

-Eu vi uma padaria aqui perto... – ele falou, vagamente – Vamos tomar o café lá e depois voltamos para acordar aqueles dois para estudar...

-Eu acho que não vou poder... – ela falou enquanto vestia um casaco para sair – Vou procurar um apartamento e mudar.

-Espero que tenha sorte... – ele falou, abrindo a porta para que Rin passasse – Vamos comer.

-Obrigada. – ela agradeceu com um sorriso.

* * *

A casa de Sango foi o local escolhido na antevéspera da prova. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku e Sango estudaram o resto do dia, embora Rin só os tenha feito companhia na parte da tarde, pois durante a manhã se ocupara em procurar um apartamento novo e providenciar sua mudança, com o sucesso de encontrar um apartamento vago em bairro perto da Toudai.

-Enfim – ela contava para eles durante a pausa que fizeram nos estudos para comerem bobagens – Já estou de apartamento novo, depois só irei pra lá pra arrumar minhas caixas.

-Não vai ficar cansada, Rin-chan? – Sango perguntou – Não quer deixar pra depois da prova?

-Mas... Mas onde irei dormir?

-Pode dormir aqui, Rin-chan. Pode dormir no meu quarto.

-Mas, Sangozinha... – Miroku protestou – Você prometeu que dormiria comigo hoje!

-Quando foi que eu disse isso? – a garota quase gritou, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Você disse isso ontem quando nós...

Sango atirou o pão que comida na cara do rapaz para que se calasse. Rin e Sesshoumaru observavam tudo em silêncio.

-Boa tarde... – alguém na sala falara. Logo depois, apareceu na porta da cozinha um rapaz aparentando ter a mesma idade de Rin e muito parecido com Sango.

-_Oi, Kohaku-kun..._ – Sango começou, percebendo também a expressão de surpresa do rapaz ao notar as visitas – Você já conhece Miroku, mas não estes aqui... Sesshoumaru... – ela apontou para o rapaz.

-Prazer – ele falou ao rapaz, educadamente.

-E Nozomu Rin-chan – Sango completou.

Kohaku se aproximou dela e pegou uma de suas mãos, beijando-lhe a costa de modo ocidentalmente cavalheiro. Ao ver aquilo, Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos dourados e Sango sentiu o sangue congelar, com medo o que poderia acontecer ao irmão.

-Muito prazer, Nozomu-san.

-Você pode me chamar de Rin. – esta falou com um sorriso.

-Vou trocar de roupa e virei jantar depois, tá? – o irmão de Sango falou.

-Tá bom. – Sango falou.

O rapaz saiu da cozinha e a discussão de Sango e Miroku recomeçou.

-E por que não posso dormir com você?

-Porque Rin-chan está aqui e...

-Não coloquem meu nome nessa história... – Rin falou gemendo e amparando a cabeça com as mãos.

-Mas ontem ela tava lá e mesmo assim...

-Houshi, cale a sua boca. – Sesshoumaru falou, rangendo os dentes.

-Sango-chan... – Rin começou, tentando não se mostrar embaraçada por causa da briga – Que tal se vocês dormirem no mesmo quarto? Eu posso dormir na sala e...

-De jeito nenhum! Você não vai, Rin-chan! – Sango protestou.

-Mas...

-Você pode dormir no quarto de Kohaku-kun. Meu irmão pode dormir na sala! – ela foi até a porta e gritou para ser ouvida – Kohaku-kun!

-Sango-chan, isso não é justo... - Rin recomeçou.

-Eu achei a ideia ótima, Rin-sama – Miroku comentou, sorrindo.

-O que foi? – o rapaz apareceu na cozinha, vestido com roupas mais simples.

-Rin-chan irá dormir no seu quarto hoje, tá?

-Sim, tudo bem. – o rapaz falou, sem demonstrar a menor raiva, sem notar também que era observado por Sesshoumaru.

-Mas não é justo, Kohaku-kun! – Rin protestou de novo, não notando que Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas ao escutar o "Kohaku-kun" - Olha... Você pode dormir no seu quarto e eu ficarei na sala.

-A discussão toda era sobre isso? – Kohaku perguntou, colocando presunto e queijo num pedaço de pão – Que tal se nós dois dormirmos no quarto?

Todos arregalaram os olhos ao ver Sesshoumaru cuspir o chá que bebia no rosto de Miroku, não conseguindo também conter um acesso de tosse. Sango tinha o rosto mais pálido que as paredes da casa, enquanto que Rin não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

-Tudo bem aí? – Rin perguntou ao rapaz, batendo nas costas dele.

O rapaz se recuperou do acesso e olhou furiosamente para Sango e para o irmão dela, quase não conseguindo conter o tom furioso na voz quando perguntou:

-Dormir no mesmo quarto?

-É... – Kohaku respondeu, distraidamente – Ela dorme na cama e eu, no futon.

-Se for assim, por mim está tudo bem. – Rin falou, sorrindo. Sesshoumaru quase não conseguia esconder a indignação ao escutar aquilo.

-E eu vou dormir em que lugar? – ele perguntou.

Rin olhou para o rapaz sentindo-se confusa:

-E por que você dormiria aqui? Não tem aquela casa enooorme, o seu _castelo_? O Inuyasha falou que passa perto do Hilton Plaza.

-Eu acho que é uma boa ideia ele dormir aqui, Rin-chan! – Sango resolveu interceder logo - Vai nos poupar tempo para estudarmos amanhã... – notou a interrogação no rosto de Rin e resolveu completar – Quer dizer... Amanhã teríamos que ficar esperando pela chegada dele e...

-Mas ele é sempre tão pontual...

-Mas eu quero que ele durma aqui, Rin! – Sango exclamou, assustando a amiga ao se levantar da mesa e bater os punhos nela – Ele vai dormir no mesmo quarto que você e Kohaku-kun!

-T-Tudo bem, S-Sango-chan! – Rin falou, ainda assustada.

-Por mim, tudo bem. – Kohaku falou, comendo um pedaço do sanduíche que fez.

-Muito bem, tudo resolvido! – Sango falou, voltando a se sentar, já mais calma depois de receber um olhar de aprovação de Sesshoumaru – Ainda bem que papai e mamãe não moram conosco, ou teriam que dormir os três na sala.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes, fazendo os cinco saírem daquela conversa.

-Vou atender – Miroku falou, como se já fosse da casa – Casa dos Kawashima.

_-Olá, Miroku-sama!_ – a divertida voz de Kagura soou do outro lado – _Estão se divertindo aí?_

-Kagura-sama! – O rapaz exclamou – Tudo bem?

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se o que a garota queria conversar. O rapaz fez um sinal com as mãos de que era para dizer que ele não estava ali.

-Quer falar com Sesshoumaru-sama? – Miroku perguntou olhando para o rapaz, fazendo com que este olhasse furioso para ele – Só um instante, Kagura, ele vai atender – entregou o telefone ao rapaz, sorrindo de modo estupidamente malandro.

-O que é, Kagura? – perguntou de modo frio.

_-Quando você está apaixonado não fala com as antigas namoradas?_

-Por que diz isso?

-Fez sinal para Miroku para que não dissesse que você estava aí...

-Co... Como você sabe...? – Olhou confuso para Miroku, este brincando com o cabelo de Rin.

_-Olhe pela janela, meu querido._

O rapaz olhou para a janela da cozinha, sentindo um choque ao ver o rosto sorridente de Kagura acenando para ele na janela da casa vizinha.

-Quanto tempo você... Quanto tempo você mora aí? – ele perguntou, confuso.

_-Há alguns meses... Tenho uma bela vista daqui... _

-Olha só...- Rin comentou alegremente, acenando para a janela – Kagura-sama está ali!

_-E parece que Rin me notou aqui também..._ – Kagura continuou na linha, ainda acenando e sorrindo para a outra garota – _Que menina tapada..._

-Kagura... – Sesshoumaru a censurou.

_-Ah, me desculpe... Vou lembrar de não dizer isso na sua frente._

-O que quer falar comigo?

_-Querem sair pra ir ao cinema comigo depois da prova de vocês? _

-Kagura está perguntando se podemos sair com ela depois da nossa prova – Sesshoumaru falou aos três, calmamente tomando chá - Ela quer nos levar ao cinema.

-O que você acha, Rin-chan? – Sango perguntou.

-Eu... – ela piscou duas vezes – Eu preciso arrumar meu apartamento novo... E também irei arrumar as malas pra passar as férias em Nagoya...

-Nozomu irá viajar, Kagura. Acho que não será possível.

_-Quero falar com ela, querido... Vou negociar._ – deu uma risada que irritou o rapaz.

-Ela quer falar com você. – estendeu o telefone para Rin.

-Olá, Kagura-sama! – ela falou com a habitual alegria.

_-Olá, Rin-chan... Sabe… Eu gostaria de fazer um passeio de despedida já que irá viajar... Que tal um cineminha? Será na terça, só na terça à tarde... Inuyasha e Kagome-chan irão, Miroku e Sango... Sesshoumaru e você..._ – riu ao escutar um gemido de angústia da garota – _Tá bom... Sesshoumaru e eu e você e Kohaku-kun. O que acha?_

-Tá ótimo! – ela respondeu – Eu vou passar o recado pra eles, tá?

_-Certo... Boa noite pra vocês, querida._

-Até, Kagura-sama! – Rin desligou o telefone e acenou para a janela de onde podia ver Kagura.

-Nós iremos, Rin-chan? – Sango perguntou.

-Sim, sim. – ela fez um sinal afirmativo – Na terça. Vai todo mundo, será muito divertido!

-Temos certeza que sim, Rin-sama. – Miroku respondeu, olhando para Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Quando todo mundo se recolheu, a casa ficou silenciosa e no quarto onde dormia Kohaku, Rin e Sesshoumaru, a única pessoa que esperava que todos dormissem logo era Rin. Ela esperou que todos se recolhessem para voltar a estudar mais tranquilamente na sala, isso para não deixar ninguém preocupado com mais uma noite sem dormir.

Estava sentada, com os braços estendidos sobre a mesa, quando olhou para o relógio e notou que marcava três da manhã. Voltou a se concentrar no capítulo que lia, não escutando uma porta ranger e alguns passos logo em seguida.

-Voltando a perder o sono, criança? – Sesshoumaru apareceu na sala, assustando a garota. Rin teve que respirar várias vezes para se recuperar daquilo, amaldiçoando mentalmente o rapaz por tê-la assustado mais que a mulher-fantasma de seu apartamento anterior.

-Você... Você me paga se continuar me assustando assim... – ela falou mais calma e estreitando os olhos castanhos – Por que diabos não vai dormir e me deixa aqui sozinha?

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e tomou-lhe o livro das delicadas mãos.

-Vá dormir agora. Precisa descansar depois de um dia cheio.

Rin olhava para o rapaz com os lábios ligeiramente abertos e sobrancelhas arqueadas, surpresa com a ousadia de alguém interromper seu estudo e seu plano de passar a noite em claro.

-Não. Vá dormir você, ora. – ela pegou o livro de volta e abriu de novo no capítulo que lia.

-Escute... – Sesshoumaru a puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que ficasse de pé – Você precisa dormir. – falava como se estivesse realmente tentando convencer uma criancinha – O normal é uma pessoa passar dezoito horas acordada e você está há quase vinte e quatro horas assim e...

-Você quer fazer o favor de me soltar? – ela falou, friamente – Está machucando meu braço.

-Só se me prometer que vai pra cama agora e...

-Eu já disse que não! – ela murmurou entre os dentes e se soltou, massageando o braço dolorido – Eu _preciso_ estudar. Quero tirar uma boa nota e ir embora pra Nagoya o mais rápido possível! – ela se sentou e voltou a ler o livro, fingindo ignorar a presença de Sesshoumaru.

O rapaz observou por alguns segundos a pequena figura de Rin tentando se concentrar e não perceber que ele estava ali. Resolveu puxar uma cadeira para si e sentar-se a seu lado, tentando acompanhar a leitura que ela estava fazendo.

-Ei... que você tá fazendo? – ela perguntou, admirando-se.

-Vou estudar com você... Precisa de alguém que te mantenha acordada, não? – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente, não deixando de encarar os profundos olhos castanhos dela.

-Você... – ela começou, mas a mão dele, _quente,_ no rosto dela a interrompeu.

-Eu me preocupo com você, criança... – esperou que a garota se aborrecesse com o nome que a tratou, surpreendendo-se ao ver os olhos dela ficarem arregalados – Pode ter me dito "não" uma vez, mas eu não vou desistir de você, não ainda... – ele segurou com firmeza o queixo - Vou perguntar quantas vezes forem necessárias, vou esperar o tempo necessário... – aproximou o rosto e roçou muito rapidamente os lábios nos dela, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos – Vou beijar quantas vezes for preciso, mas não vou desistir de você. Não _agora_. – notou o choque no rosto dela - Entendeu, Rin?

O silêncio de segundos pareceu ter durado séculos para o rapaz, aguardando pacientemente pela resposta. Rin se levantou e ficou de costas para ele, ao que essa reação fez com que ele se levantasse também e tentasse saber qual seria a resposta dela. Escutou-a fungar e ficou preocupado. Foi até ela e virou o rosto, para ver as lágrimas escorrerem mais rápido.

-Eu não posso... – ela começou – Com você... Não enquanto aquela pessoa estiver presente... Eu ainda não posso...

-Por quê? – ele fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na dela – Por que não? O que ele foi pra você não esquecê-lo? – ele estava tão próximo dela que sentiu mais vontade ainda de beijá-la – O que eu preciso fazer pra você ser _minha?_

-Eu não estou _bem_... Eu ficar com você e pensar nele... Não seria... Eu não quero agora... – ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, agora com um brilho fraco nos olhos dourados – Deixe-me em paz sobre isso, por favor... Deixe-me estudar... Eu não posso estudar e pensar nisso... – implorou, encarando os olhos dourados.

Sesshoumaru afastou o rosto, sentindo um profundo desprezo pelo rapaz que impedia que ele e Rin tivessem algum relacionamento, sentindo também uma certa inveja da pessoa que estava nas lembranças dela desde que a conhecera.

-Vamos estudar, então... – ele falou, tentando parecer impassível – Já que você não quer dormir...

-Sesshoumaru... – ela murmurou.

-Vamos estudar, menina. Só temos mais um dia para estudar. Tente dormir mais tarde para repor suas energias. – falou, virando para voltar à mesa.

-Você não está bravo comigo? – ela perguntou, sussurrando.

Rin percebeu o rapaz respirar profundamente antes de responder, depois de um momento de silêncio.

-Não. Apenas sinto inveja do... _Aki._ É o nome dele, né? – virou-se para perguntar, agora com o rosto mais sem emoção que tinha – Parece que vou ter que brigar com ele para conseguir ter você pra mim, custe o que custar.

A garota tinha o rosto corado, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar do dele.

-Vamos estudar... Nós iremos mais tarde com aqueles dois para minha casa para estudar.

-Está bem... – foi a resposta dela, baixando a cabeça e voltando para a mesa.


	10. Caminho apenas para um

_Nota da Autora: _mais uma quinta-feira, mais um capítulo :) Assim que eu ficar de férias, atualizarei com mais frequência, prometo!

Hmm... tantos comentários passados! Eu gostei de todos, fiquei bastante animada! Agradeço a _Debs-chan, Nathi Duarte, Anny Taishou, Mifs, Shinji, Rukia-Hime_ e _Relena-chan. _Assim que for possível eu os responderei!

Agora fiquem com o Sesshoumaru versão "sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca" e me digam o que acharam do capítulo através de um review! :)

_[Betado por Thais]_

_

* * *

_

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Caminho apenas para um**

-Que casa legal! – Rin exclamou, ao entrar no interior da casa de Sesshoumaru, ao lado deste e de Sango e Miroku – Caramba, como é grande... – ela correu por uma parte da sala como uma criancinha e continuou olhando por todo o ambiente a sua volta como se estivesse em um museu – Não acredito que mora nesse palácio, Sesshoumaru!

-Rin-chan não sabia, né? – Sango comentou – Eu vim aqui só uma vez com Inuyasha...

-Cadê o Inuyasha? – Rin perguntou, sentando-se numa poltrona, quase afundando ao perceber que era pequena demais e o estofado era muito macio. Sesshoumaru teve que conter a expressão séria ao máximo para não rir dela.

-Não sei... Deve estar em casa. Fiquem aqui enquanto eu procuro pelos empregados – falou, saindo majestosamente da sala.

-Sesshoumaru-sama é tão rico assim? – Rin perguntou, balançado o corpo na poltrona – Quer dizer, eu tinha ouvido uns comentários e...

-Lorde _Sesssshoumaru_ é _deverasss_ muito rico, herdeiro de uma fortuna que o pai _deixsssou_ a ele e seu irmão – um homem com um estranho sotaque apareceu na sala, assustando aos três que estavam presentes – Meu nome é Jaken e Lorde _Sssesssshoumaru_ pediu-me que lhes _guiasssse _e os _ssservice_ caso _precisassssem_ de algo.

-"_Lorde"?_ – os três repetiram, fazendo depois um momento de cômico silêncio. Quem no mundo ainda usava aquele título, além de descendentes de famílias reais?

-Hã... tá... – Rin a única que conseguiu responder, diante aquele homem baixo demais e calvo. Ela voltou a brinca na poltrona, desta vez pulando como se fosse uma cama de molas.

-Menina, não faça _isssso_. – Jaken falou a ela.

Uma veia saltou no rosto dela.

-Quem é **menina**? – perguntou, furiosa.

-_Essssa_ poltrona não é para brincar – o queixo de Rin caiu ao escutar aquilo – Depois eu _possso_ arranjar uma para você e deixá-la no quarto em que irá dormir, mas esta aqui não porque está na _sssala_.

-Ora, seu homenzinho... – Rin teve vontade de agarrar o pescoço dele, sendo devidamente contida por Sango e Miroku – Cadê seu patrão? Quero falar com ele imediatamente!

_-Sssó _um momento. Aguarde aqui, irei chamá-lo. – ele permanecia numa calma inédita para quem aparentemente estava em apuros.

-O que está acontecendo, Jaken? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, entrando na sala ao mesmo tempo em que o mordomo ia saindo.

-Lorde _Sessssshoumaru,_ esta _sssenhorita_ deseja falar com o _sssenhor._

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, notando que estava de braços cruzados e parecendo muito zangada.

-O que foi, Nozomu?

-Ele me chamou de _menina_! – deu ênfase na palavra como se fosse um palavrão – Você o ensinou a fazer isso, né? - perguntou, em tom acusativo.

-Isso é verdade, Jaken? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, tentando conter um sorriso que queria aparecer nos lábios - Eu o mandei fazer isso?

-De modo algum, Lorde _Ssssessshoumaru_. Eu apenas a advertir a não brincar na poltrona como uma criança.

-Oh... – ele forçou uma expressão séria e olhou para a garota, que o ameaçava a não fazer comentários sobre aquilo com os olhos – Então foi isso, Nozomu?

-Ora... – ela estava vermelha.

-Pode ir, Jaken. Vamos estudar na biblioteca e não queremos ser interrompidos até a hora do jantar.

-_Ssssim_, Lorde _Sssesssshoumaru._ – falou, saindo da sala.

-Vamos para a biblioteca – Sesshoumaru falou – Ninguém irá nos interromper. – Começou a andar em direção da biblioteca, sendo devidamente seguido pelos três que o acompanhavam.

Ficaram lá estudando até a hora do jantar, quando depois cada um recebeu um quarto para dormir. Entretanto, Rin não tinha a menor intenção em dormir de novo, aguardando pacientemente que todos fossem dormir para voltar até à biblioteca.

Caminhando na ponta dos pés para não fazer barulho, ela conseguiu sair do quarto por volta das onze horas e andar por um enorme corredor para chegar até a sala de estudos, ficando aliviada em tocar na maçaneta, abrir a porta e notar que ninguém estava lá e que poderia estudar sozinha. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e ficou concentrada até notar que o relógio marcava duas da manhã.

_Que importa passar mais um dia sem dormir_? Lembrou-se depois do que Sesshoumaru falara a respeito de ter de repor as energias.

-Vá dormir. _Agora_. – escutou alguém falar. A garota quase caiu de susto da cadeira, ficando aborrecida ao ver Sesshoumaru parado na entrada da biblioteca, apenas de roupão.

-Olha... – Rin respirou fundo para se recuperar de outro susto que ele lhe dera – Eu preciso estudar... A prova é mais tarde, sabia?

-Você acha que vai dar conta de fazer uma prova nesse estado? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela – Você está _mal _porque não dorme há dois dias!

-Vamos fazer o seguinte... – ela falou, entoando a irritação na voz – Eu irei dormir depois de fazer a prova, aí você não precisa se preocupar comigo e... Ei! – Sesshoumaru a fizera levantar a carregava nos braços, saindo depressa da biblioteca sob os protestos dela – _Me solte,_ seu animal! Eu quero estudar!

-Não grite, ou vai acordar quem está dormindo. – ele falou, calmamente carregando a garota e levando-a para o quarto – Você irá dormir agora, menina, ou não vou deixar você fazer a prova mais tarde.

-Você não tem como me impedir! – ela falou em um tom mais baixo, mas ainda assim transpassando a irritação para a voz – Eu irei e você não vai me impedir e...

Sesshoumaru jogou Rin por cima do ombro, andando mais depressa e chegando ao quarto em que ela dormia, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si com o pé.

-Você não estava se concentrando direito quando estava estudando hoje conosco – ele a jogou sobre a cama – Está com olheiras, não está comendo direito – ele viu que ela tentava se levantar e a impediu, fazendo-a se deitar de novo – Vai delirar durante a prova se não descansar hoje.

-Não quero. Eu preciso estudar! – ela tentou se levantar e Sesshoumaru teve que fazê-la se deitar de novo, subindo na cama e pressionando o próprio corpo sobre o dela – Saia de cima de mim, seu...

Parou de respirar. Aliás, ambos pararam. Somente segundos depois que lembraram de soltar o ar.

-Não. – ele falou num sussurro, aproximando o rosto e fazendo as respirações se confundirem – Só se prometer que irá dormir.

-Não vou. – ela falou, determinada, e começou a se debater - Sai de cima, Sesshoumaru, está me machucando!

Parou de falar ao ver o rosto dele próximo demais do seu. Nem teve como protestar ao perceber o inevitável: ele novamente pressionou os lábios aos dela, fazendo-a com que ela relaxasse o corpo e não conseguisse evitar a resposta àquele beijo. Era quente, convidativo e muito... _agressivo_. Era o que tornava diferente dos outros. E Sesshoumaru de roupão não ajudava nada: era possível ver os músculos bem definidos do peito através do tecido que o moldava, e ela sentiu uma imensa _vontade _de passar a ponta dos dedos em cada curva.

Enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e escutou um rosnado satisfeito dele. Era um beijo tão furioso que era quase impossível lembrar de respirar, e em segundos ela gemia pedindo fôlego.

-Pede... – os lábios de Sesshoumaru trilhava beijos úmidos agora no rosto: bochechas, mandíbula, testa, têmporas – Pede para eu parar...

A resposta dela foi novamente procurar a boca para beijá-lo e um gemido necessitado.

Aquilo fez Sesshoumaru sorrir intimamente ao perceber que ela estava respondendo bem e gostando daquilo, levando as mãos, que segurava o rosto dela, até a cintura, segurando-a como se fosse um objeto precioso. Deixou os lábios dela sob um protesto quase infantil e começou a beijar o pescoço, desejando que a garota estivesse gostando e aceitando aquilo tão bem quanto ele.

Mas, depois de minutos, Rin pareceu ter recuperado a consciência do que estava acontecendo.

-P-Pare... – ela falou sussurrando, mas o rapaz não parou – Não... Pare... _Agora!_ – ela jogou o rapaz de cima dela com uma força tirada sabe-se de lá de onde, sentando-se depressa da cama.

As respirações demoraram para recuperar o ritmo normal. Rin sentiu novamente os lábios inchados, a garganta seca, a distância entre os dois com o cheiro _deles _no ar.

-Nós... vamos nos a-arrepen... der... – por que a voz estava tremendo _tanto? _Engoliu em seco, reuniu a coragem e continuou _– _Vamos nos arrepender... se fizermos algo... esta noite... _Sesshoumaru. _

Engoliu em seco. Esperou que ele falasse algo – protestasse, murmurasse, sussurrase o nome dela, perguntasse o motivo, _qualquer_ coisa –, mas ele permaneceu quieto.

-N-Não é hora pra... _isso. _– ela apontou. Ele tinha que ser mais razoável. Ele _era _razoável. Sesshoumaru era um dos caras mais inteligentes que já conhecera, ele não... – Nós não temos nada _juntos_, e não estamos num bom momen...

Prendeu a respiração quando escutou o rapaz respirar fundo. O rosto, encoberto pelas sombras do quarto pouco iluminado, parecia querer mascarar a raiva, o ódio e todos os outros sentimentos negativos que sentia pelo "outro".

Um outro que não existia.

Ergueu o rosto. E ela sentiu um calafrio ao ver o brilho no olhar.

Parecia que Sesshoumaru _queimava _de fúria.

-Des... Desculpe, mas... – ela estava com _medo _dele? – Por favor, eu... – escutou a respiração resfolegada – Eu não quero que faça _isso _comigo. Por favor, Sesshoumaru.

Nada.

-Por favor. – ela repetiu.

Lentamente, depois de alguns minutos, ele conseguir se mover da cama, levantando-se sentindo o peso do próprio corpo. Era difícil descrever o que sentia no momento.

Era difícil entender como alguém que não estava nem ali pudesse causar tantos problemas. Ou significar tanto.

Caminhou devagar até a porta, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si, sem trocar uma única palavra com uma Rin trêmula, que a muito custo tentou se erguer da cama e se manter em pé por causa dos joelhos. A garota ficou olhando para a porta e se jogou novamente no colchão, pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer.

_Sesshoumaru a odiava agora._

Ficou observando o teto. Pensou em mil coisas para dizer ao rapaz quando fossem para a Universidade. Novamente não dormiu, percebendo isso ao olhar pela janela e perceber que o céu já estava claro.

* * *

O que Rin tinha planejado fazer não aconteceu. Sesshoumaru mal a olhou durante o café que os quatro fizeram junto com Inuyasha, não conversando com ela e nem a provocou como de costume durante todo o caminho até a Toudai. _Ele _dirigiu sozinho, enquanto Inuyasha serviu de _motorista _aos outros, que evitaram perguntar o que acontecera.

Rin se sentia chateada, tanto com ele quanto consigo mesmo. E sentia enorme falta das provocações dele.

_Por que tenho que sentir falta disso?_

Ao chegarem na sala de aula, já pronta para receber os que fariam a prova, Rin percebeu que Sesshoumaru não sentara ao lado dela como de costume, fazendo a garota esquecer a raiva que sentia _dele _e se sentir ainda pior consigo mesma.

_Por que eu sinto esse vazio...?_

A prova começou pontualmente às dez da manhã. Durante todo o tempo, Rin teve dificuldades para se concentrar, mas atribuiu aquilo ao fato de não ter conseguido dormir. Em alguns momentos olhava para Sesshoumaru, sentado duas fileiras à esquerda dela, notando que o rapaz parecia igualmente confuso, percebendo que ele mordia a ponta da caneta, coisa que ela nunca o notara fazer.

Ao meio-dia, a campa tocou e todos os alunos se levantaram, inclusive Rin e Sesshoumaru, que quase não terminaram a prova a tempo.

-Aí, galera... – Miroku começou, aproximando-se dos dois que iriam sair ao mesmo tempo e não tinham se notado – Vamos sair e comemorar um pouco? Eu me dei muito bem na prova e...

-Vão sem mim... – Rin comentou, dando um bocejo – Vou pro meu _apaato_ novo...

-Rin-chan... – Sango a chamou, mas a garota se afastou deles e foi embora, descendo as escadas.

-Rin-sama me parece tão cansada... – Miroku comentou, abraçando Sango pela cintura e olhando para Sesshoumaru, calado desde o início da manhã. O rapaz ficou em silêncio, observando a garota ir embora.

-Acho que Sesshoumaru-sama e ela brigaram de novo – Sango comentou, recebendo um olhar fulminante do rapaz – Só isso explica o fato dos dois estarem sem se falar durante toda manhã.

-Eu gostaria de saber o que vocês têm com isso. – Sesshoumaru falou pela primeira vez - Vão para onde?

-"Vão"? – Miroku perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Não falaram que iam sair para comemorar o resultado de uma prova que nem sabe se _vocês _passaram? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, encarando o rapaz.

O comentário acabou com a perspectiva do casal com a disciplina.

-Não vamos mais... – Miroku respondeu, abraçando Sango ainda mais forte – Rin-sama não vai e... bem, o dia foi sem graça porque vocês dois não se enfrentaram.

-Como é? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, não conseguindo esconder a irritação.

-Vamos pra casa, Sesshoumaru. – Miroku continuou falando, notando que Sango ficava ainda mais envergonhada – Mudamos os planos desde que Rin-sama não vai. Você pode ir pro seu _castelo _ver uns seriados e escutar música naquele som de última geração. Que tal?

O irmão de Inuyasha ficou calado durante alguns momentos, não percebendo que caminhava ao lado dos dois em direção da escada. Tinha sido difícil se concentrar durante a prova por causa de Rin, percebendo também, quando discretamente virava o rosto para o lado, que a garota também estava desconcentrada ao notar que ela estava quase comendo a borracha e olhando para algo que não estava no papel da prova.

-Pobre Rin-chan... – Sango comentou, fazendo Sesshoumaru despertar de seus pensamentos. Apenas quando olhou para frente, notou o que fez Sango falar aquilo com tanta pena na voz.

Rin dormia em pé, encostada na parede que a impedia que caísse.

-Quem vai levá-la para casa? – Miroku perguntou, olhando para Sesshoumaru e recebendo um olhar furioso deste.

-Que tal você? – perguntou, sarcasticamente.

-E por que não _você_? – Miroku voltou a provocar – Está de carro, eu vou de metrô pra minha casa com Sango. Bem, só tem mesmo você! – o rapaz puxou Sango pela mão e começaram a correr pelas escadas – Até mais, Sesshoumaru-sama! Boas férias!

-Ora... – Sesshoumaru murmurou, observando os dois irem embora e o deixarem sozinho na escada com Rin, dormindo profundamente. Ele se aproximou dela e tentou fazê-la acordar – Menina, acorde.

-_Hmm_ – ela murmurou, sequer dando a impressão de que ia abrir os olhos.

-Droga... – ele a pegou e começou a carregá-la dos braços - Por que eu?

Sesshoumaru a carregou para o carro sob os olhares curiosos dos poucos estudantes que ainda estavam fazendo as provas de recuperação de algumas faculdades. Foi direto para o carro e abriu a porta com certa dificuldade, conseguindo fazer Rin entrar e sentá-la no banco ao lado do motorista.

_-Hmmm..._

-Depois não me culpe por estar perto de você, menina. – ele falou, tomando o lugar na direção. Colocou a chave para ligar e deu a partida, dando antes uma olhada na garota que dormia profundamente. Tocou de leve no rosto dela, ajeitando uma franja que escondia a testa que um dia ele beijara.

Sesshoumaru começou a guiar pela cidade, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos entre ela e ele, o que não o fez prestar atenção no caminho que estava seguindo. Ele chegou ao prédio onde ela morava, saindo do carro e indo conversar com o porteiro para que ele o ajudasse a carregá-la ao apartamento dela.

-Sinto muito, senhor... – o velho falou – Essa moça não mora mais aqui.

-Quê?- o rapaz perguntou perplexo, fechando os olhos com raiva ao lembrar de um detalhe.

Rin tinha mudado de apartamento no sábado. Se tivesse ido com ela ajudar na mudança, certamente não precisaria fazer a pergunta seguinte:

–Você sabe me dizer onde ela mora agora? Ela está desacordada e...

-Infelizmente não, senhor... – ele falou, vagamente.

-Certo. – _Maldição_ – Obrigado. – ele falou, voltando para o carro.

Entrou e lá dentro procurou o celular, ligando para Miroku.

"_Este celular está desligado ou fora da área de serviço..."_

O rapaz tentou o celular de Sango, mas caíra na caixa-postal. Resolveu ligar para o irmão para saber se Kagome ou mesmo ele poderia ajudá-lo.

_-Fala._

-Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru falou com a habitual seriedade – Higurashi está aí?

_-Por quê? _

-Quero ajuda dela. – deu um suspiro cansado e apertou a ponte do nariz numa irritação – Nozomu adormeceu e não consigo acordá-la pra me dizer onde fica o apartamento novo dela pra levá-la pra lá.

_-Kagome tá no templo e lá não tem telefone. Já tentou com Miroku e Sango?_

-Os celulares estão desligados – Sesshoumaru tentou manter a calma e parecer o máximo possível educado com o irmão – Você não sabe?

_-Eu? Por que eu saberia? Não tô interessado nela!_

-Inuyasha... – o irmão teve que conter até dez para não despejar a raiva que sentia pelo celular – Essa garota não dormiu nas últimas duas noites! Eu preciso saber onde ela mora pra...

_-Por que não a traz pra cá?_ – a voz de Inuyasha estava calma demais.

-Quê? – Sesshoumaru exclamou, fazendo Inuyasha rir do outro lado.

_-Qual o problema? Se tá preocupado com ela, Rin pode ficar aqui em um dos quartos e dormir como um bebê._

-Ora...

_-Tem outra ideia pra isso ou a minha serve?_

Sesshoumaru ponderou sobre o que o irmão falou, dando uma olhada na garota de novo.

-Mande Jaken preparar o quarto. Chegarei em vinte minutos. – Sesshoumaru falou, desligando o celular sem dar uma chance para Inuyasha dizer "sim".

Deu a partida no carro e, quase vinte minutos depois, chegou em casa, sentindo a fome ficar mais forte. Quase uma hora da tarde, sentia-se cansado e queria tomar um banho, comer e dormir tranquilamente como primeiro dia de férias. Entrou na casa carregando Rin nos braços, sendo recebido por Jaken.

-Recebeu o recado que mandei por Inuyasha? – perguntou ao mordomo.

_-Sssim_, o quarto já_ essstá_ pronto. É o _messsmo_ de ontem.

Sesshoumaru levou a garota até o quarto, mandando um olhar de censura a Jaken, que o acompanhava até a metade do caminho, indicando que não queria que fosse seguido.

Pousou Rin delicadamente na cama já pronta, cobrindo depois o corpo com um lençol de um tecido caro. Ajeitou as almofadas sob sua cabeça, observando de perto os contornos de seu rosto. Observou a expressão tranquila que ela tinha enquanto dormia, não parecendo tão cansada quanto antes. Ajeitou de novo a franja que escondia a testa, sentindo vontade de beijar ali de novo.

Tinha sido ridículo o comportamento dele nas outras noites, admitia. Mas estava realmente preocupado com ela ficar sem dormir, ficar doente e _também _continuar com a mesma nota – o que significaria horas de estudo em vão.

-Durma bem... – falou, pressionando de leve os lábios na testa.

Rin se remexeu na cama, preocupando Sesshoumaru. Ficou aliviado ao vê-la apenas mudar de posição, resolvendo deixá-la dormir ali o máximo que poderia. Quando se afastou, notou a mão dela segurando a camisa que ele usava.

-_Maninho_... – ela murmurou.

Sesshoumaru ficou sem reação, admirado em escutá-la falar durante o sono e sentindo vontade de rir ao escutar o resto:

_-... deixa... sorvete... pra mim..._ – ela continuou sonhando.

O rapaz se ajoelhou, cruzando os braços sobre a cama. Havia decidido não tentar mais nada com ela, principalmente depois da confusão na noite anterior.

Mas agora, vendo-a ali, dormindo daquele jeito...

Rin tinha razão quanto à noite passada: ambos se arrependeriam se os corpos _deles _decidissem por _eles _passar aquela noite juntos. O próprio rapaz não sentia necessidade de apressar as coisas. Ela entrara na vida dele tão de repente – num dia no meio de um semestre corrido, conversou com ela duas vezes, descobrindo o quão divertido era provocá-la, tê-la como colega de estudos, como companheira de campanha, como...

Balançou a cabeça e se levantando, soltando a mão dela da camisa dele.

Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Rin sonhar com alguns fatos do passado.


	11. Trocando o caminho

_Nota da autora: _Crianças lindas da Shampoo-chan :) Quase que deixo de postar hoje porque não conseguia achar um trecho do livro citado no capítulo. Só que tirei dois segundinhos pra ler e encontrar o que queria. Acho que este capítulo ficou muito melhor que o original.

_(Hmm... tenho que parar de dizer isso em respeito aos antigos leitores. Crap)._

Agradeço muitíssimo aos leitores que comentaram no capítulo passado: _Sakura Kh, Rynui Uchiha, Nathi Duarte, Anny Taishou, Mifs _e _Rukia-hime__._ Promessa de escoteiro que respondo todo mundo este final de semana. Vocês nem têm ideia do quanto fico dando pulinhos que nem meu sobrinho de três anos quando recebo um comentário, hahah.

Agora deixem o BBB de lado e leiam. Comentem também se puderem, claro. Eu ficaria feliz e minha musa trabalha mais e sem cobrar hora extra :)

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Trocando o caminho**

**Música: **_"The 4th Avenue Café", (_L'arc en ciel)

_Era final de verão, um dia ameno que indicava já a chegada do outono através das frestas nas cortinas de um quarto de hospital, Rin ajeitava as cobertas em torno do corpo frágil de Aki._

_-Está melhor assim? – ela perguntou, sorrindo. _

_-Claro que está... Mas você não devia estar aqui, Rin. A faculdade..._

_De novo aquela conversa. Não era nem a primeira vez que ela faltava e ele continuava falando isso._

_-Negativo. Eu tenho que ver se você tá bem, Aki... – ela se sentou em uma cadeira próxima da cama – Você dormiu bem esta noite? Leu alguma coisa?_

_-Um livro muito bom... – ele pegou o livro que estava em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama – "Hamlet", de Shakespeare. Você devia tentar ler também... É uma tradução excelente._

_-Obrigada. – ela falou, ainda sorrindo e pegando o livro – Você já terminou? Não quero levar antes que... _

_-Não se preocupe. – ele a interrompeu, sorrindo – Eu faço questão que leia antes de mim._

_Rin abriu o livro numa página aleatória e sentiu o corpo ficar ligeiramente tenso ao ler uma frase que se destacou em todo o texto:_

Ele não morre só.

_Recuperou a compostura antes que o namorado perguntasse o motivo de tanta tensão, e deixou o livro numa mesinha ao lado da cama. Sentiu então a mão dele levantar e pedir para que ela deitasse a cabeça na cama. Rin ajoelhou-se próximo da cama, pousando a cabeça suavemente perto dele para que pudesse tocá-la na cabeça, mas não fazia o mesmo carinho que sempre fazia quando ela estava daquele jeito._

_-Quero te mostrar uma coisa... – ele falou, fazendo Rin erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo – Olhe minhas mãos. Vê? – ele mostrou os dedos – Minhas unhas já estão crescendo. Daqui a pouco eu poderei tocar nos seus cabelos, menina._

_-Que bom! – ela não deixava de sorrir, evitando pensar na tristeza contida na mensagem. Era realmente lamentável o estado das unhas – Eu mal posso esperar._

_-E Hakudoushi... Ele vem buscá-la, menina? – ele perguntou, depois de um momento de silêncio em que Rin ficara analisando seus dedos._

_-Ele vem depois... – ela olhou para o relógio que tinha no braço – Você ainda não me contou se já está bem..._

_O rapaz ficou calado durante alguns segundos, como se estivesse pensando no que seria melhor dizer para ela._

_-Hoje... eu estou bem melhor... Depois de ver você._

_-Não sentiu mais dores? – ela perguntou, franzindo a testa numa evidente preocupação. _

_-Poucas... Mas não me preocupo muito com elas... Já estive bem pior..._

_-Seu cabelo também está crescendo mais rápido – ela comentou, aproximando a mão do cabelo castanho ralo._

_-Rin? – ele a chamou, repentinamente. _

_-O que foi? _

_-Você me... ama? _

_Rin deu um sorriso doce e beijou suavemente o rosto dele._

_-__**Sim.**_

_O rapaz ficou em silêncio, admirando os olhos castanhos dela, falando depois:_

_-__**Eu também...**_

_-Por que me perguntou isso?_

_-Por que eu gostaria de ouvir isso... Hoje._

_Uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa do casal. Aki olhou para a porta, já imaginando quem era._

_-Entre. – Rin respondeu por ele._

_-Com licença... – Hakudoushi falou com a habitual voz fria, segurando no braço um casaco que pertencia a Rin – O horário de visitas acabou, Rin... Olá, Aki. – falou, lançando um__ olhar__ao rapaz deitado._

_-Oh... – Rin murmurou – Não posso ficar mais um pouco?_

_-Infelizmente, não, Rin-chan. – alguém atrás de Hakudoushi falara – Aki precisa fazer mais exames antes da cirurgia desta tarde. _

_-Mas ele... Não são aqueles que fazem com que fique enjoado depois, né? – ela perguntou ao senhor vestido de médico que entrara. _

_-Não, não são, Rin-chan... – ele falou, sorrindo – Fico feliz que esteja preocupada com ele. _

_-Posso vir amanhã então, doutor Jinenji?_

_-Será bem-vinda, Rin-chan. Você sempre foi. – ele comentou, não querendo que ela visse a ponta de decepção de seu olhar. Sentia-se triste em ver que a garota vinha todos os dias desde que o rapaz viera parar ali, perguntando-se como ela se sentiria quando ele..._

_-Vamos, Rin. Amanhã voltaremos. – Hakudoushi falara. Rin olhou para o irmão e pegou as coisas que trouxera, inclusive o livro que Aki lhe entregara. Sem querer, ele escapou das mãos dela e caiu no chão, aberto numa das páginas. Ela o pegou e novamente o olhar se fixou numa frase em destaque:_

Ele não morre só.

_Balançou a cabeça, marcou a página com uma orelha e guardou o livro numa bolsa que trouxera._

_-Até mais, Aki-kun – ela beijou o rosto do rapaz e ia embora quando sentiu a mão dele em seu braço._

_-Até, minha menina... – ele falou – Você pode esperar lá fora? Eu gostaria de conversar com Hakudoushi-sama... – olhou para o irmão mais velho, este de sobrancelhas levemente levantadas pela surpresa._

_-Ah... tá bom... – ela murmurou, saindo do quarto acompanhada pelo médico. _

_Quase cinco minutos depois, a garota viu o irmão sair do quarto e evitar olhá-la._

_-O que vocês conversaram? – ela perguntou, pegando no braço dele._

_-Ele... – pigarreou, meio desconcertado - Me elogiou por aprender a bater na porta antes de entrar em outros lugares._

_-Ah... – ela piscou duas vezes antes de virar o rosto e olhar por uma janela – Que estranho..._

_Kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne_

_Irodorareta kikou ni yosete_

_Sayounara ai o kureta ano hito wa_

Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita

A estação chegou ao fim tranquilamente.

Trazendo para mim memórias coloridas

Adeus àquela pessoa que me deu amor

_Meus olhos eram dominados por ela_

_

* * *

_

_Ao chegar em casa, mais tarde, Rin se deitou depois que revisou toda a matéria que perdeu durante a semana por causa das visitas que fizera a Aki – não que sentisse vontade, mas porque era realmente uma obrigação a cumprir. O que ela queria mesmo é ter tempo suficiente para ler _uma _coisa._

_Abriu a bolsa e pegou o livro que Aki lhe entregara. Abriu na página que marcara ainda no quarto do hospital e a leu:_

Quando se extingue um soberano

Ele não morre só.

Como a vórtice de um redemoinho

Atrai para o abismo tudo que o rodeia.

_Era a página 80, uma cena do Ato III da peça. Quis ler desde o começo, mas sentia-se tão cansada que parou ao alcançar a página oito. Pousou a cabeça no travesseiro e adormeceu logo depois._

_Sonhou com uma época em que Aki ainda estava bem de saúde, quando os dois estudavam em andares separados da Universidade de Nagoya, mas sempre que podiam ficavam juntos nos intervalos. Entretanto, aquela parecia não ser a Nadai, a Universidade de Nagoya, pois o lugar estava vazio. Lá nunca estava vazio. Entretanto, ela não avistava ninguém andando perto dela, muito menos encontrou Aki sentado na escada do corredor onde estudava, esperando por ela como fazia todos os dias, antes de adoecer._

_Rin procurou pelo rapaz pelos outros corredores e pelas outras escadas, começando a sentir desespero ao perceber que não o encontrava, não vendo outra pessoa além dela pelo prédio. Desceu para o pátio, procurando por alguém e por Aki pelas áreas verdes. Ela viu que era uma bonita manhã de Outono, o último dia da estação, o céu ainda estava claro, sem princípio de chuva. Lembrou-se, com isso, que Aki sempre a levava para um jardim próximo do prédio da faculdade de música, onde ficavam conversando sobre diversas coisas. Dirigiu-se até lá, com a esperança de encontrá-lo. _

_Togirenai kimochi nante_

_Hajime kara shinjitena katta_

_Utsuriyuku machinami ni _

_tori nokosarete mama_

Desde o começo, nunca acreditei

que os sentimentos fossem eternos

Agora eu deixei tudo na mudança,

trocando os caminhos pelos quais eu passava

_De longe, avistou uma pessoa em pé, olhando para o céu. Ela correu até a pessoa, parando a uma certa distância, com certo medo em ver Aki ali. Ele deveria estar no hospital, entretanto... O que fazia ele no jardim, naquela hora do dia? _

_De repente, o rapaz se virou para ela, sorrindo. Ela perguntou o que ele fazia ali, mas Aki lhe respondera numa voz calma para que ela se cuidasse e..._

_"Até, minha menina."_

_Depois Aki virou-se e começou a caminhar, deixando Rin estática. Ao vê-lo ir embora, os olhos, antes vivos, ficaram vazios. Ela tentava chamar o rapaz, mas a voz não saiu, até vê-lo desaparecer completamente e conseguir gritar pelo nome dele e acordar, percebendo que tinha a mão entendida como se quisesse alcançar algo... _

_"Aki..."_

_-Rin-chan! – a mãe dela entrou no quarto, sem nem ao menos bater por causa da pressa – Filha, Aki... – ela estava tentando se manter calma, mas sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar – Aki está... _

Rin acordou suada e sem fôlego enrolada no lençóis que cobriam tanta a cama quanto o corpo. Estava usando um _yukata_ amarelo e percebeu que não estava no quarto do apartamento novo que alugara.

-Aqui é a casa de... – ela percebeu onde estava e voltou a se jogar na cama, colocando uma das mãos na testa e olhando fixamente o teto.

Quanto tempo fazia que ela não sonhara com aquilo? Se não estava enganada, os primeiros meses em Tokyo fizeram com que ela esquecesse parte do passado.

Mas ela não queria esquecer.

-_Ele não morre só_. – murmurou para si mesma.

Entretanto o que a tinha feito mudar de cidade, de ambiente e conviver com outras pessoas não tinha sido a enorme vontade de esquecer aquilo tudo? Todo o sofrimento dos últimos meses com Aki doente? Afinal, por que ela se sentia tão confusa por ter mudado de caminhos, passar por outros que não conhecia?

Virou-se de lado.

_Por que estava tão confusa?_

Ao fazer isso, Rin percebeu pelas cortinas brancas que o sol estava alto e elas não impediam a luminosidade. Abriu a boca e levantou-se subitamente, indo até a janela e abrindo-a.

-Quanto tempo eu...? Que dia é hoje, afinal? – perguntou, olhando para o jardim e vendo que muitos empregados trabalhavam limpando o lugar.

Rin arrumou o cabelo e o _yukata_, procurou as roupas que usava antes e não as encontrou. Deu um suspiro profundo até resolver se dirigir até a porta e sair do quarto.

Caminhou por um corredor já conhecido dela, quando Sesshoumaru a carregou até aquele quarto onde estava para que dormisse. Continuou andando até escutar uma voz já conhecida dela.

-Que bom que já acordou, _sssenhorita._ Bom dia.

-Hã... – ela curvou-se, sem jeito – Bo- bom dia... O seu nome é Jaken, não?

-_Sssim,_ e Lorde _Sssesshoumaru_ me pediu para cuidar da_ sssenhorita_ em tudo que _precisssasse._

-Ah... –ela piscou duas vezes e tentou conter a vontade de rir ao escutar o "título" de Sesshoumaru.

-O café _essstá _pronto, _sssenhorita_ Nozomu.

-Jaken-sama... – ela interrompeu – Eu queria saber o que estou fazendo aqui... e onde estão minhas roupas?

-"_Jaken-sssama"? _– ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas quase invisíveis.

-Ai, ai... –ela sorriu, sem graça – É costume meu... Eu posso chamar você assim, né?

-Bem... hã... eu acho que _sssim... _– desde que Sesshoumaru não soubesse, é claro. Era costume que empregados _não _fossem chamados por um tratamento tão alto como aquele.

-Que bom.

-Lorde _Sssesshoumaru_ a trouxe pra cá ontem e...

**-ONTEM?** – ela arregalou os olhos.

-... e suas roupas estão guardadas na lavanderia até que a_ sssenhorita_ resolva voltar para casa.

-Mas esse _yukata_... – ela olhou para a roupa que usava – Quem foi que me trocou?

-A _sssenhorita_ Kaede, uma das governantas. – ele respondeu, começando a andar pelo corredor e descendo as escadas.

-Não tem outra coisa pra usar? – ela perguntou – Ficar com essa roupa me incomoda...

-Vou levá-la pra tomar café, _sssenhorita_ Nozomu...

-Rin. – ela o corrigiu.

-Hã? – ele a olhou curioso.

-Pode me chamar de Rin. – ela respondeu calmamente, passando por ele e chegando até uma sala onde a mesa estava preparada – Só aquele _iceberg_ do seu patrão me chama assim...

-_Mass_... – ele protestou.

-E onde está seu patrão, Jaken-sama? – ela perguntou, sorrindo e se sentando à mesa.

-Está treinando desde cedo, _sssenhorita..._ – parou de falar ao ver Rin estreitar os olhos – Rin.

-Treinando? Treinando o quê? – ela perguntou, já se servindo.

-Kenjutsu.

-Ah... – ela deu um sorriso antes de colocar uma torrada na boca – Interessante... E Inuyasha?

-_Sssaiu_ bem cedo com a _sssenhorita_ Higurashi.

-Nha! – ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo – Então depois me diga onde está Sesshoumaru-sama que eu quero falar com ele.

-_Sssesshoumaru-sssama_ não gosta de ser interrompido durante o treino que faz.

-Ora... – ela deu nos ombros – Até parece que ele vai se aborrecer se alguém interromper.

-Ah, ele _sse_ aborrece _ssim_ – o homenzinho falou apressado. Sentiu até um arrepio ao lembrar das vezes que interrompeu o treino do patrão e o que ele fez a ele por causa disso.

-Jaken-sama, pode me deixar sozinha durante alguns minutos? Eu gosto de tomar meu café assim... – ela falou, mantendo o sorriso e tirando o mordomo daqueles pensamentos.

-Claro. Chame _ssse_ precisar de algo. – e ele saiu da sala

-Obrigadinha.

Assim que Jaken saiu, Rin comeu rapidamente algumas coisas e depois limpou os lábios depressa com um guardanapo. Queria descobrir sozinha onde Sesshoumaru estava, embora não conhecesse muito bem o lugar. Andou depressa pelos corredores até lembrar-se que a sala de treino podia ser um dojo provisório do lado de fora da casa. Saiu e ficou andando pelo jardim até encontrar, quase nos fundos da casa, uma bonita construção de onde pôde escutar que alguém estava em seu interior.

_Aqui._

Rin abriu a porta silenciosamente, entrando com o cuidado de não ser notada pela pessoa que treinava.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

_Yuki au ano hitobito ga ima wa_

_Tooku ni kanjirete_

_Zawameki sae usurete wa_

_Tameiki ni kieteshimau_

Essas novas pessoas que conheci

Sinto-as tão longe de mim

Como se estivesse escutando vozes murchas

Sinto-as desaparecer em um suspiro

O rapaz treinava sozinho com um_ shinai_ o movimento de ataque com os braços quando atacasse primeiramente a cabeça do adversário, um dos movimentos básicos daquela arte.

Rin sentou-se em uma das almofadas sobre os próprios joelhos e ficou em silêncio o rapaz treinar. Não acreditava que Sesshoumaru estivesse treinando os golpes básicos até lembrar-se de que seu irmão havia feito algo parecido no dia seguinte à briga que os dois travaram quando ela havia decidido viajar sozinha para Tokyo e ele não ter concordado.

-O que faz aqui? – a voz de Sesshoumaru a vez voltar à realidade.

-Ah... – ela olhou para ele, piscando várias vezes para o rapaz que limpava com um pano o suor em seu rosto – Eu queria falar com você...

-Sobre o quê? – ele perguntou, prendendo os longos cabelos e limpando a área do pescoço.

-Você... – ela fechou os olhos e, depois de um suspiro, abriu-os de novo – Jaken-sama me falou que você me trouxe pra cá...

-Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou, bebendo depois um gole de água de uma garrafa plástica.

-Ah, s-sim. – ela respondeu, depressa. Ele a estava _cortando_ – Parece que dormi _demais_. Jaken-sama me contou que você me trouxe ontem...

-Eu não sabia onde era seu apartamento, tive que fazer isso. – ele respondeu depressa, impassível – Acredito que tenha conseguido repor as energias.

-Eu me sinto muito bem agora. – ela falou, sorrindo. Observou o rapaz com a roupa de treino limpar o suor dos braços.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela começou, numa voz fraca.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou, olhando-a preocupado.

-Eu queria... – ela baixou o rosto e apertou o tecido do _yukata_ com as mãos – Eu queria sinceramente pedir desculpas por ter gritado todas aquelas coisas horríveis pra você em todo esse tempo que nos conhecemos... – ela ergueu a cabeça e falou com tristeza – Desculpe. Acho que não deixei de ofender você nem um dia desde que cheguei aqui.

_Kuuseki ni mitsumerareta_

_Taikutsuna kyuujitsu ni wa_

_Owaru koto naku anata ga nagare tsuzuketeiru_

Olhando para um lugar vazio

Num feriado monótono

Só faz você ficar mais perdido em seus sentimentos

Rin percebeu que o rapaz continuava observando-a, mas não parecia disposto a tecer comentário algum sobre o que ela dizia, incentivando-a a continuar a falar.

-Desculpe. De verdade. E a noite passada...

-Eu peço desculpas por essa. – ele a interrompeu num tom sereno – E não digo isso com a intenção de deixá-la nervosa como das outras vezes. Nós mesmos esclarecemos que poderíamos nos arrepender.

Bem, na verdade foi _ela _quem salvou a situação.

Rin, sentada sobre os joelhos, e Sesshoumaru, em pé e olhando para a garota, agora se encaravam, procurando descobrir algum motivo para continuar aquela conversa. Rin foi quem teve a coragem de continuar:

-Quando conheci Sesshoumaru-sama no início deste ano, Sesshoumaru-sama pareceu a mim uma pessoa muito sozinha e que não gosta que outras pessoas cheguem perto dela... Você me tratou muito mal nos primeiros dias e eu quis me afastar pra não me envolver com você ou com seus problemas... Mas depois desses meses, estudando juntos, conversando... – ela fechou os olhos – Sesshoumaru-sama parece ser meu único amigo neste lugar. E é por isso que eu gostaria que Sesshoumaru-sama entendesse o motivo de não querer me envolver com ele...

-E por que você não deseja se envolver com este Sesshoumaru?

-Porque podemos... deixar de ser amigos se nos envolvermos... _demais. _E também... – desviou o olhar – Ainda existe uma lembrança viva de alguém que não vive mais...

-A pessoa não está mais viva, mas a lembrança sim?

_Wakatte ite mo kizukanai furishite_

_Oborette ita yo itsu demo_

_Dareka no koto omotteru_

_Yokogao demo suteki datta kara_

Já sabia, mas não queria ser avisada

Sinto-me afogada

Porque quando penso em alguém

Até mesmo seu perfil é maravilhoso

-É... – ela olhou para ele – Eu passei quatro anos com essa pessoa, mas dois desses anos foram num quarto de hospital. E ano passado ele morreu... – ela baixou o rosto e começou a chorar – Eu não consegui aceitar o fato, principalmente porque muitos me avisaram do que poderia acontecer se ele não se curasse, mas é que... – ela continuou chorando, recuperando a voz para falar segundos depois - É tão... _difícil _esquecer alguém com quem viveu durante quatro anos, e quando nos é tirada, fica ainda mais... – passou a costa da mão no rosto para enxugar os olhos e poder olhar para o rapaz, escutando a uma vozinha sussurrar_ele não morre só__ e atrai para um abismo tudo que o rodeia_ – Eu quase fui reprovada no quarto ano, fiquei meses em depressão... Tive que mudar de lugar pra esquecer tudo que passei, mas não consegui até agora...

_Kisetsu__ wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne_

_Irodorareta kikou ni yosete_

_Sayounar ai o kureta ano hito wa_

_Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita_

A estação chegou ao fim tranquilamente.

Trazendo para mim memórias coloridas

Adeus àquela pessoa que me deu amor

Meus olhos eram dominados por ela

Depois de minutos em silêncio em que Sesshoumaru escutava a garota chorando, ele falou:

-Se mudou de cidade pra esquecer, por que ainda está sofrendo assim?

-Por que eu não sou forte o bastante pra enfrentar certas coisas... Nisso Sesshoumaru-sama tem razão em dizer que eu sou uma criança... – ela engoliu em seco e fungou – Achei que, sendo um pouco criança, poderia ser mais alegre e esquecer tudo o que me aconteceu, embora ache que no fundo eu ainda não queira esquecer...

-Você... você está um pouco confusa. – ele falou, calmamente.

-Eu sei – ela falou, erguendo o rosto molhado – Hoje Rin-chan sonhou de novo com o último dia dele vivo, e ficou um pouco triste em perceber que nunca mais tinha sonhado com aquilo... Parece que parte do que eu tinha desejado, que era esquecer aquilo, tinha se realizado, mas eu percebi também que não queria esquecê-lo... não seria justo fazer isso, não depois de tudo que passei com ele...

_Atraindo para um abismo tudo que o cercava._

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela, sentando-se na mesma posição que Rin estava.

-Eu entendo o que sente.

Rin ergueu a cabeça ao escutá-lo falar

-É difícil esquecer alguém com quem viveu durante muito tempo e também outros fatos que você não deseja mais lembrar. – ele continuou, não tirando o olhar de cima dela – Meus pais morreram há anos, eu não os esqueço... E também é difícil esquecer alguém que conheceu há pouco tempo... – viu a garota baixar o rosto para não encará-lo – Eu não a culpo de não responder a meus sentimentos, mas eu gostaria que um dia isso fosse possível.

Rin ficou calada, o rosto abaixado para esconder as partes coradas.

_Ato... dore kurai darou?_

_Soba ni... ite kureru no wa_

_Sou... omoi nagara toki o kizande ita yo_

Por quanto... tempo, eu espero?

Para que você... fique ao meu lado

Sim... enquanto penso, o tempo passa

-Eu entendo que não queria se envolver... É difícil se envolver com alguém pensando em outra... Eu quero você, mas não quero que você me compare com outro. Este Sesshoumaru sempre será Sesshoumaru.

_-Sesshoumaru-sama sempre será Sesshoumaru-sama..._ – ela repetiu, sorrindo discretamente.

-Aki foi e sempre será Aki nas suas lembranças.

_-Aki sempre será Aki..._

-Você sempre terá um significado pra mim...

-Ah... –ela não repetiu, mas não pôde conter o sorriso ao escutar. Ergueu o rosto e falou – Sesshoumaru-sama é muito persistente, não?

-Eu sou paciente. Gosto disso – ele falou, calmamente – Eu gostaria de saber se... Se um dia, quando tiver superado tudo isso, você... você ficaria comigo?

Rin encarou o olhar sério do rapaz e deu um sorriso ao responder:

-Com certeza, eu seria... seria sim... – ela falou, fechando os olhos e assumindo com uma expressão serena – Mas somos amigos, né? – tinha um tom de esperança na voz – _Eu _ficaria feliz se continuarmos como amigos.

-Também ficaria feliz. – ele respondeu, impassível.

-Essa sua cara de felicidade é algo que me deixa impressionada... – ela falou, sorrindo. Levantou-se e ajeitou a yukata para ficar mais apertada no corpo.

_Yosette wa kaeshite ku... nami no you ni_

_Kono kokoro wa sarawarete_

_Chegando perto um do outro e sumindo aos poucos... como as ondas do mar_

_Arrastando este meu coração_

-Hoje iremos sair com Kagura, lembra? – ele falou, levantando-se e ajeitando as mangas da roupa. Parou ao sentir os dedos de Rin tocarem na peça, ajudando-o a ajeitar.

-Você amarrou errado... – ela falou, abrindo a parte de cima e ajeitando-a habilmente. Sesshoumaru olhava-a surpreso por saber que ela sabia arrumar aquilo melhor que ele.

-Como você sabe? – ele perguntou.

-Meu irmão é mestre de _kendo_... – ela falou sem olhá-lo e sem parar o serviço – Eu o ajudava a se arrumar às vezes.

-Parece que fez isso muitas vezes, não?

-Sim. – ela parou de mexer as mãos por dois segundos antes de continuar – Eu lembro quando eu decidi mudar de cidade... Ele ficou furioso e não falou comigo por um dia inteiro. Depois eu fui procurá-lo pra conversar e o encontrei como encontrei você hoje: treinando os golpes mais básicos do _kendo..._ E também ajeitei a roupa dele.

-Ele não gostou de saber?

-Odiou. – ela terminou o serviço e pousou uma das mãos do peito dele – Mas depois percebeu que era uma coisa boa, pois eu poderia conhecer outras pessoas e melhorar.

_Kyou mo machi wa ai mo kawarazu omoi megurase_

_Sorezore ni... kaite yuku..._

Hoje os caminhos continuam os mesmos para mim

eles desenham as próprias pessoas que passam por eles

-Ele tinha razão quando disse isso... – ele falou, afastando-se dela para guardar o material que havia utilizado durante o treino. – E você vai voltar pra lá em breve, não?

-Ah, claro... – ele pôde notar o tom alegre que ela tinha quando falou aquilo – Amanhã!

_Sayounara ai o kureta ano hito wa_

_Tooi sora ni koi kagarete_

_Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita_

Adeus àquela pessoa que me deu amor

além daquele céu, anseio por um amor

que agora domina meus olhos

-E hoje tem o _seu _cinema... mas se estiver com pressa para arrumar as coisas, é bom falar com Kagura e dizer que não pode ir. Acredito que ela não fique aborrecida. Se bem que não é importante se ela ficar.

-Não... – ela esticou os braços e ignorou a última frase dele. Como ele adorava irritar as pessoas... – Eu quero ir, mas... Quem vai pagar a entrada?

-Algum de vocês... Se eu for, muito provavelmente _eu._ Kagura tem um talento especial pra me convencer a bancar todas as _happy hours_ que ela inventa.

-Exatamente, meu querido... – alguém falara na entrada do dojo – Estou sem grana, você vai bancar tudo.

Os dois se viraram e perceberam que Kagura estava na entrada, as duas mãos apoiadas na batente da porta.

-Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Os dois olharam um para o outro, perguntando-se com os olhos se ela teria escutado parte da conversa.

_Utsuri yuku machinami ni tameiki wa koboreta yo..._

Mudei, troquei os caminhos que eram preenchidos pelos meus suspiros...


	12. Folhas secas no caminho

_Nota da autora:_ capítulo inédito. Hmm... espero que gostem! Se tiver um número razoável de comentários, o próximo capítulo (também inédito) sai antes da quinta-feira da outra semana. Minha musa trabalha mais rápido assim ^_^

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Folhas secas no caminho**

Parecia uma cena dessas cenas de filme de comédias românticas. Havia um clima agradável antes – Rin podia senti-lo – e de repente ele foi completamente destruído com a entrada de C na conversa entre A e B. E ela nunca havia sentido aquilo antes por Kagura: um incômodo no peito por ter interrompido a conversa com Sesshoumaru. Qual era o problema? Ela já tinha estado em outras antes, não?

-Não estou atrapalhando, não é mesmo? – Kagura perguntou de novo, aproximando-se do casal.

-O que faz aqui numa hora como essa? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, rispidamente.

-Ora... – ela entrou na sala – Não posso mais, não? Você não reclamava quando estávamos juntos.

Rin tentou parecer indiferente ao comentário. Então aquele negócio de Jaken não permitir que ela fosse ver Sesshoumaru no treino era apenas papo furado, é? E aparentemente Kagura não tinha aquela restrição... Nem percebeu quando Sesshoumaru deu as costas para a outra garota, concentrando-se em ignorar a presença dela e em arrumar as coisas.

-Ah, eu ainda não a cumprimentei hoje, Rin... – Kagura falou com uma alegria exagerada, aproximando-se da garota e pegando nas mãos dela – Como você está?

-Eu... hã... - ela piscou, evidentemente confusa. Ainda pensava em milhões de coisas ruins antes de sentir as mãos presas nas de Kagura – Estou bem...

Mordeu o lábio. Talvez fosse melhor deixar para lá. É, deixar para lá essa sempre a melhor solução. Balançou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso, tirando as mãos do agarro da outra.

-Olha, eu preciso ir agora.

Com aquele pronunciamento, Sesshoumaru parou de beber água e a olhou com certo... espanto. Sim, ele estava surpreso. Por que ela já tinha que ir embora? A viagem dela não era agora.

-Eu tenho muita coisa pra resolver antes de viajar. – ela parecia ter lido os pensamentos dele – E ainda tem o cinema hoje... Com Kagura-sama e companhia. – foi até ele e ficaram frente a frente – Você não vai, não é mesmo?

-Onde? Ao cinema? – Kagura respondeu pelo outro, o que deixou Rin levemente irritada. Parecia que estava se metendo de _propósito_ ali. Era uma das coisas que mais odiava no mundo, com todas as forças – É claro que ele vai.

Sesshoumaru olhou a outra como se fosse mentalmente desequilibrada. Não encontrou resposta para dar. Talvez ela fosse mesmo doente.

-Olha, acho melhor deixar vocês conversando. – Rin passou por ele, torcendo para que não percebessem a leve irritação na voz – Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas, e já que vão ao cinema _juntos, _eu encontro vocês por lá. Vou pra casa arrumar minhas coisas, tá? – ergueu as mãos como um escudo, impedindo então que os dois se aproximassem dela.

Antes de passar pela porta, voltou-se rapidamente para Sesshoumaru.

-Obrigada pela conversa. – e sorriu de leve.

Como estava habituado a não falar, ele apenas assentiu levemente, e a viu fechar a porta do dojo.

Sozinhos, Kagura aproveitou para pôr mais um plano em ação. Se estava mesmo correta, a menina de Nagoya estava irritada de verdade com a presença dela no momento em que conversavam. Sorriu malignamente para si e sentou-se no chão, perto das almofadas. Os cabelos estavam soltos um segundo depois, e esticou os braços, parecendo cansada, e nem percebeu que Sesshoumaru a observava o tempo todo.

Resolveu agir de novo.

-Sobre o que vocês dois conversavam? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

-O que diabos faz aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou como se estivesse falando com alguém imbecil, ou com Miroku.

-Eu? – ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo – Bem, eu lembro de ter convidado vocês pra irmos ao cinema e, como estou com preguiça de fazer comida hoje, resolvi passar aqui pra filar o almoço...

_-Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru_! A _sssenhorita..._ – Jaken entrou na sala agitando os braços, mas ficou paralisado ao ver que Sesshoumaru estava na sala com duas visitas – Hã... Acho que cheguei tarde...

-Jaken, eu não falei para não interromperem meu treinamento? – Sesshoumaru proferiu, não escondendo a irritação.

-J-Já, mas...

-Não deveria então ter proibido Kagura de entrar aqui?

Sesshoumaru ignorou a expressão furiosa que a garota tinha ao escutar aquilo.

-Ora... – ela começou, cruzando os braços – Rin também estava aqui e você não ficou nem um pouco zangado!

-Você deu para atrapalhar agora, Kagura. – Sesshoumaru falou, afastando-se para indo em direção da porta, passando pelo mordomo – Jaken, tem mais uma pessoa pra almoçar aqui.

-Espera, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Kagura falou, apressada – Eu quero conversar com você um minuto! -Você é sempre terrivelmente grosso assim com as ex-namoradas ou só quando está gostando de outra?

-Eu sou assim com quem interrompe minhas conversas ou meus planos. – ele abriu a porta para sair, mas parou ao escutar a típica risada alta de Kagura, virando-se, então, para perguntar – O que é engraçado?

-É que... – ela deu uma pausa para recuperar-se - Agora fiquei curiosa pra saber o que você planejava fazer com ela aqui neste dojo.

-Como é? – ele fechou a porta, estreitando os olhos dourados e parecendo visivelmente furioso.

-Ah, não fique tão zangado... – ela se levantou e se aproximou dele – Miroku e eu fizemos uma nova aposta, só que desta vez é pra ver quem conseguirá unir vocês dois. E eu digo que serei EU! – ela apontou o polegar para si mesma – Eu vou fazer aquela menina bobinha e ingênua perceber que gosta de você!

-Impressionante... – ele falou, sem emoção e arqueando uma sobrancelha elegantemente – E o que você está planejando fazer?

-Bem... – ela coçou a cabeça – Ainda não pensei nisso...

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e começou a arrumar o equipamento do dojo, ignorando os apelos da garota para que ele continuasse conversando com ela.

-Mas eu tenho ideia, uma pequena ideia do que posso fazer pra ajudar vocês. – ela falou, seguindo o rapaz por todos os cantos.

-Não quero saber – ele falou – Os _seus_ planos ou os de Houshi não valem um palito de fósforo queimado.

-Credo, que comparação idiota! – ela protestou, erguendo a cabeça orgulhosamente – Meus planos sempre são excelentes, tá?

-Claro. – ele falou, ironicamente.

-É verdade! E eu os vou pôr em prática hoje! – pôs as mãos na cintura, uma em cada lado, e começou a rir alto e malignamente. Depois se deu conta de que estava sozinha no dojo e que Sesshoumaru fazia caminho para a casa, seguido de perto pelo pequeno e fiel Jaken.

Bufando por ter sido ignorada, ela correu para alcançá-lo e perturbá-lo:

-Não está nem um pouco curioso em saber qual é o meu plano?

Ambos já estavam no corredor de entrada, tirando os sapatos. Ele parou por um segundo e olhou a ex-namorada, curioso. Fez sinal para que Jaken se retirasse e mal percebeu a presença de Rin no mesmo ambiente, já completamente vestida e à espera de alguém.

-O-Oi... – ela começou naquele tom tímido já conhecido pelo rapaz – Eu chamei um táxi...

-Não quer que eu leve você? – ele foi em direção a ela – Fico pronto em dez minutos se...

**-AH, EU QUERO IR TAMBÉM! **

O berro de Kagura atraiu não só a atenção de Rin e Sesshoumaru, como também do mordomo e dos outros empregados da casa, que apareceram discretamente pelas portas para ver quem estava tão eufórico por ali. Com todo mundo olhando, ela pigarreou e começou a cantarolar baixinho.

-Não, obrigada. – Rin estremeceu com a ideia. Chega de ex-namoradas dos outros no pé – Vai ser mais rápido e prático assim, não se preocupem.

-Mas você não quer mesmo ir com o Sesshoumaru aqui? – ela encostou-se no rapaz e descansou a cabeça do braço dele. Evidentemente que ele precisou de todo o controle do mundo para simplesmente não sair de perto e deixá-la cair no chão.

Uma expressão sombria cobriu os olhos de Rin.

-Qual foi a parte de "não, obrigada" você não entendeu, Kagura? – ela falou friamente.

Um vento igualmente frio congelou todo mundo depois daquela resposta. Até Kagura ajeitou a pose e se afastou do rapaz, mas se sentindo triunfante. Aquilo era definitivamente ciúmes.

-_Rin_, uma _ligação _para _você_. – Jaken anunciou como se Rin já fosse melhor amiga dele, conforme o pedido dela na hora do café, trazendo uma bandeja com o fone – E o táxi já está à espera.

-"Ligação"? – ela repetiu.

-"Táxi"? Mas já? – Kagura teria tempo de aprontar alguma coisa?

-"Rin"? – Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que diabos aquele mordomo já tinha de tratar Rin sem ser pelo nome de família?

Ignorando tudo, a garota atendeu a ligação.

-Nozomu falando.

_-Rin-chan, sou eu, Miroku. Não fale pra ninguém com quem está falando. – _o rapaz falou como se fosse um terrorista.

-H-Hã... hmm... oi. T-Tudo bem?

_-Tudo, minha flor nagoiana. –_ ele não riu, mas era possível até mesmo para ela visualizar um sorriso malandro no outro lado da linha _– Você vai mesmo ao cinema hoje? Precisa de uma carona?_

-Eu vou... Mas...

_-Você está morando no condomínio perto da estação de Hakusan, não é? _

-Como diabos você sabe disso?

_-Gossip Cop, minha linda. Alguém te viu quando se mudou pra lá._

Rin olhava o aparelho como se pudesse fuzilar o rapaz. Sesshoumaru não deixou de observar os movimentos dela nem por um segundo.

_-Qual é o apartamento? Você vai ter uma carona espetacular hoje às quinze horas._

-Nunca te ouvi usando essa palavra antes. – ela esfregou a têmpora e fechou os olhos – Apartamento 5-C. Às quinze horas. Não se atrase.

-_Obrigado, Rin. Até depois._

Rin não soube se foi falsa impressão, mas pareceu ter escutado ao fundo uma risada maligna. Deu um suspiro e devolveu o aparelho a Jaken, que foi embora. Ela ajeitou uma bolsa no ombro e deu um sorriso.

-Bem, está na hora de ir. Vamos nos ver mais tarde, não é? – fez uma reverência e foi em direção da porta. Sesshoumaru a seguiu para acompanhá-la, e Kagura foi junto.

-Quer que eu passe para buscá-la? – ele perguntou suavemente, como se pedisse permissão. Não era como essas perguntas educadas que são feitas por educação, mas sim como um _desejo_ dele de ir buscá-la e só precisasse da autorização dela.

-Hmm... – ela se virou e tirou do rosto uma mecha que atrapalhava a visão – Não precisa, tenho uma carona já.

-Já? – Kagura pulou entre os dois. QUEM diabos faria algo do tipo além de...?

_Estalo para Kagura. _A boca se abriu para protestar, mas não teve voz suficiente para tal.

-Um _amigo_ meu. Ele vai me buscar. – Rin falou inocentemente e não deu tempo para os outros comentarem – Até mais tarde, né?

E deu as costas e foi em direção ao táxi.

* * *

O novo apartamento não tinha móveis tão bonitos quanto o anterior, nem uma sacada maior onde pudesse colocar plantas e flores para poder conversar. Era menor, em tom de madeira com os objetos, um sofá, uma estante que dividia a sala e a cozinha, e um mini quarto onde estava a cama e um armário. Havia caixas de livros no chão e três malas com roupas num canto – uma dela só para os casacos de inverno. O vestuário havia sido escolhido a dedo por um primo, e ela fez questão de não discutir com ele sobre a extravagância da quantidade de roupas para evitar dor de cabeça e mais agonia pré-viagem. Tinha sido quando aquilo? No início do semestre... que passou rápido, por sinal.

Sentou-se no sofá e bebericou um pouco de chá enquanto tinha uma lista das coisas que precisava levar na mala. Lembranças de Tokyo, presentes para o irmão, os pais e os primos, livros, anotações e... nenhuma roupa. Com certeza o estilista da família já tinha arrumado um novo closet para ela.

Sorriu ao lembrar da viagem de ida, quando ele apresentou as malas para ela. Eram seis ao todo, e de tanto ela e o pai reclamarem, o número caiu pela metade. Eram as mais novas criações do atelier dele, e ela _tinha _que usá-los na capital. Criações exclusivas com as quais Rin se sentiria mais confortável. E sim, eram roupas bonitas.

Se ela não tivesse decidido ir a Tokyo, ela não os usaria e não deixaria o primo feliz.

Se não tivesse decidido ir...

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios. Se não tivesse decidido mudar, provavelmente ainda estaria numa cama chorando o dia inteiro, agarrada às pequenas lembranças do namorado, evitando os olhares de todos que conheciam a história dela.

Deitou-se no sofá e curvou-se até conseguir abraçar os joelhos.

Por que tinha sonhado com aquilo, com o último dia de Aki? Com o hospital, o quarto, o livro, aquela frase, o sonho dentro do sonho? Geralmente ela _lembrava, _e se sonhava, era com os momentos em que estavam felizes, ainda juntos. Ele segurando a mão dela; dizendo que tinha guardado um lugar para ela no refeitório; emprestando os livros para ela; acompanhando-a pelo caminho até a casa. O dia em que Hakudoushi e ele se conheceram, quando não eram namorados ainda. O dia do primeiro beijo. O dia da formatura do colegial. As visitas na casa dele, as visitas na casa dela. As brigas com Hakudoushi, os ciúmes de Rin com as investidas de outras garotas quando ele entrou na faculdade...

O dia em que ele contou da doença. O hospital, o tratamento, a...

O soluço a deixou sufocada e ela começou a chorar. Abraçou-se com mais força e deixou que o desespero a dominasse, sozinha, naquele apartamento, naquele sofá.

Não avisaram a ela que seria difícil.

Nunca disseram que seria tão difícil.

* * *

Quase três da tarde e Rin terminava de se arrumar. Depois de ter se acalmado, tomou um banho e descansou antes de começar a organizar as coisas para a viagem. Já tinha a mala pronta, uma lista de tarefas para as férias também preparada, as roupas que usaria para viajar, faltava preparar o jantar, a refeição da manhã e o que levaria para comer durante a viagem.

E era exatamente isso que fazia no momento. Cortava alguns legumes e os cogumelos para uma _yakisoba_ vegetariana para o jantar, saudosa dos tempos que _mamãe-prepara-tudo _de Nagoya.

Isso foi até escutar a campainha. Olhou o relógio perto da geladeira e arqueou a sobrancelha. Ainda faltavam quinze minutos. Onde estava a pontualidade de Miroku? Talvez tivesse esquecido na casa da namorada dele, mas que pelo menos avisasse que chegaria antes.

Limpou as mãos num guardanapo e foi atender. Destrancando a porta, deu de cara com...

-Olá, Rin. – Kohaku sorriu amigavelmente, as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco. Não havia sinal de Miroku – Miroku teve que passar em um lugar antes com a minha irmã e pediu para eu apanhar você.

-Ah... – ela deu um risada. Sim, estava rindo como uma boba. Como ela pôde pensar mal de alguém só porque veio buscá-la mais cedo? – Eu estava xingando Miroku por chegar antes do combinado.

-Sério? – ele olhou o relógio no pulso e balançou a cabeça, exasperado – Desculpe, às vezes esqueço que adianto o relógio pra não me atrasar.

-Tudo bem, Kohaku, pode entrar. – ela deu passagem para ele e fechou a porta. Dentro do apartamento, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com a bagunça – Cuidado onde pisa, por favor.

-Está de mudança? – ele perguntou, curioso – Se eu estiver atrapalhando, eu posso...

-Não, não. Vou viajar amanhã. Casa. – ela passou pela estante que dividia a sala e voltou para a cozinha, guardando os legumes na geladeira – Meu irmão deve estar me esperando desde agora na estação.

-Você tem um irmão? – ele continuava em pé na sala, esperando por ela.

-Sim. Um mais velho. – ela lavou as mãos e tirou o cheiro de pimentão impregnado nas delicadas palmas – Odeio esse cheiro.

-Qual? – escutou o rapaz perguntar.

-De pimentão. Adoro comer, mas o cheiro é terrível.

-Minha mãe também reclama. Eu não tenho muito problema. Quer ajuda? Temos tempo ainda.

-Não, não. Já terminei por aqui. – ela lavou a faca que usou para cortar os alimentos e enxugou novamente as mãos, saindo da cozinha e indo até a sala. Kohaku estava parado exatamente onde o deixou, as mãos ainda nos bolsos.

-Vamos? – ele convidou.

-Sim. – ela pegou uma bolsa de marca famosa em cima do amontoado de livros de uma poltrona e a ajeitou no ombro. Estava usando um vestido cinza que ia até a altura do joelho, e sentia que aquilo combinava um pouco com o dia dela.

Kohaku abriu a porta e deu passagem para ela, e ambos alcançaram rapidamente o térreo e, em seguida, depois que Rin abriu o portão com a senha, as ruas.

-Como você conseguiu subir?

-Um cara com uma caixa cheia de gatos abria a porta no momento em que eu ia interfonar. – ele deu um sorriso simpático – Bairro legal, é bom que não perde muito tempo para chegar à universidade, não é?

-É verdade. – ela assentiu, depois fez uma careta – Esse cheiro tá horrível, blergh.

-Às vezes o nosso olfato fica distorcido quando prolongamos nosso contato com alguma coisa. – ele estendeu a mão para ela – Posso ver? Vai ver que nem tem cheiro e só você que ainda sente.

-Hmm... será? – ela perguntou em dúvida, estendendo a mão. Viu-o inalar a palma e alguns dedos, antes de soltar.

-É, está mesmo com cheiro de pimentão.

E ambos ainda riam ao entrar no carro do rapaz. Nem perceberam que, perto deles, em outro carro, alguém usando um moletom com capuz tirou várias fotos usando uma câmera de celular.

* * *

-Como você é apressado, Sesshoumaru. – Kagura reclamava sentada numa área reservada de um dos complexos de cinema de Tokyo. O rapaz ao lado dela jogava Tétris no _blackberry_ – Aposto que os outros nem saíram ainda de casa.

O outro nada falou.

-E hoje é o último dia de Rin-chan na cidade. Ela precisa se divertir muito hoje.

De novo, não houve comentário. Parecia que Kagura fazia parte de _O sexto sentido._

-Oi, _parede._ – ela começou a falar mais forte para chamar a atenção dos outros, voltando-se para uma parede coberta de pôsteres de filmes _blockbusters_ – Não é divertido conversar comigo, amiga?

Desta vez, Sesshoumaru não pôde deixar de ignorar. Sim, talvez ela estivesse sofrendo de alguma doença mental e ninguém tinha tomado providência de internação.

-Agora eu existo, né? Só assim pra chamar sua atenção... – ela cruzou os braços infantilmente – Se está com raiva e não quer conversar, melhor ter avisado logo e ficado em casa. Vá ser assim pra cima daquela menina, não de mim.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e voltou a jogar. Kagura deu um suspiro de irritação.

O celular dela tocou, indicando uma mensagem recebida. Ela o procurou na bolsa, e viu o remetente.

_-Gossip Cop_ de novo. Esse povo não tem férias, não?

Abriu a mensagem e deu um grito estrangulado de horror.

-O que foi...? – Sesshoumaru, preocupado, perguntou.

**-MALDITOOOO!** – Kagura berrou de raiva, chamando a atenção de todo mundo no local. Sesshoumaru tentava acalmá-la, segurando-a pelos ombros, mas ela parecia totalmente focada na mensagem – **MALDITO SEJA!**

-O que aconteceu, mulher? – Sesshoumaru a sacudia levemente, para evitar alguma ação descontrolada.

E, segundos depois, o celular dele indicava o recebimento de uma mensagem com foto.


	13. Os caminhos dos outros

_Nota da autora:_ Liebe Kinder da Shampoo-chan... Desculpem-me por não ter conseguido atualizar isso aqui antes de quinta-feira. Sorry. Por outro lado, prometo compensar assim que eu ficar de férias em março ;) Por enquanto vai uma vez por semana mesmo...

Pra quem não entendeu, Kagura e Miroku fizeram uma aposta pra ver quem conseguiria juntar nosso casalzinho favorito... então podem imaginar a disputa que está acontecendo entre os dois. Kagura começou o plano ontem e Miroku... Hmm... o que será que ele fez?

Espero que gostem do capítulo! Reviews são bem-vindas – e eu adoro recebê-las! :D Falando nelas... vou responder a quem comentou no capítulo passado neste final de semana.

_Beta: Thais_

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Os caminhos dos outros**

O celular de Sesshoumaru continuava indicando o recebimento de uma mensagem enquanto Kagura gania e rosnava num ataque de fúria, conjurando coisas sem sentido para quem quisesse ouvir. Praticamente todo mundo que estava na área de descanso do cinema – e mesmo quem passava do lado de fora – observava o que acontecia, e uma funcionária sugeriu chamar a emergência, o que foi aceito de imediato por Sesshoumaru. Talvez tivessem um bom programa de terapia, ou mesmo psiquiatria para ela... e poderia sugerir algo do tipo a Miroku no futuro.

Decidiu que ele precisava ligar para os outros e avisar que teria que levar Kagura para o hospital. Tomara que a mensagem que tenha recebido não seja de alguém dizendo que estava a caminho... Talvez Rin não viesse por estar ocupada com a viagem e precisasse arrumar as malas. À toa que concordou com um plano como aquele no primeiro dia das férias de verão, só por insistência de Kagura.

-O que houve com ela? – alguém perguntou no momento em que ele tirou o celular do bolso da jaqueta. Ele olhou para trás e viu o irmão mais novo parado, perplexo diante do comportamento de Kagura, acompanhado pela namorada, igualmente boquiaberta.

-Não sei. Ela começou a gritar do nada depois de receber uma mensagem.

-É? De quem?

_Gossip Cop de novo. Esse povo não tem férias, não? _

A frase dita minutos antes por Kagura veio com um impacto tão grande para ele que se viu segurando o celular sem perceber.

-Do _Gossip Cop._ – Sesshoumaru murmurou, e trocou um olhar com o irmão.

Kagome pegou o celular de dentro da bolsa e viu o recebimento de uma mensagem. A cabeça de Inuyasha ficou colada à dela no momento em que ela abriu a foto em anexo.

E ambos ficaram visivelmente pálidos.

Ao perceber aquilo, Sesshoumaru também abriu a mensagem.

Ao fundo, apenas Kagura continuava ganindo e amaldiçoando cujo nome ele entendia agora.

Não!

Era uma foto em alta definição enviado pelo time da _Gossip Cop_, em que se via muito bem Rin, com um vestido cinza, sorrindo amavelmente (se for essa mesma a palavra para Sesshoumaru) a um rapaz cujo rosto a câmera não capturou. Ele estava de costas, e segurava um das delicadas mãos de Rin contra o rosto, como se a beijasse.

_Não, não não!_

E aquele rapaz era...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com Kagura? – escutou uma voz suave perguntar para alguém – ou para ele, para Kagome ou Inuyasha. Ele mesmo nem tinha percebido quem era.

Ao tirar os olhos da foto, viu Rin e Kohaku... ao _lado _dela, quase grudado nela, com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e completamente por fora da situação

O rapaz da foto.

-Ela... Ahem... Hmmm... acho que ela esqueceu alguma coisa importante em casa. – Kagome inventou depressa, olhando ora para ela, ora para Sesshoumaru, que não tirava os olhos do rapaz.

-E ela fica assim quando esquece alguma coisa? – Rin parecia assustada.

_Ela _disse que não queria a carona dele. _Ela _estava ocupada demais com a mudança. _Ela _disse que teria uma carona de um _amigo_, coisa que ele sabia que aquele rapaz de longe não era. Aquilo com certeza absoluta não era uma armação de _Kagura _para deixá-lo irritado. E se ele pegasse quem...

E voltou então os pensamentos ao nome que Kagura continuava murmurando num ataque de raiva.

_-Houshi Miroku..._ – murmurou friamente.

-"Houshi"? – Rin repetiu e olhou para os lados. Depois, para a surpresa de todos, começou a acenar para alguém.

-Olá a todos. – Miroku falou ao se aproximar do grupo segurando Sango pela mão. Sorria estupidamente feliz, parecendo que tinha ganhado na loteria e sobrevivido a um desastre aéreo no mesmo dia – Todos estão aq-?

No momento em que ia terminar de falar, uma mão não tão delicada puxou-o pelo colarinho e assustou Sango. Era Kagura, já controlada, mas que tinha um semblante ameaçador que tampouco fez efeito nele.

-Você... – ela sussurrou para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir – Isso foi golpe baixo, Houshi.

E ele continuou sorrindo ao retirar a mão dela lentamente do colarinho e soltá-la.

-E _quem _você pensa que é pra _me _dizer isso, depois de atacar de ex-namorada-superamiguinha de alguém?

Kagura rangeu os dentes com tanta força que poderia até quebrá-los.

_-Gossip Cop,_ minha cara. – ele falou num tom calmo, que combinava com o espírito dele no momento.

O rapaz deu as costas, Sango simplesmente deu um suspiro e balançou a cabeça.

-Vamos logo ver o filme, pessoal? Aposto que Rin-sama quer logo um pouco de diversão antes da viagem dela.

Todo mundo que via a cena de segundos antes continuava de boca aberta. Inclusive Rin, a que estava mais fora de tudo. Só Sesshoumaru mantinha os olhos dourados fixos no rapaz. Se fosse possível, Miroku já teria sido fuzilado por eles.

Depois que Sesshoumaru pagou a entrada de todos – sem exceção, a pedido da própria Kagura, pois ele estranhamente não contou Kohaku como sendo alguém do grupo –, eles entraram e procuraram alguns lugares em que pudessem sentar o mais próximo um dos outros.

Mas dentro do cinema houve um outro problema.

-Sesshoumaru-sama irá sentar _comigo._ – Kagura falou, puxando o rapaz para sentar-se.

-Nada disso – Miroku falou, puxando o rapaz pela camisa – Ele irá se sentar aqui - apontou para um lugar vago ao lado de Rin e Kohaku.

-Ao meu lado!

-Ao lado dela!

-Ao meu lado! – Kagura falou entre dentes, começando a aborrecer-se com aquilo.

-Ao lado dela! – Miroku falou no mesmo tom.

-Parem com isso, vocês dois – Sesshoumaru falou, assustadoramente frio, depois olhou Miroku –Solte minha camisa ou eu corto sua garganta rapidinho. E ainda mando a foto para aquele seu site de notícias.

Miroku ficou assustado. Aliás, os dois ficaram. Ele parecia realmente falar sério.

-O filme já vai começar... – Inuyasha falou num tom desinteressado, apoiando o rosto com uma das mãos como se estivesse aborrecido de estar ali – Será que poderiam se matar depois? – recebeu uma cutucada de Kagome e olhou para ela com espanto – Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

-Não colabore... – Kagome sussurrou para ele.

-Vão acabar nos proibindo de pisar nos cinemas da cidade se continuarem assim... – Inuyasha comentou no mesmo tom aborrecido – A gente parece um bando de adolescentes de férias.

-Acho que Sesshoumaru-sama pode escolher aonde quer sentar, né? – Sango falou, sorrindo sem graça – O filme já vai começar e vocês estão chamando a atenção das pessoas...

Imediatamente, Kagura e Miroku se sentaram e se encolheram nos lugares, os dois muito envergonhados pelos amigos e por outras pessoas terem escutado aquilo. Sesshoumaru ficou em pé, olhando diretamente para Rin, que estava um pouco assustada depois de escutar aquela ameaça para Miroku.

-Gostaria de conversar com você depois. – o rapaz falou, sentando ao lado de Kagura.

-Hmm... Ok – Rin falou, piscando confusa, levando discretamente uma mão ao pescoço e remexendo-se inquieta ao lado de Kohaku.

Maldição. De longe, ainda estava cheirando a pimentão.

O filme começou com um silêncio tenebroso naquele grupo, todos preocupados com uma possível discussão que aconteceria entre Rin e Sesshoumaru depois que acabasse aquela sessão. Mas depois de meia hora de filme, aparentemente ninguém mais se lembrava do ocorrido. Inuyasha e Kagome recebiam olhares invejosos e reprovadores de alguns que os observavam por estarem tão apaixonadamente envolvidos que nem prestavam atenção ao filme; Sango queria prestar atenção, mas era impedida por Miroku, que insistia em tentar beijar ou tocar nela; Kohaku não tirava os olhos da tela grande; e Rin parecia demais pensativa para sequer prestar atenção ao enredo.

O filme era uma daquelas comédias românticas em que você consegue rir com a falta de sentido da história do que com a presença dela. E era – na opinião de Kagura, o enredo mais idiota que já vira. Um casal precisa viver longe um do outro a trabalho e passa o relacionamento para o virtual, através de bate-papos, celular e redes virtuais – e sempre que marcam um final de semana para se encontrarem, nada dá certo e eles ficam meses sem se verem, até que _ela_ decide terminar o relacionamento e um dia depois ele aparece repentinamente na porta da casa dela. Por que ele não fez isso antes? Só quando acaba que ele toma uma atitude?_ Homens!_ Kagura nem soube mais o que aconteceu, porque a história em si era tão comum e sonolenta que simplesmente encostou a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos, adormecendo. Minutos depois a cabeça tombou para o lado e acabou encostando em Sesshoumaru, babando no ombro dele. Um pouco irritado, ele desencostou dela e a ajeitou na poltrona, para que não machucasse o pescoço.

Rin viu aquilo. Viu o quanto eles se esforçaram para manter um relacionamento. Viu também a declaração do rapaz diante da porta da casa dela. Aquelas pessoas brigando... o rapaz tentando falar com a garota, tentando segurar a mão dela e... depois a cabeça de Kagura encostada em Sesshoumaru, vendo o filme... E ele a ajeitando confortavelmente para que descansasse no acolchoado e não machucasse o pescoço...

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer e nem se deu conta disso.

-Ei... – Kohaku a chamou – Você está bem?

Depois de segundos em silêncio, Rin pareceu despertar e tocou no rosto, parecendo perceber apenas naquela hora que estava chorando.

_Mas... por quê...?_

-Tudo bem, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, olhando-a curiosamente. Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha também não tiravam os olhos dela.

_Por que eu...?_

Depois balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso aos amigos que a observavam preocupados. Mais que isso, ela viu Sesshoumaru _preocupado. _

-Não aconteceu nada... – falou docemente, limpando o rosto.

* * *

Depois de acabar o filme, quase meia hora depois da cena do rapaz tentando convencer a namorada a não terminar o relacionamento, o grupo se reuniu para decidir o que fazer.

-Jantar fora! – Miroku e Kagura falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Kagome tem que voltar pro templo. – Inuyasha advertiu e pegou na mão dela – Vamos?

-Ok, podem ir, podem ir. – Kagura fazia um gesto com a mão como se fosse um "xô" – Não sabem o que vão perder. Né, Sesshouma... hein?

Sesshoumaru já estava indo embora quando todos olharam, saindo pela porta de vidro do estabelecimento sem nem se despedir.

-Ah... bem... – Kagura pigarreou. Miroku estava chocado demais com a forma como Sesshoumaru dava uma resposta – Podemos ir então só nós...?

-Eu tenho que... terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. – Rin falou depressa, timidamente – E eu já tenho meu jantar quase pronto... né, Kohaku-kun?

-Ah... hmm... – bem, ele realmente tinha visto as coisas dela no chão, e ela estava ocupada fazendo comida – Sim, é verdade. Quer uma carona pra voltar?

-Hmm... não. – ela ergueu as mãozinhas para recusar a oferta – Vou andando... eu preciso ficar sozinha pra pensar numas coisas. O filme me deixou muito sensível.

Todos a encaravam.

-Ok... – Sango foi até ela e a abraçou – Boa viagem, Rin-chan. Descanse bastante ao lado da sua família.

-Obrigada, Sango-chan.

Imediatamente depois que Sango a soltou, os outros fizeram o mesmo.

-Cuide-se, está bem? – Kagome deu um sorriso – Quando puder, mande notícias.

-Não tem _Gossip Cop_ lá, né? – Miroku perguntou, divertidamente – Que droga, vai ser difícil saber o que acontece com você longe de Tokyo.

Rin deu uma gargalhada e balançou a cabeça. Depois acenou e foi embora.

-Bem... – Kagome deu de ombros e olhou para Inuyasha – Já vamos também, né?

Acenaram e depois foram embora. No local, a área de descanso e ponto de encontro do cinema, restavam apenas Sango, o irmão dela, Miroku e Kagura – sem carona.

-Pode me levar pra casa, Kohaku? – Sango se virou para o irmão e o viu arquear as sobrancelhas. Ela não iria voltar com o namorado?

-Hmm... Claro, podemos ir agora... vou pegar o carro. – ele disse, saindo também e deixando os três sozinhos.

-Tá vendo só o estrago que você fez? – Kagura explodiu ao se virar para Miroku – Eles foram embora. Eles vão ficar dois meses sem se verem por conta daquela foto estúpida que você mandou! Foi o plano mais _idiota _que eu já vi!

-Tudo daria perfeitamente certo se não tivesse bancado a _ex-namorada-perseguidora_ pra cima dele, oras! – ele rebateu, exasperado – Se não fosse por isso, eu não teria...

-Tudo teria funcionado muito bem antes de você mandar aquela foto ridícula pra todo mundo na cidade, que já viu a pobrezinha em três fotos com três pessoas diferentes!

Começaram a bater boca mais forte, e Sango apertou a ponte entre o nariz.

-Parem... – Sango ergueu as mãos numa impaciência, o semblante franzido, e imediatamente os dois olharam para ela – Parem com isso, por favor.

-Parar com o quê? – Miroku perguntou, confuso.

-Com o que? – desta vez _ela_ ficou exasperada - Por que diabos fizeram isso? – perguntou, abrindo os braços como se quisesse apresentar o cinema, mas fazendo na verdade uma referência a todo o cenário – Tentando jogar um pra cima do outro, provocando ciúmes quando não deveriam... E pra quê isso, posso saber? Por causa de uma aposta, é?

Os dois baixaram os rostos, envergonhados. Dando um sonoro suspiro cansado, Sango continuou:

-Deixem aqueles dois em paz. – falou, mais séria – Deixem que as coisas aconteçam entre eles naturalmente, sem precisar de... empurrar gente um pro outro, provocar ciúmes um no outro, atrapalhar quando querem ficar um com o outro.

-Mas eles nem... – Kagura começou num tom tímido a se defender, mas não pôde prosseguir.

-Eles precisam se descobrir, eles precisam se entender. – ela a interrompeu – Eles não podem fazer isso _por_ vocês. _Vocês_ não podem fazer isso por eles.

Miroku e Kagura baixaram os rostos de novo, ainda com vergonha pela lição de moral que levavam no momento e que qualquer um podia ouvir na área. Sango deu um suspiro e ajeitou a bolsa no ombro.

-Apenas deixem aqueles dois em paz, ok?

E foi embora.

* * *

Uma pena não poder ficar para conversar mais um pouco com os únicos amigos que fizera na capital naqueles meses, Rin pensou. Mas queria ficar sozinha. Depois do choro no cinema, percebeu que ainda estava sensível demais com os acontecimentos do dia – o sonho, Kagura em cima de Sesshoumaru, o desespero em casa, Kagura encostada em Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru...

Foco, Rin. Você precisa voltar para arrumar suas coisas. Amanhã, nesta hora, já estará com sua família e sua mãe vai fazer algum prato gostoso como boas-vindas.

Caminhando, ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e decidiu pegar a calçada do outro lado da rua. Procurou uma faixa mais próxima, mas antes que pudesse chegar, um carro estacionou e alguém abaixou o vidro, assustando-a.

-Quer uma carona? – alguém perguntou.

Somente segundos depois, ficou mais calma. Reconhecia a voz e abaixou o rosto, dando um sorriso.

Era _Sesshoumaru._

-Achei que já tivesse ido embora.

-Bem... – ele deu de ombros – Estou ainda aqui.

O rapaz abriu a porta e ela entrou, acomodando-se confortavelmente no veículo.

-Direções? – ele perguntou.

E ela indicou o caminho entre a Toudai e uma estação de metrô.


	14. Um caminho possível

_Nota da Autora: _Desculpem não ter postado semana passada... fiquei doentinha e meu sobrinho de 3 anos aproveitou isso pra me alimentar com a sopinha dele :(

Espero que gostem desse capítulo – é inédito também! XD Pensei bastante nele na hora de escrevê-lo. Ah, e quem quiser ouvir a música que a Rin comenta, basta procurar no Youtube **watch?v=VW5y2GFoDIk&feature=related** – _The Will_ (solo version), que faz parte da trilha sonora dos OVAS de _Rurouni Kenshin. _

Bem, é isso. Comentem e comentem e comentem. Vou ficar inspirada pra escrever o próximo capítulo!

_Betado por Thais_

_

* * *

_

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Um caminho possível**

A música que tocava dentro do carro era suave, o que permitiu uma viagem tranquila durante os cinco primeiros minutos que Sesshoumaru dirigiu do cinema até o apartamento de Rin. Ela, que mantinha as mãos disciplinadas em cima dos joelhos, batia os dedos ritmicamente no tecido do vestido, evitando cantarolar, como sempre fazia. Ela uma melodia triste, um solo de piano com arquejos lentos. Era triste, mas era também relaxante.

Mas apesar do som, percebeu que era meio perturbador não ter o que falar.

-Gostou da música? – ele perguntou.

_Oh, finalmente._

-Hmm... sim. É Taku Iwasaki, né?

Ele deu um aceno de cabeça, confirmando. Rin continuou batendo os dedos lentamente até escutar de novo a voz dele.

-Aquele rapaz... o irmão de Kawashima...

Rin ficou em silêncio. Era pra ele continuar.

-Foi ele quem ligou hoje para você, perguntando se poderia ir buscá-la em casa?

-Oh... – ela franziu a testa. Ela tinha recusado o pedido _dele _e aceirou o convite de alguém menos conhecido. Havia alguma coisa de errado – Bem, na verdade...

Ela deu uma pausa. Uma longa pausa que ele aguardou pacientemente que ela quebrasse.

-Eu estava esperando Miroku-sama aparecer. Mas Kohaku explicou que ele estava muito ocupado para ir me buscar.

_Miroku miserável_. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa com ele. Tirando uma das mãos do volante e sem deixar de olhar a direção, ele habilmente procurou o _Blackberry_ no bolso da jaqueta. Teclou alguma e coisa e depois entregou a ela, que levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora antes de aceitá-lo, assim como Sesshoumaru estava acostumado a fazer.

-Veja.

Lentamente, ela pegou o celular. Ao olhar a tela, ela engasgou um grito.

-Como isso foi...?

Depois um raio a atingiu.

_-Miroku-sama..._

Parecia que Sesshoumaru... achava _graça _daquela situação. Pelo menos foi o que ela pensou ao ver os cantos da boca do rosto dele se erguerem levemente enquanto balançava a cabeça numa desaprovação.

-É a terceira vez que você é notícia pra esses idiotas. – ele falou ponderadamente – Quer impedir uma quarta? Posso tentar um... _acerto_ com Houshi.

Rin piscou diante do comentário. Depois começou a rir, abraçando a barriga e deixando o celular cair no chão do carro. Parecia uma risada livre de todas as preocupações e tristezas do dia.

-Eu imagino como esse _acerto_ que será. – ela limpou um canto de olho com o dedo, tirando uma lágrima de lá – Pode deixar, eu sei lidar também com Miroku-sama... ou posso contar ao meu irmão e ele vem aqui se acertar com ele.

-Você parece... confiar muito que seu irmão possa ser melhor que _eu._ – ele comentou casualmente, sem virar pra olhá-la – Ou que ele possa dar uma lição em Houshi melhor que as que eu dou.

-Ah... – ela piscou de novo, sorrindo meio boba, meio surpresa – Não... quer dizer... Eu conheço a forma do meu irmão de lidar com essas coisas.

-E nesse tempo que esteve aqui não conheceu as minhas formas?

-Eu conheci... parte delas. – ela pigarreou ao se lembrar de como ele desesperadamente queria que ela dormisse e descansasse bem depois de três dias acordada, e a maneira como ele tentou lidar com a situação – Bem _interessantes,_ por sinal.

-Poderia dar uma chance para mim, então.

Rin piscou de novo. Sentiu o rosto formigar um pouco e torceu para que ele não visse o embaraço. Sesshoumaru permanecia sério, sem tirar os olhos da rua, esperando algum comentário dela.

-Nós já conversamos sobre isso. – ela sussurrou.

-Conversamos? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e desta vez a olhou bastante confuso.

-Estamos falando sobre o quê, afinal? – ela perguntou suavemente.

-Pensei que estivéssemos falando de Houshi. Eu pretendo ter... uma _conversa_ séria com ele a respeito desse canal de notícias idiota.

-Ah... – de novo ela riu, genuinamente aliviada – Acho que agora o coitado não sobrevive ao próximo semestre.

-Ah... sobrevive sim. Eu preciso de algo para extravasar minha raiva pelo resto do ano.

Rin engoliu em seco. Ele estava fazendo aquilo por quê? Porque ficou realmente com raiva das fotos? Ela também ficou. E parecia que ele estava...

-Você está pedindo minha _permissão_ pra bater nele. – não era uma pergunta _dela. _

-Ele é seu amigo, afinal. – ele deu de ombros.

-Ora, você também.

-Sou? – ele parecia realmente surpreso desta vez.

-Eu não acredito que me pergunta isso. – ela riu de novo, mais forte.

Ficou ela em silêncio depois de pigarrear de novo, recuperando a compostura.

-Você está dando a mão para esse... – "Miserável"? "Imbecil"? "Filho da mãe despeitado"? "Cunhado de Houshi Miroku"? –_ garoto_. E ele parece está beijando.

-Ah... – ela murmurou. Ela pegou o celular dele de novo e a observou – Por favor, não pense que ele faz parte disso. Eu acredito que Kohaku-kun nada tem a ver com algum plano de Miroku-sama... ele esta só... – respirou fundo para que a próxima parte soasse o mais coerente e inocente possível - _cheirando_ minha mão.

Alguma coisa parecida com um rosnado soou baixinho, perceptível mesmo com a música clássica ao fundo. Ela jurava que tinha sido Sesshoumaru o responsável.

-A minha mão estava cheirando a pimentão... e-eu tive que fazer comida pra hoje e amanhã e cortei pimentão pra minha _yakisoba_... Eu lavei com o mais potente sabonete da Sensai e não adiantou muito porque...

Subitamente a mão dele se ergueu e ela fez menção de entregar o celular.

-A sua mão, Rin.

Relutantemente, ela estendeu a mão e deixou que ele a segurasse.

Por cerca de um minuto, ele ficou apenas a segurando. Depois esperou encontrar um sinal que fechasse para ele parar o carro, e simplesmente depois aproximou a palma do nariz, o que a fez prender a respiração.

-Não está mais. – ele soltou depois de alguns segundos, e continuar a dirigir.

Aquilo... por que _aquilo_ a perturbou? Ela engoliu em seco, encolheu o braço esticado e deixou-o cair sobre o colo.

O silêncio voltou a dominar até que ela reconheceu as árvores da esquina da rua onde agora morava.

-Ali... – ela indicou um conjunto residencial.

Era pequeno, e pelo tamanho das janelas ele percebeu que era para no máximo uma pessoa e a mala. Estacionou numa vaga livre e olhou-a.

-Obrigada... – ela murmurou. Ficou ainda no carro, sob o olhar dele, relutante até para tirar o cinto.

-Boa viagem, Rin. – ele murmurou.

-Você... – ela indicou a casa – Você vai fazer o quê, agora?

-Agora? – ele olhou o relógio no pulso e voltou para ela – Vou para casa. Jantar. Pensar num bom plano de tortura, também.

Desta vez, ela de novo riu alto.

-Você não está bem hoje. – ele afirmou, sério.

Dessa vez, o sorriso morreu antes da hora e os olhos deixaram a máscara social de Rin cair. A boca abriu, mas as palavras não saíram.

-Por que... por que diz isso? – ela perguntou, dando um sorriso sem jeito.

Viu Sesshoumaru dar de ombros.

-Minha mãe costumava rir desse jeito, e os olhos dela simplesmente não... _combinavam_... com a situação. Ela estava de luto pelo meu pai.

Rin baixou o rosto, escondendo os olhos por trás da franja.

-Acho que só estou cansada... – ela murmurou, tentando disfarçar a própria tristeza – Pensei que me divertiria, mas acabou sendo cansativo sair quando ainda tenho coisas pra organizar.

-Pelo que conheço de você, acredito que já tenha tudo pronto e que não queria sair, mas fez por educação e porque já tinha prometido.

De novo ela engoliu em seco. Ele deu um suspiro cansado.

-Preciso voltar para casa. Comer. – ele se justificou, encontrando o olhar dela.

-Hmm... – ela ainda estava hesitante para sair. Olhava para ele e o apartamento – Você quer...?

Como costume, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando que ela terminasse.

-Eu... nós... poderíamos jantar. Eu fiz bastante comida.

Sesshoumaru continuou de sobrancelha arqueada, o que a deixou bastante nervosa. Depois tirou a chave da ignição e saltou do carro, o que provocou um sorriso nela. Rin saiu também, e depois ele acionou o alarme.

-É bem localizado aqui. – ele comentou – Você vai andando até a universidade?

-Sim. Cortando caminho pelo jardim. – ela respondeu enquanto os dois se dirigiam até o portão, no qual ela parou e passou um cartão magnética na fechadura e teclou um código.

Andaram em silêncio até o quinto bloco. Pegaram o elevador e ela conteve a vontade de rir do desconforto dele. Era tudo tão pequeno, e ele era acostumado a ter uma casa daquele tamanho... O elevador, por exemplo, era quase da mesma altura que ele.

-Aqui é pequeno. – ela comentou suavemente.

-Percebo. – ele respondeu laconicamente.

-Desculpe.

-Pelo quê?

Ficaram em silêncio. Ambos se olhavam pelo reflexo das portas do elevador, que abriram no andar de Rin. Saíram, e ela pegou o molho de chaves.

-Pela bagunça que vai encontrar aqui. – ela respondeu finalmente.

Abriu a porta e ele esperou que ela entrasse e tirasse os sapatos para poder fazer o mesmo e ver a situação daquele... local. Era difícil ver o chão: tinha mala, caixa, livros e até plantas espalhados por todos os cantos e em cima dos móveis. O único espaço praticamente livre era o sofá, onde duas pessoas poderiam se sentar. Uma trilha levava as pessoas da porta até o sofá, depois à cozinha, que parecia mais ter mais espaço.

-O seu apartamento vai viajar também? – ele perguntou enquanto ela acendia as luzes do local. Tirou a jaqueta e encontrou um espaço em cima de uma caixa para depositá-la.

Escutou uma risada como resposta.

-É pequeno, mas não tenho como levá-lo. – ela respondeu por trás de uma estante. Pelo que visualizava entre os espaços da estante, aquela era a cozinha. Não era separada por uma parede, era por uma estante!

Era mais que desconfortável viver ali. Não dava nem para _ela _viver. Talvez fosse mais econômico ela ficar em um daqueles hotéis de cápsula no centro da cidade. Pelo menos só colocaria a cabeça do lado de fora para conversar com os vizinhos num raio de 360°.

Poderia... poderia _convidá-la _para morar na casa dele. Tinha quartos de sobra lá, e Bokuseno muito provavelmente não se oporia. Ela não precisaria se preocupar com a proximidade se fosse o caso de estarem sob o mesmo teto e ela entendesse como uma pressão por parte dele. Ele poderia... arranjar outro lugar para morar, contanto que ela se sentisse melhor num lugar mais confortável, onde as plantas dele pudessem...

-É _yakisoba_ vegetariana. – ela falou alto, despertando-o. Só então percebeu que estava ainda parado na entrada do apartamento, em pé, olhando ao redor com evidente desgosto para toda a bagunça de livros e caixas – Você gosta?

Um sorriso muito discreto apareceu nos cantos da boca. Ele já havia observado os hábitos alimentares dela antes, mas só agora havia se dado conta de que...

-Gosto. – ele fez o caminho até a cozinha e encostou um ombro na parede, observando a cena: Rin de costas para ele, temperando os vegetais com o alguns molhos e evitando o máximo de contato possível com a tigela de pimentão – Precisa de ajuda?

-Eu não acho que você saiba alguma coisa sobre como fazer uma _yakisoba._ – ela riu enquanto despejava os vegetais e os cogumelos num _wok _sob a única chapa, devidamente aquecida – É muito simples, vai ficar pronto num segundo...

Rin tirou os olhos do _wok_ e olhou a única despensa do local, depois viu Sesshoumaru comodamente de braços cruzados contra uma parede, observando-a. Ficou um pouco... intimidada dentro do próprio lar.

-Se quiser ainda ajudar... - apontou com a cabeça a despensa enquanto preparava a comida – Pode pegar as tigelas e os _hashi _ali. Já estão limpos.

Escutou os passos dele pelo pequeno espaço e a presença dele atrás dela.

-Onde?

-Hmm... – o rosto ficou vermelho – Pode deixar aqui do lado... – apontou para o _wok _– Vamos comer lá na sala.

Escutou o tilintar das tigelas de cerâmica e sentiu que ele continuava atrás dela.

-Vegetariana. – ele murmurou.

-Como?

-Só agora percebi que _você _é vegetariana.

-Ah... – ela pegou uma das tigelas e despejou uma porção da comida nela – Sim. Desde criança.

-Por causa de família?

-Não! – ela deu uma risada, imaginando o irmão reclamar da falta de carne na comida dela. Entregou a tigela a ele, que prontamente a segurou. Pegou o outro prato e se preparou para colocar uma porção menor que a que ofereceu a ele – Meu pai um dia nos levou a um criadouro de animais da nossa família... e... bem...

-"Bem"...?

-Eu era _muito _pequena... eu achava que carne não vinha de animais tão fofos como porquinhos e bois. – ela corava de vergonha com a lembrança, mas não escondeu o rosto – Nesse dia nossa família preparou uma festa e... eu tinha um... porco com quem fiz... hmm... _amizade. _

Sesshoumaru escondia o divertimento para persuadi-la a falar. Já sabia o final da história.

-Eles... pegaram meu porquinho pra abater... – tomou fôlego e começou a falar muito rapidamente, típico do modo de falar de onde viera – E eu escutei os gritos dele e fiquei apavorada... não sabia que iam fazer aquilo com meu... porquinho. – engoliu um falso soluço de tristeza e virou-se, mostrando um rostinho infantilmente magoado.

Desligou a chapa e pegou o par de_ hashi_ e a tigela, rumando para a sala. Sesshoumaru a seguia de perto.

-E o que aconteceu depois? – ele perguntou. Ambos se sentaram no sofá em cantos opostos, de frente um ao outro. Rin sentou sobre os próprios joelhos e Sesshoumaru preferiu a posição de lótus.

-Hmm... – Rin ajeitou a postura e abafou uma risada, tentando parece séria – Eu, criança, fiz um _escândalo_ e me neguei a comer o que me ofereciam. Os meus pais ficaram preocupados que eu ficasse doente ou coisa do tipo e... bem, eles faziam todas as minhas vontades naquela época. Eles evitaram me dar carne por uns dois anos porque eu _chorava_ quando via um pedacinho e lembrava do meu porquinho, e um dia eu quis voltar comer e achei o gosto muito estranho... e que estava acostumada a não ingerir nada mais com carne.

-Criança geniosa. – Sesshoumaru se limitou a comentar, recebendo um tapa no ombro, depois ouviu uma risada.

-Escandalosa e teimosa também, segundo meu irmão. – ela concordou, completando a frase dele – Continuo chorona também.

-Você se _vê _assim? – ele perguntou enquanto comia – À propósito, está muito bom o que fez.

-Obrigada. – ela também assentiu a aprovação. Sim, ela cozinhava bem e gostava de ser elogiada – Eu me vejo assim _sim _algumas vezes... Também me faz tentar melhorar... apesar de não ter sucesso.

-Não? – ele comia lentamente, apreciando o fato de ela estar descontraída, contando fatos da infância e sobre si mesma.

-Não muito... – ela repetiu, saboreando o macarrão com legumes lentamente também. Pigarreou e se preparou para mudar de assunto – O que vai fazer durante essas férias?

-Além de torturar Houshi Miroku? – ele observou a feição dela, que tentou conter a vontade de rir enquanto mastigava – Vou estudar para os exames da ordem e... resolver um problema na justiça.

A última parte capturou a atenção dela.

-O problema com Sara Hime?

Houve uma pausa antes de ele confirmar.

-Sim.

Outra pausa entre as porções de _hashi _que iam e vinham da tigela à boca.

-Por que vocês brigaram?

O _hashi _dele parou a centímetro dos lábios.

-Eu já contei.

-Não toda a história.

-O bastante dela, pelo menos.

Rin revirou os olhos. Ele ia tornar mesmo as coisas mais difíceis?

-Eu não acho que isso vem de agora. Quer dizer, vocês não podem ter brigado só porque ela e eu discutimos e você me defendeu. Isso não é... aceitável. Vocês já haviam brigado antes, não é?

Os olhos dele vagaram da tigela dele ao rosto dela. Sincero, mais calmo, menos infantil, sensato.

-Você quer mesmo saber?

A vontade que ela tinha era de revirar os olhos e dar uma resposta sarcástica, mas alguma coisa na expressão _dele _fez com pensasse duas vezes. Ela queria mesmo saber? E se fosse ruim? Bem, por outro lado, talvez não machucasse tanto...

-Sim... – a voz não passou de um sussurro.

Alguns segundos de silêncio passaram. Ele já tinha deixado de lado a tigela com yakisoba.

-Nossas famílias eram próximas... de certa forma. Sara e eu nos conhecemos desde criança.

-E vocês brigaram porque você puxou o cabelo dela? – ela tentou fazer graça da situação, mas ele não riu.

Foi então que ela viu... preocupação? Raiva? _Revolta? _E ele parecia relutante em dizer o motivo.

-Nós nunca tivemos relacionamento algum além de... amizade, ou coleguismo. Nada mais que isso. Mas ela sempre quis um. E também quis outras pessoas.

Nessa hora, ela também parou de comer. Pousou a tigela no colo, mas continuou segurando o talher japonês. A atenção estava toda voltada para ele.

-Ela... engravidou num desses relacionamentos. Nós não nos falávamos muito mesmo quando estávamos estudando na mesma sala, e um dia... ela não parou de me ligar, e me procurava por todos os cantos em que eu ia. Nós marcamos um dia para conversar e ela me contou... a respeito da criança.

-Ela procurou você pra pedir conselho?

-Não. – ele foi seco – Foi para pedir que eu assumisse como pai do filho dela, porque ela tinha muito medo da família, e vergonha de ser vista cuidando sozinha do filho.

-Milhares de mulheres fazem isso. – ela o cortou, indignada – Espero que tenha dado essa resposta pra ela.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio.

-O quê? – ela prendeu a respiração – Você realmente não _fez _isso, né?

De novo, ele não falou. Os olhos não se desencontraram. Rin deu um suspiro pesado e balançou a cabeça.

-Você _fez_ isso. – ela falou num tom de acusação – Você _assumiu._

-Eu disse que não assumiria, mas que poderia sustentar a criança.

A resposta quase fez com que ela quebrasse o talher com a força com que bateu na tigela de cerâmica. A borda ficou rachada, e ao perceber o comportamento dela, respirou fundo, prendeu uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e forçou um sorriso.

-Desculpa, eu... – ela respirou fundo de novo, puxando o máximo possível de ar para os pulmões – Eu acho isso... _revoltante. _Quer dizer, ela é capaz de provocar toda uma situação e não assumir as consequências, depois corre pra quem não tem nada a ver com a história pra que resolva a situação... e que fim deu? Quer dizer... – ela engoliu em seco e voltou a encontrar o olhar dele – Eu nunca vi vocês juntos discutindo sobre um... um...

-Ela não teve. – ele a cortou – Ela não quis.

A cor pareceu sumir do rosto dela.

-Ela não entendeu que eu... não queria ficar perto dela depois disso.

-Então por isso que... – ela sussurrou – Hime fez isso com você.

Novamente, ele evitou comentar. A falta de respostas só a deixava todo o ser dela ainda mais ansiosa, mais triste, mais revoltada. Tudo era muito revoltante na vida, tudo era tão injusto... E naquela hora parecia que toda a crise de choro ia voltar com mais força, e o pior de tudo: na _frente_ dele. Sentiu os olhos arderem e baixou o rosto.

-Você ainda não está bem. – ele falou de repente.

-Acho que... – ela engoliu um soluço, limpando os cantos dos olhos e tentando controlar as emoções – Eu nunca vou ficar bem.

-Você é... muito radical em alguns aspectos. – ele comentou – Sobre si mesma, muitas vezes.

-Sou...? – ela tentou inutilmente rir, mas logo perdeu a graça – É como eu me vejo.

-Eu vejo alguém que é muito independente e teimosa, mas também insegura e que não gosta da ajuda dos outros.

Rin deu um sorriso triste. Depois brincou de passar o dedo indicador na borda da tigela, tomando cuidado de não se machucar ao passar pela extensão rachada.

-Hoje eu acordei com um sonho muito ruim... e Kagura ficava... _saltitante _perto de você e... – ela estremeceu com a lembrança e enxugou as primeiras lágrimas que escorregaram pelas bochechas – Eu quis ficar sozinha... pensando na vida. Eu só fui porque tinha prometido e também porque... eu sabia que ia ficar o dia inteiro chorando. – fungou e enxugou mais algumas lágrimas teimosas, as últimas antes de sufocar o choro – Quando eu voltei pra cá de manhã, eu fiquei chorando. Eu chorei, chorei muito, chorei tudo que tinha que chorar e... achei que já estava melhor no cinema quando...

-Você começou a chorar de novo.

Rin deu um suspiro cansado. As pálpebras tremeram.

-Desculpe eu falar essas coisas de novo. Achei que já tinha falado pela manhã.

-Está tudo bem. – ele murmurou. Também deu um suspiro, um pouco menos pesado que o dela, e olhou o relógio – Quer ficar sozinha de novo?

-Hmm... – ela instintivamente olhou um relógio de parede preso num discreto canto – Acho que preciso terminar de arrumar minhas coisas e... dormir.

Sesshoumaru entregou a tigela para ela juntamente com os talheres. Rin as colocou uma dentro da outra, e pousou-as ao pé do sofá, no chão.

-Obrigada por me ouvir.

O rapaz nada disse, só ficou observando.

-E desculpe eu forçá-lo a contar sua história com Hime.

-Você não me _forçou. _– ele falou suavemente – Era algo que eu já queria contar a você, mas não sabia ainda quando.

-Você chegou mesmo a considerar... cuidar do filho dela? – ela engoliu em seco – Eu acho isso... _demais. _Quero dizer, não num sentido positivo. Pra mim é mais uma desculpa pra ela ficar perto de...

Levou a mão direita à boca para conter a palavra quando se deu do plano de Sara. Será que ele sabia que ela não poderia...?

-Perto de mim? – ele completou por ela – Pode ser... de qualquer forma... – ergueu-se e estalou o pescoço – Toda essa situação já acabou. Nós não trocamos mais do que algumas palavras necessárias.

-Ela me odeia.

-O seu mundo vai acabar por causa disso?

-Não! – ela riu, controlando-se depois.

-Eu preciso ir... – ele murmurou, olhando-a ainda de pé.

Rin permanecia sentada do canto do sofá. Saltou graciosamente e se esticou, o braço derrubando uma pilha de livros que a fez fechar os olhos e encolher os ombros.

-Ops... – murmurou, depois deu de ombros de novo.

-Você quer que eu venha buscá-la amanhã?

-Buscar? Pra levar à estação?

-Sim. – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, esperando uma resposta dela – Eu levo você para comer alguma coisa... Podemos tomar o café da manhã juntos.

Rin ficou pensativa, balançando-se na ponta dos pés enquanto tentava entende o esquema dele.

-Pode ser às oito e meia? Eu demoro um pouco pra "acordar"... – ela deu uma risadinha abafada quando viu no rosto dele que evidentemente ele não entendeu o que quis dizer – Nós comemos algo juntos e aí eu pego o trem...

-Certo. – ele se virou, pegou a jaqueta de cima de uma caixa e enfiou os braços nela, sem fechá-la.

No outro instante, ele já estava calçando o sapato no minúsculo espaço perto da porta e Rin a abriu e manteve aberta para que saísse.

-Até amanhã. – ela sorriu quando ele ficou do lado de fora e ela no batente.

Assim como fizera no carro, ele estendeu a mão para ela. Rin só entendeu um segundo depois, estendeu a dela para ele e sentiu o ar faltar nos pulmões quando Sesshoumaru deliberadamente colou os lábios num leve beijo na palma.

-Não está cheirando. Minha mãe também usava o mesmo sabonete que você.

Largou a mão dela, deu as costas e foi embora, deixando-a com uma expressão apalermada na porta do apartamento dela.


	15. O caminho entre Nagoya e Tokyo

_Nota da autora: _Gente... desculpa de novo... tive um pequeno acidente dentro de casa, fiquei sem andar e agora estou sob cuidados médicos por causa da coluna :( *snif* Eu nem tinha que estar aqui, mas eu estava com saudades de vocês... Aí eu bolei um plano e escapuli dos meus guardas... hihihi.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Desculpem não responder aos comentários passados. Quando eu estiver melhor eu farei isso.

Comentários são bem-vindos, não esqueçam! ;)

_(Oh shit! Já me descobriram aqui, tenho que fugir agora)_

_

* * *

_

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**O caminho entre Nagoya e Tokyo**

Rin se olhou de novo no espelho pela terceira vez desde que acordara, procurando inutilmente por algum sinal que indicasse se estava com um aspecto ruim. Qualquer sinal. O irmão faria questão de perguntar até o que eram aquelas enormes olheiras.

Sim, olheiras, percebeu-as no rosto enquanto fazia a limpeza facial. Era provavelmente dos últimos dias nos quais não dormiu o suficiente. O irmão perguntaria, e, claro, teria que responder da melhor forma, dizer que foram três dias infernais na faculdade e que não teve tempo de dormir. Hakudoushi faria o possível para tirá-la da capital ao menor sinal de que Rin estaria sofrendo.

E a desculpa dela era verdadeira.

Passou o creme no rosto lentamente, massageando as maçãs, o queixo, a testa, até que a pele absorveu completamente a substância. Era uma loção anti-brilho bastante refrescante da linha _Pureness _da Shiseido, a marca favorita dela.

Sorriu ao perceber que tinha uma aparência mais saudável no espelho.

Penteou o cabelo, armou um rabo de cavalo com um laço que combinava com o vestido azul claro que escolheu pra viagem – por cima tinha um cinto preto que marcava a cintura. Aquilo parecia ser moda, então se chegasse daquela forma e se o primo estilista aparecesse em casa sem avisar, já estaria preparada. Ele não teria surtos por vê-la em trajes e acessórios descombinados.

Deu-se conta que precisava se apressar: tirou os fios que insistiam em cair no rosto e atrapalhar a visão, ajeitou a roupa, conferiu de novo as olheiras e... sorriu de novo.

Olhou a palma da mão. Parecia sentir um... calor emanando dela. A lembrança de ter os lábios de Sesshoumaru tocando aquilo por mais de cinco segundos preencheu a mente por parte da noite. Só um jeito tão simples para fazê-la se sentir bem daquele jeito.

E _ele _estava quase para chegar... rumou à sala, onde a mala pequena de rodinhas estava pronta, o casaco dobrado em cima de uma caixa, uma bolsa pronta em cima do sofá. Se pudesse, levava tudo o que trouxe a mais de volta a Nagoya, inclusive as roupas que o primo dera para ela. Aliás, aquilo _era _culpa dele.

Escutou uma batida suave na porta e olhou o relógio. Estava na hora. Como será que ele entrou?

Tomou cuidado para não cair ao andar na ponta dos pés até a porta. Abriu, e lá estava ele, calmo, tranquilo, equilibrando dois _obento _numa única mão.

-Bom dia. – ela murmurou para ele, e deu passagem. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, num cumprimento silencioso, e entrou. Educadamente ela pegou as marmitas enquanto ele tirava os sapatos com os próprios pés para entrar.

-Achei que Kaede não fosse terminar de aprontar isso a tempo. – ele se desculpou, deixando que ela fechasse a porta.

-Kaede?

-Pensei que tivesse conhecido ontem. – ele comentou, colocando os sapatos num canto, observando os detalhes da roupa. Nos últimos dias ela estava usando roupas mais... _adequadas_ para a idade dela, e parecia se sentir perfeitamente confortável – Ela mora conosco. – completou quando ela notou o olhar demorado dele em cima dela.

-Acho que Jaken falou a respeito dela... – ela lembrou então que ele havia falado que tinha sido ela quem trocara a roupa de quando Sesshoumaru a levou para casa no dia anterior – Mas nem a vi.

Ficaram parados, a porta fechada atrás de si, trocando olhares.

Percebendo o estranhamento, ela deu passagem a ele:

-A gente só tem o lugar pra sentar. – ela deu um risinho sem graça – Tudo bem pra você?

-Um pouco desconfortável, mas tudo bem. É bom para conversar. – mostrou as sacolas para ela novamente – Totalmente vegetariano. Kaede também gostou de preparar. Ainda jogou na cara de Inuyasha que ele não deveria ter medo de comer cebola.

Rin abafou uma risada e deixou que ele se sentasse primeiro, no mesmo lugar da noite anterior. Também assumiu o lugar dela, e ambos começaram a desempacotar os _bentos_. Rin pareceu satisfeita.

-_Sushi_ vegetariano e macarrão _teriyaki_ com _tofu_. Kaede falou que o molho é receita de família. – ele falou antes de ela abrir o _bento_ dela – E ela desejou boa viagem para você.

Alguém desejar boa viagem para outra pessoa que sequer conhece era bom, certo? Pelo menos parecia ter boas vibrações... E Kaede, apesar de não conhecê-la, deve ser importante para ele... Para pedir que fizesse algo por Rin, pensava ela enquanto dividiam a refeição em duas partes, e pegaram o _hashi_ para comer.

-Bom apetite. – falaram ao mesmo tempo, típico hábito japonês.

Começaram a comer em silêncio confortável, mas que não durou muito. Aliás, ele sempre soube que Rin não conseguia se manter calada por muito tempo.

-Você conseguiu planejar sua vingança? – foi a pergunta dela.

O _hashi_ parou a centímetros dos lábios dele.

-Sim. Consegui. – ele respondeu com calma, prestando atenção no rosto dela: ela sorria como se achasse que ele _não _falava sério – Ele vai sofrer assim que você estiver descansando em Nagoya.

-Oh. – ela se fez de surpresa, arqueando bastante as sobrancelhas – E como vai ser isso?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, limitando-se a mastigar o _teriaki_ enquanto ela fazia beicinho de derrota.

Para mudar de assunto e ignorar aquela _absurda _expressão dela, ele perguntou:

-Nervosa em rever a sua família?

-Sim. – ela murmurou, suavizando as linhas do rosto – Meu irmão vai me buscar na estação. Eu brinquei que ele ficaria me esperando lá vinte e quatro horas antes.

E Sesshoumaru a atrasaria por mais vinte e quatro horas só para que ele ficasse esperando por ela. Aliás, esse rapaz deve ter algum tipo de transtorno obsessivo compulsivo pela irmã. Só isso explica a fixação por querer tê-la junto a ele na outra cidade.

E de repente ele lembrou de perguntar uma coisa:

-Por que você decidiu vir para Tokyo? – era algo que sempre teve que esperar pela oportunidade para saber.

-Como assim?

-Quando você decidiu ir embora da sua cidade, poderia ir a qualquer outra do país... Por que quis Tokyo?

-Hmm... – ela mastigou um _sushi_ e o engoliu – Na verdade, eu pedi transferência pra todas as universidades fora de Nagoya. E a Toudai mandou a resposta primeiro.

Para uma pessoa ser aprovada na melhor universidade do país, e uma das mais concorridas no mundo também, isso significa algo valioso.

Rin _era_ valiosa, concluiu.

-Você conhece Nagoya? – ela perguntou, pegando mais uma porção para comer.

-Não. – ele confessou. As experiências dele em viagens eram bastante limitadas.

-Se fosse pra lá, eu iria mostrar a cidade a você.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a sobrancelha diante do comentário. Eram planos que poderiam se concretizar? Ele não tinha o menor interesse de conhecer... Mas com Rin como uma boa companhia...

-E poderia ser agora, se eu pegasse um trem pra lá? – perguntou.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Ela ia perguntar por que diabos ele iria querer...

-Acho que não seria possível AGORA. – ela riu, escondendo a boca com a mão direita – Minha família vai me prender, e meu irmão morre de ciúmes de mim.

Não só ele, Sesshoumaru pensou.

-Mas qualquer outra vez, quando eu não estiver correndo de um lado a outro aproveitando os dias de férias com minha família.

A informação pareceu acender outro problema.

-E o que mais fará? – ele tentou manter a conversa enquanto processava a informação.

Rin _não_ ficaria em Tokyo depois que se formasse. O apego dela pela família parecia bem mais forte do que o dele. Ela não tinha planos de ficar na capital depois da formatura.

E isso seria em pelo menos dez meses.

-Hmm... Minha família costuma fazer reuniões com todos os parentes, tem sempre muita comida e conversa. – ela o trouxe de volta ao presente enquanto processava o futuro – É um dos únicos dias em que meu irmão não fica mal-humorado. Meus primos costumam contar todos os acontecimentos da família. É quase como um _Gossip Cop _dos Nozomu.

-Eles sabem o que aconteceu com você e Ookami Kouga? – ele perguntou.

Rin pausou e o encarou.

-Não... E nunca vão saber. – falou determinada – Não posso contar... Meu irmão vai matar o coitado se souber.

-Eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso. – Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Rin deu uma risada alta.

-Vocês dois são parecidos.

-Somos?

-Sim. Além de treinarem_ kendo_, são superprotetores.

Protetor? Ele? Novamente ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Rin, eu acho melhor nos apressarmos. – ele olhou o relógio no pulso – Estamos conversando demais.

-Você é impaciente.

-E você fala demais.

-E você gosta disso.

Outra vez ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Outra gargalhada de Rin.

-Vamos acabar primeiro... _apressado._

Sesshoumaru deu um rosnado.

* * *

-Tem certeza que a plataforma é nessa direção? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, enquanto Rin andava calmamente na direção sul da estação para pegar o _Shikansen_, o trem-bala. Rin puxava a única mala de rodinhas que levaria, ignorando a pressa dele.

-Absoluta. – ela dedicou um sorriso ao rapaz – Ele sempre sai daquela plataforma.

Sesshoumaru nada comentou. Rin parou de andar e começou a correr em círculos ao redor dele, fazendo aquele irritante barulho ao puxar a maleta de rodas.

-Admita que nunca viajou num trem. – ela o desafiou – Aí eu paro com o barulho. Eu sei que você detesta isso.

Parado no meio do círculo que ela criou, Sesshoumaru parou a roda com um pé, e Rin quase caiu no chão ao tropeçar. Ele a amparou nos braços, e sentiu o quão envergonhada ela ficou apenas de olhar a posição do corpo: ombros curvados, cabeça baixa, rosto escondido. Ele conseguia senti-la tremer como se quisesse conter um acesso de risadas.

-Não, eu nunca viajei mesmo. – ele admitiu, vendo-a erguer a face excessivamente vermelha numa expressão curiosa. Ela parecia com raiva por estar naquela posição, mas também se divertindo com a cena – Eu tenho _quase_ tudo aqui em Tokyo.

Ajudou Rin a ficar em pé e manteve-se numa distância amigável, as mãos nos bolsos enquanto a observava ajeitar o cabelo, suavizar as linhas do rosto e morder os lábios como se quisesse abafar uma risada.

-Aposto que nunca andou de metrô também. – ela ajeitou a alça do vestido no ombro, a bolsa também e pegou a maleta – Você deveria tentar fazer essas coisas simples do dia a dia.

-E seu irmão deixa _você_ andar num? – ele perguntou meio surpreso. Era sabido do caso de superlotação dos metrôs japoneses e os constantes assédios e casos de violência sexual contra as mulheres nos vagões.

Desta vez, ela riu alto, chamando a atenção de outros passantes enquanto chegavam à plataforma.

-Realmente, acho que ele só me deixou andar de metrô quando criaram as linhas especiais para mulheres... e eu já tinha dezoito anos nessa época. – ela franziu a testa depois – Acho que foi bom ele fazer isso, no final das contas.

Pararam em frente à plataforma onde o rapaz leu _Toukaidou Shinkansen _e reconheceu a logomarca da _Central Japan Railway Company_ num trem parado nos trilhos, à espera dos passageiros. Alguns passavam pela catraca e procuravam pelo vagão onde sentariam.

Rin tirou a passagem dela e preparou-se para posicioná-la em frente a um leitor magnético. Antes de fazer aquilo, porém, ela se virou para o rapaz com um sorriso.

-Obrigada pela companhia ontem... e hoje. E pela refeição também. Estava ótima. – ela não escondia a sinceridade das palavras.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela deu um beijo no rosto dele, que permaneceu impassível aos olhos dela por alguns segundos, até que ela viu discretamente os cantos dos lábios dele se elevarem.

-Vou trazer uma daquelas lembranças típicas de turistas pra você de lá. – ela olhava ora para ele, ora para trás para ver se o trem dava sinal de partida – Um copo ou um daqueles globos com neve falsa sobre um castelinho da região. – deu uma risada e escondeu o riso antes que chamassem a atenção de outras pessoas.

Ficaram em silêncio. Perto dele, uma voz anunciava seguidamente a partida do trem em cinco minutos.

-Preciso ir. – ela falou.

-Você precisa ir.

Rin moveu a cabeça num lento "sim". Depois virou-se para o leitor e posicionou a tarja magnética da passagem em frente a ele, que deu um sinal positivo antes de abrir a catraca.

-Até a volta! – ela acenou antes de entrar na plataforma e procurar um vagão.

Sesshoumaru a viu entrar numa das portas que indicava a primeira classe, depois de entregar a passagem a um controlador.

Ficou parado até o trem dar a partida e ir embora em direção sul da ilha. Colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco, ele deu as costas e foi embora.

* * *

Já era início da noite no quarto de Sesshoumaru quando a extensão começou a tocar. Ele, que tirava um cochilo depois de estudar para a prova da Ordem durante a tarde, tentou ignorar os toques. Um. Depois dois, três, quatro vezes... Vendo que ninguém mais na casa atenderia e amaldiçoando mentalmente todos os empregados, ele se ergueu um braço e atendeu:

-Sesshoumaru falando... – falou numa voz sonolenta.

-_Sess, é Kagura. _– a voz de Kagura soou alegremente do outro lado – _Que milagre se dispor a me atender!_

-Até mais.– ele fez menção de desligar, mas a voz estridente dela o impediu.

_-NÃO, NÃO! NÃO DESLIGUE, POR FAVOR! Eu só posso dar esse telefonema... Por favor, não desligue..._

-O que houve? – ele perguntou, começando a se preocupar com o tom de voz angustiado e a suspeitar o motivo dela dizer que só pode dar um telefonema.

_-Eu me envolvi numa confusão esta tarde... Com Bankotsu. _– ela começou, nervosa – _Estou_ presa_. Estamos presos na verdade... Mas Bankotsu vai sair daqui a pouco e não queria chamar meus pais... Pode vir aqui pagar minha fiança? Eu prometo me acertar ainda hoje com você._

-Mas que diabos você fez para...?

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor!_ – Kagura implorou numa voz lamuriosa, interrompendo-o –_ Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui. _

-Em que distrito você está?

_-Na delegacia do quinto distrito –_ ela tomou fôlego – _Vai me tirar daqui?_

-Estou indo aí. Não faça confusão, mulher.

_-Obrigada... _

Olhando para o aparelho como se pudesse ver o rosto dela, ele podia jurar que ela estava _chorando._

_-Vou ficar quietinha até você chegar. – _ela prometeu –_ Estão me mandando desligar agora... Então até..._

Sesshoumaru desligou antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar. Se estivesse na delegacia, ele a veria bufar de raiva.

Abrindo um guia da cidade, o rapaz procurou o nome da rua onde se localizava a delegacia do distrito indicado. Descobriu que ficava próximo ao antigo prédio onde Rin morava, e se deu ao trabalho de parar alguns minutos para pensar na garota que agora estava longe dele, a quase duas horas de distância de Tokyo com o trem-bala, segundo soube.

Lembrou-se das primeiras vezes que teve oportunidade de conversar com ela. Rin era tão calma que nem demonstrava não gostar dele. Em um dia de chuva, ele estava ao lado dela para se proteger da água e ela lhe oferecera o guarda-chuva para chegar a outro prédio dentro da Universidade. Em outra, ele estava conversando com Miroku e Sango e não tinha visto Rin numa árvore tentando pegar pêssegos como se fosse uma criança, vendo-a descer tranquilamente como se tivesse feito a coisa mais normal do mundo. Eram momentos que pareciam ter acontecido há anos, e não há apenas meses.

Olhando de novo para o guia, Sesshoumaru lembrou-se em procurar a delegacia que tinha naquela região. Encontrou o endereço e anotou o número e o endereço dela para colocar no GPS do carro, fechando o livro. Arrumou-se e verificou a temperatura lá fora, decidindo pegar um casaco tanto para ele quanto Kagura, pois duvidava que ela tivesse um na delegacia. Desceu rapidamente as escadas e encontrou Inuyasha na sala com Kagome.

-Vou levar Kagome para casa... Vai sair agora? – o irmão mais novo falou.

-Vou. – ele separou um casaco para a outra garota e pegou no armário do corredor o dele – Kagura se meteu numa confusão com aquele ex-namorado dela. Eles estão presos agora e ela me ligou para tirá-la de lá.

-Pelos deuses... – Kagome murmurou, espantada – Mas... você só vai tirar _Kagura_, não é?

Era óbvio que ela queria dizer que Sesshoumaru não ia lá também por causa do ex-namorado de Kagura, Bankotsu, uma das figuras mais desagradáveis da família Shinichitai. O relacionamento conturbado entre ambos durou pouco tempo, mas ficou bastante conhecido entre as famílias e amigos próximos.

-Sim. – ele respondeu, secamente – Boa noite para vocês. Volto depois que resolver isso. – falou e foi embora.

-Sabe... – Inuyasha começou – É tão estranho ele se importar com outros...

-Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreendeu, dando um peteleco na orelha dele, o que o deixou _muito _irritado – Eles já foram namorados... E Sesshoumaru-sama não é tão insensível assim...

-Ele tá de mau humor desde que a Rin voltou para Nagoya... E eles nem se acertaram naquele dia!

-Eu estou torcendo por ele – Kagome fechou os olhos e falou sonhadora – Estou torcendo por Rin-chan também!

-Espero que não tenha sido por isso que entregou a ela um monte de papel... E olha que ela é budista!

-Eram selos, tá? – ela redargüiu - Para afastar maus pressentimentos, espíritos maus e um que dá sorte no amor! E ela disse que gostou, viu?

-Ou seja, bobagens. – ele falou, passando um braço pelo ombro dela e começou a guiá-la para fora da casa.

-Eles dão certo, tá? – ela falou um pouco aborrecida – Quer ver? – ela abriu a bolsa que segurava e tirou um selo xintoísta de lá, mostrando orgulhosa para o rapaz – Tome. Faça um pedido.

Inuyasha pegou o papel e ficou olhando para ele como se nunca tivesse visto um antes.

-É pra escrever aqui, ó! – ela apontou para um dos lados e entregou a ele uma caneta – Faça um pedido e guarde.

Kagome viu o namorado escrever algo e guardar o selo no bolso.

-Quer ir para casa? – ele perguntou.

-Vamos – ela passou alegremente por ele, atravessando a entrada da casa e chegando ao jardim.

De repente, a garota parou ao sentir os braços dele a segurar com força na cintura e a respiração quente dele na base do pescoço dela.

-Inu... Inuyasha...?

-Avise a sua mãe... – ele começou, sussurrando – que vai... passar... a noite aqui...

Kagome arregalou os olhos e tocou um dos braços, murmurando o nome dele numa voz surda. Ele a abraçou com mais força e encostou a testa na nuca dela. O único som que se escutava naquele início de noite quase fria em Tokyo era o das batidas do coração de ambos.

-... comigo – ele completou.

Inuyasha esperava por uma resposta dela, mas quando a viu libertar-se dos braços dele e virar-se para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, ele percebeu que não era preciso responder ao pedido dele.

* * *

Quase dez da noite, depois de horas resolvendo o problema de Kagura, finalmente Sesshoumaru tinha conseguido pagar a fiança e conseguido a liberação dela. Depois de saírem dali, ele a levou para a casa, evitando conversar com ela sobre os motivos relacionados à prisão. Kagura percebeu isso e esperou pacientemente pelo momento certo para falar o que queria.

Quando chegaram à casa dela, a garota, vestindo o casaco que ele trouxera para ela, o convidou para entrar, o qual, com muita relutância e praticamente puxado pelo braço, aceitou. Os dois caminhavam devagar pelo jardim, passando pela piscina parando ao lado para olhar o céu estrelado.

-E então? – ela começou – Você já ligou pra ela?

Sesshoumaru a olhou indiferente.

-Sabe de quem estou falando, né? Já ligou pra ela?

-Não. – ele respondeu, secamente.

-Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – Kagura perguntou, timidamente.

-Pode, só não espere que eu responda.

A garota lançou-lhe um olhar mortal que ele fez questão de ignorar.

-Eu sei que fará de qualquer maneira – ele disse em tom displicente.

-Por que você não a convence de uma vez por todas? Por que não fala na cara dela o que vocês dois realmente sentem? Eu sei que ela gosta de você, só está confusa... como uma menininha que acabou de...

-Por que _diabos_ você está falando sobre isso de novo quando amanhã todo mundo vai comentar sobre sua _estadia _no quinto distrito? – ele se virou para ela e erguia as sobrancelhas – Ou acha que o povo desocupado do _Gossip Cop_ perdeu isso?

Kagura fez biquinho enquanto deixava o silêncio se tornar constrangedor para ela.

-Desculpe... – ela murmurou – Eu sei que não está interessado em falar nela agora.

Não estava interessado? Ele sempre podia falar a respeito de Rin se quisesse, mas aquele não era o caso. Kagura não falou o motivo da prisão. Bankotsu já não estava mais lá quando ele chegou, e ela não quis conversar a respeito no carro.

-Bankotsu e eu... brigamos.

-É bastante _óbvio_ que tenham brigado, os policiais fizeram um bom relato a respeito de vocês terem parado na delegacia por isso, mas quero saber o motivo que levou alguém a chamar a polícia para deter um casal _brigando. _

Kagura mordeu o lábio e mergulhou em silêncio. Sesshoumaru respirou fundo.

-Bem...? – ele a incitou a falar. Ambos pararam de andar e estavam perto da piscina. Kagura se virou para o lado da água e ficou observando o reflexo fraco que conseguia através das luzes do jardim e da lua.

-Eu estou grávida.

Da distância em que estavam, ela pôde ouvi-lo prender rudemente a respiração. Ele esperava qualquer frase, qualquer justificativa, menos aquela.

-De Bankotsu. – ela continuou fragmentando a narrativa. Mas era uma informação a mais inútil, porque só podia ser do outro rapaz.

E ele nada comentou, preferindo o habitual silêncio.

-Nós... brigamos... porque... ele não vai assumir. – ela engoliu em seco e continuou – Mas não achei que os vizinhos fossem chamar a polícia. Nem percebi que estávamos passando dos limites. – deu um risinho sem graça e ficou em silêncio, esperando pela reação de Sesshoumaru. Sentiu vontade de sacudi-lo pelos ombros para vê-lo reagir. Parecia até que o problema era com ele.

Felizmente ela não precisou fazer aquilo. Ele levou os dedos da mão direita até a ponte entre os olhos e apertou a região.

-E você vai... – ele limpou a garganta e respirou fundo – Precisar de... _ajuda_?

De todas as respostas, a que ele menos esperava era ver Kagura dar uma gargalhada.

-Ok, você não precisa passar por isso de novo, Sesshoumaru. _Eu_ posso fazer isso por mim, sem ajuda de Bankotsu ou a sua.

Kagura o viu arquear uma sobrancelha em desafio.

-Deveria se preocupar com a sua menina em Nagoya. Vai que ela encontra outra pessoa lá, e nem vamos poder saber porque lá não tem um _sistema de informações _tão eficiente quanto o nosso_. _

-Ela não vai. – ele deu de ombros – Ela não tem interesses desse tipo.

-Não? – Kagura franziu a testa dessa vez – Por acaso ela já teve um namorado? Ela é muito novinha pra decidir que não tem interesse em...

-Ela tinha... uma pessoa antes. – ele começou, olhando para o céu escurecido depois da primeira sentença – É uma história muito complicada e acho que não podemos ficar juntos.

Kagura piscou, surpresa com a revelação, e coçou a cabeça, olhando também o céu. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo que nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber.

-Sesshoumaru... – Kagura finalmente falou.

-O quê? – ele falou sem tirar os olhos de algumas constelações que achava interessante. Mal percebeu quando Kagura o empurrou e o fez cair dentro da piscina.

Resmungando algum xingamento para ela, ele conseguiu se erguer dentro d'água e tirou uma mecha do cabelo que atrapalhava a vista.

-Mal... Maldita Kagura... – ele falou, sentindo os dentes tremerem por causa do frio. Ele lembrava de ter visto que era o verão mais frio dos últimos anos no país. Aproximou-se da borda, de onde viu Kagura controlar o acesso de risos que tinha e aproximar-se dele, abaixando-se graciosamente até chegar próximo ao rosto dele.

-Eu nunca vi você tão apaixonado assim... Respeitar a menina com todas as forças e querer ficar com ela ao mesmo tempo... E é por isso que eu torço para que aquela menina bobinha esqueça o que passou e fique com você... O que tenho certeza de que será em breve...

A garota ficou com a testa encostada na dele por um longo tempo, de olhos fechados e falando num tom sonhador:

-Sesshoumaru-sama será mais feliz com ela do que foi comigo...

-Do quê...?

Kagura se levantou e foi direto para a casa, de onde Sesshoumaru pôde escutar o trancar da porta. Ele saiu da piscina e esperou a água escorrer da roupa o máximo de tempo possível antes de passar pelo portão da entrada e entrar no carro, ainda sentindo muito frio.

Dentro da casa e encostada no chão, Kagura estava abraçada aos joelhos e com os olhos fechados.

-Sim... – ela falou num tom sonhador – Ela o fará bem mais feliz que eu...

* * *

Ao chegar em casa, Sesshoumaru, ainda com roupas e cabelo molhados e tremendo muito, ignorou os olhares do avô e de Kaede ao passar por eles e subir para o quarto. Trancando a porta, ele tirou a roupa rapidamente e se meteu num roupão que tinha à mão, rumando ao banheiro para tomar banho e tirar o cloro do corpo.

Meia hora depois, ele já tinha vestido as roupas de dormir e ainda tremia um pouco quando sentou na beira da cama e notou o _Blackberry_ esquecido lá. Ele nunca havia esquecido antes, e talvez aquilo fosse, na verdade, sorte por ele não estar no bolso da calça na hora que foi jogado na piscina.

E ele havia recebido várias mensagens, entre as quais da _Gossip Cop_, Miroku perguntando sobre Rin, Kagome querendo saber de Kagura, até do _avô _que dormia no fim do corredor perguntando onde estava o tabuleiro de _go _dele... Mas uma era de um número desconhecido. Ele leu:

_Cheguei bem. Obrigada pela companhia. Rin_

Na hora que ia responder, ele deu um espirro. Depois começou a digitar uma mensagem para ela. Na primeira palavra, outro espirro. Segunda palavra, mais outro. Desistiu na terceira e jogou-se na cama, rosto voltado para o teto, tentando se lembrar quando foi a última vez que ficou doente daquele jeito.

* * *

Na cidade de Nagoya, numa das estações mais movimentadas da cidade, naquele mesmo dia à tarde, um dos trens, vindo da capital japonesa, parou e abriu as portas para que as pessoas descessem rapidamente antes da próxima viagem. Rin era uma desses passageiros, abraçada a um casaco, segurando uma bolsa de uma grife famosa e arrastando uma pequena mala.

-Nagoya, estou de volta! – ela falou, sorrindo.


	16. Pelos caminhos de Nagoya I

_Nota da Autora: _Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos votos de melhora :) Espero que gostem deste capítulo... está um pouquinho diferente do original, mas... Ah! XD

Convido a todos a participar do Fandom Fights Tsunami, um evento cujo objetivo é ajudar as vítimas do recente tsunami que afetou o Japão. Para mais informações, visite o **fandomfightstsunami (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com** ou siga o Twitter do grupo: **(at) fandom4tsunami.** Vou postar alguma coisa RinSess em breve para ajudar na causa.

Obrigada por lerem e comentarem. Vou respondendo os comentários aos poucos :)

_Beta: Thais_

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS.**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Pelos caminhos de Nagoya – parte 1**

Depois de pegar a única mala que trouxe, Rin vestiu o casaco que trazia à mão, ajeitou a bolsa no ombro direito, e marchou até sair da plataforma de desembarque, procurando desesperadamente por alguém que tivesse ido buscá-la.

Depois de procurar por longos cinco minutos de agonia em meio a muitos outros passageiros, ela finalmente avistou uma pessoa que conhecia muito bem vindo ao encontro dela.

Emocionada por não ver o irmão há meses, por estar finalmente de volta, Rin esqueceu as pessoas ao redor, as reações e até mesmo da língua, pois com a família falava um dialeto completamente diferente do japonês.

-Mano! – ela exclamou num dialeto que apenas eles dois compartilhavam, largando a mala e correndo para abraçar o irmão.

Hakudoushi permaneceu parado até que a irmã o alcançou. Para a surpresa dela, em vez de receber um abraço, Hakudoushi a segurou pelo ombro com uma das mãos e, com a outra, pegou no pescoço dela e ficou virando de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.

_-Manooooo..._ - ela falou entre dentes. Sentiu as mãos a largarem e viu um sorriso de alívio passar pelos lábios dele.

-Nenhuma marca... – murmurou ele tão baixinho que ela não pôde ouvir.

-Por que quis torcer meu pescoço? – ela perguntou, massageando a área dolorida.

-Nada de importante – o rapaz mentiu. Hakudoushi realmente estava mais aliviado depois de perceber que homem algum havia tocado na irmã, resolvendo mudar de assunto rapidamente para disfarçar. Continuou falando em dialeto com ela – Onde está sua mala?

-Ali – ela apontou para o local onde havia deixado a mala – Vamos para casa? Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos?

-Já estamos indo, já estamos indo! – Hakudoushi respondeu com um evidente alívio. Dirigindo-se até a mala e carregando facilmente com uma das mãos, abraçou a irmã com o outro braço e começou a levá-la para fora da estação.

-Como estão papai e mamãe?

-Com de saudades de você. – ele respondeu calmamente – Na família ninguém fala de outra coisa a não ser a sua volta... E falando nisso... Como foi a viagem?

-Um pouco cansativa, tive que acordar cedo pra pegar o trem. – Rin respondeu, esticando os braços - Quero me jogar na cama... E está tão frio nos últimos dias. Pensei até que tivesse passado o verão.

-E como é Tokyo? – ele perguntou, ainda num tom indiferente. Não estava realmente interessado em saber, era bom manter Rin falando a respeito de qualquer coisa enquanto organizava os pensamentos.

-Muito grande, muito cheia, muito fria, muito barulhenta... – ela falou, listando nos dedos.

-Nagoya não é diferente, você sabe... – ele deu um suspiro – Conheceu muitas pessoas?

-Ah, sim! – ela falou, alegremente – Muitas! Quer que eu te conte sobre todos?

-Depois que chegarmos - o rapaz parou perto de um carro e abriu o porta-malas para colocar a mala de Rin cuidadosamente lá dentro, fechando-o depois – Está quase na hora de jantar e estou com fome. - foi até ela e abriu a porta – Entre.

-Novidade...

-Rin... – ele falou num tom de aviso.

-Hakudoushiii? – Rin falou num tom de brincadeira.

O rapaz praticamente jogou a garota lá dentro.

_-Ouch_! – ela exclamou, massageando uma área da cabeça – Por que fez isso?

Hakudoushi entrou no carro e deu a partida, ligando o GPS calmamente como se não tivesse feito nada.

Ajeitando-se no banco ao lado dele, Rin resmungava e choramingava ao mesmo tempo.

-Hashi... Isso doeu! – ela passava a mão na cabeça, ajeitando os cabelos muito lisos e negros e massageando um local que doía.

Para a surpresa dela, Hakudoushi virou o rosto de deu-lhe um sorriso brincalhão.

-Bem-vinda de volta, maninha. Senti saudades.

* * *

Depois de quase uma hora de trânsito ruim, finalmente os dois chegaram a uma casa modesta de classe média alta. Hakudoushi desceu primeiro e ajudou Rin a sair do carro. Tirou depois a mala de dentro do veículo e acompanhou a irmã, agarrada ao braço, até o portão de entrada da casa.

Depois que os dois entraram, Hakudoushi a surpreendeu mais uma vez: largou a mala e carregou a irmã em um dos braços como se fosse uma boneca.

-Hakudoushi! – ela exclamou.

-Chegamos! – Hakudoushi, como todo bom habitante de Nagoya, gritou da entrada, correndo pelo jardim e alcançando a porta – Ela chegou! Pai, mãe!

-Hashi, vai incomodar os vizinhos! – ela gritou mais forte ainda.

-Duvido – ele falou, entrando na sala e jogando a irmã no sofá – Até mesmo eles esperavam por você.

-Sério mesmo? Eles não tinham o que fazer? – ela perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

-Rin! – uma senhora idosa apareceu na sala seguida de um senhor mais idoso ainda. Depois começou a falar num dialeto diferente do que os irmãos compartilhavam – Bem-vinda de volta, Rin-chan.

_-Mama! Papa! _– ela exclamou na mesma língua, pulando do sofá e acertando Hakudoushi com um chute, caindo em cima dele.

-Ora, ora... – a mãe falou, escondendo a boca tradicionalmente atrás da palma – Veja só como são unidos!

-Sai de cima! – ele gritou.

-Você é quem tava no caminho! – ela falou irritada – Sai de baixo!

-Por Buda, você demorou quanto tempo pra perceber isso? – ele falou ainda mais irritado.

-O jantar está na mesa – a mãe falou, dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

-Opa! – Hakudoushi se levantou e jogou Rin no chão, correndo para o mesmo lugar que a senhora idosa ia.

Resmungando alguma coisa incompreensível, Rin se levantou e olhou para o pai, o único que permanecia ali.

-Pai... – ela falou quase chorando.

-A viagem foi boa? – ele perguntou, fechando ainda mais os olhos pequenos e abraçando a garota – Você parece mais sorridente do que quando saiu daqui... E parece mais adulta também.

A garota deu um sorriso tímido, baixando o rosto e lembrando-se apenas de Sesshoumaru. Queria que ele estivesse ali para que ele escutasse elogios daquele tipo e visse que ela não era tão criança quanto ele dizia.

-Ah! – ela olhou para a porta de repente – A minha mala! Hakudoushi deixou lá fora!

-Depois ele pega de novo, filha...

-Ele vai pegar agora... – tomando fôlego, ela gritou – HAKUDOUSHI, EU TROUXE O QUE ME PEDIU!

Como um furacão, o rapaz passou correndo pela sala e saiu da casa, trazendo a pesada bagagem segundos depois.

-Cadê, cadê? – ele perguntou com o rosto sujo de arroz.

-Hashi, sua boca tá suja... – a garota passou a mão no rosto dele, limpando um dos cantos.

-Mas _cadêêê?_– ele insistiu.

-Depois entrego. – ela respondeu, erguendo a cabeça majestosamente e indo em direção das escadas – Vou tomar banho e vou jantar.

-Droga, Rin...

-Hakudoushi – a voz autoritária do pai fez o rapaz gelar – Que falta de respeito é essa em não esperar por todos pra começar a comer?

-Mas eu ainda nem terminei! – ele redarguiu, sentindo-se ofendido com aquela acusação – Ainda estou no primeiro prato!

Todos conseguiram escutar a risada alta de Rin ecoar pela casa.

-Espere pela sua irmã. Mais tarde tem o jantar com suas primas. – o pai finalizou, colocando as mãos atrás das costas e afastando-se dali. Hakudoushi jogou-se no sofá, parecendo aborrecido em ter que esperar a hora de comer.

* * *

Depois da hora do jantar, Rin voltou para o quarto acompanhada de Hakudoushi, que carregava a mala e parecia ansioso em ver o que a irmã trouxera para ele. Jogando a bagagem no chão, Rin sentou-se na ponta da cama e o irmão no chão, perto da mala, ansiosamente esperando pelo momento. Rin procurou por algo, tirando um embrulho pardo de dentro de um dos compartimentos.

-Aqui está o _Merveilles_ do _Malice Mizer_, lançado pela Columbia... – Rin falou para ele, entregando-lhe um CD de capa bizarra – Este aqui é a versão _deluxe_ do primeiro álbum do _Dir en Grey_, este outro é o novo álbum do _Alice nine_ e...

Cada vez que entregava um CD para o irmão, os olhos dele brilhavam como os de uma criança numa loja de doces.

-Obrigado! – ele a agarrou e a abraçou com força.

-Haaa...shiii... tá... bom! – ela falou, tentando sair daquela asfixia.

-Vou escutar tudo agora! – ele pegou todos os presentes e correu para a porta.

Antes de sair, porém, ele parou quando escutou a irmã falar:

-Ei, já vai? Não podemos nem conversar um pouquinho?

O rapaz deu um suspiro e voltou para junto da cama, sentando-se na beirada. Rin aproximou-se dele e o abraçou.

-Eu senti muita falta de todos vocês... – ela murmurou depois de minutos abraçados.

-Devo imaginar – Hakudoushi falou, fechando os olhos – Devia se sentir sozinha mesmo com tanta gente por perto...

Rin mexeu a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, levantando-a depois para dar um sorriso e falar:

-Mas eu encontrei algumas pessoas maravilhosas.

-Espero que não tenha arranjado nenhum namo... – ele parou de falar, já tarde demais. Rin arregalou os olhos e depois baixou o rosto em sinal de tristeza.

-Não... ninguém...

-Eu-Eu não qui-quis dizer isso! – o irmão a abraçou – Você entendeu errad...

-Ainda está sendo difícil... – ela começou, baixando o rosto e começando a chorar – Eu não entendo o que se passa na minha cabeça quando lembro que ele não está aqui... E que fui pra lá pra esquecê-lo...

-Eu... eu devo imaginar... – ele repetiu e fechou os olhos, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente pelo comentário.

-Você acha que... – ela ergueu o rosto molhado para encará-lo – Que algum dia vou esquecer tudo que passei?

Depois de segundos, ele respondeu, abrindo os olhos e enxugando as lágrimas dela com as mãos:

-Eu acho que você deve superar tudo... Por mais difícil que seja – viu Rin piscar para fazer algumas lágrimas escorrerem – Aki não ficaria feliz em ver que você o esqueceu... Ou que esqueceu os momentos felizes ao lado dele... Mas o mais importante é que ele não ficaria feliz em ver que você está sofrendo... e que está sem outra pessoa para te alegrar...

-Você acha que... Outra pessoa pode me...

-Claro. – ele a cortou – Aki não ficaria, de modo algum, feliz em ver que você não tem ninguém pra te fazer feliz, porque era uma coisa que ele queria... Por isso eu... eu perguntei se não tinha arranjado alguém...

-N-Não. – ela respondeu, limpando o rosto e limpando a garganta. Sorriu depois para suavizar a expressão de tristeza – _Você_ disse que não quer que eu arranje um namorado em Tokyo.

-Mas é claro – o irmão fez uma cara séria, sombria e autoritária – Todos seus namorados devem passar pela aprovação.

-Que horror, Hakudoushi. – ela tentou levar o comentário na brincadeira enquanto limpava o rosto.

-E nem pense em irem pra cama antes do casamento.

-Hashi! – ela falou, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. Ela precisava mesmo discutir aqueles assuntos com ele?

-Ai do maldito que tocar em você... _fufufufu!_ – ele deu uma risada maligna, deixando Rin assustada com aquela expressão tão assassina e protetora.

E falando em expressões assassinas e protetoras, ela se lembrou de Sesshoumaru.

-Ei, pode me emprestar seu celular? Preciso mandar uma mensagem pra uma pessoa.

-"Pessoa" amiga sua? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-É. – ela abriu a bolsa e tirou um caderninho de telefones, procurando por um nome na parte do S. Ele entregou o celular e evitou ler o que ela digitada rapidamente.

-Prontinho. – ela sorriu largamente, o rosto ainda marcado pelas lágrimas quase secas, entregando o celular de volta às mãos dele.

Depois escutou-a dar um suspiro e um bocejo.

-Você quer dormir, né? – Hakudoushi falou, levantando-se da cama e pegando os CD's – Acho bom descansar bastante. Jakotsu virá amanhã e vamos passear pela cidade.

-Oba! – ela ergueu os braços em sinal de alegria.

-Prepare-se. – Hakudoushi falou quando parou na porta do quarto, já prestes a sair – Se acha que nós é que sentíamos mais saudades, ainda precisa falar com ele amanhã.

-Sério? – ela recuou, sentindo-se assustada.

Dando um sorriso, o irmão saiu do quarto e colocou a cabeça no vão da porta.

-Boa noite, Rin - ele falou.

-Boa noite, Hashi. – ela respondeu, sorrindo ao ver a porta fechar depois de receber um meio sorriso do irmão.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Rin desceu as escadas da casa e foi direto para a cozinha, onde o irmão, o pai e a mãe a aguardavam.

-Bom dia! Bom dia! Bom dia! – ela falou para cada um.

-Bom dia! – os três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Oba, bolo de polvilho! – Rin sentou-se ao lado do irmão, pegando um dos bolinhos e levando-o à boca.

-Vamos sair depois que Jakotsu chegar. – Hakudoushi falou depois de tomar um copo inteiro de suco – Vá se arrumar, tá?

-Tá bom. – ela falou depois que terminou de mastigar o bolinho e atacando a cesta de pães doces.

De repente, Rin largou um pão que enchia de geléia ao escutar uma voz conhecida ecoar pela casa, vinda da sala e aproximando-se da cozinha, ficando mais estridente à medida que se aproximava.

-CRIANÇAS, CHEGUEI! – um rapaz de quase 25 anos, cabelos amarrados, bem vestido num terno caríssimo e com uma pele tão bem cuidada que causava inveja em todas as mulheres, entrou na cozinha de mãos erguidas e andou até a mesa como se desfilasse. Aproximou-se de Rin e a levantou, forçando-a a abraçá-lo.

-Jakko... – ela murmurou, um pouco assustada com aquela entrada triunfal – Como você tá?

-Minha prima favorita! - Jakotsu falou, visivelmente emocionado – Senti tanta sua falta... Foi uma coisa tão terrível ver que aquelas malditas modelos não se comparavam a você, e que nenhuma roupa caía tão bem nelas quanto em você... – ele se afastou e tirou um lenço finíssimo do casaco caríssimo que usava, enxugando o canto dos olhos e tomando cuidado com o visual – Aquelas bobas... Nenhuma delas prestava e todas eram apaixonadíssimas por esse Hakudoushi. Eu não sei o que diabos leva uma mulher a gostar de alguém que não penteia nem os cabelos direito.

Hakudoushi cuspiu o suco que tomava, acertando o pai, que lia antes tranquilamente o jornal, molhando parte do rosto dele, lançando um olhar furioso.

-Ja... Jakotsu! – o irmão de Rin falou em tom furioso - Cale sua maldita boca!

-Jakotsu... – a mãe falou, ainda ajudando o marido a limpar o rosto, este ainda lançando um olhar furioso ao filho – Já tomou café, meu filho?

-Já, minha vovó favorita. – o rapaz correu para abraçá-la, dando-lhe um beijo em cada face – Planejei meu dia muito bem pra passar todinho ao lado de Rin-chan e de Hashi-chan.

-Não me chame assim! – Hakudoushi protestou.

-Que legal, Jakko... – Rin se intrometeu rapidamente para evitar uma possível briga – Mas você não tem coisas pra fazer na sua agência?

Jakotsu levou uma das mãos à testa num gesto dramático.

-Aquelas modelos anoréxicas... Sempre me dando dores de cabeça terríveis! – ele balançou a cabeça em outro gesto dramático – Não, não tenho. Dispensei toda a agência hoje e só vou cuidar da próxima coleção na semana que vem. Esta semana será dedicada aos meus passeios com você.

-E... o Aya? – ela perguntou, olhando para os lados procurando pelo companheiro de longa data do primo.

Um silêncio tenebroso se fez. O ambiente ficou escuro. O rosto de Jakotsu ficou sombrio. Todo mundo ficou quieto. Os pais e o irmão a olhavam e balançavam a cabeça como se o assunto fosse tabu.

-Nós... _terminamos._ – ele falou dramaticamente, voltando a enxugar os cantos dos olhos – Ele achava que estava preso demais no nosso relacionamento... E achamos melhor nos separar e fazer a divisão dos nossos bens.

O choque transpassou no rosto de Rin.

-Até a empresa, Jakko? Com quem ficou?

-Ficou comigo, claro, esse é meu maior bem e aquele idiota não sabe comandar nem a vida dele, imagine uma empresa. – ele fungou ruidosamente e procurou passar dignidade no rosto – Mas tive que procurar um novo apartamento. O metro-quadrado desta região deve ser o mais caro de todo universo. Fiquei aqui por uma semana até encontrar um que me agradasse. À propósito, arrumei seu _closet._ Há pelo menos duzentas novas peças pra você usar.

Um vento frio passou pela sala e deixou Rin arrepiada. Querendo mudar de assunto, ela comentou:

-Er... – ela procurou ficar mais calma depois da informação. Duzentas novas roupas. Podia até se dar ao luxo de usar uma para cada dia do ano – Eu já vi que está fazendo muito sucesso com sua coleção... e que alguns de seus modelos estão na moda... – falou, sorrindo docemente.

-Foram todos inspirados em você... – ele levou novamente o lenço aos olhos para enxugar algumas lágrimas que ninguém conseguia ver – Não sabe o quanto eu senti falta da minha musa inspiradora! – assoou o nariz e jogou o lenço sujo no colo de Hakudoushi, que recuou enojado.

-Vamos, vamos nos arrumar. – Rin percebeu a cena e resolveu mudar logo de assunto antes que o clima esquentasse e que Hakudoushi resolvesse pular no pescoço do primo – Vocês podem me esperar?

-O tempo que você quiser, querida. Hashi-chan fará companhia para mim – o primo falou, abraçando Hakudoushi, que esperneava nos braços dele.

-Rin, vá se arrumar, pelo amor que Buda tinha pela meditação! – o irmão implorou.

-Rin, vamos ao clube depois. Leve roupa de banho! Se não tiver nenhuma roupa bonita, irei vesti-la! – Jakotsu falou, sufocando Hakudoushi com o abraço.

A garota deu um sorriso, saindo da cozinha e voltando para o quarto para se arrumar.

* * *

Num clube muito movimentado, Hakudoushi observava tranquilamente a irmã nadando na piscina do clube, admirando o fato de ela estar tão bem e parecendo mais feliz de quando saiu dali, meses antes. Jakotsu estava ao lado dele, passando um vidro inteiro de bronzeador nos braços e nas pernas, contando inúmeras fofocas da sociedade para Hakudoushi, que fingia prestar atenção.

Hakudoushi lembrava-se de um dia específico, tão difícil para ele quanto para a irmã, o dia seguinte da morte de Aki, quando Rin voltou para casa acompanhada dos pais e do irmão, todos vestidos de preto.

_O dia anterior tinha sido de muita tristeza para as duas famílias, que ficaram no hospital o dia inteiro para acompanhar a saída do corpo de Aki para a empresa que faria as honras ao morto. Rin surpreendeu a todos por não ter chorado em nenhum momento, mas também não pronunciava uma palavra às perguntas que lhe faziam e não conversava com ninguém, mesmo com os pais ou o irmão. Hakudoushi sabia que ela estava sofrendo, mas não parecia querer ajuda de ninguém._

_Ao chegarem em casa, depois do funeral, Rin foi direto para o quarto, sem ao menos dizer boa noite aos pais e ao irmão. Ela também não tinha comido durante os dois dias, o que preocupou a mãe._

_Hakudoushi subiu as escadas e se dirigiu ao quarto da irmã. Ia bater na porta quando escutou Rin chorando. Ele ficou parado, em frente à porta, com a testa encostada nela, escutando o choro aumentar. Fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, abrindo a porta e tentando não se abater pela cena que viu._

_Rin estava chorando incontrolavelmente na cama, segurando um papel e ao lado de um livro aberto. Chorando por tudo o que não chorou nos últimos dias, fazendo o coração do irmão doer ao vê-la aos prantos daquele jeito._

_-Rin... – ele murmurou, aproximando-se da cama. Rin olhou não conseguiu olhar para ele e o rapaz se sentou na cama e a puxou para um abraço. O choro aumentou ainda mais e Hakudoushi a abraçou mais forte – Não chore, Rin... _

_O papel que Rin segurava escapou da mão dela e o rapaz pôde ler o que estava escrito._

_**Eu também te amei**_

_-Estava... estava dentro do livro... – ela falou, entre os soluços – Eu não quis ler... naquele dia... – Rin encostou a cabeça no peito do rapaz, o que fez com que ele a abraçasse mais forte. Ele sentiu a camisa ficar molhada e a irmã chorar ainda mais descontrolada_ _– Eu não... não li... não tinha lido..._

-Está tão pensativo, Hashi... – Jakotsu o fez sair daqueles pensamentos – Está com dor de barriga?

Ignorando a pergunta idiota do primo, ele falou sério:

-Pensando em coisas tristes... Prefiro não comentar...

-Coisas tristes? – o primo falou, fazendo cara de desgosto – Rin-chan está aqui, melhor não pensar nessas coisas, meu caro.

-Eu sei, é que... – ele fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro cansado – Não sabe o quanto estou feliz em ver que ela está melhor agora...

-Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Jakotsu pegou outro vidro de bronzeador e passou para o primo para que o abrisse.

-O quê? – Hakudoushi passou o bronzeador para ele depois de abrir.

-Sabe... eu estou interessado numa coisa...

-No quê?

-Por que você olha tanto para o corpo da Rin?

-Não é da sua conta – respondeu, olhando friamente para o rapaz.

-É?

-Não. – Hakudoushi voltou as atenções para a irmã, que conversava com duas garotas.

-Hmm... Eu estava começando a achar que você procurava por alguma marca no corpo dela...

Hakudoushi engasgou-se sozinho.

-Era isso, né? – Jakotsu perguntou triunfante.

-De jeito nenhum! – ele mentiu – Quer dizer... Não era exatamente isso e... – negou-se a encontrar o olhar do primo.

-Você acha que algum homem, se tivesse dormido com ela, teria deixado uma marca só no pescoço?

-Cala a boca, Jakotsu! – Hakudoushi começava a se enfurecer.

-Acredite-me, Hakudoushi. – Jakotsu passou a mão nos cabelos para alinhá-los – Eles não deixam marca_ só_ no pescoço.

É claro que Hakudoushi sabia disso também, mas não queria discutir um assunto daquele teor com o primo.

-Não quero escutar seus comentários.

-Mas eu não vejo marca alguma também... – Jakotsu olhou para Rin e depois puxou o primo para abraçá-lo – Comemore, Hashi-chan! Nossa menina ainda é_ pura!_

-Já falei pra calar a boca! – Hakudoushi deu um soco no rapaz, desvencilhando-se do abraço e murmurando um palavrão.

-Ai, mas que cara mais estressado! – Jakotsu reclamou, massageando o rosto.

-Opa! – o irmão levantou-se repentinamente.

-O quê? O quê? O quê? – Jakotsu perguntou, levantando-se também e procurando saber para onde o rapaz olhava.

-Tem um homem olhando para Rin de modo suspeito!

Jakotsu olhou para o rapaz como se ele tivesse dito a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Abriu a boca para perguntar onde estava o dito cujo, mas o irmão de Rin foi mais rápido para responder:

-Ele tá ali, ó! – apontou para a porta do clube, centenas de metros de onde estava a garota, fazendo Jakotsu cair de lado, petrificado – Maldito, se ele não tirar os olhos dela, vou arrancá-los e dar para o meu cachorro comer!

-Hashi, querido... – Jakotsu, já recuperado, começou – Primeiro: você não tem cachorro; segundo: ele tá a centenas de quilômetros dela; terceiro: será que poderia maneirar no seu ciúme de irmão protetor e passar o bronzeador nas minhas costas?

Hakudoushi deu outro soco no rapaz ao escutar aquela última pergunta, começando a falar logo depois:

-Mas eu tenho! Devo protegê-la de tudo! Eu prometi para... – parou de falar, baixando o rosto.

Como havia prometido para o falecido Aki, no dia em que ele morreu.

-Ai... Doendo... – Jakotsu reclamava, massageando de novo o rosto – Não quero fazer plástica...

-Hashi! Jakko! – Rin aproximou-se correndo dos dois, fazendo Hakudoushi esquecer uma conversa que tivera com Aki horas antes da morte dele, ainda no quarto do hospital.

-Quer voltar para casa? – o irmão perguntou, dando um sorriso.

-Jakko... Por que você se melou de bronzeador? – ela perguntou, impressionada com a quantidade de creme que o primo tinha passado no corpo.

-Preciso cuidar da pele, recomendação do meu novo dermatologista, um homem maravilho, o melhor médico desta região. – ele deu um suspiro sonhador – Tão... bonito também... pena que é hétero. – deu outro suspiro e depois olhou para Hakudoushi – Pelo menos é melhor pensar nele do que em Hakudoushi.

Um grupo que conversava alegremente levou um susto ao ser atingido por um rapaz, arremessado ali por alguém que lhe dera um golpe muito forte e eficaz.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Jakotsu voltou à casa dos primos com uma enorme pilha de roupas, _mais_ roupas, todas que mandara fazer para Rin quando soube que ela voltaria para Nagoya. Para a surpresa do estilista, a garota pedira qualquer tipo de roupa, menos vestidos que a deixavam com uma aparência de menina de 13 ou 14 anos.

-Como está este aqui? – ela perguntou, desfilando sob os olhares aprovadores de Jakotsu e reprovador de Hakudoushi, que também estava lá – Ficou bom?

-Minha menina está crescendo...! – Jakotsu assoava o nariz de dois em dois minutos, escondendo a face entre as mãos, visivelmente emocionado – Está tão linda que...

-Não está, não! – Hakudoushi interferiu – Está mostrando as suas pernas!

Jakotsu olhou para ele como se o primo tivesse vindo de outro planeta.

-Hashi – ele assumiu o ar mais sério do mundo – Está só dois dedos acima do joelho dela. Isso _é_ normal.

-É muito curto!

-Seu _cérebro_ é curto, isso sim. – o primo rebateu, irritado – Rin pediu isso que a saia fosse um pouco menor.

-Você _pediu_ isso? – Hakudoushi quase gritou para a irmã.

-Não grite com ela, seu animal. – Jakotsu falou num tom de aviso.

-Hashi! – Rin falou num tom mais zangado e defensivo – Eu vou usar essa roupa! Cansei daquelas saias enormes e daqueles vestidos!

-Pois é! – Jakotsu a defendeu.

-E daquelas boinas também! – ela completou.

-Isso mesmo e... O QUÊ? - Jakotsu pareceu chocado com aquela última informação – Rin, _eu _lancei essa moda!

Hakudoushi recuou, mostrando os olhos arregalados.

-Ri-Rin – ele começou, tremendo de raiva – C-Com quem você está andando? Está muito rebelde!

A garota revirou os olhos. Jakotsu balançou a cabeça e tapou a vista num gesto ainda mais dramático.

-Eu só quero mudar um pouquinho! – Rin reclamou – Estou cansada dessa aparência! As mulheres de Tokyo se vestem muito bem... – ela terminou, baixando o rosto e lembrando-se do porte elegante de Kagura, de Kagome, de Sango e, pasmem para ela mesma, de Sara Hime.

Viu Hakudoushi abrir a boca para reclamar, mas a voz da mãe soou da cozinha:

_-Tem lanche para todos!_

Hakudoushi correu para cozinha, deixando os dois sozinhos na sala.

-Não ligue para seu irmão – Jakotsu falou, dirigindo-se até ela e ajustando a saia no corpo da garota – Só está querendo protegê-la... Eu vou ajeitar isso como pediu antes de ele voltar para nos atrapalhar.

O rapaz abaixou-se, tirando a medida do comprimento da saia com a palma das mãos e anotando num caderninho, tendo sua concentração quebrada quando escutou a prima chamá-lo:

-Jakko...

-Oi? – ele perguntou, sem erguer a cabeça para olhá-la.

-Se um homem... Quer dizer... – ela começou, mas mordeu o lábio e sentiu o rosto aquecer.

-Se um homem o quê? – ele perguntou, olhando curiosamente para ela.

-É que... – ela sentou-se no sofá e baixou o rosto, deixando Jakotsu ainda mais curioso em saber o que era – É que...

-Quer que eu chame Hakudoushi para ajudar a falar? – viu a prima encontrar o olhar dele e ficar nervosa – Sabe que ele é especialista em arrancar esses assuntos.

-Não, é que... – ela sentiu o rosto ficar mais quente que o normal – É que eu morro de vergonha de um cara lá de Tokyo... Ele me chama de "menina", de "criança"... E eu fico tão zangada com isso...

-E...?

-Eu queria ficar um pouco mais feminina. – Rin olhou para Jakotsu – Não quero usar aquelas roupas mais... – ela fez um gesto expansivo com os braços – "cheguei", mas umas clássicas, sei lá... Você entende disso melhor que eu... – murmurou num tom infantil – Eu só não quero ficar parecendo mesmo uma criança, só porque Hakudoushi acha que os homens vão me atacar lá.

Evitou pensar em Kouga. Não, não pensaria nele. E repetiu diversas vezes mentalmente que não ficaria vermelha. Não estou vermelha. Não aconteceu nada. Você _não_ foi atacada e Sesshoumaru _não_ quis matar aquele idiota.

-Ah...

-Você entendeu? – perguntou num tom sincero de esperança.

-Mais ou menos... - ele colocou a mão no queixo, pegando o caderninho para escrever alguma coisa – Só preciso anotar essa última parte que falou pra eu discutir com o Hakudoushi. Até parece que os homens da capital vai deixar de atacar uma mulher que usa roupa de colegial.

Rin revirou os olhos enquanto ele terminava de escrever e fechava o caderno para dar atenção a ela.

Vejamos: você quer parar de usar essas roupas que fazem com que pareça uma criança e quer usar agora roupas mais femininas e clássicas, sem parecer uma dessas mulheres bregas por aí, que nem a Hamasaki Ayumi?

-Ela é brega? – ela parecia chocada com a informação.

-Horrorosa, pra falar a verdade, mas responda a minha pergunta.

-S-sim! – ela respondeu.

-Isso é fácil de fazer, e estou realmente feliz que queira, mas eu quero saber...

-O quê?

-O que a fez querer isso, falando sério? – ele analisava as linhas do rosto, como se procurasse alguma informação que ela quisesse esconder.

-Eu... – ela baixou o rosto, não encontrando um motivo – Eu não sei...

-Não? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas – Você falou que um "cara" a chama assim na capital...

-Ah, ele... – ela passava o dedo nos lábios, lembrando-se de um beijo de Sesshoumaru – É, ele é irritante...

-Oh...

-Por isso que eu quero mostrar pra ele que sou muito adulta. – ela encarava o primo de pé, os dois quase na mesma altura – Não quero que ele pense que sou criança.

Jakotsu sorria de modo brincalhão.

-O... O que foi? – Rin perguntou, meio confusa. Ela achava que tinha falado _sério_, mas...

-É que... – ele começou - Eu tenho certeza absoluta, minha linda prima, de que esse "cara" que você diz que é tão irritante acha que você é _tudo_, menos uma _criança._

Rin arregalou os olhos e ergueu o rosto, corando ainda mais ao ver o sorriso brincalhão do primo crescer.


	17. Pelos caminhos de Nagoya II

_Nota da Autora: _O site estava com problemas nas últimas semanas, e só deu pra voltar a atualizar agora.

Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou no capítulo passado e desculpas por não ter tido tempo ainda para responder.

Espero que gostem deste aqui e que possam comentar para saber o que acharam :) Semana que vem eu volto ao normal com as respostas aos comentários... promessa de Shampoo-chan!

_Betado por Thais_

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Pelos caminhos de Nagoya – parte 2**

Duas semanas em Nagoya fizeram com que Rin esquecesse completamente dos últimos assuntos que a prendiam em Tokyo antes de voltar para a cidade dela. Há dias não lembrava de Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha e...

-Se aquela _bobão_ do Sesshoumaru-sama pensa que vai conseguir se dar melhor na prova da Ordem do que eu, está muito enganado! – Rin exclamou, lendo e marcando um livro de Direito Administrativo enquanto estudava na cama.

Bem, parece que ela esqueceu quase todos.

Divertidamente, lembrou-se de quando começaram a brigar. Numa das primeiras tardes que passou explorando sozinha o largo jardim da Universidade de Tokyo, Rin aproveitou para escolher um lugar para meditar. Era hábito de todo budista ter um. E ela encontrou um lugar perfeito para aquilo: perto de um canto onde peônias eram cultivadas. Durante uma semana aquele lugar foi refúgio dela, até que num dia, uma bela tarde de sexta-feira, ela encontrou _Sesshoumaru _sentado lá.

Sesshoumaru. Lá. Justo lá. Num lugar isolado do mundo, que ela havia escolhido para ser refúgio dela. E ele lá, lendo um livro. Ela se sentiu como se a casa dela tivesse sido invadida.

-O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou, forçando um tom educado. Eles quase não se falavam. Mas ela se lembrava dele, logo do primeiro dia de aula. Ele não havia dito que não era para ela cantar em sala ou algo do tipo?

Sesshoumaru baixou o livro e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Eu que _me_ pergunto o que você faz aqui todas as tardes. Eu sempre venho aqui e meu lugar está ocupado.

-Seu lugar? – ela tentou esconder o tom sarcástico, mas falhou – Não sabia que o jardim público tinha lugares marcados.

Rin notou o olhar intenso dele em cima dela. Deste o topo da cabeça, com um chapeuzinho, passando pelos sapatos sem salto que usava. Tentou se manter firme e forte no lugar.

-Se andar em linha reta por uns cinco metros, vai encontrar um canteiro cheiro de miosótis, onde vai poder meditar. – ele falou calmamente, subindo o olhar dos pés ao rosto dela, encontrando os olhos. Enquanto falava, apontou com um polegar por cima do ombro para trás, indicando o caminho que ela deveria tomar.

A garota piscou, pigarreou, arrumou a bolsa no ombro e fez-se de séria.

-Hmm... obrigada... pela informação. – ela rumou na direção indicada, passando por ele.

-É um lugar agradável. Perto de outros _colegas_ seus. – ele falou num tom que soava bastante sério, escondendo o rosto atrás do livro.

Unindo as sobrancelhas em dúvida, ela procurou o jardim de miosótis e encontrou... _crianças._ Muitas crianças acompanhadas pelas mães ou babás. Lembrou-se do recado dele e correu até o canteiro de peônias, encontrando o lugar ocupado anteriormente por ele vazio.

_Maldito. _

Aquela foi só a _primeira _das provocações dele. Aquilo realmente tinha sido divertido. Quer dizer, ficara furiosa na hora, mas relembrando, aquilo a fazia rir. Ela voltou no outro dia um pouco antes de ele aparecer e deixou um recado para ele, dizendo que ia tornar a vida dele _infernalmente difícil._ Nem sabia de onde havia tirado aquela palavra.

Mas no fundo ele tinha razão de pensar que ela era uma criança, pela maneira como agia, pelas roupas que vestia... Felizmente ela provou inúmeras vezes depois que poderia ser uma pessoa séria e mais competente que inúmeras outras garotas mais velhas que ela.

-Ai, que sono... – ela bocejou, fechando o livro que lia. Estudar em casa nas férias era mesmo _muito _chato.

-Rin... – Hakudoushi entrou sem bater, como era hábito dele – Já vai dormir?

-Acho que sim – ela ergueu-se da cama segurando o livro e levou-o para uma mesa de estudos que tinha ali no quarto dela junto com as canetas que usava – Precisa de mim?

-Só mesmo você pra estudar durante as férias... – ele comentou com certo desgosto enquanto a observava arrumar o material.

-Prefiro não levar em consideração o conselho de alguém que nem gosta de estudar.

-Não era um conselho – o irmão falou, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca – Sabe que prefiro uma vidinha simples, com _você _me sustentando quando começar a trabalhar como advogada.

Rin estreitou os olhos e o viu o irmão dar um sorriso cínico.

-Só vim avisar que amanhã iremos ver papai e mamãe. Quer sair mais cedo pra comprar flores? – o rapaz perguntou, aproximando-se dela e encarando-a com uma expressão mais séria – Eu ia sozinho, mas já que você voltou...

-Ah, claro. – a irmã o abraçou – Vou gostar de ir.

-Então vá dormir. Não vou mais incomodar.

-Boa noite, Hashi. – ela falou, docemente.

Hakudoushi desfez o abraço e saiu do quarto para também ir dormir.

* * *

Num dos terremotos da cidade de Kobe, há muito anos, os pais verdadeiros de Rin e Hakudoushi morreram entre os escombros. Na família, todos ficaram sensibilizados com tal fato e muitos queriam a guarda das crianças, mas a decisão de ficar com o chefe da família – junto da esposa -, só foi tomada depois que os corpos chegaram a Nagoya e depois da cerimônia fúnebre. Por uma decisão tomada apenas pelo chefe e aceita por todos, as crianças Hakudoushi – com cinco anos – e Rin – com apenas três – ficaram com os avós.

Apenas Hakudoushi entendia o que acontecia na época. Foi com isso que desenvolveu em si um espírito de irmão protetor, sempre querendo ficar perto de Rin e não deixando aproximar-se ninguém que pudesse machucá-la. Rin entendeu o que acontecera anos depois, mas não pareceu se importar muito. Ou melhor, entendia que o que aconteceu fora trágico, mas acreditava que os pais verdadeiros estavam mais felizes sabendo que os dois estavam bem.

Caminhando por um dos cemitérios da cidade, Rin e Hakudoushi caminhavam em direção do memorial dos pais carregando flores para enfeitar o local.

-Você não tem medo de passear por aqui? – Rin perguntou ao olhar receosa para os lados.

-Não – o irmão respondeu, tentando controlar a vontade de rir – Acha que aquele fantasma vai aparecer?

-Ei! Eu não contei essa história pra tirar sarro da minha cara... – Rin choramingou, abraçando com força o buquê que levava.

-_Ohhhhh!_ – ele fez uma voz fantasmagórica – _Riiiiin..._ Vou te _pegaaaaar...!_ – ele continuou, fazendo Rin ficar furiosa. Aquilo a estava fazendo lembrar de uma pessoa que sempre tentava irritá-la.

_**-Hakudoushi... **_– ela rilhou os dentes, erguendo o braço para acertar o irmão por força do hábito.

Entretanto, antes disso, ele ergueu a mão dele na defensiva e procurou alguma coisa nos bolsos. Puxou o celular, teclou alguma coisa e arqueou as sobrancelhas, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Depois encontrou o olhar de Rin.

-O que é "_Sesshoumaru"?_

_Oh-Oh_, a cor momentaneamente sumiu do rosto dela. Ela pegou o aparelho das mãos dele e leu:

_De nada. Obrigado por avisar naquele dia. Divirta-se. Sesshoumaru._

Maldição, pensou ela enquanto levava a pequena mão aos lábios, percebendo que a boca estava aberta de espanto. Ele _respondeu _ao recado. Ela deveria ter dito que não precisava fazer aquilo. Por que diabos ela não tinha arranjado outro celular, depois do quinto que ela perdeu?

Hakudoushi ainda a olhava curiosamente.

_-"Sesshoumaru"?_ – ele voltou a perguntou, a sobrancelha arqueada numa interrogação.

A garota continuava com os dedos nos lábios, tapando a boca.

-Isso é alguma... maldição? – ele tentou adivinhar, vendo que Rin continuava abobalhada enquanto voltava a caminhar ao lado dela.

-N-Não... Não é...

-Você não andou se metendo com nenhuma daquelas seitas esquisitas lá da capital, né? – ele perguntou, parando no meio do caminho e fitando-a com um olhar sério.

-Não! – ela argumentou – É o nome de uma pessoa...

-E quem é ele? – Hakudoushi não tirava os olhos da irmã.

Rin baixou a vista e apertou os punhos, concentrando-se em olhar apenas para o buquê que segurava.

-Eu não quero que minta pra mim, Rin – Hakudoushi falou – Pode ir soltando essa língua: você não se meteu com nenhum estranho, né?

-Sesshoumaru-sama não é estranho! – ela tratou de responder – Ele é meu... _colega_ lá na faculdade.

Hakudoushi fez uma careta.

-Com um nome desses (1)? – ele continuou – Não admira que eu tenha confundido com o nome de seitas... Ou até podia pensar que ele é da Yakuza...

-Hakudoushi! – ela o repreendeu.

-Por que ele mandou um recado pra você? – ele perguntou, novamente sem desviar o olhar sério.

Boa pergunta. Por que ele respondeu _duas semanas _depois aquela mensagem dela?

-Eu escrevi pra ele naquele dia avisando que havia chegado bem... Ele me ofereceu carona até a estação. – ela passou a mão graciosamente nos cabelos – Ele é um _engraçadinho_ com quem estudo. Gosta de ficar me irritando como você faz.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Hakudoushi falou, dando as costas para ela:

-Não gostei desse cara – voltou a andar por entre alguns memoriais.

-Mas... – ela começou – Eu também... Não...

Parou de falar ao receber um olhar de aprovação do irmão. Ia falar que também não gostava de Sesshoumaru, embora não pudesse saber o porquê do coração pesar ao pensar naquela possibilidade.

-É bom que não goste dele – escutou o irmão falar – Só eu tenho posso fazer isso, irritá-la sempre que possível.

**-Ha-ku-dou-shi!** – ela exclamou, furiosa.

-Chegamos. – ele falou, parando de andar. Rin imediatamente ficou séria e Hakudoushi também.

Um bonito e muito bem cuidado memorial estava diante dos dois. Um outro memorial com a foto das pessoas que estavam ali também tinha na casa dos irmãos, como era costume nas famílias tradicionalmente budistas.

-Mãe... Pai... – Hakudoushi começou – Desculpe-nos pela demora.

Os dois colocaram as flores e se sentaram no chão gramado. Ficaram olhando para as fotos dos pais até que baixaram os rostos para fazer as orações à que foram ensinados a fazer naquela hora.

A recordação de Hakudoushi sobre o momento em que soubera da morte dos pais ainda estava tão forte quanto antes, embora não soubesse dizer se Rin sentia o mesmo. A primeira coisa que pensou quando eles morreram foi que...

_-"Estamos sozinhos agora..."_ – Hakudoushi murmurou entre as orações.

-Nós estamos o quê? – a irmã perguntou, olhando diretamente para ele.

-Nada. Desculpe interromper sua oração – ele se levantou e limpou algumas folhinhas do gramado que ficaram presas na calça jeans que usava.

-Já terminei. – ela se levantou também, esticando a saia, curta demais na opinião de Hakudoushi, e limpou também – Já vamos embora?

-Se você quiser.

-Sim. – ela fez um movimento afirmativo e agarrando o braço do irmão e fazendo uma reverência aos túmulos – Até mais!

-Até outro dia, pai... mãe... – Hakudoushi e Rin fizeram uma reverência e saíram abraçados do cemitério.

* * *

Cinco dias depois, Rin se cansara de estudar para a prova que enfrentaria dali a duas semanas, resolvendo assim passear pela cidade. Fazia muito tempo que não dava uma volta por ali. Depois que chegara, passou uma semana inteira saindo ao lado de Hakudoushi e Jakotsu, não descansando nem um pouco.

Mas depois o primo teve que voltar ao trabalho e Hakudoushi também tinha que fazer o mesmo, voltando a dar as aulas de _kendo_ na academia em que era mestre substituto. Rin passou então a estudar para as provas, dormir, ver filmes em casa ou ler algum livro interessante durante aquelas férias. Mas já estava cansada. Ela tinha que admitir que, em Tokyo, saía quase todo dia para se divertir ao lado de Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru, embora este último não fosse lá grande companhia nas diversões.

Naquele tarde, resolvera sair para ir a uma praça. A última vez que tinha ido ali foi quando estava no colegial, ensaiando para o Tanabata.

_-Kaze no naka... mori no naka... yume no naka..._ – Rin começou a cantar, tirando a música sabe-se lá de onde.

Resolveu para num banco para tentar lembrar-se. Na época, tinha feito uma peça para o Tabanata Matsuri em que cantava aquela música. Tentou lembrar de mais alguns versos, mas não conseguiu. A única coisa que lembrava era que tinha que dizer o nome da pessoa que amava na peça e depois continuar:

_-... doko ni iru?_

Parou de novo, tentando lembrar-se de toda a música, mas os trechos eram tão vagos que duvidava que conseguisse lembrar:

_-Mori no naka, kaze no naka, yume no naka... Sesshoumaru-sama, doko ni..._ – parou de falar e tapou a boca.

Por que diabos ela dissera aquilo?

Não que ela realmente quisesse...

Irritou-se com os próprios pensamentos, puxando os cabelos com raiva.

Pensando melhor agora, ela se perguntava: como será que Sesshoumaru estava? Quer dizer, tinha passado muitos dias desde que brigaram da última vez, nem ao menos se despediram, estavam estudando para uma prova na qual seriam rivais...

Deitando a cabeça no encosto do banco da praça e colocando a mão atrás da nuca para que não doesse ali, ela se perguntou se ele estava bem. Ficou olhando para o céu, pensando em certas coisas, como nos primeiros dias juntos, e nos beijos dele.

**-ARGGGGGH! – **puxou os cabelos de novo e chamou a atenção de um transeunte.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira e subiu os pés no banco, abraçando assim os joelhos. Realmente queria saber como Sesshoumaru estava passando. Será que um telefonema inocente o aborreceria? Será que ele ainda estava bravo com ela? E por que foi que _ela_ ficou aborrecida mesmo?

_Ah, foi por causa daquela ex-namorada toda para cima dele... _

Kagura era tão simpática com ela, mas Rin gostaria de perguntar para ela se ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por Sesshoumaru. A forma como os dois conversavam, como interagiam, como eles se conheciam... Parecia que era a parte que mais a machucada – os dois se conhecerem.

Rin parecia chocada com aquela descoberta.

Resolveu levantar-se. Nada de pensar em Sesshoumaru, tinha que pensar na prova. Ela ligaria para ele apenas para saber se ele estava estudando muito, o que tinha feito, se ele tinha desistido de tentar algo na Ordem dos Advogados e deixado aquela vitória para ela.

Começou a caminhar de novo, desta vez, em direção do metrô para voltar para casa. Andou por várias quadras, várias ruas, até que parou ao passar por um lugar que conhecia muito bem.

O _cemitério_ onde Aki estava enterrado.

Não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali observando a porta de entrada, sentindo vontade de ao menos levar flores. Mas sabia que, se entrasse, começaria a chorar de novo, e naquelas férias a única coisa que não queria fazer é lembrar o que tinha passado antes de sair dali no início do ano.

Ficou admirada consigo mesmo quando, minutos depois, resolveu seguir a caminho das escadas subterrâneas do metrô para voltar para casa.

* * *

_-_Estou de volta! – Rin anunciou a volta quando tirou os sapatos para entrar na casa.

-Bem-vinda! – escutou o irmão gritar de algum lugar da casa. Os pais certamente haviam saído.

Rin deu um suspiro ao escutar, alguns minutos depois, o som de uma bateria. O irmão estava ensaiando de novo, logo agora que ela queria estudar para a prova! Subiu as escadas e entrou sem bater no quarto de Hakudoushi. Era um pouco maior que o dela, com uma bateria profissional, um laptop, uma enorme coleção de CDs originais de bandas de todo mundo e pouquíssimos livros. Era talvez o maior diferencial com o dela, que tinha mais livros e roupas do que espaço para ela transitar.

Ao vê-la entrar, o irmão parou de tocar.

-Hashi, eu vou estudar agora. – ela começou pacientemente – Poderia deixar de tocar só hoje?

-Tá. – ele saiu do banco e foi em direção ao aparelho de som, aproveitando para perguntar – Pra onde você foi hoje?

-Eu... – Rin passava a mão nos cabelos, ajeitando os fios rebeldes – Fui dar um passeio por uma praça.

-Qual delas?

-Lembra daquela que eu fiz o papel de uma princesa em um dos Tanabata Matsuri?

-Aquela peça em que o Jakotsu te vestiu como uma Barbie?

-Hakudoushi! – ela exclamou, irritada.

-Mas era parecida...

-É essa mesma... - "_Barbie, certamente...",_ pensou – Fiquei lá e depois voltei pra cá.

Hakudoushi olhava para alguns CDs e escolhia alguns para colocar no aparelho. Rin continuou:

-Também passei pelo Largo dos Cristãos... – ela falou num tom vago.

Um som de capa de CD quebrando soou no quarto, provavelmente caído sem querer das mãos de Hakudoushi. O rapaz pegou o que sobrou do chão, embora tivesse pensamentos apenas ao que a irmã dissera.

-E como foi? – ele perguntou, imaginando que a irmã tivesse entrado no cemitério.

-Como foi o quê? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se dele para olhar a coleção dele.

-Como foi lá no... cemitério?

-Eu não entrei – ela falou com simplicidade.

Hakudoushi largou os outros CDs que segurava e mais barulho de capas quebrando soou.

-Olha, se não quiser mais, dê pra alguém que gosta... – ela começou, abaixando-se para pegar o que tinha caído. Entretanto, Hakudoushi segurou-lhe o braço.

-Não entrou?

-Hã? – ela perguntou.

-Por que não entrou? – ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Bem... Primeiro, eu estava sem dinheiro pra comprar flores; segundo, você sabe que eu morro de medo de entrar sozinha em cemitérios...

-Ah... – Hakudoushi soltou o braço da irmã e abaixou-se para pegar o que caíra, o mesmo fazendo a garota – Eu devo dizer que é uma coisa que me deixa surpreso...

-Verdade, né? – ela falou, sorrindo sem jeito.

-Vá estudar, Rin... – o irmão falou com um sorriso – Vou escutar música.

-Ah... Tá. – ela falou, entregando alguns CDs que pegara – Pode me avisar quando for a hora do jantar?

-Antes ou depois de eu comer? – ele perguntou, fazendo uma enorme gota aparecer no rosto de Rin.

-De preferência, antes de você comer tudo.

-Ok. – Hakudoushi falou, ligando um aparelho.

Rin saiu do quarto do irmão e foi para o dela, jogando-se na cama depois de pegar um dos livros que deixara em cima da escrivaninha.

Olhando para o teto, Rin sentia sono em vez de vontade de estudar, mas foi vencendo aquela teimosia que ela abriu o livro e recomeçou a ler a partir da página que parara antes. Com muito esforço, conseguiu ler um parágrafo durante cinco minutos sem bocejar.

-Ai, mas que absurdo... – ela exclamou, sentindo vergonha da própria preguiça e cobrindo o rosto com o livro aberto.

No quarto do irmão, escutou o som de metal pesado e do irmão xingando a si próprio. Provavelmente o fone havia quebrado e ele teve que baixar o volume da música para não atrapalhar a irmã. Aquilo já acontecera algumas vezes, o que não deixava Rin nem um pouco surpresa.

Resolveu pôr um ponto final na preguiça e desceu da cama, indo até a mesinha do quarto para abrir uma das gavetas e procurar pelo caderninho de telefones. Ao encontrá-lo, voltou para a cama e pegou o telefone para fazer uma chamada para...

-Ka... Sa... Se... Aqui - ela começou, procurando pela ordem alfabética japonesa.

Sentiu o rosto aquecer ao achar o nome de Sesshoumaru. Com uma certa coragem, ela discou o número.

Tocou uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta, escutou alguém atender.

-Boa tarde. – ela disse, alegremente.

_-Poisss não?_ – Rin reconheceu a voz de Jaken e aquele estranho sotaque.

-Jaken-sama?

No outro lado, prevaleceu o silêncio.

-Jaken? – Rin insistiu, olhando para o telefone como se pudesse ver a pessoa que estava do outro lado do Japão.

_-Quem essstá falando?_

-Aqui é a Rin, lembra? – continuou no mesmo tom alegre – A que gosta de tratar os empregados da casa dos outros por "-sama"!

_-Ah... É você. _– Jaken pareceu desanimado – _Deseja falar com Lorde Sssesssshoumaru?_

-Queria falar com ele um minutinho... Mas não diga que sou eu. Pode ser?

_-Bem... – _Jaken pareceu tomar fôlego – _Vou ver se ele pode atendê-la._

A linha ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, nos quais Rin sentia o coração bater forte.

_-Sim?_ – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou.

Rin não sabe o porquê de ter levado a mão livre à boca para conter uma exclamação de surpresa, sentindo o coração dar pulos ao escutar novamente a voz do rapaz:

_-Sesshoumaru falando. – _ele insistiu para ouvir uma resposta.

-Ah... – ela começou, sentindo a voz tremer – É a Rin.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado por alguns segundos, segundos esses que pareceram uma eternidade para Rin.

_-Oh..._ – ele começou – _Como está?_

-Eu estou... – Rin engoliu em seco – Estou muito bem, e você?

Rin escutou Sesshoumaru tossir do outro lado.

_-Um pouco doente _– ele continuou com uma voz rouca -, _mas estou bem._

-Que bom. – a voz alegre dela soava falsa para si mesma. Mas agora... O que ia falar? Ela ligou por quê?

_-Queria falar comigo?_ – Sesshoumaru perguntou depois de perceber que Rin se calara por estar sem assunto.

-Ah, é que... – Por que mesmo? O tempo? A faculdade? A vingança contra Miroku? A mensagem do celular? – É que... Você está estudando para a prova da Ordem, né?

_-Não muito –_ ele respondeu, educadamente – _Não tive muito tempo._

-Ah... Que pena...

_-Você está?_

-Estou sim – a voz dela voltou a ficar falsamente alegre – Eu queria apenas saber se podia me recomendar algum livro de Direito Tributário.

_-Sinto muito, mas não conheço nenhum pra ser recomendado_ – Sesshoumaru respondeu no mesmo tom educado. Por outro lado, Rin já estava estranhando aquela frieza na voz dele. Será que ele ainda estava bravo com ela? _– Somente aqueles que vimos na faculdade_.

-Entendo...

-_Era só isso?_

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu durante o tempo que Rin formulava o que dizer.

_-Você ainda está aí?_ – Sesshoumaru perguntou, tossindo mais uma vez.

-Você... Você está bravo comigo? – a voz dela saiu num sussurro.

Outro momento calado.

_-Por que pergunta isso? _– ele finalmente perguntou e parecia _surpreso_.

-Não faça com outra pergunta! – ela exclamou irritada – Você está bravo ou não?

_-Não, não estou. – _ele respondeu sem se alterar com o tom irritado dela, e insistiu – _Por que a pergunta?_

-Você está agindo de forma estranha... Você não costuma ser tão calado... _comigo. _

_-Eu só estou doente,Rin. _

Rin conteve uma vontade de rir e ficou intimamente feliz ao escutar a resposta. Como pudera pensar que ele estava bravo com ela? Eles haviam jantado e tomado café juntos, ele a levou a estação, conversaram tão bem... Sesshoumaru não estava _bravo _com ela. E ele estava pensando na vingança contra Miroku-sama, não?

-Eu fiquei com receios de que ainda estivesse... por causa daquela foto com Kohaku-kun... – ela inventou depressa. Era um bom motivo mesmo para estar com raiva.

_-Achei que já tivesse me esclarecido que foi ideia do seu amigo Houshi. – _ele começou, pausando as palavras – _Aliás, devo me lembrar de pôr meu plano em prática antes de você voltar. Não quero _crianças_ chorando sobre corpo dele._

-Ora, seu...! – Rin exclamou, começando a se irritar – Eu já falei pra parar de me chamar assim!

_-Se não o quê? _– ele a provocou – _Vai me bater? _

-Ora...! – ela rangia os dentes.

_-Eu achei que você tivesse dito uma vez que era você iria tornar minha vida difícil. – _Sesshoumaru continuou no mesmo tom calmo – _Parece que está perdendo terreno, menina. E pra sua informação, houve sim uma vez em que eu não a provoquei_.

-Em qual? – ela perguntou, sarcasticamente – Naquele dia em que dormimos juntos?

Rin escutou o irritante som de capas de CDs quebrando. Olhou imediatamente para a porta, suando frio ao ver Hakudoushi parado ali, o frágil plástico aos pés dele, olhando fixamente para a irmã.

_-Alô? _– Sesshoumaru perguntou ao perceber que a garota ficara em silêncio – _Rin, o quê...?_

**-MAS QUE DROGA!** – ela proferiu, largando o telefone e saltando da cama.

Hakudoushi ainda estava petrificado quando a irmã o empurrou para fora do quarto com CDs e tudo no momento em que ele ia finalmente perguntar com quem ela estava falando. Rin não deu oportunidade alguma para isso e fechou a porta do quarto, trancando-a por dentro. Depois encostou-se nela e deslizou até o chão, tentando pensar no que Hakudoushi estaria imaginando quando escutou a parte mais interessante daquela conversa com...

-Sesshoumaru! – ela lembrou-se que ele ainda estava na linha. Correu para a cama e pegou o telefone.

Rin quase desmaiou ao escutar a voz do irmão na extensão da sala, "falando" também com o rapaz. E era em japonês perfeito, nada de dialeto! Rin _nunca_ ouviu o irmão falar em correto japonês com alguém da idade dele.

_-Quem é você, seu cretino? – _Hakudoushi estava muito, _muito _irritado –_ Que negócio é esse de dormir com a minha irmã?_

_-"Irmã"? _- Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Hakudoushi, desligue esse telefone! – ela tentou falar em dialeto com ele. De forma alguma Sesshoumaru escutaria algo do tipo.

_-Rin, quem é esse cara? Por que não me contou essa história? – _Hakudoushi ignorou o dialeto e continuou em japonês pelo telefone, falando tão alto que dava para a garota escutar de dois modos: da sala e pelo telefone.

**-HASHI, DESLIGUE ESSA DROGA!** – ela gritou, tendo a certeza de que Sesshoumaru afastara o fone para não escutar aquele tom. Se fosse necessário, ela começaria a falar em dialeto com o irmão naquele momento para não embaraçá-lo do outro lado.

_-Rin – _Hakudoushi começou num tom ameaçador – _Se não me contar agora, eu vou pegar o primeiro trem pra Tokyo pra caçar esse cara!_

Os três lados ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que Sesshoumaru resolveu arriscar:

_-Ainda estão aí, não é? Eu consigo entender o que estão falando nessa língua de vocês, só para avisar._

_-Você _– Hakudoushi ainda estava furioso – _O que você fez com minha irmã?_

-Hashi, não foi ele! – Rin exclamou, tendo a certeza de que se Sesshoumaru estivesse ali, ele estaria fitando-a curiosamente – Foi outra pessoa!

_**-E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU?**__ – _o irmão parecia ainda mais nervoso – _**POR**__**QUE VOCÊ TAVA FALANDO PRA ESSE CARA? **_

-**PORQUE ELE ME DEFENDEU!** – ela mentiu, sentindo o rosto vermelho de vergonha por saber que Sesshoumaru escutava tudo em silêncio e sabia que estava mentindo – Um cara me forçou a dormir com ele e Sesshoumaru-sama me salvou!

-_Isso é verdade, Korosemaru _(2)? – o irmão perguntou para Sesshoumaru.

_-É "Sesshoumaru"- o_ rapaz corrigiu, calando-se depois.

_-É verdade ou não? _– Hakudoushi voltou a perguntar ainda mais ameaçador.

-É verdade, Hashi! – Rin tentou convencê-lo, imaginando que aquele silêncio do rapaz fosse uma recusa em tentar ajudá-la naquela mentira.

_**-É VERDADE OU NÃO? -**_Hakudoushi voltou a gritar.

_-Este Sesshoumaru não tem problema algum de audição para ficar gritando assim com ele. _– a voz do rapaz soou fria.

_-Então responda minha pergunta! _– Hakudoushi falou igualmente frio.

_-Ela está mentindo. _– Sesshoumaru falou, calmamente.

Rin sentiu o coração quase parar de bater e os olhos marejarem. Hakudoushi tentaria arrancar a verdade dela e depois que descobrisse o que aconteceu, ele iria para Tokyo e mataria Sesshoumaru.

E era pela vida _dele_ que ela temia.

_-O cara não só dormiu com ela, mas tentou violentá-la antes_. – Sesshoumaru continuou ainda no tom calmo.

**-O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? - **foi a pergunta de Hakudoushi, escutado pelos quatro cantos de Nagoya.

A garota arregalou os olhos e caiu da cama, subindo depois para pegar o telefone e escutar o resto da conversa.

_-Rin – _Hakudoushi falou num tom preocupado – _Por que você não me contou, mana? Por que fica tentando resolver tudo sozinha? Quem é o cara? Fala pra mim que eu vou lá e arranco a pele dele! Quem foi, hein?_

_-Foi um cara chamado Ookami Kouga _– Sesshoumaru continuou, mentindo de maneira convincente possível – _Eu consegui impedir que a violentasse, mas não que ele a embebedasse e a forçasse a dormir com ele._

Rin escutava tudo em silêncio, sentindo um calafrio pela maneira com que o rapaz mentia por ela, além de imaginar o sorriso maldoso que ele teria nos lábios ao falar aquelas coisas de Kouga.

_-Se vier para cá pra Tokyo, eu posso ajudá-lo na "caça" _– o rapaz continuou - _Com todo o prazer._

_-Bem – _Hakudoushi estava mais calmo – _Eu te devo desculpas e um agradecimento, cara. Você salvou a minha irmã sem pedir nada em troca._

"_Nada em troca"? _Estranhamente ela sentiu os olhos arderem.

_-De nada _– Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Rin escutava tudo calada. E ele que não queria nada além do que um "sim" que respondesse aos sentimentos dele...

_-Estou muito mais aliviado. _– o irmão continuou – _Muito obrigado mesmo, viu? _– Hakudoushi deu um longo suspiro de alívio _– Eu vou deixar vocês conversando de novo, tá?_

E desligou a extensão, deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru conversando de novo, ou melhor, quase. Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante vários segundos até que o rapaz voltou a falar:

_-Mentindo para seu irmão, que coisa feia... Tsc, tsc..._

-Sesshoumaru... – a voz de Rin tremia – Você é um mentiroso...

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Sesshoumaru escutava os soluços dela.

_-Por que está chorando? – _ele perguntou num tom tranquilo, como se quisesse acalmá-la também.

-Por quê? – ela deu uma risada enquanto sentia mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto – Eu estou feliz, só isso...

_-"Feliz"?_

-Pelo menos eu sei que ele não vai te perseguir pra te matar. – ela enxugou as lágrimas e deu mais um soluço – Você me assustou, seu idiota...

_-Você estava com medo por mim? _– a voz dele saiu suave, deixando-a mais calma.

-Ele iria te matar... Você me assustou... Nunca mais faça isso... – ela repetiu, voltando a chorar.

Depois de minutos em que os dois ficaram calados, Sesshoumaru resolveu arriscar, temendo não escutar a resposta em meio aos soluços dela:

_-Rin... O que você sente por mim?_

-Eu não... – ela fungou e tentou fazer com que a voz não tremesse ao falar – Não sei... Não sei... Tá tudo girando na minha cabeça, eu não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo... Eu fico lembrando as nossas conversas, de você... dos... – ela engoliu um soluço, falando num fio de voz – dos _beijos..._ – levou a mão à boca passar um dedo nos lábios.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela tentava controlar o choro e ficou em silêncio.

-O que eu sinto por você me assusta. – ela confessou finalmente.

E ele continuou calado. Podia-se até pensar que ele havia desligado sem avisar, mas ela sabia que ele ainda a ouvia.

-Você deve estar me achando uma... _bobona_ – ela continuou, forçando um sorriso sem graça – Uma menina tão sem graça, tão confusa pra entender o que ela mesma está passando... – passou a manga no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas – Acho melhor desligarmos e...

_-Não desligue _– ele a cortou –_ A conversa ainda não acabou._

-"Não"? – ela perguntou – Mas eu...

_-Rin _– Sesshoumaru a cortou de novo – _Em primeiro lugar, eu não a acho uma "bobona"; em segundo, eu não a acho uma menina sem graça. Quando este Sesshoumaru entendeu o que sentia por você, não levou em consideração os seus ataques de infantilidade_...

-Ora... ! – ela rangeu os dentes.

_-... ou os seus choros, muito menos seus medos por fantasmas que não existem..._

-**ELA EXISTIA, TÁ?** – se estivessem juntos, ela com certeza agarraria o pescoço dele.

_-... ou também os seus ataques contra a minha pessoa._

-Você mereceu, oras! – ela protestou.

_-Agora preste atenção, menina _– Sesshoumaru falou num tom tão sério que Rin não quis protestar por tê-la chamado de "menina" – _Eu só vou falar isso uma vez._

A linha ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos até que ele voltou a falar:

_-Este Sesshoumaru a ama, Rin._

A garota, sentada na cama sobre os próprios joelhos, sentiu as pernas tremerem ao escutar aquilo.

_-Eu sei que está muito confusa. – _ele continuou – _O que passou antes não é nada fácil, mas se for o caso, este Sesshoumaru pode ajudá-la a entender o que está sentindo... E ficar com ele._

Rin ficou em silêncio, sentindo o coração bater forte.

_-Agora já pode desligar _– ele falou no tom calmo.

**-JÁ?** – ela exclamou – **SÓ ISSO QUE TEM PRA ME DIZER?**

_-Achei que queria fazer isso há alguns minutos. E eu não acho que tenha falado pouca coisa pra você dizer "só isso"._

-Bem... – ela sorriu docemente – Acho que foi a conversa mais importante que tivemos...

_-Essa conversa ainda não acabou – _ele a interrompeu de novo – _Eu quero conversar com você quando voltar pra cá... Uma conversa pra acertar tudo que estamos passando._

A garota sentiu o coração dar mais alguns pulos, as mãos gelaram.

-Vai... – um sorriso travesso passou pelos lábios dela – Vai tentar me...

_-"Convencer do que sente"? _– ele completou por ela –_ Eu acredito que já esteja conseguindo._

Rin não falou nada, sentindo a mão que segurava o telefone tremer, precisando da outra para segurá-lo.

_-Este Sesshoumaru não desiste de nada do qual quer bem _– ele continuou – _Você não é uma exceção. Quando voltar para Tokyo, teremos uma conversa bem melhor que esta por telefone, e aí sim vamos nos acertar._

Hakudoushi gritou de algum lugar da casa que os pais haviam chegado e que logo o jantar seria servido.

-Eu preciso desligar agora – foi a resposta dela – Eu vou voltar para Tokyo daqui a duas semanas e farei a prova da Ordem. Podemos nos ver no primeiro dia de aula – o tom de voz ficou mais alegre – Você ficará muito ocupado?

_-Não sei. Podemos ver isso depois._

Novamente, Hakudoushi gritou que o jantar estava sendo servido. Aparentemente, a mãe já trouxera a comida pronta depois da reunião da família.

_-Ah, mais uma coisa _– Sesshoumaru falou, chamando a atenção dela.

-O quê?

_-Nunca mais, sob hipótese alguma, trate Jaken por "sama" e a deixe que ele a trate pelo seu nome._

-Ora – ela conteve a vontade de rir – Então me faça o favor de pedir pra _Jaken-sama_ que nunca mais te chame de "Lorde sei-lá-das-quantas", oras.

_-O "Lorde sei-lá-das-quantas" não é por minha vontade, mas se for o caso, ele irá parar se você parar de tratá-lo por "-sama". Empregados são empregados e ele não tem o mesmo status que eu para ser tratado por você por "Jaken-sama"._

-Está com ciúmes por não ser o único a quem trato por "-sama"?

A garota pôde escutar um rosnado escapar da garganta dele. Estava com ciúmes? Sim ou não?

-Está com ciúmes?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu.

-Você é muito chato quando está doente. – ela se aborreceu.

_-Eu falo _sério, _Rin. _– ele falou, secamente – _Não vou admitir esse tratamento._

-Mas EU admito. – ela continuou, alegremente – Não é mais importante o que eu acho?

_-Não confunda as coisas, menina _– a voz dele soou habitualmente fria – _Eu não gosto dessa brincadeira._

**-RIN, EU QUERO JANTAR!** - Hakudoushi gritou, furiosamente.

**-JÁ ESTOU INDO! – **a garota respondeu, voltando a falar com Sesshoumaru – Preciso desligar agora.

Na linha, escutou Sesshoumaru tossir violentamente antes de falar:

_-Ok. Boa noite._

-Boa noite – ela falou, com um sorriso – E obrigada.

_-De nada_. – voz a resposta dele.

Depois que escutou o rapaz desligar, ela ficou olhando com carinho para o aparelho.

**-RIN!** - Hakudoushi gritou de novo.

**-JÁ VOU!** – ela pulou da cama e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Horas depois do jantar acabar, Rin ia retirar-se para dormir quando decidiu procurar pelo irmão, sumido desde que o jantar havia acabado. Encontrou-o deitado no gramado do jardim, olhando para o céu.

-Hashi? – ela o chamou, ficando em pé ao lado dele – Está frio aqui, não vai entrar?

_"-Você pode esperar lá fora? Eu gostaria de conversar com Hakudoushi-sama... – Aki olhou para o irmão mais velho, este de sobrancelhas levemente levantadas pela surpresa._

_-Ah... tá bom... – Rin murmurou, saindo do quarto acompanhada do médico que cuidava de Aki."_

-Você que deveria estar dormindo – ele falou, erguendo levemente a cabeça para olhá-la – Entre que depois eu vou.

-Por que está aqui? – ela perguntou.

Depois de um minuto em silêncio, ele respondeu:

-Estou pensando...

_Eu só espero que ela entenda certas coisas que acontecem em nossas vidas..., _foi uma das últimas coisas que Aki dissera a ele.

-Em quê?

-Muitas coisas... Nossos pais... Você... No que o Setsunamaru (3) contou hoje...

-É "Sesshoumaru"... – ela corrigiu, contendo uma enorme gota e sorrindo sem graça.

-Foi um dos motivos que não quis que fosse pra lá – ele continuou, agora mais sério – Quando papai e mamãe morreram, eu percebi que não tinha mais ninguém além de você. É por isso que _tenho_ que protegê-la.

Rin sentou-se sobre os joelhos e pôs a cabeça dele confortavelmente sobre as pernas dela, passando a mão nos longos cabelos dele.

-Obrigado. – ele falou com um sorriso. Depois ficaram em silêncio.

_"Eu não quero que... ela chore agora.", _Aki continuou.

-Hashi... Eu realmente acho que estou bem lá. Eu passei momentos maravilhosos lá. – ela continuou.

-Mesmo com aquela mulher lá no seu apartamento?

Rin não respondeu, rangendo os dentes para aquele comentário.

-Eu só tenho você, Rin. Não tenho mais ninguém – ele continuou olhando para o céu – Quando contei pra você que nossos pais tinham morrido, você não chorou porque não entendia...

-Eu lembro pouca coisa dessa época... – ela falou com um sorriso triste – Mas eu lembro quando perguntei se papai e mamãe voltariam e você me respondeu que nunca mais iriam. Aí você começou a chorar e me disse que estávamos sozinhos...

Hakudoushi escutava em silêncio. Daquilo ele lembrava muito bem, mas não fazia ideia de que Rin também lembrava.

-... e eu também lembro – ela continuou – que eu falei que ia sempre ficar ao lado do meu irmãozinho para que ele não se sentisse tão sozinho e triste. – completou, dando um beijo na testa dele.

-E eu percebi que tinha que te proteger, porque eu não queria perder mais ninguém. Doeu muito uma vez e... – parou de falar ao sentir uma lágrima dela cair no rosto dele. Olhou pra ela e a viu chorando – Rin, mas por quê...?

A garota fez um gesto para que ele parasse de falar e enxugou o rosto com as mãos.

-Não se preocupe – ela falou, sorrindo de novo – Está tudo bem...

-Dói ainda, não é? – Hakudoushi adivinhou e ela olhou para o céu - Eu nunca quis que sentisse isso...

-Já passou – ela continuou olhando para o céu – As pessoas vão e vem... E eu tenho certeza de que ele está bem onde quer que esteja.

Aquilo lembrou o pedido final de Aki: _Cuide dela. Como sempre cuidou.__E obrigado por aprender a bater na porta antes de entrar._

-Hashi? – ela o chamou, fazendo-o sair daquele pensamento.

-O quê?

-Vamos pra casa? Tá frio aqui... Vamos acabar pegando um resfriado.

-Ok – ele levantou-se e ela fez o mesmo, limpando as roupas de folhas que haviam pregado nelas.

A irmã agarrou-se no braço de Hakudoushi e os dois andaram em direção da porta da sala.

-Ah, lembrei de uma coisa – o rapaz começou – Jakotsu falou que devemos passar na agência dele amanhã. Ele quer que você prove umas roupas pra usar na capital.

-Amanhã?

-É... Mas você não vai.

Rin estancou na hora em que iam entrar na casa.

-Por que não? – ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

-Os caras da capital são uns tarados. Se usar as roupas que Jakotsu faz, vai chamar a atenção deles.

-E se _eu_quiser?

-Ah. – Hakudoushi falou em tom de ordem – Só me matando.

-Como? Com facada, veneno ou atropelamento?

**-RIN!** – ele a censurou.

A garota deu uma risada e largou o braço do irmão, entrando correndo na casa e sendo perseguida por ele, escutando apenas ele gritar:

**-VOLTE AQUI! **

* * *

(1) O nome de Sesshoumaru é formado por três _kanji_, o primeiro é _Se(tsu)_, uma outra leitura do kanji de _ "Korosu", _que significa "matar". O segundo é "_shou"_, outra leitura para o kanji _"ikuru_", que significa "viver". O terceiro é _"-maru", _uma terminação comum dos nomes próprios masculinos. A interpretação que eu faço é algo como _"Aquele que mata e dá a vida" _ ou _"a destruição da vida"_, bastante compreensível para a personagem dele em si. Isso é uma interpretação minha, mas se tiverem outras, eu ficaria muito feliz se me dissessem qual é!

(2) "O cara que mata".

(3) "O cara triste".


	18. Pelos caminhos de Nagoya III

_Nota da autora:_ Desculpem a demora... coisas particulares sempre atrasam as postagens... hahaha. Mas está quase tudo resolvido e desta vez vou voltar à programação normal. Pra não deixar o mês de abril em branco, pelo menos um capítulo novo saiu no último dia, né?

Obrigada ao povo que comenta. Quem não recebeu minha resposta é porque não consegui o email para contato. Quem não tem conta no site pode deixar o email escrito por extenso... tipo fulano (at ou arroba) yahoo ponto com. Senão eu não vou poder ver o endereço. ;)

Espero que gostem do capítulo. É capítulo novo também, longe de existir no original. O próximo vai concluir a _saga de Nagoya_.

Beijos da **Shampoo-chan/Analoguec.** Sim, penname novo. Vai encarar, hein? Vem, vem! _*preparando a direita*_

* * *

_Alguns links úteis (retirar os espaç os): _

**Cílios** _led _(moda há dois anos no Japão entre as mulheres): static. / wp-content/ uploads/2011 /03/ a97496_ eye9. jpg

**Casa de Gokuraku Green Hill: **twitpic. com/ 4ntd5v

_Betado por Thais :)_

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Pelos caminhos de Nagoya – parte III **

Os dias estavam passando devagar, notou Rin enquanto penteava o longo cabelo negro em frente a um espelho.

Havia uma promessa no ar, uma sensação nova e agradável de que as coisas seriam diferentes nos próximos dias, quando ela já estivesse em Tokyo.

Mal conseguia controlar a ansiedade, e prova disso estava no canto do quarto. A mala ficou pronta dias antes, na mesma noite em que ela e Sesshoumaru conversaram por telefone.

A lembrança provocou um sorriso, e ela enrolou os dedos no cabelo tentando formar um cacho. Não teve muito sucesso, dando um suspiro de derrota. Tinha uma enorme inveja do cabelo de Kagome, muito longo e ondulado... Quem sabe alguma prima pudesse dar uma dica de como deixar o cabelo ondulado e com brilho? Ela não entendia nada daquelas coisas, nunca fizera nada mais que cortar o cabelo sob a medida que Jakotsu ordenava ao cabeleireiro.

Ou quem sabe o próprio primo desse alguma sugestão, já que ela nunca foi a um salão sem a presença dele...

Olhou-se novamente no espelho. Virou o rosto sob um ângulo, depois sob o rosto... mirou a forma como os fios de cabelo caíam de um mal-feito coque que tentou armar no alto da cabeça.

Estava se arrumando para ir a um jantar com toda a família Nozomu. Era um evento anual, no qual os familiares aproveitavam as férias acadêmicas e escolares durante o verão para se reunir na casa dos membros mais velhos da família e contar as novidades.

Os membros mais velhos não eram os pais de Rin e Hakudoushi, mas sim os irmãos mais velhos deles. A casa na qual celebrariam era um pouco distante, num distrito afastado do centro de Nagoya, onde eles moravam, e o pai de Rin teria um longo caminho para dirigir. Hakudoushi não tinha permissão de usar o carro da família nos trajetos longos, pois _sempre _gostava de abusar da velocidade.

Era quase cinco da tarde. O jantar começaria às oito horas. E Jakotsu estava _trinta_ minutos atrasado. Ele fez questão de dizer que ela só passaria da porta da casa depois do olhar supervisionado dele. Todo mundo teria que vê-la bem e bonita. A pele já estava cuidada, a roupa já escolhida, mas o cabelo...

Deu mais um suspiro e observou o reflexo no espelho. Descobriu o problema: o cabelo era muito liso, e não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazer um coque. E para quê um coque, era a pergunta. Talvez porque sabia que era um dos penteados mais populares, que dava um ar sério a alguém. As mulheres pareciam extremamente elegantes ao usarem um.

Juntamente com um Christian Louboutin de cinco dedos de altura, claro.

Escutou a campainha soar e deu um suspiro de alívio ao escutar vozes estridentes no andar de baixo. O primo chegara, e era apenas uma questão de segundos até ele aparecer na porta do quarto para...

_-RI-I-I-IN..._ – ele cantarolou da escada. Três segundos depois, ele abria a porta do quarto, segurando algum vestido envolvido por uma capa de uma das mais famosas lavanderias da cidade. Ele estava elegante como sempre, mas a expressão no rosto a preocupou. Ele parecia... transtornado.

Mas, ao ver o que ele segurava, entrou em estado de choque, largando o pente. Quando ele parou em frente a ela, viu _cinco _bainhas de cores diferentes, até se dar conta de que não era apenas _um _vestido, mas sim _cinco. _Num único cabide.

-Er... oi... Jakko... – ela murmurou, forçando um sorriso ao notar que, além de transtornado, ele ficava ainda mais estranho arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela – Eu já tinha escolhido uma roupa...

O primo não comentou. Simplesmente deu as costas para ela, foi até a cama, parou aos pés dela e largou o cabide com as peças em cima da colcha com certo desprezo. Depois virou-se, com as mãos nos quadris, para a prima.

-Rin, eu estou num péssimo dia hoje. Se não queria que eu viesse aqui, era melhor ter avisado. Celular existe pra isso, certo?

_Oh-oh_. O péssimo dia significava que ele havia encontrado alguém e discutido. Muito provavelmente a causa do problema era o ex-companheiro.

-Sinto muito... – se o primo estava chateado, o que o deixaria contente era ajudar Rin a combinar roupas e ajudá-la a se arrumar – Eu já escolhi a roupa... mas estou com problemas com o meu cabelo.

A expressão ranzinza de Jakotsu ficou levemente suavizada pelas linhas de uma dúvida. Parecia que ele estava tentando ver o "problema".

-O seu cabelo parece o mesmo de sempre, Rin. – ele se aproximou dela. A garota voltou a encarar o espelho e os dois se observavam pelo reflexo, já aliviada pela melhora de humor – Longo, bonito, macio.

-Eu não consigo fazer um _coque. _– ela choramingou, jogando com desleixo o pente em cima da cômoda. Em seguida, cruzou os braços como uma criança birrenta – Eu ODEIO meu cabelo.

-Tem mulher matando pra ter um cabelo como o seu. – ele pegou os fios numa única mãos e enrolou uma larga mecha no punho – E você não fica bem de coque. Isso é penteado de secretária.

-As mulheres em Tokyo usam e não são secretárias.

-As mulheres em Tokyo não têm um cabelo tão bonito quanto o seu e ainda usam cílios de led. Eu juro que se encontrar uma garota em Nagoya usando isso eu passo duas vezes com o carro em cima dela.

-Ah, Jakotsu... – ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deu um longo suspiro. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e continuou observando-a pelo espelho.

-Por que você quer ter um penteado diferente? Você sempre usou seu cabelo solto.

As mãos dela saíram do rosto e foram para o colo dela. Fez um beicinho e fingiu dar de ombros num desleixo.

-Eu cansei do outro.

-Assim como se cansou da forma de se vestir? – ele estreitou os olhos.

-Hmm... – ela sentiu o rosto queimar, e só teve coragem de responder "sim" com um movimento de cabeça.

-Aquele "cara" de Tokyo também reclamou do seu cabelo?

-Ele não... – Rin se exasperou. Fechou os olhos, concentrou-se e voltou depois a encontrar o rosto do primo no espelho ao reabri-los, vendo o outro com apenas uma sobrancelha _muito _arqueada – Ele não tem nada com isso.

A expressão de Jakotsu não mudou.

-Ele não tem nada com isso. – ela insistiu, o olhar mais sério e determinado.

-Então está fazendo por ele?

Rin não quis responder. Pegou a primeira escova ao alcance da mão e começou a pentear o cabelo.

-Não faço isso por ele. – respondeu teimosamente, novamente enrolando uma mecha nos dentes para tentar enrolá-la.

-É mesmo, é? – ele foi irônico. Pegou a escova das mãos de Rin e começou a penteá-la lentamente, partindo as mechas em seções.

Ficaram em silêncio – e ela evitava encontrar o olhar inquisidor do outro.

-Você faz isso porque quer tentar alguma coisa com ele? – ele perguntou gentilmente, quebrando o silêncio.

-N-Não... – ela ficou violentamente vermelha com a insinuação.

-Eu sei que está mentindo, Rin.

-Jakotsu, eu... – ela deu um suspiro exasperado, cobrindo novamente o rosto com as duas mãos.

-Qual é o problema dele?

Silêncio.

-Ou o problema é com você?

A pergunta fez com que descobrisse o rosto e encarasse o primo.

-É isso, não é? – ele adivinhou – Você quer, mas não tem certeza.

-Hmm... mais ou menos... – ela murmurou, baixando o olhar para as mãos torcendo nervosamente no colo.

-O que é, então? – ele ajoelhou-se para ficar do mesmo tamanho dela – Alguma coisa está incomodando você?

A prima fez um beicinho, e ele percebeu que era uma marca de quando ela _queria _chorar, mas aguentava firme. As mãos pararam de torcer e ela virou o rosto para olhá-lo de frente.

-Como é que nós sabemos se... se um relacionamento pode dar certo? – ela finalmente perguntou.

O primo inclinou a cabeça para o lado. As linhas do rosto estavam suavizadas.

-Nós _não_ sabemos, Rin.

A resposta não a agradou, e o semblante continuou triste. Jakotsu se perguntou há quanto tempo ela estava daquele jeito – ansiosa por saber, ansiosa por perguntar, por conversar com alguém. Imaginou que ela manteve aquilo calado por muito tempo por causa do irmão: Hakudoushi ficaria _possesso _se Rin perguntasse a respeito de ter um novo relacionamento.

-Nós nunca sabemos, por isso que sempre _tentamos._

Os olhos dela ficaram mais expressivos, mas ainda assim não era uma resposta que esperava. As pessoas não podiam realmente prever o que aconteceria numa relação... Mas como arriscar e evitar mais tristeza?

-Eu... – ela deu um suspiro muito profundo e sentiu os olhos arderem. As primeiras lágrimas começaram a descer – Eu não sei se estou preparada pra outro relacionamento… - murmurou.

-Está pensando em Akihito?

-É... – murmurou baixinho e limpou o rosto das lágrimas. Há quanto tempo não escutava o nome dele? Mesmo dentro de casa evitavam falar para não fazê-la chorar, ou tratavam pelo pronome _ele _porque mesmo o apelido, no momento de luto, fazia o sangue correr frio e ficava trêmula – Eu não queria passar por outro rompimento... perda... sei lá. – outra lágrima escorreu - Eu não acho que posso aguentar de novo, Jakotsu. – a voz saiu num sussurro.

-E... e _ele?_ Ele também pensa assim?

Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados.

-Ele parece bem... _positivo. _– ela deu um pequeno sorriso, lembrando de detalhes da conversa pelo telefone – Disse que vamos nos encontrar pra falar a respeito quando eu voltar. Provavelmente enquanto tomamos o chá das cinco.

-Isso é muito... _bom. _– o outro falou, pensando na melhor palavra para completar a frase. Sim, era bom. E se ele faz questão de ser formal, era porque tinha muito respeito pela garota e não brincaria com os sentimentos – Se fosse outro rapaz, mais comum, teria provavelmente jogado você numa cama e beijado à força.

Rin engoliu em seco disfarçadamente e evitou fazer comentários. Claro, as coisas tinham sido complicadas _numa _noite em especial e...

-Você já considerou _imaginar _como seria um relacionamento com ele? – Jakotsu interrompeu o pensamento dela.

-Como? – ela piscou sem entender.

-Você já tentou _se _imaginar como namorada dele? – ele repetiu o sentido da pergunta, mudando as palavras.

-N-Não... – Rin murmurou, sentindo o rosto e o peito se aquecerem. Claro que nunca tinha... mas...

-Por que não?

-Eu nunca... pensei nisso antes. – ela confessou finalmente, baixando o rosto.

-Eu também não acho que seja bom pensar nessas coisas... pode nos deixar muito iludidos, ainda mais quando não se é correspondido... – ele pausou por uns instantes, observando o rosto dela. Um dedo estava delicadamente traçando o lábio inferior enquanto ela olhava para o nada, extremamente concentrada em alguma coisa.

Não era a primeira vez que ele a observava fazendo aquilo.

-Rin?

-O-Oi? – ela perguntou assustada, como quando se acorda do nada no meio da noite.

-Como ele é... exatamente? – ele perguntou, curioso – Ele nunca tentou...?

-Tentou o quê? – ela ficou na defensiva, vendo o primo arquear a sobrancelha.

Segundos depois, ela entendeu a pergunta e tratou de se recompor.

-Bem... ele é muito educado e bonito, a família dele parece que é importante na capital e eu sou amiga do irmão dele também... – ela falou de uma vez só, tentando dar o maior número de informações relevantes – Ele não tinha muitos amigos na faculdade, e nós saíamos com nossos amigos em comum... Ele me disse um dia o que sentia por mim... e eu expliquei o que...

Rin não completou a frase e mais lágrimas escorreram. O primo resolveu pegar um chumaço de algodão e um tônico de pele de uma marca caríssima para umedecê-lo, erguendo depois o rosto dela para trilhar o caminho que as lágrimas percorreram.

Com o toque, ela voltou a falar numa torrente:

-Eu não pensei na hora... mas o tempo passou, e nós continuamos nos vendo, e ele continuou repetindo as coisas... e ele cuidou de mim também quando precisava de um amigo... Ele me consolou. Eu senti que queria ser... _especial _pra ele_. _

Quando ela parou de falar, o primo parou de limpar o rosto também.

-Obrigada... – ela murmurou, meio envergonhada. Agora sentia-se _nua _emocionalmente na frente dele.

-Não precisa agradecer. – ele replicou educadamente, pegando um _puff _de quatro rodas do canto do quarto, que estava ao lado de malas, sentando-se. Internamente perguntou-se como ela já tinha arrumado as malas se ele ainda nem tinha escolhido _metade _das roupas que ela deveria usar na capital.

-Eu liguei pra ele um dia desses... – ela continuou a confissão – Eu percebi que estava com saudades dele.

-E você ainda tem dúvidas de quê, então? – Jakotsu apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e pousou o maxilar nas mãos cruzadas – Se você diz que ele gosta de você, e você parece gostar dele também, o que po...

-Eu não sei se vai dar certo. – ela sussurrou, voltando a baixar o rosto – E eu tenho medo de perder meu amigo se nos tivermos um relacionamento mais... hmm... _avançado_.

-Como assim?

Ao entender a linha do pensamento, o primo ergueu o rosto dela meio bruscamente.

-Eu já tenho ideia do que você quer dizer, mas pelo menos espero que, quando falar a respeito de si mesma, você mostre seu rosto pra mim e me diga de frente.

Rin sustentou o olhar, mas ainda parecia triste. Se Jakotsu percebesse bem, parecia até _decepcionada, _e era consigo mesma.

-Desculpa... eu não consigo deixar de pensar que... que um dia ele não queira nada comigo por eu ser... _inexperiente _em alguns campos. – ela fez um biquinho e sentiu o rosto corar absurdamente, mas não baixou o olhar.

-Você acha que é esse o problema?

Rin confirmou com a cabeça.

-Você e Aki nunca...

Desta vez, a cabeça mexeu para os lados.

Suspirando pesado, ele levantou-se e ficou de pé em frente a ela, puxando-a para erguer-se e abraçá-la.

-Eu não vejo problema algum nisso. – ele murmurou contra o cabelo dela, erguendo uma das mãos para tirar os fios dos ombros e jogá-los para trás – Se ele é homem de verdade, ele vai respeitar isso e cuidar bem de você.

-Hmm. – ela fechou os olhos. Era só aquele o problema, será?

Melhor não pensar nos motivos naquela hora. Ela olhou o relógio e se preocupou.

-Precisamos ir... – ela afastou o rosto e deu um sorriso gentil – Ou vamos ser os excluídos do ano de novo.

Jakotsu revirou os olhos.

-Tudo bem. – ele a sentou novamente e ela, confusa, se voltou para o espelho, onde podia ver o primo às costas dela segurando uma escova como se fosse uma arma – E então? O que eu ia mesmo fazer com o seu cabelo?

* * *

A casa escolhida pelos Nozomu's para a reunião de família ficava localizada numa das áreas mais nobres da cidade – quase fora dos limites da cidade. Rin e o irmão moravam por um tempo relativamente curto com os outros tios após a morte dos pais, até que a família decidisse com quem as crianças iriam morar. Tinha pouquíssimas lembranças do local, e a distância de casa ainda afetava a memória. Se não fossem as tradicionais reuniões familiares a cada seis meses, ela nem teria motivo para visitar os parentes.

E ela só estava determinada a ir por um motivo mais nobre: ela não foi à última reunião porque ainda não se sentia preparada para enfrentar toda a família depois da decisão de ir estudar em outra cidade. E também porque ninguém parecia ainda sensibilizado com o luto que ela enfrentava pelo falecido namorado.

Mas lá estava ela... ao lado do irmão e do primo no banco de trás do novíssimo Toyota Prius V que o pai comprou depois que Hakudoushi reclamou dos anos de existência de um Aygo, o carro que Rin usou aprender a dirigir – e depois nunca mais tentar novamente.

A viagem estava chata.

Olhando pela janela, ela só pensava em voltar para casa e pensar sobre a volta para Tokyo, sobre como ficaria a vida e...

Evitava imaginar como seria um relacionamento com Sesshoumaru – de como seria encontrá-lo todos os dias nas aulas, ele levando-a de volta para o pequeno apartamento perto da universidade, de como seria quando os dois fossem jantar juntos... Ele nem sempre foi assim, segundo os colegas e os poucos amigos. Ele nunca foi tão _próximo _de alguém... será que tem alguma coisa a ver com a formação dele? Os pais tinham algo com isso?

Pensando agora, ela percebeu que não os conheceu ainda... da única vez que esteve na casa dele, não tivera a oportunidade de conhecê-los. Pudera, ela nem teve como pensar naquilo depois de brigar com Sesshoumaru quando os dois estavam em _cima _de uma cama.

A lembrança fez com que suspirasse e sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho.

-Tá gripada, Rin? – o irmão, que nunca tinha o que perguntar de melhor, se inclinou sobre ela e examinou o delicado rosto – Você tá vermelha!

Como resposta, ela ficou mais corada ainda e não encontrou palavras.

Felizmente, Jakotsu veio ao resgate dela:

-Deve ser cansaço de ter um irmão troglodita.

Os três ficaram em cômico silêncio. Os pais continuaram ignorando o que se passava no banco de trás.

-Eu... – Rin respirou fundo, tentando quebrar o gelo – Estou cansada mesmo. Acho que vou pegar um dos quartos e cochilar um pouco antes das meninas aparecerem.

-_Se _elas já não estiverem lá, não é? – Jakotsu observava as mãos bem-feitas.

-Não quer tentar dormir enquanto não chegamos?

-Hmm... – ela assentiu, movendo-se para perto do irmão. Ele moveu o braço para dar espaço e ela se encolheu ao lado dele, fechando os olhos. O irmão deslizou o braço protetoramente ao redor dela, e com o outro ele retirou o celular do bolso. Era mais uma daquelas mensagens de operadora, e logo ele a deletou... e veio a ideia de limpar a caixa de mensagens.

-Sua mão vai acabar pegando câncer de tanto que usa esse celular, Hashi. – Jakotsu opinou, sem deixar de olhar a janela.

-Cala a boca. – ele falou sem parar o que fazia. Tantas mensagens, tantas promoções desinteressantes... Ele ainda ia ver como fazia para impedir que a operadora mandasse tanta coisa inútil.

Até que chegou a uma.

_De nada. Obrigado por avisar naquele dia. Divirta-se. Sesshoumaru._

Arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou a irmã. Ela estava se olhos fechados, respirando tranquilamente. Fios de cabelo caiam daquele estranho penteado na cara dela, e ele precisou tirá-los do rosto... Provavelmente ela e Jakotsu tentaram fazer alguma coisa para que ele ficasse... _estranho _daquele jeito_. _Ele _nunca_ viu Rin sem o cabelo solto. E as pontas dos grampos incomodavam o braço. A mão dele segurou um por alguns segundos até ouvir novamente o primo:

-Se mexer no cabelo dela, vou colocar ácido nos seus dedos.

-Mas ela nunca usa cabelo preso!

-Ela quis mudar um pouco, Hashi. – Jakotsu deu um suspiro cansado, fingindo irritação. Não queria, na verdade, que o primo continuasse fazendo perguntas sobre o novo estilo que a prima queria passar a usar – Dê um tempo, ok? Já não basta a discussão ridícula daquele dia sobre o tamanho das saias.

-Se continuar deixando essa menina copiar tudo que ela vê em Tokyo, ela vai voltar pra cá no final do ano com cílios_ led_ na cara.

-Só por cima do _meu_ cadáver. – o primo deixou escapar, determinado.

* * *

-Ei, Rin...

A garota murmurou alguma coisa e forçou os olhos a abrirem... e encontrou o rosto do irmão a centímetros do dela. Deu um sorriso e lembrou-se que estavam a caminho da casa dos tios-avós.

-Já chegamos?

O irmão assentiu, e ela afastou-se dele, levando delicadamente a mão esquerda à boca para disfarçar um bocejo. Ainda estava com _muito _sono, por que será? Seria uma gripe anunciando a chegada quando faltava poucos dias para voltar para a capital?

-Vamos. – o irmão a chamou. Jakotsu e os pais já haviam descido, e o irmão segurava a outra mãos dela, esperando pacientemente que ela "acordasse". Rin desceu depois dele, e ambos andaram de mãos dadas atrás dos pais, com o primo ao lado.

Havia muitos carros na rua, provavelmente dos outros parentes. As primas com certeza já estavam lá, e foi uma ótima ideia poder ter descansado dentro do carro, porque com elas ali seria algo impossível de acontecer.

-Há tempos que não venho aqui também. – Jakotsu comentou casualmente num murmúrio. Ele também não aparecera na última reunião por estar cuidando de Rin.

-Eu não faço mais tanta questão de vir aqui também por causa da distância. – foi o comentário de Hakudoushi.

Rin limitou-se a baixar o rosto. O irmão e o primo estavam querendo, no íntimo, deixar de lado as tradições familiares... Nova tendência entre os jovens japoneses. Na opinião dela, aquilo não era uma boa coisa.

Sim, há quase um ano não visitava a família. Tanta coisa havia acontecido... E agora ela parecia mais adulta, mais velha, mais preparada... e mais calma, mais _consolada. _Ninguém faria perguntas sobre o sumiço porque todos já sabiam. Eles _gostavam _de Aki, eles respeitavam a família dele, e achavam que seria um boa união para as duas famílias. Ela não era nem maior de idade na época e eles pensavam já em casamento... A lembrança provocou um pequeno sorriso de saudade.

O irmão pareceu querer apressar o passo e ela precisou se esforçar um pouco para acompanhá-lo. Tomava cuidado para não tropeçar nos paralelepípedos que armavam um caminho até o portão de entrada da residência, uma enorme mansão revitalizada no início do novo século, projetada seguindo os novos padrões de residências economicamente sustentáveis. Tinha sete quartos, até onde ela lembrava, um enorme jardim na parte de trás da casa, uma varanda no segundo andar com espaço para confraternização no verão. Tinha vontade de morar numa própria, ao lado de alguém...

À frente, os pais fizeram sinal para que os acompanhassem até os fundos da casa, onde ficava a área de celebração durante o dia.

Foi então que Rin, ao erguer o rosto para olhar a varanda da residência, teve uma das mais estranhas sensações do mundo.

Sesshoumaru, equilibrando o tronco sobre o parapeito de uma das janelas, observava o lado de fora. Não olhava exatamente para ela, mas ainda assim sentiu que os olhos eram todos dela. E a imagem foi tão forte que ela buscou na memória quando aquilo teria acontecido, quando, na verdade, Sesshoumaru nunca poderia estar ali – ele mesmo havia dito que nunca saiu de Tokyo.

Aquilo era um _déjà-vu._


	19. Dois caminhos para um

_Nota da Autora: _E agora eu tenho um computador lindão! :) atualizações voltam ao normal a partir de agora... Obrigada aos comentários anteriores e a quem tá gostando da história e comentando... Já tenhos os próximos capítulos prontinhos (e alguns ainda serão mandados pra minha beta-reader). Se tiver **15 comentários**, eu posto novo capítulo imediatamente. Hmm... Isso dá quase certo com _In a different light,_ pena que a situação ficou fora do controle desde que o computador morreu e perdi quase todos meus arquivos :(

Espero que gostem do capítulo (inédito também). Vou fazer um _outtake _dessa história e (talvez) publicar em separado. É um capítulo inédito (ahem), e o outtake é uma cena que se passa neste mesmo capítulo. E agora pelo menos fica claro o dilema de Rin com relação ao futuro.

Próximo capítulo tem já a volta dela e Sesshoumaru :) Saga de Nagoya no fim. Aê!

_Betado por Thais _

Links: **Joalheria Ginza Tanaka** (do grupo Tanaka Giginzoku): http:/ www. ginzatanaka. co. jp/ en/ shop/ nagoya. html _(retirar os espaços)_

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Pelos caminhos de Nagoya – parte IV**

**Dois caminhos para um**

_Sesshoumaru, equilibrando o tronco sobre o parapeito de uma das janelas, observava o lado de fora. Não olhava exatamente para ela, mas ainda assim sentiu que os olhos eram todos dela. E a imagem foi tão forte que ela buscou na memória quando aquilo teria acontecido, quando, na verdade, Sesshoumaru nunca poderia estar ali – ele mesmo havia dito que nunca saiu de Tokyo._

Então, quando foi que ela poderia ter visto Sesshoumaru numa das varandas da casa da família dela?

-Rin? – o irmão a chamou. Ela precisou de um toque no ombro para saber que todos, os pais, o primo e o irmão, pararam na metade do caminho para esperar que ela voltasse à vida após parar subitamente e ficar olhando para a casa.

-Está tudo bem? – o pai perguntou de longe.

-Sim... eu... – ela olhou mais uma vez a casa. A imagem de Sesshoumaru perdia a força e sumia na memória – Eu pensei ter visto alguém na janela...

-Alguém? – Jakotsu repetiu e olhou curiosamente para a varanda. Hakudoushi fez o mesmo e franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Vamos, vamos. – Rin deu um suspiro quando percebeu o silêncio constrangedor que aquela simples parada causou na família. Ótimo, agora a família ia pensar que ela voltou maluca da capital – Não era nada. Eu _pensei _ter visto alguém.

-Quem? – Hakudoushi inquiriu num tom que soou meio ciumento.

-Não interessa agora! – Rin empurrou-o pelas costas, as pequenas mãos espalmadas pela área tentando forçá-lo a andar de novo, sem sucesso. Enquanto ela fazia um grande esforço, ele simplesmente ficou parado e não sentia nada – Anda logo, Hakudoushi!

-Só se me contar o que diabos está fazendo aí atrás de mim.

-Ela está tentando te empurrar, animal. – Jakotsu tirou as mãos de Rin das costas dele e de um empurrão _muito _forte no primo, que precisou de pelo menos três passos para se equilibrar de novo.

Quando Hakudoushi iria retribuir o empurrão, a voz autoritária do pai chamou todos de volta ao motivo da visita e o jovem se restringiu a mandar um olhar _muito _assassino ao primo, que era tão alto e tão bem treinado em artes-marciais como ele. Aquilo teria troco... eventualmente.

-Obrigada, Jakko... – Rin murmurou para ele assim que eles voltaram a andar, aceitando um braço cavalheiro que o primo estendeu a ela.

-De nada. Foi um prazer fazer isso com Hakudoushi. Pelo menos ele vai ficar na curiosidade para saber com _quem _você estava sonhando acordada.

Rin não podia ver o próprio rosto naquela hora, mas sabia que ele provavelmente tinha marcas vermelhas nas bochechas. Ergueu o rosto para olhar o primo, e o viu dar uma piscadela e alargar um sorriso.

-Por Buda... – ela sussurrou de volta. Deveria com certeza estar com o rosto vermelho já naquela hora, por Jakotsu saber tão bem que ela estava sonhando acordada com _ele. _Tinha como ser menos embaraçoso?

Adentraram na parte de trás da casa, ainda seguindo uma trilha de paralelepípedos pelo jardim. Ao avistarem um amontoado de pessoas de todas as idades, Rin deixou a respiração sair num suspiro cansado.

Era _toda _a família Nozomu reunida. Toda.

-Olha quem está aqui! – uma senhora anunciou enquanto arrumava a mesa para o jantar, parando de pôr os talheres para olhar quem chegava – Vocês estão atrasados.

Imediatamente, outras cabeças se voltaram para a mesma direção.

Melhor dizendo, para a direção de Rin. Ela reconheceu logo as primas, com quem brincou, foi para a escola e ouviu as primeiras lamentações de término de namoro durante a adolescência. Claro que elas sabiam sobre o falecido namorado, e estavam com ela para dar o consolo necessário.

-Olá a todos. – o pai de Rin tomou a palavra – Desculpem pela demora. Jakotsu estava promovendo um desfile de moda em casa.

-Eu não consegui escolher o vestido de Rin, oras. – ele tentou se defender com um argumento que implicava na obviedade do atraso – Ela não podia aparecer aqui vestindo qualquer coisa.

-Rin-chan! – duas das primas largaram tudo o que faziam e correram para a prima, cada uma pegando Rin por cada braço – Você está em Nagoya! – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Gostou da capital? – uma perguntou. O rosto de Rin virou para ela.

-Já terminou a faculdade? – a outra quis saber. O pescoço de Rin torceu para o outro lado.

-Vai ficar aqui até quando?

-E como está a situação econômica da...

-Botan. Momiji. – Jakotsu e Hakudoushi agiram ao mesmo tempo, separando-as dela ao agarrá-las pelo braço – Depois ela conversa sobre isso.

-Mas vocês só vão ficar aqui por algumas horas! – Momiji protestou, cruzando os braços – Ou pretendem ficar aqui a noite _inteira _com a família?

-Vamos ver o sol se pôr às onze da noite. – o pai de Rin e Hakudoushi colocou uma gentil mão no ombro da garota, apertando-o de leve e fazendo-a relaxar a postura.

-Ah, que bom. Teremos bastante tempo pra conversar, Rin-chan! – Momiji e Botan falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Na mesma tempestade que as duas chegaram, elas se foram, deixando Rin para trás. Ela olhava timidamente para o irmão e para o primo. Eles balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

E Rin deu outro suspiro cansado. Seria uma_ longa_ noite.

* * *

Sentados à grande mesa do jantar, os velhos, os adultos e os mais jovens se dividiam entre escutar o que os avós diziam, o que os pais aconselhavam e as últimas novidades entre os jovens. Rin não se sentia acanhada, mas também não sentia necessidade de conversar. Hakudoushi estava ao lado dela na mesa, fingindo interesse no que uma tia contava sobre a falta de controle dos filhos dela e a necessidade de eles terem que fazer algum tipo de arte-marcial. Rin reprimiu o ataque de risada quando ele casualmente sugeriu que os priminhos entre sete e dez anos deveriam treinar _ninjutsu_ e entrar para a máfia.

-Lá eles aprendem sobre controle. – ele tentou justificar diante do choque da tia.

-Mas eles são tão pequeninos... – ela ainda tentou defender. Olhou por cima do ombro e localizou os filhos na ala das crianças, cuidada por quatro governantas enquanto os adultos conversavam em paz. Um deles lançava tinta guache na cara das criancinhas com uma arma de plástico.

Rin voltou a atenção dela para o primo, que agora estava ao lado dos pais dele e conversava sobre negócios e sobre a empresa dele com um outro primo que era empresário. Ele parecia tão... adulto. E entendia tanto sobre a vida... E ele só era três anos mais velho que ela!

-E como andam as coisas pela capital? – uma voz masculina perguntou sem referir a um nome, mas Rin já sabia que falava com ela. Era a única da família que estudava fora. Provavelmente a única também que fez isso.

-Política e economicamente instável desde as últimas eleições de governo. – ela respondeu, tomando um gole de um suco delicioso que alguém havia preparado. Ela precisava saber como era feito. Talvez desse para fazer na minúscula cozinha do apartamento em Tokyo.

-Não era de se esperar menos quando inibem candidatos do sul do país na disputa. – outro tio se meteu na conversa. Num instante, outras três cabeças se uniram à conversa que basicamente tratava da disputa à cadeira de primeiro-ministro depois de duas renúncias. Política japonesa era um assunto que ela _precisava _dominar desde a adolescência, já que a família era estritamente unida ao governo da região.

A cabeça pensava em outras coisas, e ela logo discretamente se retirou da conversa, permanecendo calada à mesa. O irmão a cutucou com o cotovelo e mostrou o celular para ela.

Era uma mensagem de Jakotsu, na outra ponta.

_Não pare de conversar. Erga a cabeça, ajeite os ombros. Espinha ereta. Eles estão testando você._

Trocou com um olhar com o primo, que endureceu os olhos e apontou com um movimento do rosto o grupo de políticos perto dela, os tios que ainda conversavam sobre o resultado das últimas eleições e o domínio de famílias do centro da ilha no que deveria ser uma política aberta e de integração. Aparentemente, na opinião de um, o Japão atual entrava num movimento separatista, com governo de famílias individuais.

-Talvez o problema seja o sul não querer se integrar com a capital e tentar demonstrar independência em tudo. – Rin chamou a atenção ao opinar sobre o assunto. _Espinha ereta. Ombros erguidos._ Os rostos do grupo não se alarmaram com a intromissão dela, afinal ela participava daquelas conversas desde a adolescência. Pelo contrário: pareciam bastante interessados no que ela diria – As ilhas do sul já foram praticamente colonizadas e são independentes em certo sentido, o centro-sul da ilha central não colabora com a política de preservação ambiental que o governo da capital apoia porque vai perder milhões com a matança de animais marinhos. O norte já tem os próprios problemas para educar os habitantes e os nativos com pouco investimento do governo.

-Isso é sinal de enfraquecimento do Império. – um tio suspirou, tomando um gole de saquê – Enquanto isso, somos ainda escorraçados da disputa das cadeiras do governo por causa da nossa região.

-O que eu vi nesse tempo na capital é que eles veem nossa região como independente, mas não forte o bastante para o governo. – ela continuou se empertigando na opinião. A outra parte da mesa continuava conversando sobre mil assuntos diferentes – Isso não parece tão _ruim_ assim se formos analisar o que achamos do governo da capital...

-... que está enfraquecido no momento. – completou o avô, o patriarca da família. Rin sorriu e ele retribuiu.

-Talvez o problema esteja em ter uma _Diet_ tão conservadora, apesar dos partidos democráticos. – ela falou ao lembrar-se de um comentário de Sesshoumaru a respeito.

O patriarca da família deu um suspiro cansado e concordou, movendo a cabeça. Rin novamente trocou um olhar com Jakotsu, que piscou para ela. Hakudoushi permanecia óbvio à conversa e ria das histórias que a tia contava sobre o que os primos aprontavam.

-Quais são seus planos depois da formatura? – a voz do mais velho Nozomu novamente era dirigida a ela.

-Bem... – ela deu uma longa pausa. Os ombros voltaram a ficar ligeiramente curvados. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquela pergunta. Quando Aki ainda estava vivo, a resposta era bem decidida: ela ficaria na cidade, os dois trabalhariam para o Estado. Mas agora... – Eu ainda não estou bem certa. Conheci pessoas na capital que podem me ajudar a conseguir um bom emprego, mas também posso conseguir um aqui. E eu considero isso positivo quando o país está em profunda recessão.

-O que você e _aquele_ rapaz haviam decidido antes mesmo? – ele perguntou.

Talheres derrubados. Rostos voltados para uma direção. Silêncio à mesa.

Rin afligiu o lábio inferior entre os dentes ainda presa ao olhar do ancião, ciente de que chamava a atenção da família inteira. Sentiu a mão de Hakudoushi deslizar debaixo da mesa para pegar e apertar a dela, para transmitir um pouco de segurança.

-Naquela época... – ela tentou relembrar os planos. Tinha sido há dois anos que pensara pela última vez naquilo... ou mais que isso. Praticamente não pensou no futuro quando Akihito estava fazendo tratamento – Bem, é claro que _eu_ queria trabalhar para o Estado... Eu _quero _trabalhar para o Estado enquanto isso ainda representar estabilidade na minha vida. Mas isso depende muito do resultado que vou obter nos exames da Ordem.

-Você sempre terá estabilidade enquanto permanecer uma Nozomu... Ou ser de outra família. – ele acrescentou rápido, obviamente lembrando que a família esperava uma união estável com o falecido namorado de Rin – O que todos nós gostaríamos, como sua família, é que não esquecesse _o que_ você pode representar em fazer parte dos negócios da família.

-Claro. – com a mão livre alcançou o copo e ela tomou mais um gole do suco, apertando de volta a mão de Hakudoushi por baixo da mesa. Era sinal de que estava tudo bem – Mas, como falei, vai depender do exame da Ordem.

-É claro que também pode escolher ficar na capital, pelo Estado. Isso só torna as coisas mais... difíceis para nossa família ajudar.

-Acho que a situação está difícil para qualquer lado, de qualquer forma. – Jakotsu deu a opinião dele, mantendo a postura que ele quis que Rin assumisse. Ele realmente parecia mais sério, mais adulto quando tinha os _ombros largos erguidos_, a _coluna não-curvada_, o _queixo para cima_. Ela mesma observou a pose assumida diversas vezes por Sesshoumaru – Até ontem estava tratando da divisão das ações da empresa com o meu... _ex-parceiro._ Felizmente a parcela dele na empresa era bem inferior e ficou bastante desvalorizada nas últimas semanas. – ajeitou-se desconfortável na cadeira – Estou fazendo cortes de funcionário, uma coisa que não queria. A filial na ilha do sul está com a produção parada, por enquanto.

-Eu só estou apontando, Jakotsu, que ela tem dois caminhos a escolher. Os dois são bem difíceis, porque, afinal de contas, nunca sabemos o que o futuro nos espera. – a voz do patriarca continuou prendendo a atenção de todos. Rin o observava totalmente concentrada nas palavras dele – Mas ela terá apoio da família se decidir continuar nos fortalecendo nesta região. Se ela decidir ficar na capital, continuará sendo da nossa família, afinal é uma _Nozomu. _Mas não teremos um contato tão forte com um governo tão enfraquecido e uma forte recessão.

-É claro que você sempre vai ter apoio da família. – Hakudoushi murmurou para a irmã – Assim que ela terminar a faculdade, vai poder voltar pra nossa família e conseguir algo satisfatório por aqui.

Rin sorriu e tomou mais um gole do suco... Talvez precisasse beber algo um pouco mais forte. Tinha agora muito no que pensar de agora em diante.

Lembrou de Sesshoumaru e dos amigos da capital. E olhou para a ponta da mesa onde os tios e primos que faziam parte da política local conversavam a respeito da economia japonesa em crise.

Qual seria o gosto do saquê? Será que sobreviveria àquela longa noite?

* * *

_Alguns dias depois..._

Faltando um dia para a viagem de volta à capital, Rin não estava em casa estudando para uma prova importante. A mala ainda não estava _totalmente _pronta. Ela não limpou ainda o quarto e nem separou ainda os livros que precisava levar.

Em lugar disso, ela estava fazendo _compras _com o primo Jakotsu. Comprando sapatos, na realidade. Ela se recusou a entrar em qualquer loja com ele depois do quinto salto que ele comprou para ela.

(E ele o tempo todo insistindo que ela precisaria usar aquilo na capital).

-Jakko... Vamos embora... – ela estava cansada. Ela carregada duas sacolas em cada mão, o primo também – Eu preciso ainda terminar de comprar as lembranças dos meus amigos e arrumar as malas.

-O que estava fazendo então naquela loja? – ele arregalou os olhos para ela, depois abriu uma determinada sacola que segurava para verificar o conteúdo – Aqui tem _vinte _caixinhas de presentes. Achei que já tinha terminado.

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, e a ação não passou despercebida aos olhos dele.

-Ah... – o rosto dele parecia ter recebido iluminação dos deuses xintoístas – Ah, bom... Falta o presente de alguém?

Ao ver o rosto dela queimar de embaraço, ele teve a resposta que queria.

-Já tem uma ideia do que comprar? – ele quis fazer com que ela se sentisse mais confortável.

Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados, voltando a caminhar. Ele a acompanhou em silêncio por algum momento. Ela estava esperando por alguma indicação dele...

-Ele já tem tudo. – ela murmurou finalmente – Eu não sei exatamente o que poderia ser um presente legal.

-Eu sei que vai soar muito brega, mas... – o primo pigarreou e tentou ficar sério – Ele vai gostar de qualquer coisa que _você _dê a ele.

-É, isso é muito brega mesmo. – ela riu, voltando a observar algumas lojas – Parece que a família dele é muito rica e ele realmente consegue tudo o que quer... Eu não faço ideia se ao menos exista alguma coisa que o deixe contente.

_Como se ele esboçasse algum sorriso quando não está me provocando. _

-Ei, mais uma parada, mocinha. – o primo parou e ficou olhando para uma vitrine. Rin virou o rosto na mesma direção, e viu que a vitrine em questão era de uma joalheria.

A garota estremeceu. Ela usou joias uma ou duas vezes na vida, ele queria que ela...?

-Não se preocupe. – ele pareceu ler os pensamentos dela – Não é nada que as mulheres da capital usariam.

Rin reprimiu o riso. O modelo de mulher elegante e perfeita para Jakotsu era aquela que _não _seguia a moda da capital.

Entraram na loja e logo foram atendidos. E muito bem atendidos, a julgar pelas duas funcionárias que davam atenção total e exclusiva a ele. O bom de fazer compras ao lado de Jakotsu era que ele já sabia especificamente o que queria. O problema era a _quantidade. _Ele podia ter em mente um par de brincos diferentes para cada ocasião do dia de Rin.

-Você não usa joias, então não vamos exagerar. – ele murmurou para ela enquanto esperava pelos pares que solicitou às atendentes – Apenas ouro com uma pedra. Minúscula. Quero apenas um ponto brilhando na sua orelha. Nada de argolas, fios brilhantes, nada. Apenas uma pedra.

-Apenas _um _par de brincos, Jakko? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Bem, na verdade, eu pensava em _seis_, um pra cada quatro horas do dia. Também pensei em pulseiras, mas você já perde um_ celular_ e só se dá conta depois de _três_ dias, imagine o que aconteceria com uma pulseira de pedras da Tanaka Kikinzoku.

Rin abafou uma risada. Ele tinha razão. Pelo menos estava se contendo. Pelo menos os modelos que ele solicitou eram bonitos, e com certeza fariam uma diferença. Ele estava ajudando _tanto _a tentar criar uma versão mais adulta e confortável dela mesma, nada que fizesse parecer artificial... Ou pelo menos que não parecesse que_ não _era ela mesma.

Foi quando olhou para o lado que ela viu um objeto que chamou a atenção imediata dela. Era uma esfera redonda com neve falsa cobrindo algum monumento da cidade de Nagoya, parecido com um daqueles souvenires que se compra em locais turísticos de qualidade duvidável.

-Pensando naquilo como presente? – Jakotsu descobriu para onde ela olhava. Será que ela era tão óbvia assim?

-Sim... – ela corou. Depois levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a vitrine, parando em frente a ela para ver o objeto de perto. Não era _tão _caro assim, mas era bonito, elegante, alguma coisa que estava à altura de ser um presente para Sesshoumaru.

-Gostaria de ver de perto? – uma das moças que os atendia falou perto dela. Aparentemente, as duas haviam voltado e entregado a Jakotsu todas as joias com a descrição dada por ele para ela experimentar.

Rin deu um sorriso educado e assentiu. Depois trocou um olhar com o primo, que fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça.

-Sim, por favor. – ela falou para a atendente, não evitando o sorriso.


	20. Desencontros no caminho

_Nota da autora:_ Olá a todos :) Mais uma semana e mais um capítulo! Sorry por não ter postado ontem, coisas como_ Game of Thrones_ tomaram meu tempo e esqueci completamente, hahaha. Obrigada pelos comentários anteriores e espero que gostem deste capítulo. Ficou um pouco grande e eu tive que dividi-lo... se tiver pelo menos 15 comentários, posto um novo imediatamente, senão só semana que vem.

Eu postei também um_ outtake_ dessa história em separado, chequem meu perfil para lerem (e deixar um comentário), se puderem :) Esta semana tem mais um, e vou logo adiantando que será sobre o que o Sesshoumaru fez durante a ausência de Rin na capital. Outro que não sei se dará tempo de escrever até domingo é com o ponto de vista dele neste capítulo :)

Enfim, espero que gostem. Desculpem a nota longa, hahaha.

_Betado por Thais_

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**Desencontros no caminho**

Havia um motivo especial para Rin ter escolhido um minúsculo apartamento para morar na capital.

Claro, o lugar em questão era perto da Universidade. Mas nem era esse exatamente o motivo.

Da micro-janela da sala de estar (ou do que tentava ser), era possível ver a parte preferida do jardim da Universidade, onde ela uma vez já encontrou Sesshoumaru tentando tomar conta do lugar que tinha escolhido para si mesma.

Os olhos saíram da janela, por onde via o alto das árvores, para a sala de estar, motivo que a levou a dar um suspiro cansado. Mais malas, mais livros, mais roupas, mais desânimo. O primo deveria achar que ela morava num _castelo _para obrigá-la a levar tanta roupa assim. E ela não teve sucesso com o plano que elaborou com o irmão de fingir que levaria as três malas de roupas que ele arrumou para ela. Jakotsu foi com eles para a estação. Ele não saiu do lado de Rin. Ele estreitava os olhos a qualquer movimento do primo. Parecia que ele conhecia o plano secreto dos dois irmãos.

E ela estava ela com mais uma pilha de roupas. Pelo menos conseguiu trazer os livros e demais lembranças para os amigos. Em dois dias iria encontrá-los.

O novo semestre parecia ser o mesmo para muitos dos estudantes daquela Universidade. Como Rin era praticamente uma novata, ela ainda sentia as novidades do ar. Era o último semestre, era o começo da vida depois da formatura.

Mais seis meses pelo menos na capital.

A garota mal havia chegado à cidade, feito a prova da Ordem e já se preparava para estudar de novo. Não havia encontrado ainda Sesshoumaru. Talvez fosse melhor mandar uma mensagem para ele. Agora ela tinha um _celular! _

Depois o desânimo a abateu quando ela lembrou que o guardou numa das malas. E elas ainda estavam espalhadas pela micro-sala.

Deu mais uma olhada pela janela. Mais dois dias. Ela tinha tempo de organizar as coisas dela, de pensar no que dizer a ele, em se preparar da melhor forma possível... Na última conversa com Jakotsu, era claro que não dava para saber se um relacionamento daria certo ou não. E ela não era de lá. Ela não tinha como fixar residência ou se sustentar depois que acabassem os estudos. E ele... bem, ele era Sesshoumaru. Provavelmente ele já tinha uma vida inteira planejada desde os cinco anos.

Deu um suspiro cansado e voltou-se para as malas. Colocou uma mão em cada lado do quadril e ergueu o rosto:

-Muito bem... o que eu vou fazer com vocês?

* * *

Já era praticamente metade de setembro, e faltavam apenas algumas semanas para começar o outono, embora já houvesse sinais evidentes nas árvores e no vento. Rin teria que se acostumar com mais uma época fria. Hakudoushi lhe contara que na capital o outono chegava a ser mais frio que o inverno.

Era o primeiro dia de aula na faculdade. Havia se preparado psicologicamente uma tarde inteira e ainda se sentia insegura, mas levou os conselhos de Jakotsu à risca: roupas nos dão poder nos momentos de insegurança. Ela escolheu um modelo dele, colocou os brincos que ele escolhera para ela, os sapatos mais confortáveis que já tivera, arrumou o cabelo e pegou a sacola de souvenires, presentes para os amigos.

Durante todo o caminho que andou até a universidade, ela ensaiou e reensaiou o que diria ao rapaz quando a encontrasse... Não. Primeiro teriam uma conversa. O início da conversa seria permeado de brincadeiras sobre o novo visual, com certeza. Será que ele aprovaria? Afinal, ela no fundo fazia isso por ele, não?

Estava se dirigindo a um dos bancos em frente a um instituto qualquer para dar um descanso aos pés, os novos sapatos ainda apertavam um pouco. Antes de chegar, porém, parou, sentindo o coração acelerar a mil. O que estava vendo ali? Sesshoumaru e Kagura conversando e ela estava... grávida?

Ao ver que ele virava o rosto para a direção dela, Rin escondeu-se atrás de um dos bancos, longe o suficiente para não ser vista enquanto os espionava. Sentia ainda o sangue correr gelado no corpo. Os membros inferiores pareciam paralisados.

Não podia dizer exatamente que estava "espionando" os dois, mas era quase isso. Não conseguia escutar, mas as cenas dos dois juntos... Kagura estava com uma barriga pequena, quase disfarçável se não fossem as roupas, e Rin não conseguia dar mais de três meses para ela. Isso significava que ela já estava grávida quando ficaram de férias.

Mas Sesshoumaru podia e não podia ser pai da criança.

_Não era._

Sentiu as mãos trêmulas quando levou uma delas aos lábios para tentar sentir... o beijo dele ali. Era também perfeitamente possível ter acontecido algo entre os dois durante o tempo que estavam estudando, ainda no primeiro semestre, mas...

Quando foi que ele dissera que gostava dela? Há três, quatro meses? Ele recebera uma rejeição, mas não era do tipo que andava atrás de outra. Ele mesmo falou que não se interessava por ninguém. Então esse... _bebê _não podia ser dele porque ele dissera que gostava _dela._

E que pensamentos são esses, Rin? Você não é possessiva, e ele não é nada seu. Vocês nem ao menos conversaram!

Não, não podia ser dele. E se fosse...

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Olhou de novo para o local e viu Kagura forçando o rapaz a passar a mão na barriga. Era uma cena muito bonita, mas que faria qualquer coração ficar despedaçado. Ele, como sempre, parecia irritado com alguma coisa que ela dizia. Provavelmente alguma piadinha _à la_ Kagura.

Ficou observando a cena por um bom tempo, em que os dois apenas ficaram conversando, e depois o rapaz foi embora, deixando a outra sozinha. Rin observou o porte elegante dele e quis correr atrás dele.

Tinha certeza de que não era dele. Ele _não_ era daquele tipo, repetiu para si mesma.

Decidiu levantar-se para ir embora dali e pensar melhor sobre o assunto. Depois de tanto ensaio, tanta coisa que queria dizer, não havia chance alguma de conversar com ele. Não quando ela sentia os joelhos tremerem tanto.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Rin-chan? - a voz de Kagura soou atrás dela, fazendo a garota recuar assustada.

Rin manter-se em pé depois do susto. Se fosse ela a grávida, com certeza perderia a criança, tamanho o choque. A dor incômoda nos sapatos tinha sido totalmente esquecida.

-O-Oi... – ela conseguiu murmurar. A voz saiu irreconhecível até para ela mesma.

-Está aí há quanto tempo? - Kagura perguntou, sentando-se no banco que serviu de esconderijo para Rin e pegando um lenço da enorme e elegante bolsa de marca para passar na testa.

-Eu estava... Quer dizer... - deu um sorriso sem graça - Acabei de chegar...

Kagura piscou confusa. Ela realmente tinha cara de ter acabado de chegar, mas por que diabos ela viria _correndo? _Havia suor e ela ofegava, além de estar pálida... talvez tivesse um ataque de asma ou algo assim. Maldição, lá vai ela agora pesquisar sobre milhares de doenças que podem ser contagiosas nesse estado.

-Você viu que Sesshoumaru estava aqui agora há pouco? - Kagura resolveu perguntar.

-N-Não... - a garota murmurou um pouco apressada - Ainda não o encontrei hoje.

-Ele falou que queria encontrar você. – a outra respondeu casualmente, tocando o ventre inchado – Hoje dei pra ele boas notícias do que o médico disse hoje, só que ele só balançou a cabeça pros lados e continuou me chamando de _irresponsável._

Começou a gargalhar alto, e Rin não a acompanhou. Ela ficou apenas lá, parada, branca como um fantasma, tremendo como se fosse desmaiar. Kagura pigarreou e procurou mudar de assunto para deixar a garota menos alarmada.

-Como foram as suas férias?

-Foram... foram muito boas... Fiquei com minha família... - ela respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. Rin torcia a alça da nova bolsa e olhava para os sapatos, cujo incômodo nem importava mais.

-Estou vendo... - Kagura a olhou dos pés a cabeça - Gostei de sua nova roupa... Você está muito bonita.

Rin pareceu duvidar e torceu as sobrancelhas, formando um adorável "v" entre elas numa evidente insegurança.

-É sério. – Kagura sentiu-se mal consigo mesma. Tinha uma péssima reputação quando se tratava de elogios, porque era quase sempre irônica ou absurdamente humorada. Rin evidentemente não estava acostumado ao lado sério dela.

E Rin tremia tanto que Kagura começava a se preocupar se ela não teria um colapso. Puxou-a pela mão – extremamente fria - e a fez sentar-se no banco.

-Você tem alguém que te ajuda a escolher as roupas? Eu preciso de algumas dicas, novo guardarroupa... sabe como é. – Kagura tentou abordar outro assunto. Definitivamente não era uma boa hora para brincadeiras. O toque na mão dela indicava que Rin estava tão gelada que parecia um cadáver.

-Meu primo... – ela pigarreou forte. – Ele é estilista... Ele gosta de fazer isso comigo... E... – torceu de novo a tira da bolsa. Kagura torcia para que uma bolsa caríssima como aquela (e com a qual ela diversas vezes sonhou) não arrebentasse por causa daqueles dedinhos nervosos – Ele mudou meu visual.

-Wow... ele parece conhecer você muito bem... São poucos os estilistas que conseguem entender bem o que é bom em outra pessoa sem ser ela mesma. - Kagura tentou transmitir a segurança que talvez faltasse à outra. Perguntava-se o que estava acontecendo afinal. Sesshoumaru e ela já estavam...? - É de muito bom gosto e elegante. Ele já a vestia antes?

-S-Sim.

-Tenho certeza de que seus amigos vão gostar do novo visual.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Estou com fome... - Kagura falou, passando a mão na barriga - Não sabia que dava tanto trabalho carregar um... - deu um sorriso e olhou para Rin - Acho que todos deveriam agradecer as nossas mães por nos suportarem tanto tempo, não?

Rin não respondeu e Kagura voltou a perguntar:

-Não é?

-Eu... eu não sei... - ela deu um sorriso sem graça - Minha mãe de verdade morreu quando eu tinha três anos... Mas eu acho que sim...

-Oh... - a garota olhou espantada - Sinto muito...

-Que... - Rin começou, escondendo o olhar sob a franja - Quem é o pai...?

-Hein? - Kagura não escutou direito por Rin estar falando muito baixo.

-Quem é... o pai...?

Silêncio se fez de novo.

-Você não o conhece, Rin-chan... – Kagura falou calmamente – E acho que nem vai conhecê-lo. Ele me abandonou, _nos_ abandonou.

-Ah... sin-sinto muito, Kagura...

-Tudo bem... - Kagura deu um sorriso, acariciando o ventre - Podemos falar sobre outras coisas além desse filho da mãe.

-"Outras coisas"? - Rin repetiu, de novo franzindo a testa.

-Arranjou alguém "especial" em Nagoya?

-Não! Nin... Ninguém - Rin baixou o rosto para que Kagura não visse a visse tão vermelha.

Kagura apenas ficou olhando, fazendo o máximo possível para evitar dar um suspiro cansado. Ela provavelmente esta tensa porque ainda iria encontrar Sesshoumaru. Talvez pudesse ajudá-la e... Queria continuar a conversa com ela, mas a fome que sentia ficou maior. Prova disso foi uma guinada do estômago que até Rin pôde ouvir.

-Hmm... - Kagura esticou os braços e levantou-se - Eu infelizmente tenho que ir. Vou assaltar um dos restaurantes daqui.

-"Assaltar"? - Rin não conseguiu esconder a gota no rosto e arregalou o olhar.

-É um modo de dizer. Estou com muita fome. - passou a mão na barriga - Isso aqui me deixa com fome.

-Oh...

-Até outro dia, Rin-chan. Espero que tenha um bom dia.

Rin não viu Kagura afastar-se, preocupada com outros pensamentos.

-Não é dele... Que bom... – murmurou, sentindo também uma lágrima quente escorrer até o queixo.

Limpou o rosto assim que o sentiu molhado.

Não acreditava que sentiu-se tão mal por algo tão sem razão. Kagura estava grávida de outro, e Sesshoumaru, como amigo dela, estava lá _cuidando _dela. Talvez o problema fosse esse, ele _cuidar _de outras. Afinal, ele mesmo disse que tentou _cuidar _de um filho que não era dele. E com aquela _garota, _o pior de tudo.

Não era filho dela. E Kagura parecia ser, apesar dos pesares, muito segura quanto à criança. Era uma bobagem preocupar-se com aquilo. Se não era dele, ela não precisava se preocupar.

-Minha cabeça... - massageou as têmporas e levantou-se. Já estava quase no horário da primeira aula e ela estava com dor de cabeça, pronta para começar o semestre da pior maneira.

Considerando que não tinha como se concentrar o resto do dia, Rin tomou o caminho do portão, saindo da Universidade para voltar ao pequeno apartamento.

* * *

No segundo dia de aulas do último semestre do ano, na sala do centro acadêmico de Direito, Sango, Miroku, Kagome e os dois irmãos conversavam sobre diversos assuntos referentes ao longo período que ficaram sem se ver. Ou melhor, quase:

-Sesshoumaru, cê não vai abrir a boca? – Inuyasha perguntou, olhando divertidamente para o rapaz – Acho que já tem voz suficiente pra isso.

-Inuyasha... – Kagome não conseguiu disfarçar uma gota no rosto ao ver que o namorado não perdia uma única oportunidade de provocar Sesshoumaru.

-Eu sou obrigado a falar alguma coisa? – o rapaz falou, visivelmente mal-humorado. Rin não havia aparecido no primeiro dia, e ainda na metade do segundo nem deu as caras na faculdade.

-Está mal-humorado por causa de Rin-sama? – Miroku arriscou, desviando rapidamente de um grampeador que voou na direção dele como resposta.

-Isso o deixa pior que o de costume. – Inuyasha comentou – Estava bem melhor quando ficou doente.

-Queria saber de Rin-chan... – Sango começou, pegando o grampeador do chão – Estou com saudades dela.

-Eu trouxe um presentinho pra ela. – Miroku tirou algo de uns dos bolsos do casaco que usava – Uma canetinha da _Hello Kitty_ que faz bolinha de sabão!

Todos – até mesmo Sesshoumaru – olharam para o rapaz como se ele estivesse mentalmente doente.

-Ei, qual é? – ele protestou – Ela gosta dessas coisas, é a cara dela! – ele tirou a tampa da caneta, com um aro para fazer as bolinhas e um compartimento com sabão líquido, soprando nela e fazendo assim um monte de bolinhas que encheram o ambiente.

-Acho que Rin-chan não vai gostar da brincadeira, Miroku-sama – Kagome se manifestou – Isso é pra criança.

-Ué... Com aqueles vestidinhos ela é o quê? – Miroku perguntou.

Um rosnado de Sesshoumaru assustou o rapaz.

-Hã... Isso me faz lembrar que eu também tenho um presentinho para Sesshoumaru-sama.

Miroku foi até ele e retirou rapidamente um objeto do outro bolso, entregando forçadamente na mão dele.

-O que é isso? – o irmão de Inuyasha perguntou.

-Aquelas bolinhas que acalmam a pessoa quando apertam na mão... – recebeu um olhar maligno de Sesshoumaru – e... tal... – engoliu em seco ao ver que ele apertava a bola com força – Hã... não é assim, Sesshoumaru... Quer que eu te ensine?

-Vou enfiar isso em algum lugar _seu_ para eu ficar mais calmo. – foi a resposta dele, e Miroku afastou-se rápido.

-Hmm... Espero que isso ajude a acalmá-lo enquanto a Rin não vem. – foi o comentário de Inuyasha.

-Queria saber da roupa dela... Será que ela vem com aquela roupinha cor-de-rosa? – Miroku opinou.

-Eu acho muito elegante o jeito com que ela se vest, apesar de dizerem que é infantil. – Sango falou, sorrindo sem graça.

-Eu também. – Kagome falou, segurando o queixo com as mãos em cima da mesa – É uma filha daquele jeito que eu gostaria de ter.

Inuyasha estava mascando chiclete e cuspiu longe a goma.

-Também quer que ela tenha um sotaque e fale que nem um carro? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, divertindo-se em ver Inuyasha engasgar com aquele comentário.

-Pode ser. Contanto que seja tão bonitinha e ingênua como Rin-chan é...

Todas as atenções ficaram voltadas para a porta que se fechara bruscamente após Rin tê-la aberto e entrado na sala.

-Boa tarde para todos. – ela falou com altivez.

Usando uma saia acima do joelho e uma blusa sem mangas e de tecido fino, Rin deixou os cinco presentes na sala boquiabertos.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou, friamente.

-Rin-sama... – Miroku começou – Há quanto tempo estava...?

-Vocês estavam muito ocupados em tentar adivinha com que vestido eu viria, não quis interromper.

A garota andou quase flutuando pela sala até chegar à estante onde ela e Sesshoumaru reservaram apenas para guardar livros. Pegou um volume de Direito Civil e voltou a se aproximar do grupo, parando próximo uma das cadeiras da mesa onde eles estavam. Havia um silêncio recheado de constrangimento e uma fúria prestes a explodir.

-Rin-chan... – Sango começou para apaziguar a situação – Não ligue para os comentários desse idiota. – apontou para Miroku, que engasgou com a sinceridade impregnada nas palavras da garota – Devo dizer que está linda com essa roupa.

-Obrigada, Sango-chan – a garota deu um sorriso, depois abriu a larga bolsa, a mesma cuja alça foi retorcida no dia anterior, e tirou vários pacotinhos de lá – Ah, eu trouxe lembranças para todo mundo. Só não tem boneco dos _Comandos em Ação_ pra você, Miroku.

-Droga. – ele murmurou num tom de raiva fingida, os lábios se contorcendo num sorriso.

Em poucos minutos, cada um recebeu um presente elegantemente embrulhado e abria. O último foi Sesshoumaru, que não recebeu o presente dele diretamente das mãos dela, mas o viu delicadamente pousar em cima da mesa dele.

Ergueu os olhos e viu os delicados traços dela mostrarem algo que só via quando estavam sós: _insegurança. _Eram as sobrancelhas erguidas em desafio que não correspondiam com o fundo de tristes olhos castanhos. Ela estava insegura de alguma coisa entre eles, talvez?

Pegou a caixinha e abriu. De lá, um globo de neve de cristais se agitavam sobre uma réplica do Castelo de Nagoya. O vidro era de cristal puríssimo, altamente delicado. E ele viu a etiqueta da embalagem– Joalheria Ginza Tanaka, a mais cara do Japão. Não era um presente qualquer.

Ao erguer novamente a vista, percebeu que todos o olhavam como se esperassem que ele agitasse o globo e ficasse observando a neve cair em cima do mini-castelinho. Estreitou os olhos para o grupo, e a única que pareceu não se retrair foi Rin.

-Bem, já que Rin-sama voltou... – Miroku estava totalmente sem-graça – É melhor deixar os dois chefões daqui se acertarem...

Imediatamente, Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha se levantaram e saíram da sala quase correndo. Depois que se foram, Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

-Eu falo como um carro, é? – ela perguntou.

-Fala, fala sim. – o rapaz confirmou, não sentindo um pingo de remorso por tê-la ofendido – Por que não veio ontem?

-Acredito que não seja importante você saber. – ela falou, rudemente.

-Você prometeu de me encontrar ontem aqui para nos acertarmos, esqueceu?

-Não, eu não esqueci. – ela falou num tom de voz tão dissimulado que deixou o rapaz irritado – Quer falar sobre isso agora?

-Rin, o que foi que aconteceu pra você...

Não pôde completar ao ver a porta se abrir e Kagura entrar. A garota, ao ver Rin ali, recuou e tentou disfarçar:

-Ah... desculpe... Achei que estava sozinho, Sesshoumaru.

-Já ouviu falar em bater antes? – o rapaz rosnou, passando pela cadeira em que Rin estava sentada e nem olhando para ela – Com licença, Nozomu.

O fato de Sesshoumaru tratar Rin pelo nome quando estavam sozinhos e pelo nome de família quando tinha alguém por perto fez com que aumentasse a irritação inicial que sentia pelo rapaz por causa dos comentários que ele fizera. Levantou-se subitamente e tentou sair da sala para não discutir com ele, parando apenas ao sentir a mão dele segurar fortemente na dela.

-Aonde vai? – foi a pergunta dele.

Rin deu um suspiro antes de responder e olhou para o lado, trocando olhares com ele e com Kagura. Olhou para esta um pouco triste, respondendo sem desviar o olhar dela:

-Vou pra biblioteca. Depois eu devolvo o livro. – mostrou o livro que pegara da estante.

-Eu quero conversar com você – o rapaz falou num tom frio – Preciso que fique.

-Kagura quer conversar com você _sozinha_. – percebeu que a garota recuara ao escutar aquilo – Não percebeu que ela entrou sem bater porque achava que estava sozinho, ou será que pensa que ela não se importa de eu estar aqui?

O rapaz soltou o braço dela e estreitou os olhos para o comentário.

-Eu fiquei esperando por você o dia todo ontem. – o tom era quase glacial – Será que poderia esperar cinco minutos aqui?

-Você esperou porque quis. – foi a resposta dela, acariciando o braço. Ele apertou um pouco _forte _demais. A marca dos dedos dele estava presente agora na pele dela.

-Você podia ao menos avisar que faltaria para não me fazer esperar.

A garota não respondeu, mas Sesshoumaru escutou o comentário de Kagura:

-Mas ela veio ontem... Eu conversei com ela perto do instituto.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos.

Rin apenas deu as costas e saiu da sala, deixando Sesshoumaru boquiaberto.

* * *

**Uma semana depois.**

Foi uma semana inteira evitando encontrar-se com Sesshoumaru. Rin estava ficando...

-Rin, hoje você não escapa. – escutou-o falar quando estava saindo da sala para fazer um intervalo.

_**...cansada. **_

-Droga... Esse cara... Chato... – resmungava.

Nem ao menos sabia por que estava fugindo dele. Apenas tinha que admitir que era difícil manter uma conversa civilizada com o rapaz quando se encontrava tão irritada desde a última conversa entre os dois.

Encontrou refúgio num corredor isolado, um em que as pessoas quase não iam por se parecer com um museu de tantas estátuas e quadros que havia ao longo dele. Entre duas grandes estátuas de antigos imperadores, ela descansou contra a parede, fechando os olhos para se concentrar nas pessoas tagarelando enquanto andavam sem se importar com ela.

-Pensando em ir embora hoje sem falar comigo? – escutou alguém perguntar ao lado. Sentiu a respiração quente de alguém e reconheceu de quem era a voz, além de sentir uma mão segurá-la fortemente no braço para impedir que fugisse.

-Se-Sesshou...?

Quando foi que tinha deixado que ele se aproximasse?

-O que foi? – ela perguntou na defensiva.

-Kagura me contou que você estava naquele dia no jardim. – ele começou, puxando do vão entre as estátuas e segurando-a com firmeza para que não sumisse de novo. A impressão que tinha era que Rin desapareceria numa nuvem de fumaça, tal a habilidade dela para a coisa – _Por que não me esperou?_

-E por que eu esperaria? – a pergunta soou como um desafio.

Era isso. Ela não queria mais saber de conversas, não queria mais tentar _entender_ o que se passava entre os dois nos últimos meses, nas últimas semanas, nos últimos dias. Os olhos castanhos continuavam tentando parecer firmes, mas era possível ver uma profunda _mágoa _neles.

O que quer que causou aquilo nela iria pagar _muito _caro pelas mãos dele.

O rapaz abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por um professor conhecido que se aproximou dos dois – e nenhum deles percebeu.

-Sesshoumaru, tenho um aviso pra você.

_-Professor..._ – ele murmurou, largando o braço de Rin.

-O resultado da prova da Ordem dos Advogados saiu esta manhã... E eu já vi que você ficou em primeiro lugar.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos e Rin sentiu o sangue gelar. _Ele _tinha tirado o primeiro lugar? Mas ele havia dito que não estava estudando muito, e ela passou o mês inteiro estudando para fazer uma maldita prova que levaria o nome daquela universidade!

-E você também estava na lista... Mas em terceiro lugar, senhorita. Parabéns a vocês dois por conseguirem sustentar o nome de Tokyodai lá fora.

_"Terceiro lugar..."_, ela pensou com desgosto.

-... nada... – foi o que o rapaz conseguiu murmurar e viu o professor se afastar.

Terceiro lugar! Ela estudou durante um mês inteiro e ainda ficou em terceiro lugar?

Apoiou-se numa das estátuas e fechou os olhos para controlar a raiva que sentia.

-Bem... agora que estamos sozinhos... – escutou Sesshoumaru começar – Vamos ter nossa conversa.

A garota não sentia a mínima vontade em conversar, principalmente depois da terrível semana que tinha sido a anterior e mais agora com aquela notícia. Tinha vontade de voltar para o apartamento e se encher de sorvete durante o resto do dia e atirar a lata no rosto do rapaz por ser a razão de tamanho sentimento.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou ao perceber que ela tremia.

Rin fez um movimento com a mão para que ele se afastasse, mas nem isso o impediu que ele chegasse mais perto e segurá-la na cintura para que ela pudesse se sustentar melhor. Ela estava quase _desabando!_

-Está passando mal? – perguntou, tocando na testa dela. Viu a garota menear a cabeça violentamente e virar o rosto para o lado – Está doente?

-Dei... xe... – ela tentou se soltar.

-EI, VOCÊS! – a voz de Miroku soou forte e Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos. Maravilhoso, logo agora que poderia conversar e ela estava passando mal. Para completar, Kagura e Sango estavam com ele e se aproximavam rápido.

-Deixe... – Rin voltou a repetir, angustiada.

-Opa... – Miroku chegou mais perto e deu um sorriso maroto – Parece que estamos atrapalhando, meninas...

-Ainda temos que rever aquela aposta, Miroku-sama... – Kagura sussurrou ao rapaz – Eu ainda preciso contar um negócio que aconteceu semana passada...

-Solte-me... – Rin estava quase para chorar e Sesshoumaru não sabia se dava explicações aos que estavam ali ou tentava acalmá-la, de tão forte que tremia.

-Nós só viemos parabenizar vocês... – Sango falou, percebendo que não era uma boa hora – Ela está passando mal?

-Quer um calmante? – Sesshoumaru perguntou a Rin num sussurro – Podemos conversar numa outra hora...

-Eu não quero! Apenas me solte! – Rin se desvencilhou e fez menção de correr, parando ao sentir o rapaz segurá-la. Caramba, como ele segurava forte... Se ela usasse mais força para escapar, poderia até quebrar o braço.

-O que está acontecendo com você, afinal de contas?

-Quer fazer o favor de me soltar? – ela perguntou, puxando o braço. Os que estavam próximos resolveram se afastar e observar em silêncio.

-Então me diga o que está aconte-

-Tá tudo errado! – ela falou em voz alta e chamando a atenção de outras pessoas. Percebendo isso, ela falou em tom mais baixo – Eu não quero falar com você. Agora me deixe em paz! – soltou-se e saiu correndo por um dos corredores, deixando para trás quatro pessoas pasmas.


	21. Encontrando os caminhos

_Nota da autora: _Obrigada pela imensa resposta ao último capítulo postado (na sexta-feira). Obrigada a quem entende os sentimentos de Rin, obrigada a quem quer dar um baita sermão nela, hahaha. Espero que gostem deste aqui e que possam me dizer o que acharam. Mesmo esquema do outro: com 15 comentários, temos a sequência dos fatos :)

Ia postar essa semana alguns outtakes diversos, mas perdi os arquivos no computador do trabalho. Fiquei estarrecida. Pior é perceber que quando eu estava sem um pc, eu me recusava a escrever fora de casa e fiquei semanas sem postar nada. Irônico, né? Agora verei o que faço para lembrar o que escrevi :(

Obrigada à _Thais _pela betagem :) Os capítulos só são postados depois da autorização dela.

(Estou meio que de coração partido com o episódio 9 de _Game of Thrones_. Sério, nunca mais tinha me sentido desse jeito com uma série. Então sejam bonzinhos comigo e deixem reviews para eu ficar mais alegrinha, sim?)

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**Encontrando os caminhos**

_Fugir_ parecia ser a única alternativa saudável aos olhos de Rin.

Era, obviamente, a mais covarde também. Mas no momento pouco importava analisar a situação sob esse ponto de vista, principalmente quando não se sabe o que fazer. Ela _fugiu_ apenas uma vez: depois que Akihito, o primeiro namorado, morreu, ela quis fugir da cidade natal e ir para outro canto do mundo tentar esquecer o que passou.

_Fugir _não era saudável, mas para ela era sinônimo de "tentar resolver os problemas ao sumir, ficar sem dar notícias e pensando a respeito da vida".

Já havia passado uma semana desde a desagradável notícia sobre as notas da Ordem. Ela tinha ficado tão desapontada consigo mesma que foi mais um motivo para uma semana de sumiço. Era o primeiro dia na faculdade que realmente apareceu... apenas para ficar escondida na sala do Centro Acadêmico. Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru não apareceria naquele dia por causa das aulas. E ela sumiria depois que terminasse o horário dele.

Esconder-se temporariamente na própria sala do centro acadêmico não era exatamente um bom lugar para pensar, mas estava funcionando de certa forma. Não queria ver ninguém e o ambiente estava silencioso, silencioso até demais.

-Silenciosamente irritante... – ela murmurou com os olhos fechados.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, mas deveria estar ali há pelo menos uma hora ou até mais.

Deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa, Rin ficou observando o enfeite de cristal que deu ao rapaz, usado agora como peso para segurar os papéis. Era a primeira vez que o observava sob outro aspecto – não mais na vitrine ou dentro da caixa. Tinha que admitir que o castelinho tinha um lindo design, moldado numa pedra que ela não sabia qual era. Os cristais que funcionavam como neve realmente pareciam de verdade – ela sacudiu o objeto duas vezes e parecia que estava nevando.

Entretanto, o sorriso que tinha ao observar o efeito da neve sumiu de uma vez. Olhando mais atentamente, perceber que tinha uma rachadura no vidro.

-Com certeza, tentou bater em Miroku e rachou... – pensou com desgosto. Tinha dado a ele com tanto carinho e ele tratava o objeto assim.

_Ingrato._

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção dela e levantou a cabeça, franzindo a testa. Não podia ser _ele. _Ela conhecia o horário, e ele não daria as caras naquela sala por pelo menos duas horas até que...

-Já estou entrando, mas eu queria saber se posso mesmo. – o rosto sorridente de Sango apareceu.

-Cla-Claro, Sango. – Rin respondeu com um sorriso de alívio. Não era ele, afinal de contas. Colocou o peso de volta no lugar e levantou-se, indo à estante – Vou pegar um livro aqui e já vou sair.

Sango não falou nada e o silêncio incomodou Rin.

-Queria falar comigo? – ela resolveu perguntar, pegando dois livros e indo à mesa para pousá-los em cima dela.

-Você quer conversar sobre alguma coisa? – Sango fez a pergunta sem deixar de sorrir.

Rin moveu a cabeça na diagonal e ficou observando a garota curiosamente.

-Não... Não quero. – é claro que queria. Mas como alguém poderia ajudá-la se nem ao menos ela sabia o que a fazia fugir? – Quer deixar algum recado pra...

Pausou. Até mesmo dizer o nome _dele_ causava uma sensação estranha nela.

-Ele teve que levar Kagura ao médico. Parece que ela passou mal depois de discutir com o pai do filho dela. _De novo. _– Sango interrompeu o pensamento da colega.

_Ah... aí está o problema... _Parecia que todo o mal-estar dos últimos dias foi extinto com a notícia de Sango. Um problema que parecia pesar no peito e agora a deixava mais leve. Era um sentimento estranho. Com Akihito _nunca _havia se sentido assim, como se estivesse sendo _traída. _Ou tivesse medo de ser traída.

Seria aquilo o que os outros chamam de ciúmes? O irmão dela era ciumento, mas... essa _coisa _chegava àquele ponto?

-Sesshoumaru não vai assumir o filho dela. Ele só a está ajudando... de _outras_ formas, como levando ao médico ou resolvendo assuntos pendentes em nome dela quando Kagura não está bem. E ele teve que levá-la hoje ao hospital depois que ela passou mal.

-Ah, é? – Rin perguntou, mudando o ângulo do rosto, tentando mostrar uma indiferença que mal conseguia mascarar – Isso é...

_-"Tranquilizante",_ não? – Sango completou.

O sorriso no rosto da amiga estava fazendo Rin ficar irritada.

-Por que está me dizendo isso, Sango? – Rin perguntou numa voz calma, embora estivesse começando a tremer com o nervosismo que não sabia o porquê de estar sentindo.

-É que você parecia estar preocupada por causa disso, por ele estar mais próximo de Kagura do que de você... Só quis deixá-la mais alegre. Eu só achava que você não tem motivo para isso.

-Por que EU me preocuparia com Sesshoumaru cuidando de Kagura? – de novo, a dor no peito atacou. Era o nome dele associado ao de outra pessoa que incomodava.

-Bem... – Sango começou a andar pela sala e se aproximou de um arquivo e ficou brincando com um pequeno enfeite do formato do símbolo do curso de Direito – Você _gosta_ dele e achei melhor explicar logo pra você ficar mais tranquila.

-Sango. – a garota contou até dez para ficar calma e responder com uma voz no mesmo tom. Não, não era só aquilo. _As coisas não são tão simples assim, Sango-chan_ –, você sabe que eu não_ gosto_ dele nesse sentido que está falando.

-Não _gostava_, né? – Sango a corrigiu.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Rin perdeu a paciência e falou irritada:

-O que está insinuando?

-Eu não estou insinuando nada. Se eu falar por meios termos, você não vai entender mesmo. – ela deu de ombros e esperou pela reação da outra.

O queixo de Rin caiu e ela fitou a colega boquiaberta. Não era o que Sango esperava e teve que continuar depressa:

-Acho melhor explicar logo pra você entender. Eu já percebi que precisa que alguém fale em alto e bom som as coisas para que você entenda, já que é difícil mesmo se a gente escrever as coisas em letras garrafais num outdoor.

-Se já terminou, poderia sair, por favor? – foi a pergunta de Rin, dando as costas para a amiga.

-**Não dê as costas enquanto eu estiver falando, Rin.** – a voz de Sango saiu ameaçadora, deixando a garota um pouco assustada. Rin virou o rosto e a viu com uma expressão séria e com os olhos estreitados.

-Sango...?

-Essa sua _infantilidade_ já me cansou. Sesshoumaru pode aguentar isso, _consegue _aguentar isso, mas eu não.

-Não estou...

-Deixe de ser criança e admita logo que gosta dele! – Sango aumentava o tom de voz - Já ficou cansativo ver essas briguinhas entre vocês e o seu choro!

-Mas eu não_ gosto_ dele! – Rin exclamou, igualmente zangada – Sesshoumaru é apenas um _amigo. _Ou um _colega. _Nós mal nos conhecemos!

-Ah, como se isso fosse verdade! – Sango falou impressionantemente irônica.

-E é! – Rin gritou.

-Você gosta dele. Não deve ter gostado no início, mas agora deve pensar só nele, né?

-Não! - a garota meneou a cabeça violentamente – Não é verdade!

-Deixe de ser criança, Rin. – Sango falou mais alto – Se isso fosse verdade, não ficaria com ciúmes! Não o apoiaria em tudo! Não sofreria tanto por ficar longe _dele!_ Não sofreria tanto em pensar que NÃO gosta dele!

-MAS É VERDADE! – Rin fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de novo – EU ODE-

_Diga, complete a frase. Vamos, complete. _

Sango viu a garota lacrimejar e tapar a boca para impedir que a palavra saísse. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver Rin apoiar-se na mesa para sustentar os joelhos trêmulos enquanto se impedia de chorar.

-Descobriu agora, foi? – foi o comentário ao escutá-la soluçar.

Um momento de silêncio depois, Sango escutou-a falar:

-Todo mundo... todos... todos _sabiam_... – Rin soluçava – Só eu que não...

Sango não se mexeu do lugar e continuou escutando Rin chorar.

-É doloroso, não?

Rin ergueu o rosto e a amiga pôde sentir o que ela estava sentindo através dos olhos castanhos.

-Chega a ser doloroso gostar tanto de alguém, né... Rin-chan? Mas depois... – Sango fechou os olhos e sorriu – Depois vira uma sensação muito agradável... Sentir a pessoa por perto... perceber que é amada...

Depois de uma longa pausa, Sango continuou:

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você antes, mas... Eu espero que Sesshoumaru apague todos suas lembranças ruins e... e que você também apague as dele, quaisquer que sejam. Você já fez um bom trabalho fazendo-o mostrar outro lado dele. – Sango deu um sorriso sem graça – Até Miroku consegue brincar com ele, coisa que nos anos que nos conhecemos nunca foi possível.

Rin não respondeu e deu as costas para Sango, mesmo lembrando que a amiga ficara brava pela vez anterior.

-Mas depois Rin-chan apareceu e ele mudou tanto... Ele me parece tão... _bem... _ao seu lado.

Sango deu um suspiro e resolveu sair da sala. Abriu a porta e deu uma última olhada em Rin, e viu que ela estava sentada sobre os próprios joelhos, ainda chorando muito. Balançou a cabeça e saiu da sala.

Durante muito tempo, Rin escutou apenas o som dos próprios soluços, até que teve coragem de falar em voz alta e embargada:

-Eu gosto... dele...

_"Este Sesshoumaru a ama, Rin."_

-Gosto tanto... dele...

_"Você escutou o que eu disse? Eu nunca disse que não gostava de você."_

-Eu nunca gostei tanto... de alguém...

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

Não era um bom dia para Rin.

Evitou encontrar Sesshoumaru de todas as formas possíveis e fez questão de perder as aulas para não ter que ficar perto dele... por enquanto. Não enquanto corasse absurdamente e sentisse as pernas tremerem enquanto observava o perfil dele, os olhos a observando, o sorriso irônico quando a provocava... Talvez ele estivesse zangado com ela por fugir tanto.

Mas não aguentava ainda encarar aquele par de olhos dourados por mais de um segundo sem sentir as pernas trêmulas, o coração acelerar e as mãos suarem.

E ficou surpresa com a notícia de que ele trabalharia com um professor em um processo por ter conseguido o primeiro lugar na prova da ordem. Aquilo tinha sido mais uma ajuda para evitar encontrá-lo, pois o rapaz estava ocupado demais em ler os papéis, documentos e outros livros para começar o trabalho.

Fazer a prova da Ordem era bom para os estudantes que queriam ajudar em casos. Rin até que poderia, mas como Sesshoumaru já estava lá e tinha "primeiro lugar" praticamente escrito na testa, não era necessário ter ajuda de outra pessoa como ela ou qualquer outro.

O rapaz realmente merecia todos os parabéns que davam a ele.

-Ai, não... – Rin gemeu ao ver que o rapaz estava no mesmo corredor que ela e aproximava-se para falar algo. Deu meia volta e saiu dali correndo. Ele mal teve tempo de assimilar a delicada figura tentando correr mais rápido com aquelas roupas elegantes e de saltos.

-Mas que droga... – ele murmurou ao ver que ela escapara de novo.

-Algum problema, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Sango perguntou atrás dele.

O rapaz se virou e viu que Miroku e Kagura também estavam com ela, e os dois não pareciam muito felizes.

-Não... – ele olhou na direção que Rin tinha tomado – Não realmente.

-Nós soubemos que você foi chamado pra trabalhar num julgamento pelo Estado. – Sango continuou – Parabéns.

-É... – Kagura e Miroku falaram num tom desanimador – Parabéns...

-Vocês estão com algum problema? – Sango perguntou com frieza e estreitando os olhos. Os dois recuaram e fizeram "não" com a cabeça.

-Se vocês... – Sesshoumaru começou, limpando a garganta para tentar soar o mais impessoal possível, transmitindo ao mesmo tempo _urgência_ – Se encontrarem Nozomu, diga a ela que quero conversar _seriamente_ sobre um assunto _importante. _Usem o _Gossip Cop _se for necessário.

E deu as costas para ir embora.

-Ele fala sempre tão sério... – Kagura coçou a orelha – Quem escuta isso e não conhece, pensa até que os dois não têm nada.

-Essa aposta era pra ser nossa... – Miroku resmungou.

-E foi estragada. – Kagura falou num tom de desgosto.

Os dois olharam para Sango, que permanecia calmamente sorrindo.

-Se começarem a reclamar, ficarei com raiva. – ela se limitou a comentar, e os dois tremeram ao escutar a ameaça.

Era bom esquecer que um dia fizeram uma aposta para ver quem conseguiria unir aqueles dois a ter que sofrer ameaças de uma garota tão violenta quanto Sango.

* * *

Escondendo-se novamente na sala do centro acadêmico, Rin novamente pousou a cabeça sobre a mesa e ficou observando os cristais cobrirem a miniatura do Castelo de Nagoya.

Sesshoumaru com certeza não apareceria ali e ela estava já cansada de correr de um lado para outro. Trancara também a porta e escutava até o próprio coração batendo com o silêncio que dominava a sala.

-Irritantemente silencioso...

Foi isso que dissera no outro dia, não? Ou será que fora o contrário?

Sentou-se em cima da mesa e ficou brincando com a miniatura.

Será que Sesshoumaru apareceria ali? Até ela estava cansada de se esconder dele.

Ficou jogando o enfeite no ar e pegava-o com a outra mão.

Mesmo que o encontrasse agora, talvez não conseguisse dizer o que sentia. Ou travar uma conversa de cinco minutos sem sentir tudo que sentia só de _pensar _nele.

Jogou de novo o enfeite.

-Tudo o que sinto...

E percebeu que ele cairia no chão.

-Ah, droga! – ela se jogou para agarrar o objeto, mas não adiantou muito: ele quebrou na mão dela e Rin acabou cortando os dedos. A caríssima esfera comprada na mais cara joalheria japonesa chegou a um rápido fim pelas mãos da própria compradora. Talvez tivesse sido por causa disso que Jakotsu a olhou estranho quando ela finalmente decidiu comprá-lo.

Fez uma careta ao ver o sangue escorrer e procurou um pano para secar. Não o encontrou e foi até a bolsa para pegar lenços de papel para limpar a mão e catar os cacos, jogando-os depois no lixo com um pesar. Nem colar adiantaria.

Minutos depois, estava novamente com a cabeça sobre a mesa e olhava para os papéis sem o peso para segurá-los.

Sentia-se triste, e nunca pensara que se sentiria assim por admitir que gostava de alguém. E pensar que ele foi tão corajoso quando falou aquilo da primeira vez.

-Sua covarde... – falou para si mesma.

Será que alguém entraria na sala? Queria ficar sozinha e dormir um pouco, mas não naquela cadeira desconfortável.

Olhou para baixo da mesa e viu que tinha espaço suficiente para uma pessoa adulta ficar lá.

Rin abaixou-se e ficou sentada embaixo do móvel, lembrando-se que, quando criança, escondia-se debaixo da mesa do escritório do pai para fugir de Jakotsu, este insistindo em vesti-la com roupas espalhafatosas.

Olhou para o ferimento enrolado em lenços que tinha na mão. Aquilo era tão ruim... Teria que limpar o ferimento depois para não piorar.

Mas só depois... Agora estava com sono depois de uma noite mal dormida, e Sesshoumaru ainda não havia aparecido e...

* * *

A pele da mão ardia dolorosamente e ela soltou um fraco grito para indicar a dor que sentia. Abriu os olhos e viu uma mão curvada sobre a dela e limpando o ferimento com um antisséptico. Olhou para o lado e arregalou os olhos ao ver quem estava ali.

-Se-Sesshoumaru?

O rapaz não falou nada por um momento e continuou limpando os dedos sujos de sangue com um pedaço de algodão.

-O que está fazendo aqui embaixo? – ele perguntou, suavemente – E como machucou a sua mão?

Rin sentia o rosto impressionantemente aquecido e as pernas bambas, mesmo naquela posição. Abraçou os joelhos com a outra mão e baixou o rosto.

-Eu me cortei...

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e abriu uma gaveta próxima para tirar de lá gaze e um rolo de esparadrapo, terminando de fazer o curativo na mão dela.

-Como você entrou aqui? – foi a pergunta dela.

O rapaz olhou para ela como se estivesse falando com um desconhecido.

-Eu tenho uma cópia da chave... Lembra?

-Oh... – ela deu um sorriso sem graça. Que lindo, agora, além de criança, ele vai pensar que você é alguma idiota por não se lembrar de uma coisa tão óbvia.

Fez menção de querer sair debaixo da mesa, sentindo as costas e o pescoço doerem por ter ficado sentada numa posição ruim por tanto tempo. Percebeu que ele se afastou um pouco para ajudá-la a sair dali.

-Já está se sentindo melhor? – ele perguntou, encarando-a com os serenos olhos dourados.

-Como? – ela perguntou, confusa.

-Não me parece bem nestes últimos dias... – ele lentamente começou. Esperava que pelo menos tivessem uma conversa mais calma – Está com algum problema?

A garota moveu a cabeça num "não".

-Esta semana eu não poderei aparecer muito por aqui por causa do julgamento... – ele começou – Vou começar a assisti-los... É algo bem cansativo.

Rin deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Eu acredito que esteja chateada por não conseguir fazer parte disso. É por isso que não quer falar comigo?

Encarou os olhos dourados e moveu a cabeça num outro "não", acariciando a mão que estava machucada.

-Só estou preocupada com uma coisa... – sorriu sem jeito – Gosto de ficar sozinha para pensar...

O rapaz inclinou o rosto para analisar melhor a figura dela. Ela parecia doente, _derrotada_ de alguma forma esmagadora.

E ele não gostava daquilo. _Quem _quer que tivesse feito aquilo com ela iria pagar _caro._

-É algo com você?

Fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

-Mas eu perguntei se estava com problemas... E você disse que não.

-Na verdade... – ela fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso triste – Eu nem sei se é um problema...

Percebeu que ele arqueara as sobrancelhas e continuou:

-Como sou tola, né?

-Eu não acho que seja. Do contrário, eu também seria por me preocupar com uma coisa

-Está preocupado com o quê?

-Com a sua mão.

Rin prendeu a respiração e olhou o curativo que a enfaixava, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho. Felizmente, ele não pareceu perceber.

-Você pode me ajudar aqui? – ele perguntou, mostrando uma pilha de livros – Preciso levar isso pra sala de um professor. Entrei aqui pra pegá-los e vi você debaixo da mesa...

Rin murmurou um "sim" e se prontificou a ajudá-lo, segurando uma parte dos livros delicadamente com a mão que estava boa. Esperou por ele para saírem, mas percebeu que Sesshoumaru se detivera a olhar para a mesa procurando por algo.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou, curiosamente.

-Estou procurando... aquele presente que me deu. – ele continuou procurando, tirando outros objetos do lugar um tanto _desesperado_ – Será que Houshi o pegou?

Rin mordeu o lábio e ficou vermelha de novo, novamente feliz por saber que ele não a estava vendo.

-Aposto que aquele idiota quebrou... Quase o quebrou uma vez e deixou uma rachadura... – pausou a fala e os olhos dourados pousaram na lixeira.

Imediatamente, ele sentiu o sangue ferver e murmurou num profundo desprezo:

– _Miserável._

-Eu a-acho que não foi culpa... _dele. –_ Rin se adiantou ao perceber que ele avistara os cacos no cesto – Deve ter sido outra pessoa. Ela deve ter quebrado sem querer.

Sesshoumaru se virou para falar alguma coisa sobre Miroku, mas a voz não saiu quando os olhos ficaram fixos no ferimento dela.

Silêncio se fez. O curativo estava começando a coçar na pele e ela esfregou de leve as unhas na pele, quase por cima.

-Vamos sair... – ele finalmente falou depois de ficar calado por um momento. Guiou-a para sair dali e caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores.

-Você quer assistir a um dos julgamentos na semana que vem? – ele perguntou, repentinamente.

-Como? – perguntou, distraidamente.

-Acho que ainda está um pouco desapontada por não poder trabalhar no caso. Queria saber se ao menos quer ir a um dos julgamentos. Eu posso arranjar um lugar pra você.

-Eu... – engoliu em seco e falou – Acho que vou gostar muito.

Ficaram em silêncio e começaram a subir as escadas.

A cada degrau que subia, Rin pensava em como teria coragem de falar o que sentia por ele.

-Sua mão não está doendo?

-N-Não tanto... – ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

Como você é fraca... Já falou tantas coisas horríveis para ele e não tem coragem de dizer algo tão simples e bonito?

-Já estamos chegando. – ele falou e Rin não comentou.

Idiota que você é. Sempre pensou que era forte e agora era uma fraca e covarde para dizer as coisas certas.

-Pode entregar. – ele falou, estendendo a mão para ela.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver que Rin estava chorando, duas grossas lágrimas fazendo uma trilha dos olhos, passando pelas bochechas e chegando ao queixo. As gotas caíam na blusa e espalhavam uma mancha incolor da mesma forma que uma gota de tinta preta manchava uma folha de papel de arroz.

-O que você tem? – ele perguntou, largando todos os livros no chão.

-Eu sinto... desculpe... – Rin soluçou, sorrindo tristemente – Desculpe ter quebrado o seu presente...

-Eu não... Eu... – ele deu um suspiro exasperado e passou a mão pelos cabelos – Você está preocupada com o quê? – perguntou, aproximando-se dela. Rin olhando para os pés como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do planeta, mas percebeu que ele estava próximo porque sentiu as pernas balançarem – Quer conversar sobre isso?

Rin fez que "não" com a cabeça.

-Você está sofrendo?

Moveu a cabeça num "sim".

-Então eu quero saber. Pra fazer você chorar, deve ser muito grave.

Rin ergueu o rosto e encarou os olhos dourados, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer na pele.

Segundos depois, virou-se para sair correndo pelas escadas.

-RIN! – Sesshoumaru gritou, preparando-se para ir atrás dela.

-Sesshoumaru? – um professor falou atrás dele.

Droga. De _novo_ foi impedido. Olhou para o professor e este recuou ao perceber o ódio no olhar do rapaz.

-O-O q-que foi? – o professor perguntou amedrontado.

O rapaz olhou a direção que Rin havia tomado para correr e deu um suspiro ao perceber que ela tinha sumido.

-Nada... Eu trouxe os livros que me pediu. – abaixou-se e pegou os livros do chão.

-Obrigado. – o professor agradeceu com a cabeça, olhando depois para a escada – Aquela era Nozomu?

-Sim. – Sesshoumaru confirmou e passou pelo professor – Será que depois poderia arranjar um lugar pra ela no julgamento da semana que vem?

O professor seguiu o rapaz e falou com calma:

-Ora... Claro. Por que não?

* * *

Cansado. Era assim que se sentia depois de passar o dia todo trabalhando. Sesshoumaru sentia as costas e os braços doerem, além da vista estar muito cansada. Entrou no Centro Acadêmico e trancou a porta para não ser incomodado. Queria descansar, e por um momento achou que embaixo da mesa seria um bom lugar para isso. Só não achava excelente por estar com as costas doloridas e sentir vontade de se jogar numa cama e só levantar-se no dia seguinte, se não tivesse mais nada para fazer na vida.

Colocou os livros em cima da mesa e deu um suspiro, sentando-se depois na cadeira para descansar um pouco. Definitivamente precisava voltar para casa, e precisava fazer isso logo.

Só não esperava encontrar o _avô_ ainda acordado por lá. Seria pior que ter que conversar com cinco Mirokus ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos cansados varreram os objetos sobre a mesa e estes viram algo realmente curioso: prendendo alguns papéis, estava outro enfeite que servia de peso de papel. Pegou o objeto e observou-o.

Agora era uma velha cabana de bambu com milhares de enfeites coloridos que, quando sacudido, enfeitava o telhadinho com várias cores. Não o tipo de coisa que gostava, mas teve que admitir que era bonito, do gosto de alguém que conhecia.

Novamente iria pousar o objeto sobre os papéis para prendê-los, mas parou centímetros antes de fazê-lo ao perceber um bilhete destinado a ele. Pegou o papel e prendeu os outros debaixo com o enfeite, abrindo o bilhete para lê-lo.

A caligrafia era de Rin, reconhecida imediatamente. Era enfeitado com uma carinha em SD desenhada pela garota, em que mostrava rascunhada a face dela, o cabelo solto e um braço erguido com os dedos em forma de "v".

_**Oi! **_

_**Eu sinto muito por ter quebrado o outro enfeite, mas espero que goste deste aqui. Foi o mais bonitinho e parecido com o outro que achei numa loja aqui perto. Eu gostei muito de sacudir e ver que enchia o telhado da cabana com esses enfeites coloridos... **_

_**Eu vou gostar muito de ir ao julgamento com você semana que vem, isto é, se realmente quiser. Quando puder, deixe um recado na sala ou com alguém. Farei o possível para falar com você. **_

_**Eu sinto muito por sair naquela hora correndo, mas há tantas coisas na minha cabeça e só agora eu as estou organizando. Quando você terminar o seu trabalho, podemos conversar? Eu não quero incomodá-lo durante o processo, sei que é muito importante pra você e não quero preocupá-lo. **_

_**Até outro dia. **_

_**Rin-chan. **_

_**P.S: Ainda nem agradeci por ter feito aquele curativo na minha mão. Muito obrigada! **_

Ficou observando os dois _hiragana _do nome. Duas pequeninas letras que indicavam a identidade dela.

Releu o bilhete e os cantos dos lábios se curvaram num sorriso. Semana que vem seria _muito _interessante.

* * *

Rin olhou o relógio na parede mais uma vez e o celular em mãos, franzindo a testa ao olhar um nome e um número em especial no _display._

Não era realmente tão tarde assim para ligar para alguém. Só tinha medo do rumo que a conversa teria e quanto tempo levaria para ter uma resposta _concreta_ a uma pergunta.

Se é que existiam respostas para isso.

Apertou o botão do celular e fechou os olhos, escutando o som da chamada.

Em Nagoya, Nozomu Jakotsu estava quase para entrar em sono profundo quando despertou subitamente com o celular tocando. Confuso e um pouco nervoso, ele pegou o aparelho e piscou várias vezes antes até entender quem estava ligando e decidir atender.

-Rin? – ele murmurou com uma voz rouca e sonolenta.

Houve primeiramente silêncio antes de ouvir a voz da prima.

_-Ah... De-Desculpe, Jakotsu..._ – ela se desculpou. Pelo quê, ele não sabia ainda _– Você estava dormindo?_

-Hmm... É... – ele olhou novamente o relógio na cabeceira e quase suspirou em alívio quando viu que ainda era cedo – Vou pegar um voo de madrugada pra Hong Kong.

Novamente, fez-se silêncio.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rin?

Outro silêncio. Desta vez, mais curto, porque foi quebrado por um soluço trêmulo no outro lado da linha.

-Rin. – ele falou, desta vez mais sério. Ergueu-se num cotovelo e rapidamente pegou o fone da extensão no quarto. Iria ligar no mesmo instante para Hakudoushi e os dois iriam juntos para a capital se por acaso tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com ela – _O que aconteceu?_

-Eu... – escutou-a engolir o soluço e limpar a garganta.

Houve mais um instante de silêncio antes de ela realmente continuar.

_-Eu gosto_ dele,_ Jakotsu. _

A voz saiu fina, fraca, como numa confissão. Ele conseguia visualizar o rosto dela inchado e vermelho, sentadinha no sofá do minúsculo apartamento da capital, num conflito de sentimentos.

Precisou sentar na beirada da cama, segurando o celular em uma das mãos e esfregando os olhos com a outra. Apoiou depois os cotovelos nos joelhos, inclinando o corpo.

-Gosta, é?

_-Demais..._ – outra vez a voz saiu fraca.

-Isso é... bom, não é? – ele quis soar positivamente, tentando ainda entender o motivo para ela ter ligado.

_-Eu só não sei como dizer isso a ele... depois de tudo. _– ela finalmente falou. E ele a imaginou com os lábios num beicinho, achando que aquele problema não tinha solução – _Tenho medo de ele _rir_ de mim, de dizer que não tem mais interesse... _

Dando um suspiro, Jakotsu novamente esfregou os olhos. Ao abri-los, viu as horas na cabeceira e voltou a deitar-se, ainda com o celular colado à orelha.

-Eu acho que você deveria fazer o seguinte...

E a conversa continuaria por mais algum tempo...


	22. O caminho da diferença I

_Nota da autora: _de novo tive outro acidente dentro de casa, daí não pude postar quando deveria :( Sorry.

Bem, parece que todo mundo gostou da Sangozinha dando sermão na pobre Rin-tapada. Agora vamos ver como ela reage agora, né?

A música original do capítulo é _Way of Difference,_ do grupo Glay. Tirei da versão original porque quis dividir o capítulo... e bem, quem gosta, aí vai o link do _youtube_ pra ver o vídeo: /watch?v=LM7xWeIRrc4

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Obrigada por comentarem no capítulo, vocês me fazem rir com o que falam da Rin-chan tapada e teimosa, hahaha. Obrigada a Thais, também, por betar o capítulo :)

_(E pra quem estiver já se descabelando pra saber, adivinhem quem vai se jogar nos braços de quem no próximo capítulo... Para ver isso, deixem comentários...:)_

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**O caminho da diferença – parte I**

Rin abriu os olhos ao ouvir um irritante _beep_, mas sentia-se tão preguiçosa que a vontade era de ignorar o barulho.

-Já...? – murmurou, desligando o despertador que a acordara e cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

Tivera um bonito sonho com Sesshoumaru. Quer dizer, sentia que tinha sido com ele, mas não lembrava direito do que aconteceu. Apenas fechou os olhos de novo e imaginou que estava nos braços dele... Jakotsu tinha razão, era ótimo imaginar essas coisas, mesmo que não fosse realidade.

Há três dias não o encontrava. O rapaz estava ocupado com o processo em que estava trabalhando, mas no dia anterior recebera um recado dele. Aparentemente, havia conseguido uma vaga para ir ao julgamento em que ele estava trabalhando como convidada.

-O julgamento! – ela lembrou, levantando-se depressa e caindo da cama.

Deu um resmungo ao perceber que tinha batido a testa no chão, chamando-se de "idiota". Levantou-se devagar, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e caminhou calmamente, como se nada estranho tivesse acontecido, até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha.

Pensou na conversa que tivera com Jakotsu há algumas noites. Ele havia dado mil alternativas para ela escolher de como deveria contar a Sesshoumaru os sentimentos dela. Algumas eram absurdas, outras eram mais fáceis de tentar.

Uma delas seria hoje.

Quase meia hora depois, já estava terminando de se arrumar. Queria que pelo menos ele a visse bem, que não estava ansiosa para encontrá-lo desde o dia que saiu correndo pela escada como uma louca; que ele percebesse que, afinal, ela _gostava_ dele. Gostava e...

-Bem mais que isso... – ela murmurou depois que terminou de prender o cabelo.

Será que ele gostava dela com cabelo preso? Ou preferia o cabelo solto? _Ela _gostava da própria cabeleira solta, com o vento passando pelos lisos fios negros, tentando embaraçá-los.

Mas deixou os cabelos presos, armando o coque que o primo ensinara a fazer há algumas semanas.

Depois de fazer um rápido desjejum, procurou o _"maldito papel que sumiu dentro da maldita bolsa"_ dela, papel que tinha o endereço do tribunal, e também procurou pela autorização que recebera das mãos de Miroku, que entregou a ela a pedido de Sesshoumaru.

-Você está muito bem. Sorria! – ela falou a si mesma, olhando-se mais uma vez no espelho antes de sair do quarto. Sorriu e deu um suspiro desanimado ao ver o quão idiota parecia.

Queria parecer corajosa usando saltos. Era um lindíssimo e caro modelo de Christian Louboutin, preto e de solado vermelho, como todos os outros modelos. Jakotsu dissera que isso sempre deixava as mulheres mais femininas e corajosas, e que ela deveria tentar.

_Pareço com aquelas adolescentes apaixonadas..., _pensou, tristemente.

Finalmente ganhou os ares das ruas de Tokyo ao sair do apartamento quase correndo, esbarrando na síndica do prédio e correndo para chegar à estação do metrô. Queria chegar o mais cedo possível para _ver _Sesshoumaru, como se sentisse que a manhã só estaria completa depois de vê-lo.

Nunca imaginou que praticamente fugir de uma cidade como Nagoya para esquecer as coisas ruins que passou, chegar à capital e conhecer outras pessoas, especialmente uma que não saía da cabeça, que fosse causar uma sensação tão boa.

Embora o início do ano tenha sido conturbado, ela estava disposta a esquecer todas as diferenças que teve com Sesshoumaru para ficar ao lado dele.

-_Aieee_! – ela exclamou ao pisar em falso e quase quebrar o salto que usava.

Disfarçadamente ajeitou a compostura e começou a andar com mais cuidado. Não queria quebrar nem perna nem braço antes de encontrá-lo.

-Ou ele vai realmente me achar uma criança... – ela pensou, angustiada – Ficar machucada... Argh! – fez uma caretinha e foi para a entrada, tirando da bolsa um bilhete de metrô e passando pela roleta.

É, seria um dia cheio, e ela estava disposta a passá-lo.

* * *

Aquele era o sétimo dia de julgamento de um processo no qual Sesshoumaru estava trabalhando. Ajudando um dos professores que era o advogado de acusação, o rapaz passava mais de oito horas trabalhando numa sala na corte judicial.

Mas ele não estava tão preocupado com o almoço dele, que com certeza atrasaria como ocorrera em outros dias, nem com o nó da gravata, que mesmo em frente a um espelho não estava conseguindo ajeitá-la.

Sem encontrar Rin durante esse tempo, ele deixara um recado no centro. Conseguira um lugar para ela para aquele dia, e tentaria encontrá-la antes de ter de sumir com o professor para dentro de uma sala especial, onde não poderia ter contato com outros enquanto não terminasse de ler centenas de papéis e ajudar o professor, o promotor público, a escrever alguns pontos importantes.

Ficou pensando se Rin aguentaria tanta pressão. Não era qualquer um que conseguia. Ao que parece, os atuais promotores, advogados, juízes etc, sofreram traumas psicológicos quando eram simples ou destacados estudantes, como ele, quando antes tiveram de realizar a tarefa de auxiliar algum professor depois de ter realizado a prova da Ordem.

Mal podia esperar para fazer o mesmo com algum outro estudante desavisado, foi o pensamento dele quando um sorriso maligno passou-lhe pelos lábios.

-Maldito nó... – desistiu de tentar ajeitar a gravata e saiu do quarto, andando em direção ao escritório do avô.

Sim, era bom ter que começar a trabalhar uma carreira agora. Era nisso que pensava e era só nisso que sempre pensou depois que conseguiu reorganizar a vida depois dos problemas que tivera há algum tempo com Sara.

E depois, Rin apareceu e...

Chegou ao escritório e bateu na porta. Escutou alguém pedir para que entrasse, e ele entrou.

-Ora, ora... Bom dia, meu rapaz. – um senhor falou ao vê-lo entrar, baixando o jornal do dia.

-Só se for pra você, Bokuseno. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, mostrando a ele a gravata – Poderia me ajudar nisso?

-Ah... – Bokuseno levantou-se e foi em direção dele. Pegou a gravata e fez um rápido movimento com as mãos para arrumá-la.

Ficaram calados.

-Já falou com Inuyasha hoje? – Sesshoumaru perguntou quando percebeu o silêncio, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

-Não.

-Já falou com Jaken?

-Muito menos.

-E com Kaede?

-Só se me achar um louco de querer uma conversa com a sua _babá._

Bokuseno escutou um rosnado de Sesshoumaru.

-Suas tentativas de ter uma conversa decente são péssimas, meu rapaz. Eu não me interesso por essas pessoas. _Agora,_ se me perguntasse sobre o que eu acho de uma certa mocinha de Nagoya, a conversa seria mais... animada.

Escutou outro rosnado ameaçador escapar da garganta do rapaz. Bokuseno terminou de fazer o nó, apertando o pescoço do rapaz com a gravata e assustando-o com a possibilidade daquele senhor de idade querer matá-lo.

-Hã... – o rapaz passou a mão pelo pescoço – Obrigado.

-De nada. – Bokuseno falou, calmamente.

Sesshoumaru viu o velho sentar-se e ficou no escritório, calado.

-Ainda quer que eu ajeite o nó? – Bokuseno perguntou finalmente, olhando o rapaz parado em frente à mesa na qual trabalhava.

-Soube que Inuyasha pediu aquela _menina_ em casamento? – foi a pergunta dele.

Um minuto de silêncio se passou e o senhor falou em tom calmo:

-Sim... Eu soube. E ela não é uma _menina,_ Sesshoumaru.

-Pra aceitar um casamento com ele, é ainda uma criança. – ele tinha um meio-sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

-Não devia falar o mesmo: quase fez o mesmo com aquela _maluca._

O meio-sorriso sumiu.

-_Isso _foi outra história. – a voz soou novamente como um rosnado.

-No entanto, quando vamos ver quem merece um pouco mais de respeito, Inuyasha recebe os parabéns. – o avô soou ríspido. Era óbvio que não gostara do comentário.

Outro momento de silêncio.

-Por que resolveu tocar nesse assunto? – Bokuseno perguntou, quebrando o silêncio, sem desviar o olhar do jornal que lia.

-Gostaria de saber o que pensa sobre ele casar.

-Está pensando em fazer o mesmo?

-Não.

-Nem um pouquinho?

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos.

-Hmm... – Bokuseno precisou baixar o jornal e se ajeitar mais confortavelmente na poltrona – Na verdade, os dois pensam em fazer isso daqui a _muito_ tempo, Sesshoumaru. Mas para seu conhecimento, as duas famílias estão felizes com isso. O senhor Higurashi é muito amigo meu e diz que apoia a união.

-Isso é...

-Excelente. Duas famílias famosas se unindo. Laços de política e respeito fortes. Devia tentar fazer o mesmo, mas com alguém que _merece _um pouco de respeito, uma coisa que aquela menina Hime parece não querer nem um pouco.

-Já... – Sesshoumaru começou depois de uma pausa – Já ouviu falar de uma família chamada Nozomu?

O avô piscou duas vezes. E ficou um instante em silêncio.

-Daqui de Tokyo? – Bokuseno perguntou com cautela – Não... eu já ouvi falar de uns políticos, mas que já morreram.

-"Morreram"?

-Quem é? Quem é Nozomu?

-Aquela... – ele pigarreou – A _garota_ de Nagoya.

-Nozomu? Eu acho que...

Bokuseno virou o rosto para o lado e olhou para uma parede, tentando lembrar-se. Pressionou os lábios numa fina linha, assim como Sesshoumaru fazia quando estava pensativo. Bem se via a semelhança.

– Eu conheço uma família de Nagoya. – ele finalmente falou – São políticos, mas parece que alguns deles morreram em Kobe... Mas pelo que eu sei, os Nozomu formam uma forte família de políticos nessa região.

-Entendo.

Outra vez silêncio.

-Eu preciso ir... – Sesshoumaru passou a mão no pescoço – Obrigado pelo nó.

-Boa sorte hoje, garoto.

-Este Sesshoumaru não é um... _garoto. _– o rapaz falou num tom furioso.

-Garoto. – Bokuseno repetiu.

Outro rosnado foi ouvido na sala, seguido de Sesshoumaru que saiu da sala, este batendo fortemente a porta.

-Que coisa... Ele não aguenta uma brincadeira... – Bokuseno meneou a cabeça e voltou a trabalhar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru parou o carro em frente ao tribunal no qual temporariamente estava trabalhando. Durante o caminho lembrou-se que Rin iria para lá, fato que já tinha quase esquecido depois da conversa com Bokuseno, e teve que apressar-se para não chegar atrasado.

Se o que Bokuseno disse era verdade, Inuyasha realmente merecia os parabéns por ter a coragem de assumir um compromisso tão sério. Sesshoumaru quase fez o mesmo, mas não podia negar: ele tinha sido um despreparado no assunto. E o rapaz não gostava de cometer erros, qualquer que fosse.

Sara Hime tinha que ser algo esquecido.

E, como lembranças boas, alguém tinha que estar no lugar das ruins.

Alguém que já tivesse tocado e gostado do toque, alguém que estivesse sempre ao lado dele sem pedir nada além de companhia em troca.

Alguém inteligente, preocupada com os outros, segura de si...

E que tivesse a língua afiada, com mania de atirar objetos nos outros, que chorasse quando estivesse confusa, que chorasse quando estivesse com raiva, que fosse curiosa, que falasse japonês com um sotaque rápido, como um carro em alta velocidade...

Saiu do carro e o trancou.

Era muito bom mesmo ter a companhia de alguém como...

Parou o pensamento e lembrou-se do dia em que beijou Rin pela primeira vez. A respiração entrecortada, a resposta, os arrepios, a forma como ela enrolou os braços no pescoço do rapaz e de como se envolveu... até achar que era _errado_ e querer se afastar. E o que ele sentiu depois foi...

Um estalo passou por ele. Esperava não estar atrasado, não esquecer nenhum documento. Antigamente conseguia separar uma coisa da outra – o trabalho do pessoal – com facilidade, mas ultimamente, com relação a uma certa pessoa...

E apressou o passo ao ver a hora no relógio.

* * *

Rin chegou cansada ao tribunal. Queria beber pelo menos uns três copos com água para matar a sede que sentia ao ter que voltar para o apartamento quando já estava _dentro_ de um metrô, ter que pegar outro, ir correndo para casa e pegar um trabalho para deixar na faculdade com Sango e _voltar _para pegar mais metrôs para ir a um julgamento e...

-Eu quero me jogar do monte Fuji hoje se mais alguma coisa der errado... – ela resmungou numa cara de choro, completamente derrotada e se arrastando pela escadaria.

Pensava no quanto tinha sido estúpida. Ela era sempre uma aluna tão bem preparada, uma acadêmica, uma futura advogada, promotora, juíza, ou sabe-se lá o que seria...

_-Ahhh!_ – ela gritou ao tropeçar de novo e se agarrar a um poste para não cair. Muitos dos transeuntes a olhavam curiosamente e ela teve que disfarçar a vergonha que sentia.

Tinha falado cedo demais sobre se jogar do _Fujisan. _

Ajeitou as roupas, passou a mão nos cabelos, verificou mais uma vez se o salto do sapato não tinha realmente quebrado e engoliu em seco.

-Vamos lá, Rin-chan! – falou, forçando a voz a soar alegre. Começou a andar em marcha e voltou ao ritmo normal depois de alguns segundos.

Sim, ela estava bastante relapsa nos estudos há algum tempo. Será que isso tinha algo a ver com certa pessoa?

-Droga, eu não posso me atrasar! – ela apressou o passo, colocando a mão no ombro para segurar mais fortemente a bolsa.

Mas, para a surpresa dela, a bolsa não estava lá.

-Cadê a minha bolsa? – ela olhou para si mesma, sentindo o coração acelerar e os olhos marejarem com mais aquele azar.

Não podia ser verdade! Onde ela estava com a cabeça? E Sesshoumaru já devia estar lá dentro, esperando por ela, querendo uma resposta dela e...

Resolveu correr ao ponto onde tinha caído. Com certeza a bolsa estava lá.

Desceu as escadas correndo do tribunal, sentindo mais sede que o normal, o pulso martelando no ouvido, uma vontade louca de se jogar dentro de uns dos lagos do Monte Fuji para morrer afogada, tropeçando mais uma vez e sentindo alguém segurá-la.

-Nozomu? – escutou alguém perguntar. E era a voz de um professor que conhecia.

-Todaka-san? – ela afastou-se rápido, ficando em pé em frente dele.

-Você está... – o professor analisou a figura dela: cabelos despenteados, roupa amarrotada, suada, com o rosto vermelho pela vergonha e que parecia querer chorar a qualquer momento. Engoliu em seco e finalmente completou – Bem?

-A minha bolsa... – ela choramingou – Eu devo tê-la esquecido... – apontou para a rua.

-Onde? – ele perguntou num tom calmo e tranquilizador.

-Eu... – ela fez um gesto expansivo com a mão – Não sei...

-Calma, menina. – ele falou, pegando-a pelo braço – Vamos entrar.

Rin teve que engolir em seco o _"menina" _que escutou. É, realmente ela estava parecendo uma criança.

-Eu... – ela começou – Eu tinha autorização para entrar no tribunal... Agora não tenho mais. – ela fez um beicinho. Realmente não se dava conta de quando fazia aquilo.

-O seu colega Akai me falou disso. Não se preocupe, você entra comigo. Mas ele... – o professor deu uma pausa ao passar pela entrada. Identificou-se ao guarda e passou pelo detector de metais, fazendo um sinal para que Rin fizesse o mesmo.

-Ela é... – um dos guardas começou – Ela é uma das vítimas? – perguntou ao olhar para o porte de Rin.

O professor reprimiu a vontade de rir. Apenas falou com o guarda e este pediu para que Rin passasse pelo detector de metais.

Depois de finalmente entrarem, Rin deu um suspiro desanimado e cansado. O professor continuou a conversa:

-Não precisa se preocupar com sua bolsa... Com certeza, mais tarde estará em sua casa ou em alguma delegacia.

Rin apenas moveu a cabeça num gesto afirmativo. Sim, se alguém a encontrasse, faria o possível para devolvê-la.

-Eu acho que seria melhor você se arrumar. Você não me parece...

-Onde eu posso, professor? – ela o interrompeu, sorrindo graciosamente e fazendo o professor arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Há um banheiro feminino ali em frente.

Rin olhou para a direção que ele apontava e depois olhou para ele.

-Depois você pode entrar no tribunal e sentar-se na fileira dos...

Parou de falar ao olhar para um ponto atrás da garota. Ela, curiosamente, virou o rosto e sentiu o sangue gelar.

Sesshoumaru estava se aproximando.

E ele não estava _sozinho._

Havia uma garota com ele. Elegante, bonita, graciosa, de cabelo arrumado e rosto impecável. E ainda usava uma _bolsa_ a tiracolo. Ela carregava algumas pastas, assim como ele, e não parava de tagarelar, a voz soando musical e sem nenhum sotaque de Nagoya. E ele estava com uma gravata diferente, calmo, e totalmente alheio à outra presença feminina.

Rin sentiu vontade de berrar todos os piores adjetivos possíveis para se ofender. Não queria que o rapaz a visse num estado tão... _ridículo_, ou pior que isso, quando havia uma garota estonteante ao lado dele. Saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino e deixou o professor surpreso.

-Akai, Aoki-san. – o professor começou quando o rapaz e a garota-tagarela chegaram perto – Trouxeram o que eu pedi?

-Sim. – o rapaz entregou alguns papéis e dois livros pequenos, o mesmo fazendo a tagarela de salto-alto – Era Nozomu que estava aqui? – perguntou, indicando com o rosto a direção tomada pela figura que tanto queria ver.

-É... – o professor deu um sorriso sem graça – Acredita que ela perdeu a bolsa? Acho que deve estar muito nervosa.

-"Perdeu"? – ele repetiu, como se não acreditasse.

-E não me parecia muito bem. Ainda bem que ficará bem, sentada na plateia com outros demais.

-Oh... – ele continuava olhando a direção para onde a garota havia corrido, depois virou o rosto para o professor – E já podemos ir para a sala...?

-Ah, podem sim, mas não tem quase nada pra fazer hoje. – o professor deu um sorriso – Vocês podem ficar sentados ao lado dela hoje. Mas acho melhor levar um copo com água para Nozomu... Acho que ela deve precisar para se acalmar.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso irônico.

Ficar pela primeira vez na plateia seria muito interessante.


	23. O caminho da diferença II

_Nota da autora: _Bla bla bla, estava doente, bla bla bla. Aí vai mais um capítulo... :) Espero que gostem!

Obrigada a quem comentou no capítulo passado. Obrigada a **Thais** por betar este capítulo.

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 23 **

**O caminho da diferença - parte II **

_"Chega de se lamentar_", Rin dizia a si mesma enquanto se olhava pelo espelho do banheiro feminino.

Analisou com cuidado a situação. A bolsa estava perdida, não falou com Sesshoumaru _antes_ de o julgamento começar, o rapaz deveria estar ocupado agora, não poderia falar depois porque teria que voltar para o apartamento e estudar para uma prova e... Havia uma garota linda trabalhando ao lado dele no julgamento. Por que ele não havia contado para ela antes?

E pior ainda: estava com _muita _sede. Como estava sem bolsa, não tinha dinheiro para pagar pela água no restaurante do tribunal. E onde diabos estavam os bebedouros daquele lugar? Aquilo era um _absurdo! _

Baixou o rosto e aproximou da torneira, cujo fluxo de água estava no máximo. Bebeu dois, três goles, união as mãos em concha e tentou aparar um pouco para beber mais goles.

Nem percebeu a porta do banheiro se abrir e alguém ficar parado um pouco atrás dela. Quando a água acabou com parte da sede, ela ergueu o rosto, ajeitando as mechas atrás das orelhas para se olhar no espelho e limpar melhor o rosto.

Foi quando viu a garota, que estava antes com Sesshoumaru, parada atrás dela, sorrindo calmamente.

E ela segurava uma garrafa com muita água.

_-Sesshoumaru_ pediu para entregar isso a você. – disse, mostrando dentes perfeitos ao estender a garrafa para a outra.

Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha. _Maldição,_ até as unhas estavam mais bonitas que as dela, percebeu quando pegou a garrafa e se perguntou por que não teve tempo de fazê-las durante a semana. Claro, ficou fugindo o tempo todo e choramingando pelos cantos, só podia dar nisso.

-Hmm... Obrigada...? – murmurou, indicando que não sabia o nome dela.

-Aoki Megumi. Estou trabalhando com _Sesshoumaru._

Duas vezes _maldição._

Aquela era Aoki Megumi, a garota que tinha sido o segundo lugar no exame da ordem. E ela não era da Universidade de Tokyo. De onde ela vinha mesmo? De Yokohama?

-Hmm... Nozomu Rin. – ela se apresentou rapidamente, ainda analisando detalhes dela. Roupa, cabelo, sapato, _bolsa... _Ela estava perfeita para trabalhar num tribunal, enquanto que Rin se sentia como uma mera criatura que perdeu a bolsa na correria, tinha sede e precisava arrumar o rosto e o cabelo.

_-Sesshoumaru_ ficou preocupado e quis saber se está bem... Vamos ficar hoje na platéia, e ele já tem um lugar reservado para você.

Era a terceira vez que ela falava dele usando o nome, e não o sobrenome. E uma estranha vontade de querer estragar aquele lindíssimo salto que ela usava se apossou de Rin.

_Ou pelo menos grudar chiclete nessa saia apertada._

-Hmm... obrigada pelo aviso. Já estou indo.

Novamente, ela deu um sorriso e se curvou numa típica reverência, saindo do banheiro.

Sozinha, Rin novamente se olhou no espelho.

Claro que ela não estava no melhor estado depois de uma péssima manhã para chegar ali... Mas ela não podia se deixar vencer por alguém que nem tinha sotaque da região central. Do que Sesshoumaru chamava aquilo? Carro em alta velocidade?

Lembrou-se do que Jakotsu comentou: Os detalhes que ele nota são somente em você e em mais ninguém. Ele já havia observado o sotaque. Só ela falava daquele jeito. E só o sotaque dela havia sido alvo da provocação dele.

Saiu do banheiro e procurou a entrada da plateia, fazendo o possível para os saltos Christian Louboutin não deslizarem pelo chão de mármore. Seria mais uma boa dose de trapalhada num dia só.

Entrou no grande salão e procurou um lugar reservado nos bancos, um em que não ficasse tão destacada. Sentou-se, respirou fundo e olhos os pés. Péssima ideia sair de casa com esse par, principalmente quando não se está acostumada a andar com eles. Descalçou os pés e flexionou os dedos, evitando esticar a mão e massageá-los no meio de tanta gente.

Foi quando ela viu _bolhas _em alguns dedos. E entrou em pânico. Por que diabos tanta coisa tinha que dar errada? Ela ia ficar _dias _sem conseguir andar direito.

Estava tão concentrada no atual problema que nem percebeu uma pessoa se aproximar dela. Alguém que já a conhecia.

Sesshoumaru ficou muito silencioso ao lado dela, observando-a curvar os dedos do pé e franzir a testa em preocupação. Olhando atentamente, ele viu uma enorme bolha perto de um dos dedos e depois olhou o tipo de calçado que ela estava usando.

De maneira alguma ele a deixaria voltar de metrô para aquele cubículo que ela chamava de casa.

Havia procurado Rin nas fileiras e a localizou sentada, por sorte, ao lado de duas outras cadeiras vagas. A garota que trabalhava com ele (qual era mesmo o nome dela? Akoki? Aoki? Agumi?) seguiu-o de perto, e agora, enquanto observava Rin torcer os dedinhos do pé, também se perguntava por que diabos ela não deixou o lado dele por três dias enquanto trabalhavam juntos. E se perguntou qual era mesmo o nome dela.

E Sesshoumaru tinha um trunfo, uma carta na manga. Ele comprou outra garrafa com água para Rin.

Ficou um momento em silêncio ao perceber o motivo de ela estar _tão _pensativa. A testa dela continuava franzida, e ele não achou nem um pouco estranho o motivo. Aquilo realmente devia doer. Ele já estava acostumado com sapatos sociais apertados, mas Rin, sendo _mulher_ e obrigada tradicionalmente a ter pés pequenos, dificilmente usava saltos e não deveria ainda estar acostumada a andar em Tokyo como eles.

Parecia que ela não tinha percebido a presença dele. E, cansado de olhar aquela figura pensativa e adoravelmente preocupada com os pés, ele resolveu indicar que estava ali, movendo uma das mãos em frente ao rosto dela.

Quando Rin arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado, Sesshoumaru perguntou-se o porquê dela ficar tão vermelha.

-Ah... – ela umedeceu os lábios e olhos para ele, sentindo o rosto ficar mais aquecido – Oi...

-O professor falou que estava com sede. – entregou a garrafa – E eu soube que perdeu sua bolsa.

A garota mordeu os lábios e fez um "sim" com a cabeça. Segurou a garrafa e tentou tirar a tampa, mas as mãos estavam trêmulas sem motivo aparente.

-Rin. – Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro e pegou o plástico junto com as mãos dela – É assim que se abre.

O rosto de Rin ficou ainda mais corado ao sentir os dedos do rapaz tocarem os dela quando ele tentou ajudá-la a abrir a garrafa.

-Hum... Obrigada... – ela murmurou, colocando a boca no gargalo e bebendo a água.

-Parece que estava mesmo com sede. – ele falou quando ela esvaziou a garrafa e deu um suspiro de alívio.

Rin apenas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente.

-É verdade. – a garota (Aoki? Agumi? Agome? Ayumi?) que trabalhava com ele, segundo lugar da Ordem pela Universidade de Yokohama, fez-se presente, e Rin arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao vê-la ao lado de Sesshoumaru. _Muito_ perto dele – Eu levei uma garrafa para ela no banheiro, e ela ainda bebeu a da torneira.

Rin sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho, mas não de vergonha. Era de _raiva _mesmo.

Felizmente, para ela, Sesshoumaru ignorou o comentário.

-Você continua com sede? – ele parecia preocupado ainda com o estado dela. Era provavelmente nervosismo com a perda da bolsa.

-Não tanto mais. – ela murmurou. Curvou depois o rosto e olhou a figura ao lado dele – Olá, Aoki-san.

_Aoki!_ Claro que tinha alguma coisa com _A_ nesse nome. Ele curvou o corpo para que Rin olhasse a outra garota diretamente no rosto da melhor forma possível.

-Olá, Nozomu. – ela falou, mostrando todos os dentes. Rin fez o mesmo e curvou ainda mais os lábios num sorriso forçado.

-Oh. – a garota deu um pequeno estalido e _tocou _no antebraço de Sesshoumaru para chamar a atenção dele, o que não escapou dos olhos de Rin – Já vai começar. Silêncio.

Tanto Sesshoumaru quando Rin ficaram olhando aquelas enormes unhas pintadas prenderem no paletó azul-escuro dele. Rin estreitou ainda mais os olhos e lançava dardos dos olhos ora para o braço de Sesshoumaru, ora para ela, ora para o próprio Sesshoumaru. O agarro da outra aos poucos diminuiu, e em segundos ela já tinha as mãos cruzadas no colo dela.

Bom para o alívio de Rin.

Foi quando ergueu um pouco o rosto e encontrou o olhar de Sesshoumaru, ou melhor: _onde_ os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam. Parecia que ele estava mais preocupado com o _pé _dela. Ao perceber que ele notara as bolhas, rapidamente calçou os saltos e fez uma caretinha porque ainda estavam doloridos.

-Não faça isso. – ele sussurrou na orelha dela para não chamar a atenção dos outros – Pode se machucar ainda mais. Eu levo você para casa sem eles.

Foi então que ele curvou o corpo e fez menção de tocar no pé dela.

-Posso? – ele perguntou, e ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de mover "sim" com a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru inclinou o corpo de lado e esticou a mão, pegando o pé mais próximo de Rin. Ela deixou escapar um gemido de dor dos lábios e ele tomou cuidado ao fazê-la dobrar o joelho e pousar o calcanhar no encosto da cadeira da frente. Ela pareceu entrar em pânico com a evidente vergonha que a posição causaria.

-Não se preocupe, ninguém está prestando atenção. – ele falou no ouvido dela, notando a tensão.

E ele, ainda esticando a mão para o lado dela, começou a massagear o pé, circulando o polegar na sola e tomando cuidado para não tocar a enorme bolha que a machucava. Escutou-a gemer de dor de novo, mas continuou porque não teve impedimentos.

-Como estão as aulas? – foi a pergunta dele ao pé do ouvido dela para tentar começar uma conversa. Ao contrário do que Bokuseno havia dito, ele acreditava que conseguia sim manter uma boa conversa com alguém como Rin.

-Muito cansativas. – foi a resposta dela depois de um suspiro. Era evidente que estava gostando. Havia um pequeno sorriso curvando os lábios dela, os olhos fecharam para apreciar o momento.

-Conseguiu resolver o seu problema? – ele perguntou. Tudo tinha que ser praticamente sussurrando para não atrapalhar o processo.

-Hmm... mais ou menos... – ela abriu de novo os olhos e baixou o rosto, fazendo o possível para não se sentir corada – É bem mais difícil de ser resolvido...

_Que ele não me pergunte o que é._

-E o que é? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, fixando o olhar entre os jurados.

-É... – Rin engoliu em seco – Bem... É pessoal.

-Você está sofrendo?

-Mais ou menos.

-Está conseguindo ao menos resolver?

Rin moveu a cabeça negativamente.

-Não seria melhor pedir ajuda a alguém?

Depois de um momento em silêncio, Rin falou com um sorriso:

-Há certas coisas que eu gosto de resolver sozinha.

-Pretende resolver sozinha também como voltar para sua casa sem machucar ainda mais o pé e sem sua bolsa?

Rin teve que engolir em seco aquela pergunta.

-Quer uma carona minha? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

A garota olhou para ele, mas não respondeu. Ela queria dizer que adoraria sim, que mal podia esperar, mas eram coisas tão difíceis de serem ditas. Apenas baixou o rosto e Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar dos jurados e olhou para ela, esperando pela resposta. Como não veio, ele teve que continuar:

-O problema é tão grave assim?

-Eu... – Rin baixou o rosto e apertou o tecido da saia – Nunca imaginei que fosse tanto... Principalmente porque já estou acostumada a resolver sozinha os meus problemas.

-E quando não consegue, fica assim... tão _deprimida? – _ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Às vezes, algumas coisas são difíceis de serem ditas. E só agora que eu percebo isso.

- Algumas coisas são difíceis mesmo. – ele falou – Principalmente quando você quer ajudar alguém e a pessoa se recusa a aceitar.

-Não é só isso... – Rin deu um sorriso fraco e olhou para os pés, que ainda eram lentamente massageados, a mão de Sesshoumaru já quase perdendo o ritmo – Eu não acho fácil conversar com você desde que te conheci. Eu mal sei qual será o seu comentário quando...

Parou de falar. _É agora. Pode dizer. _Ele não vai rir nem nada disso. Ela precisava falar agora sobre os sentimentos dela antes que...

_-Sesshoumaru._ – a garota Aoki ao lado do rapaz de novo deslizou a mão no braço dele. Rin precisou disfarçar a imensa frustração rangendo os dentes – Você sabia dessa nova prova?

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha, e a mão que massageava o pé de Rin parou o movimento. Ela lançou um olhar irritado para a garota que tentava chamar a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

-Não, não sabia. – foi a resposta dele. Rin nem imaginava que ele conseguia fazer massagem no pé dela, conversar aos sussurros e ainda prestar atenção numa nova prova apresentada num maldito julgamento.

Megumi aproximou mais o rosto para sussurrar algo no ouvido dele, e ele educadamente inclinou o corpo para escutá-la.

Os olhos de Rin ficaram vermelhos.

Num instinto ciumentamente feminino, ela agarrou o braço dele e o puxou para ela, afastando-o da garota que obviamente estava querendo tomar Sesshoumaru dela – pelo menos assim o via.

-Quer parar de dar _confiança_ pra ela? – a voz dela saiu ríspida, e um pouco forte para um lugar que requeria silêncio. – Ou não percebeu que ela também gosta de você?

Megumi olhou para os dois, assim como as pessoas que estavam nos bancos da frente e de trás.

Mas ela mal percebeu isso, porque os olhos dela estavam firmemente trancados nos dele. Parecia que o mundo não existia.

Foi quando ele _viu. _Ele viu e entendeu tudo. A raiva, o sumiço, os gritos, o nervosismo, a tristeza, os problemas que ela dizia ter. Tudo era relacionado que ela sentia por ele.

Ao ver aquela compreensão iluminar os olhos dele, ela percebeu o que estava fazendo e sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. Soltou o braço dele, curvou-se rapidamente, pegou os sapatos e rumou para fora da sala, descalça mesmo, sem nem ao menos se dar conta para onde poderia ir. Talvez o banheiro feminino fosse um bom esconderijo. _Ele _não se atreveria a entrar no recinto. Não mesmo.

Foi quando sentiu alguma coisa agarrar o braço dela. Longos dedos que não a machucavam, mas não a deixariam escapar.

-Aonde pensa que vai se não tem como voltar para sua casa? – foi a pergunta de Sesshoumaru, impedindo-a de dar mais um passo.

Rin, com o rosto corado, não conseguiu achar voz para responder. Sentiu as pernas tremerem, além de querer morrer ao ver Sesshoumaru aproximar o rosto e começar a falar num tom de aviso ameaçador:

-Você não sairá deste lugar sem conversar comigo, _menina._ Não amanhã, nem semana que vem. _Hoje._ – ele tirou os sapatos das mãos dela e começou praticamente a arrastá-la em outra direção – Vai me esperar numa sala até eu terminar meu trabalho aqui.

-Mas... mas... – ela tentou protestar, mas o rapaz começou a puxá-la em direção a uma sala perto de onde estavam, e a fraqueza que sentia nas pernas era uma ajuda para que ele pudesse guiá-la, ainda mais que estava sem os sapatos.

Ao chegarem a uma porta, Sesshoumaru tirou uma chave de um dos bolsos do paletó e a abriu. Conduziu Rin até um sofá e foi depois para uma mesa que havia perto. Pegou algumas pastas, colocou-as debaixo do braço e depois se ajoelhou em frente à garota sentada, pousando os sapatos no chão.

-Fique esperando por mim. Só sairá daqui depois que eu voltar.

-Mas... Mas...

-Acho melhor que termine essa sua frase. Já a começou quatro vezes. – ele disparou, estreitando os olhos.

Rin mordeu o lábio e baixou o rosto.

-Há café ali, uma geladeira, você pode dormir no sofá ou ler alguma coisa. Há muitas coisas pra se distrair aqui dentro.

A garota não respondeu e sentiu Sesshoumaru aproximar o rosto e dar um beijo muito gentil na testa dela.

Depois ele se afastou e foi em direção da porta.

-Hoje você não escapa, Rin. – escutou-o falar antes de ele abrir e trancar a porta do lado de fora. Se olhasse mais de perto, conseguiria ver um meio-sorriso curvar os lábios dele.

Rin era agora prisioneira.

Depois de um minuto em silêncio, em que ficou apenas escutando o coração bater, ela se jogou no sofá e olhou para o teto, sorrindo de orelha-a-orelha.

Mas o que tinha sido aquilo? Saiu tão espontâneo da garganta, e ele deveria estar tão surpreso quanto ela.

Cobriu o rosto envergonhado com as mãos e deu um gritinho de alegria, pulando depois do sofá. Começou a dar saltos pela sala e só parou quando tropeçou de novo e bateu a testa, bem onde ele havia beijado, no chão.

-Como é que ele pode gostar de alguém tão idiota quanto você? – ela murmurou, massageando o local.

Era melhor parar com os machucados e se comportar. _Ele _gostava de vê-la bem, embora estivesse em péssimo estado naquele dia.

Sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa da qual Sesshoumaru pegara os papéis. Ficou por um momento em silêncio; depois começou a dar outros gritinhos histéricos, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Acalmou-se de novo e deu um sorriso doce, deitando a cabeça na mesa e fechando os olhos.

-Sesshoumaru... – ela murmurou. Ele trabalhava naquela sala, não? Concentrando um pouco os sentidos, podia sentir o cheiro dele ali.

Minutos depois, adormeceu por causa do silêncio que dominava a sala.

* * *

Rin sentiu a mão quente de alguém tocar no rosto dela, exatamente na curva da bochecha, e abriu os olhos, arregalando-os ao ver quem estava ali.

Não pôde evitar um grito e endireitou-se na cadeira, corando ao perceber que era uma bobagem se assustar com a única pessoa com quem precisava falar.

-Já dormiu o bastante, imagino. – Sesshoumaru falou, calmamente.

Rin ficou vermelha e engoliu em seco antes de perguntar:

-Você... Seu trabalho já acabou?

-Há muito tempo. Estou aqui há quase uma hora.

Rin arregalou os olhos e olhou para o relógio do pulso dele.

-Quase sete horas!

-Você dormiu a tarde toda aqui, apesar de ter dito que podia descansar no sofá. Seu pescoço não está doendo?

_Teimosa como sempre._

-Um pouco... – ela respondeu com um sorriso alegre e balançou a cabeça, mostrando que estava bem – Mas as costas doem mais...

-E o pé?

Rin baixou o rosto e moveu os dedos do pé, como se testasse que ainda eles estavam vivos.

-Não tão doloridos. – ela atestou.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que Rin continuou:

-Se já estava aqui há quase uma hora, por que não me acordou?

-Imaginei que estivesse cansada. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, tão raro nele.

-E por que... tocou...? – passou a mão no rosto e olhou para ele.

-Achei que estava na hora de acordar e termos uma _conversa._

Rin ficou mais vermelha e levantou-se, esticando os braços.

-Estou com fome... – ela reclamou – Eu só tive o desjejum hoje.

-A comida daqui é horrível. É melhor mesmo que não tenha comido.

Rin fez uma das inúmeras caretinhas e deu as costas ao rapaz, preferindo olhar para o céu escuro de Tokyo pela janela que tinha ali.

-Rin... – escutou Sesshoumaru falar.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou, prendendo a respiração ao sentir os braços dele envolverem a cintura e o queixo dele apoiado no ombro dela.

Como conseguia ficar em pé sentindo os joelhos tremerem e a respiração dele quase confundindo com a dela era um mistério. Ele se manteve calmo, observando as feições nervosas dela pelo reflexo no vidro.

-Vamos terminar aquela nossa conversa? – ele falou, fechando os olhos e descansando a testa contra o ombro dela. Que cheiro bom ela tinha... – E desta vez eu quero que você fale.

-Falar o quê? – ela perguntou, sentindo-se totalmente sem graça e coçando um dos lados do rosto.

Sesshoumaru tirou os braços da cintura dela e a fez virar-se para olhá-lo.

-Há quanto tempo... – ele pausou, tentando ainda pensar em como terminar a pergunta. – Há quanto tempo sente isso? – perguntou finalmente, fazendo-a sentir um estremecimento ao ser encarada por olhos dourados tão calmos.

-Eu... – ela baixou o rosto e encostou a cabeça no peito dele – Eu não sei... Eu apenas... descobri.

-E você gosta disso?

Rin moveu a cabeça num "sim".

Aquilo o irritou um pouco, mas ele controlou a impaciência. Aliás, os últimos meses o tornaram _expert _em ser paciente com a Rin.

-Eu me preocupo em não escutar suas respostas ou não ter você me encarando quando fala. Achei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase.

Por um instante, ela ficou rígida nos braços dele. Depois ergueu o rosto e ele pôde ver toda a insegurança dela ali.

-Desculpe... mas eu não sei como agir, o que você vai pensar. – ela praticamente transpareceu todo o medo pelo olhar – Meu primo tentou me ajudar com alguns conselhos, mas essa é a única forma que conheço pra falar essas coisas.

-Quais conselhos?

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, franzindo a testa.

-Foram muitos. Não lembro agora. – ela mentiu, e ele percebeu.

Bem, ele poderia tentar alguma coisa depois a respeito...

-Eu só me sinto envergonhada por todas as coisas ruins que já disse a você... – - ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, tentando tomar coragem para continuar a falar – E pensei que se contasse você... riria de mim.

-Por quê? – ele perguntou, sentindo a garota voltar a pressionar a cabeça mais forte no corpo dele.

_-Porqueeugostodevocê..._

-Como disse? – ele definitivamente precisava de um tradutor para aquele sotaque.

Rin não respondeu, limitando-se a morder o lábio inferior e continuar olhando para os pés.

-Rin? – ele voltou a chamá-la.

-O quê?

-Olhe para mim.

A garota ergueu o rosto e encontrou os únicos olhos que a faziam tremer. Eles continuavam calmos, serenos, com um brilho que ela nunca viu antes.

-Se tiver de dizer – ele começou –, é melhor dizer agora. Da única forma que você conhece de falar essas coisas.

A garota respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Procurou por coragem e finalmente começou:

-Eu gosto de você. E eu só percebi agora... Só que...

Silêncio. Ele continuou esperando.

-Algumas vezes eu ajo como criança, e você tem razão em me tratar como uma. – ela completou, sentindo o rosto queimar – E tenho que admitir que isso é ruim e eu não percebia que fazia essas coisas... Fiquei com medo que isso fizesse com que _não _quisesse ter mais nada comigo. Eu queria saber se você me perdoa por...

Rin ficou calada e suspirou, cansada.

-Pelo quê? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

-Por tudo que eu já disse. – ela virou o rosto, franzindo de novo a testa e desencontrando o olhar dele – As coisas ruins e as brigas. – engoliu em seco – Eu sou uma... – deu um sorriso sem graça – Sou uma _criança_ muito tola, no final das contas. E você tinha toda razão... _Tem _toda a razão quando me chamava assim.

Como ela tinha afastado o rosto e evitava encontrar o olhar dele, ele precisou levar um dedo ao queixo para erguer o rosto dela.

-Eu não sei se já falei antes... – ele começou – Mas eu acho você tudo, menos uma criança.

A garota arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se do que Jakotsu já havia falado. Depois o rosto assumiu uma expressão mais calma e viu o rapaz aproximar o rosto, escutando-o perguntar:

-Não vai tentar impedir desta vez?

A lembrança de quando se beijaram pela primeira vez, numa noite fria em frente ao antigo prédio em que morava, passou-lhe rapidamente pela mente, e ela deu um sorriso e moveu a cabeça num "não".

Segundos depois, sentiu o dedo no queixo erguer ainda mais o rosto dela e sentiu lábios macios colarem aos dela. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e decidiu aproveitar o momento.

Uma maravilhosa sensação passou pelo corpo dela como uma corrente elétrica, mesmo nos braços quando os ergueu para envolver o pescoço dele.

_Há quanto tempo não sentia aquilo?_

Sesshoumaru sentia a _obrigação _de envolvê-la completamente naquele momento, de fazê-la sentir-se perdida. Já havia esperado demais por aquele momento e apenas queria...

-... seu cabelo... – ele murmurou quando quebrou o momento e murmurou no ouvido dela.

-O que... O que tem ele? – ela desviou o rosto e olhou curiosamente para ele.

-Eu gosto dele solto. – o rapaz tirou a presilha sob os protestos dela e guardou em um dos bolsos dele – Deixe-o solto.

-Mas... Mas...

-Você gosta de começar todas as suas frases com "mas"? – foi a pergunta dele, aproximando o rosto para beijá-la de novo.

A resposta dela foi uma careta, desviando o rosto para o lado. Sesshoumaru não ligou e virou o rosto, entreabrindo os lábios dela com os dele e fazendo-a prender a respiração.

Sentindo-a relaxar nos braços dele, ele aprofundou o beijo até sentir que faltava ar para ela. Parou lentamente o beijo e olhou a garota, esperando pacientemente que ela abrisse os olhos.

Quando ela finalmente o fez, tinha um olhar doce e deu um sorriso para ele, respirando profundamente antes de falar:

-Hmm... Estou com fome, sabe?

O rapaz preferiu não comentar aquilo. Simplesmente tirou o paletó e afrouxar o nó da gravata, conduzindo a garota para fora da sala.

-Quer comer onde? Na sua casa? Em um restaurante?

-A comida daqui é mesmo ruim? – ela perguntou quando se afastou dele para que o rapaz pudesse trancar a sala.

-Muito. Está com muita fome ou pode aguentar mais alguns minutos? – ele perguntou, guardando a chave e jogando o casaco por cima de um dos ombros. Passou um dos braços pela cintura da garota e começou a andar ao lado dela.

-Depende... Sem querer parecer muito abusada, você poderia me dar uma carona até minha casa? – ela mostrou os sapatos que segurava – Meus pés estão me matando.

-Não quer comer pelo caminho?

-Estou sem dinheiro... – ela deu um suspiro cansado.

-Eu pago, não se preocupe. – ele esfregou a parte inferior das costas e escutou outro gemido dela, desta vez de prazer. Era algo que iria guardar na memória para futuras referências – Gosta de comida chinesa?

Rin olhou para ele e deu o sorriso mais doce que tinha, movendo depois a cabeça afirmativamente. Passou um dos finos braços pela cintura dele e logo em seguida os dois saíram abraçados do tribunal.

* * *

Num restaurante qualquer perto da Universidade, Miroku, Sango e Kagura conversavam sobre uma certa aposta.

-Você estragou nossa aposta! – Kagura falou com desgosto, comendo uma enorme fatia de pizza. Mastigou tudo em segundos e continuou – Que decepção!

-Que método você usou para abrir os olhos dela, Sangozinha? – Miroku perguntou.

-Deveríamos ter utilizado a técnica, e não você! – Kagura apontou um pacote de batata fritas como se fosse uma arma para Sango – Ainda vou fazer você se arrepender de ter se metido nesta história!

-Quer tentar agora? – Sango uniu as mãos e pousou delicadamente o queixo nelas.

-Depois. – Kagura ergueu o rosto com altivez – Agora estou mal-humorada e... Também estou sem fome... – a garota pousou a cabeça na mesa e fechou os olhos.

-"Sem fome"? – Miroku parecia chocado – Você não parou de comer desde que chegamos aqui!

Kagura ergueu o rosto e fazia desenhos invisíveis com o dedo em cima da mesa.

-Deixe-a, Miroku. – Sango falou, alegremente – Ela está grávida.

-Caramba, e toda mulher fica assim?

Kagura puxou pela camisa um garçom que passava distraidamente pela mesa e trouxe o rosto dele para perto do dela.

-Traga mais sorvete... Um de melancia e outro de... – deu uma longa pausa – Dois de melancia!

-Ce-Certo! – o homem respondeu depois que sentiu que a garota o soltara. Estava se afastando quando Kagura o puxou de novo.

-Traga também... – ela deu outra pausa – Um grande hambúrguer... E... outro pacote de batatinhas... As batatinhas daqui são boas.

-Kagura... – Sango começou.

-O quê? – Kagura olhou para ela.

-Solte a gravata do homem... Ele já tá se sufocando. – Miroku falou, fazendo Kagura delicadamente soltar a gravata do senhor que os atendia.

-Ah! – a garota soltou e o homem afastou depressa, lançando olhares estranhos para a mesa onde estavam os três.

-Parece que sua fome voltou, né? – Sango perguntou, sorrindo divertidamente.

-Vem e volta, vem e dá voltas... – Kagura voltou a desenhar na madeira da mesa.

-Eu gostaria de saber se Rin-chan virá mais feliz para a aula amanhã. – Sango falou num tom sonhador.

-Por quê? – Miroku perguntou, tentando proteger o próprio hambúrguer de ser roubado por Kagura.

-Hoje ela faltou porque ia ao julgamento... Ver Sesshoumaru-sama trabalhar. – Sango pegou o lanche de Miroku e entregou a Kagura, que imediatamente comeu sob o olhar chocado do rapaz.

-E você acha que _algo_ vai rolar hoje entre os dois? – Miroku finalmente perguntou depois de piscar três vezes ao ver Kagura limpar os cantos da boca com um lenço.

-Eu duvido. – Kagura se manifestou – Amanhã eles estarão naquelas briguinhas infantis, e essa menina ainda vai falar um monte de bobagens antes de começar a chorar porque gosta dele.

Neste instante, o pedido da garota grávida chegou e ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo alegremente. Pegou o hambúrguer e estreitou os olhos ao ver as mãos de Miroku nele.

-Largue isso. – ela ordenou.

-Você comeu o meu... Então este aqui é meu! – o rapaz redarguiu, igualmente estreitando os olhos.

Os dois ficaram se encarando e lançavam faíscas pelos olhos, isso até que Miroku sentiu alguém beliscar-lhe o braço.

-Caramba, Sango! – ele exclamou, massageando o braço.

-Ela está grávida, Miroku... Possui mais direito que você agora.

-Desde quando? Baseado em qual parágrafo da constituição? – ele perguntou, olhando para Kagura que terminava de comer o lanche e partia para atacar o pacote de batatas.

-Mas os dois se merecem, pra mim... – Sango continuou a conversa anterior, chamando a atenção dos dois.

-Por quê? – Kagura perguntou.

-Rin-chan é sempre alegrinha e, embora se zangue com facilidade, parece ser a única que faz Sesshoumaru-sama ficar amigável com outras pessoas... Um é frio, outra é alegre... – Sango falou, fechando os olhos e sorrindo sonhadora.

-Engraçado que eles só começaram a estudar juntos este ano! – Kagura falou, desta vez já terminando a tigela de sorvete – Ela só chegou este ano na cidade e já conhece Sesshoumaru melhor que nós! Tem gente que estudou com ele durante quatro anos e nunca trocou uma única palavra com ele!

Ficaram em silêncio e depois Miroku comentou:

-Kagura... Você ainda vai me pagar por aquele hambúrguer.

A garota deu um sorriso e falou:

-Só em seus sonhos, Miroku-sama.

-Sim, eles são diferentes, e é por isso que se merecem. – Sango comentou contente, fazendo os dois se perguntarem se ela poderia deixar os comentários mais alegres para depois daquela briga que travavam por causa de um lanche.


	24. O caminho por entre as magnólias

_Nota da autora: _Tá, eu demorei. Sofri um acidente e tou sem andar. Blá blá blá, tou melhorando, blá blá blá, não posso ficar muito tempo em frente ao pc, blá.

Eu peço realmente desculpas pelas atualizações esporádicas, apesar de ela estar quase finalizada no computador, mas estou me dedicando ao término da tradução de um fanfiction, o nome é _In a different light_ :) Pra quem não conhece, ela foi escrita por uma autora americana chamada TheMaven e é a minha história Rin & Sesshoumaru favorita ever, e depois de tantos anos finalmente estou acabando a tradução. Se você ainda não leu, corre que tá quase pra acabar, huahauhaua.

Agradeço aos comentários recebidos, e espero que gostem do capítulo. O próximo é inédito, mesmo aos que já leram a história antes.

Comentem se puderem :)

* * *

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**O caminho por entre as magnólias**

**Duas semanas depois:**

Rin estava contente.

Com a cabeça pousada em cima da mesa do centro acadêmico, ela pacientemente aguardava pela chegada de Sesshoumaru, que acabara de tirar "férias" do estágio obrigatório. Ela já havia feito o dela em semestres passados enquanto ainda estava em Nagoya, e parecia agora que aquilo era uma péssima escolha. Ela passava mais tempo sozinha enquanto os colegas, incluindo Miroku e Sango, estavam trabalhando.

Mas ele prometera que passaria na faculdade naquele dia e pediu para que Rin o esperasse na sala para poderem passar o tempo juntos.

Além disso, a garota estava aniversariando, mais um motivo para ficar junto dele. _Ele _prometera que faria o dia ser especial. E era por isso que estava contente.

-Sesshoumaru... – ela murmurou, sorrindo depois de orelha a orelha.

_-Chamou?_ – uma voz já conhecida soou na sala.

A garota arregalou os olhos e viu o namorado entrar na sala silenciosamente, depois trancar a porta e aproximar-se calmamente.

-Eu... – Rin continuou sorrindo, sentindo rosto queimar – Só estava pensando alto.

-Pensando alto a meu respeito? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Rin fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Sesshoumaru levantou o rosto dela e tirou a franja que encobria a testa, beijando o local depois.

-Cadê minha presilha? – ela choramingou, levantando-se e saindo de trás da mesa. Aproximou-se do rapaz e pousou as mãos nos ombros dele e fez a melhor cara de choro que conseguia – Eu quero minha presilha de volta.

-Não vai precisar dela, e ela está segura. – Sesshoumaru confirmou, colocando a mão em um dos bolsos e tirando uma caixinha de lá – Feliz aniversário.

A garota olhou interrogativamente e pegou a caixa, abrindo-a cuidadosamente e não contendo o vermelho da face ao ver o que era.

-Isso é... – ela começou, olhando para ele espantada e tirando da caixa uma corrente com um pingente em forma de crisântemo.

-Seu presente. Quer que eu coloque?

A boca de Rin abriu, mas a voz não conseguiu sair. Ela estava _espantada _com o fato de ter recebido um presente _tão _caro quanto aquele parecia ser; não que nunca tivesse recebido algo caro, mas aquele presente, vindo dele...

-Eu... Eu agradeço, mas...

-Vou colocar para você antes que complete sua frase. – Sesshoumaru pegou a corrente e fez Rin virar-se para colocar a joia no pescoço.

Rin pegou o pingente e olhou fixamente o objeto até sentir os dedos de Sesshoumaru roçando no braço, deslizando para cima e para baixo na pele.

-Você irá aceitar o presente deste Sesshoumaru, não é? – ele perguntou, não parando a carícia que fazia no braço dela.

-Hmm... Eu... Eu vou...

-Este Sesshoumaru deixou você sem jeito? – perguntou no ouvido dela – Não gostou do presente?

A garota moveu a cabeça negativamente, tentando explicar-se:

-Gostei, gostei sim. – ela se virou e sorriu docemente – É muito bonito.

-Fico satisfeito em saber.

Ficaram se encarando por segundos infinitos, até que Rin abraçou-o e descansou o rosto no peito dele.

-Obrigada. – falou, beijando o local.

Sesshoumaru a abraçou e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

-Quando você vai devolver minha presilha? – ela ergueu o rosto e olhava-o com uma expressão de choro.

-Por que a quer de volta? Não precisa prender o cabelo.

-Eu gosto dela... – tinha sido um dos presentes caríssimo do primo Jakotsu, e de forma alguma poderia perdê-lo naquela brincadeira – Você não vai devolver?

-Eu prometo que a trarei amanhã. Mas se voltar a prender seu cabelo, vou escondê-la de novo.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Rin e ela fez menção de querer beijá-lo, o que Sesshoumaru aceitou prontamente.

Lábios e línguas se encontraram, e uma sensação maravilhosa invadiu os corpos de ambos quando resolveram aprofundar o beijo e se perderem no momento. Rin sentia o corpo estremecer ao sentir as mãos de Sesshoumaru acariciando-lhe as costas, abraçando-o com mais força ao sentir a língua dele provocar-lhe cócegas na boca.

-Es... pe... Espere... – Rin murmurava entre os lábios dele – Preciso... respirar...

Rin _sentiu_ que o rapaz abafou uma risada quando ele parou de beijá-la e começou a deslizar a ponta do nariz ao longo do pescoço dela.

-Eu trouxe o que me pediu. – ela falou, alegremente – Quer ver?

-Claro. – ele deu um beijo no ombro, mas não fez menção de soltá-la.

-Se não me soltar, não vou poder pegar... – ela mordeu o lábio quando ele começou a sugar o lóbulo da orelha direita, fechando os olhos. Que sensação boa...

-Eu não preciso ver _agora. _– ele falou, passando a sugar o outro lóbulo. Por um momento, ela esqueceu o motivo de estar ali... e ele parecia saber que ele tinha aquele efeito sobre ela.

Era sempre assim. Durante o tempo em que ele estava trabalhando, Sesshoumaru tinha pelo menos uma hora vaga com ela antes de voltar ao trabalho, hora essa em que eles ficavam juntos apenas... namorando. Ao que parece, ele estava tirando todo o atraso pelos longos meses de mal-entendidos que os separaram.

E naquele dia teria uma chance de aumentar a confiança entre ambos, compartilhando um pouco do passado e do presente com Sesshoumaru. Eles já haviam contado um ao outro sobre parte da infância, dos amigos e da família, e naquele dia haviam combinado de ver fotos da família de Rin.

E Rin fez Sesshoumaru prometer sob uma pena que ela não decidira ainda que ela veria fotos dele também. E ele disse que cumpriria a promessa. Eventualmente.

_-Eeeei..._ – ela exclamou, sorrindo.

-O quê? – o rapaz perguntou, encarando-a com os serenos olhos dourados.

-Mas eu quero mostrar agora... Ontem fiquei olhando as fotos e fiquei imaginando as suas perguntas.

-Então mostre. – ele falou, soltando-a e observando-a esticar um braço e pegar a bolsa, recuperada depois de dois dias, tirando de lá um álbum de fotografias.

Rin entregou o álbum ao rapaz e este se se encostou à borda da mesa para olharem juntos as fotos.

A primeira delas era uma foto formal de alguma reunião da família, mas era realmente antiga. Muitas pessoas mais velhas e outras crianças, algo comum nesses tipos de fotos.

-Este aqui é meu pai... E esta aqui é minha mamãe. – ela apontou para duas pessoas _muito _idosas nas fotos – Esta aqui... Bem, disseram que sou eu, e este aqui é meu irmão.

-São bem idosos pra serem seus pais... – ele comentou, completando depressa – Sem querer ofendê-los.

-Oh, não... – ela deu um sorriso sem graça – Na verdade, eles são meus avós.

Sesshoumaru rapidamente fixou o olhar nela, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Bem... Estes aqui – ela apontou para duas elegantes figuras que seguravam a mão do irmão na foto e Rin, bebê, no colo – são meus pais de verdade... Mas eles morreram há muito tempo e nós fomos criados pelos nossos avós. E eu _gosto _de dizer que são meus pais... Eles nos criaram durante tanto tempo... Eu me sinto desconfortável em chamá-los de... bem... "vovó" e "vovô".

-Seus pais já morreram? – ele perguntou, olhando de novo a foto.

-É... Em um dos terremotos de Kobe... – ela engoliu em seco – Eu não lembro muito porque era bem pequena, mas meu irmão me contou depois... Ele sofreu mais.

_"Eu conheço uma família de Nagoya... São políticos, mas parece que parte dela morreu em Kobe... Eu sei que Nozomu também é uma forte família de políticos de lá."_

-Entendo... – ele olhou para outra foto, desta vez de um bebê – Meus pais também morreram há algum tempo.

-Eu já tinha ouvido falar nisso... Até porque você nunca comentou... E não me apresentou quando estudamos juntos naquele dias em sua casa. – ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Meu pai morreu de câncer. – Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela estremeceu quando escutou a palavra – Minha mãe morreu um ano depois de tristeza.

-Oh... – a garota ficou sem jeito – Sinto muito... Por...

-Eu tinha dezoito anos. – ele a interrompeu – Inuyasha tinha quinze.

Percebeu que ela tinha uma expressão triste

–Sinto muito. De verdade.

-Está tudo bem, minha Rin. – ele a encarou serenamente – Eu acredito que os dois estão bem juntos.

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou na sala e Sesshoumaru percebeu isso.

-Você não perguntou nada perturbador ou estranho, Rin. Não precisa ficar sentida.

Rin apenas moveu a cabeça negativamente.

-O que é que a preocupa, então?

-Você... Você não sentiu falta deles? Que dizer... Foi há tão pouco tempo... Não há uma vida _inteira _como eu.

-Sim, eu senti. – ele a encarava, serenamente – É sempre triste.

-E depois... você... – ela arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca antes de completar a frase.

-Eu o quê? – ele quis saber, largando o álbum sobre a mesa e trazendo-a para mais perto de si num abraço.

-Aquela... aquela louca... – ela cobriu o rosto e começou a soluçar – O que aquela louca fez com você...

-Sara? – ele adivinhou, a voz soando um pouco irritada. Por que ela tinha que estragar o dia dos dois só em mencionar o nome?

Se fosse outra pessoa... Ele esfregou a têmpora, contando até dez e dando oportunidade para Rin continuar falando. Pelo menos a voz dela o acalmava.

-Ela... aquela maluca... – Rin estava revoltada – Foi depois, né? Ela fez você sofrer de novo...

Sesshoumaru piscou duas vezes antes enxugar uma das lágrimas com um dedo e aproximar o rosto do pescoço dela para cheirar a pele.

-Há outra pessoa que está me fazendo esquecer tudo. – falou, cerrando os olhos.

-Eu não gosto de pensar no que você já passou. – ela falou, controlando o soluço – Ela deveria ser punida por tudo que fez.

-Esqueça isso. – ele falou, abrindo os olhos lentamente, beijando o pescoço e levantando o rosto para encará-la – Não entendo o porquê de ficar sentida com tudo isso.

-Você sofreu muito, sofreu demais. – ela falou, abraçando-o – E eu me odeio por saber que demorei demais para ficar assim com você.

-Odiar a si mesmo não vai mudar o que aconteceu. – ele ergueu o rosto dela – Não é importante estarmos juntos agora?

-É, mas...

-Então, esqueça tudo o que houve de ruim e vamos pensar... em nós. Sem "mas".

-Mas...

Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e ela corou. Ele a estava repreendendo como se fosse uma criancinha, e aquele pensamento de pensar apenas _neles _era um pouco egoísta... Egoísta demais, se fosse analisado mais a fundo. E ele pareceu ler aquele pensamento dela, fazendo-o falar:

-É um pouco egoísta, não? – viu a garota arquear as sobrancelhas – Mas eu realmente não me importo com mais nada que passei quando percebo que estou com alguém que eu quero. – desta vez, viu Rin ficar mais vermelha – E não me importo com mais nada além de nós dois... juntos.

-Oh... – ela deu um sorriso meio sem graça, meio alegre.

O rapaz voltou a olhar as fotos, passando por algumas desinteressado e fazendo perguntas quando chegava em alguma interessante.

-Quem é este aqui? – ele perguntou ao ver a fotografia de um rapaz olhando raivosamente para os lados enquanto abraçava uma Rin totalmente desconcertada.

-É meu irmão. – ela deu um sorriso sem graça – Eu lembro que ele achava que tinha um cara me paquerando.

Sesshoumaru não riu do fato. Observava cuidadosamente as linhas do rosto do rapaz, com roupas meio rebeldes. Não parecia ser filho de uma família de políticos e muito menos irmão de alguém de aspecto tão delicado quanto Rin.

-Ele não tem cara de quem é professor de _kendo._ – Sesshoumaru comentou.

-Ele não faz nada... Só terminou o ensino médio e quis saber de dar aula pra ganhar dinheiro lutando.

-Entendo... – ele continuou olhando para algumas fotos – Ele me pareceu ser do tipo "irmão protetor e zangado" quando tivemos aquele "bate-papo" pelo telefone.

-E ele é... – o rosto de Rin tinha uma expressão sombria e sem graça – Sempre batia nos caras que tentavam puxar conversa comigo, surrava outros que me pediam em namoro. No jardim de infância era bem pior quando algum garoto tirava gracinha comigo.

-Uma coisa perfeitamente normal. – Sesshoumaru falou – Eu faço o mesmo com quem me aborrece.

Rin deu um leve tapa no ombro dele e depois riu.

-Ele gosta de você, por isso a protege. – o rapaz completou.

-É. – Rin fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça – Eu lembro que quando nossos pais morreram, ele disse que me protegeria porque só tinha...

-... apenas você como família. – ele completou, olhando para ela.

A garota concordou.

-E como ele reagiu? – ele perguntou de repente.

-"Reagiu"? – ela repetiu, surpresa com a mudança de assunto.

Ambos se encararam até Rin entender a pergunta. Claro que ele estava perguntando sobre a reação de Hakudoushi ao saber do namoro deles.

Havia apenas _um _detalhe: ela não havia ainda contado ao irmão.

-Hmm... – ela olhou para o chão e fazia desenhos invisíveis com a ponta do sapato – Eu ainda _não..._ hmm... contei pra... _ele._

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. Aquilo não era nada bom...

-Não contou a ele por quê? – ele inquiriu, fazendo o possível para soar gentil. Não era o que sentia, claro.

De alguma forma, ele queria deixar bem _claro _a todos, sem exceção alguma, que Rin era _namorada _dele. E essa negativa dela dava a entender que ela estava com _vergonha _dele.

E ela sentiu a irritação dele.

-Por favor, não fique bravo comigo. – ela pediu, implorando com os olhos – Meu irmão não é tão compreensível quando se trata de meus relacionamentos. Ele demorou _meses_ pra aceitar meu primeiro namorado.

-Você precisa pedir _permissão_ para ele, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou num tom tão baixo que ela sentiu um tremor de medo. Era óbvio que ele estava tentando se controlar perto dela. Lembrou bastante o dia que Sesshoumaru foi resgatá-la daquele dia horrível com Kouga.

E era uma imagem dele que nunca mais queria ver.

-Não é permissão... – ela falou num tom gentil para apaziguar a raiva dele – Ele não vê as coisas do mesmo jeito que nós dois. Ele sempre acha que alguém vai me machucar a qualquer momento, e por mais que eu diga que você não faz isso, a primeira reação dele ainda vai ser tentar espancar você por tocar o meu cabelo.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele já havia _passado _da fase de tocar o cabelo dela. Ele já sabia que ela _derretia _só de ele roçar o nariz pela zona erógena do pescoço. E ainda exigia mais.

-Você vai ter que contar para sua família algum dia, sabe disso, não?

-Claro que sei! – ela franziu a testa, indignada por ele achar que ela esconderia o relacionamento deles da família dela – Só vou... _adiar _a notícia. Não quero ver Hakudoushi ser preso por _vandalismo _na casa de um parente do imperador.

Adiar por _muitos _meses, se necessário. Pelo menos até _acabar_ a faculdade e voltar para Nagoya.

A resposta pareceu tranquilizar Sesshoumaru, pois ele voltou a observar as fotos. Minutos se passaram até a próxima pergunta do rapaz, justamente quando ele viu um _rapaz _numa das fotos abraçado a Rin.

-E este aqui?

A foto era de Rin abraçada muito intimamente com um rapaz, que pelos padrões femininos era tido como atraente. Cabelos castanhos quase louros, vestido formalmente e com aspecto respeitável, uma aparência que demonstrava caráter verdadeiro até mesmo no olhar.

-Esse é Aki. – Rin falou, depois de segundos em silêncio.

Mais um momento de silêncio se passou até que o rapaz falou:

-Eu já tinha percebido.

Ficaram desconfortavelmente calados, cada um esperando por uma pergunta ou por um comentário qualquer.

Finalmente, depois de minutos, Sesshoumaru resolveu falar:

-Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos?

-Quatro anos... Faríamos seis no outono.

Uma curiosidade dominava a mente do rapaz. Quatro anos era muito tempo juntos, um tempo considerável, para que um casal ficasse _íntimo. _Entretanto, acreditou que não era um momento apropriado para fazer tais perguntas e resolveu deixar para outra ocasião.

Apesar de sentir muito pelo fim da história dos dois, ele _não _gostou de ver por muito tempo a foto de _outro _rapaz senão ele a Rin. Virou discretamente a página do álbum, apenas para franzir a testa numa irritação para ver outra foto dos dois. _Juntos. _Akihito com a cabeça deitada nas pernas de Rin.

Disfarçou um rosnado numa leve tosse.

-Quantos anos ele tinha? – foi a pergunta dele.

-Hmm... Quando eu o conheci, ele estava com vinte e um anos. Eu tinha quase dezesseis quando começamos.

Desta vez, Sesshoumaru não deixou de demonstrar surpresa e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Seu irmão deixou que um cara cinco anos mais velho ficasse com você?

-Er... Não. – ela deu um sorriso sem graça e coçou um lado do rosto – Ficamos sem nos falar durante uns cinco dias, mas depois ele nos deixou em paz... Ele conversou com Aki, e aí ficamos juntos. Se bem que... Bem, ele não nos deixou realmente em paz porque ficava nos vigiando o tempo todo... Aki tinha _muita_ paciência.

-E o que ele... fazia? – ele perguntou, completando o sentido da pergunta – Quer dizer, ele me parece ser um político aqui e...

-Ele estudava Direito e era filho de uma família amiga da nossa. – ela sorria docemente enquanto olhava a figura com carinho – Foi por isso que quis cursar Direito também.

-Você queria... – qual a palavra que ele deveria usar? "Casar" era forte demais, mas era a mais apropriada para o que queria saber.

-As famílias queriam que nós nos casássemos. – Rin pareceu ler os pensamentos.

-E você queria? – ele perguntou.

-Bem... – Rin coçou o rosto corado – Queria mesmo ter essas coisas de casar e viver feliz pra sempre com ele... Eu era... muito novinha. Uns sonhos bem tolos que eu tinha... – ela baixou o rosto e olhou a foto.

-E como ele morreu? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Câncer. – ela respondeu sem ao menos olhá-lo.

-Quanto tempo ele...? – maldição, por que ele não conseguia completar as perguntas?

-Dois anos num quarto de hospital. – ela não deixou que ele completasse. Já sabia qual era a pergunta.

Parecia realmente arrependido de ter feito um comentário daqueles, mas Sesshoumaru nunca retiraria o que dissera. Rin era ainda uma adolescente na época, e ter aqueles sonhos de viver feliz com a pessoa de quem gostava povoava a mente da maioria das adolescentes da mesma idade.

-Na época, Hakudoushi falou que era pra preparar-me pro pior, mas eu... acreditava que ainda tinha esperança... – deu um sorriso doce, falando depois – _Esse _é um sonho tolo, não?

Sesshoumaru a encarou por um momento e desviou o olhar, falando:

-Não... _N_ão é.

* * *

-Esse hambúrguer é **meu**! – Kagura bufava, puxando o lanche das mãos de Miroku – Dá pra mim!

-Você já comeu quatro, mulher! – Miroku rangia os dentes e puxava o lanche da mão dela – Eu também tô com fome!

-Peça um pra você! – ela reclamava.

-Esse é o _**quinto**_ que eu pedi pra mim!

-Crianças, crianças... Por favor... – Sango tentava acalmá-los – É aniversário de Rin-chan...

Sango recuou ao ver o olhar mortífero que recebeu de Kagura e Miroku. Os dois voltaram a brigar e a garota deu um suspiro cansado, voltando a atenção para as outras pessoas que estavam com ela numa mesa de lanchonete.

-Desculpe, pessoal... – Sango começou – Esses dois estão nessa briga há duas semanas.

-Devolve! – Kagura exclamava.

-Não! É _meeeeu_! – Miroku falava com raiva.

-Tudo bem, Sango-chan. – Rin, ao lado de Sesshoumaru, falou sem graça.

-Isso é patético. – o rapaz falou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-_Devolve!_

_-É meu!_

-Que correntinha linda, Rin-chan. – Sango falou, admirando o detalhe do pingente – Ganhou de aniversário?

A garota moveu a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Sesshoumaru-sama me deu hoje cedo.

-_Devolve!_

_-É meu, caramba!_

-É adorável, Rin-chan. – Sango comentou.

-Obrigada. – a garota corou e olhou Sesshoumaru com carinho.

-_Você é egoísta, Miroku-sama!_

_-Você tá reclamando de barriga cheia... Literalmente!_

-Deuses... Esses dois... – Sesshoumaru já estava perdendo a paciência.

-Calma, calma... Deixe pra lá. – Rin deu um sorriso.

-Eu trouxe você aqui porque eles falaram que divertiriam você.

-Mas eu _estou_ me divertindo, Sesshoumaru. – ela falou.

-Rin-chan, seu presente. – Sango estendeu um embrulho pequeno para Rin – Meu e de Miroku.

-_Miroku-sama, me dá...!_

_-Você já comeu, maldição...!_

Rin pegou o presente e abriu uma caixinha, não contendo uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver o que era.

-_Seu egoísta!_

_-Sua comilona!_

-Uma coleção de marcador de página! Tem de cerejeira, acácia, pinheiro...

-Achei que fosse gostar. – Sango deu um sorriso.

-E eu adorei. – Rin comentou, sorrindo - Muito obrigada, Sango-chan!

_-Mal-educada!_

_-Seu grosso!_

-Rin, podemos ir? – Sesshoumaru perdeu a serenidade – Esses dois estão me aborrecendo.

-Calma, calma... – ela riu.

-Acho bom irem mesmo, ou perderão as outras aulas. – Sango comentou, olhando o relógio – Eu ficarei com esses dois e depois voltaremos ao campus.

-Bem... – Rin parecia confusa, mas Sesshoumaru levantou-se e ficou em pé ao lado dela.

_-Grossa!_

_-Idiota!_

-Rin-chan, deixe-me abraçá-la. – Sango pediu, levantando-se.

A aniversariante fez o mesmo e abraçou a amiga, escutando o que ela dizia num sussurro:

-Ele quer ficar sozinho com você... É melhor ir ou ele ficará impaciente.

Rin olhou para o namorado e percebeu que este serenamente a observava sem se importar com os outros naquela mesa.

-Obrigada, Sango-chan... Por tudo. – Rin sussurrou.

Sango apenas sorriu e voltou a sentar-se, observando Rin estender a mão a Sesshoumaru e os dois saírem de mãos dadas da lanchonete.

-Ai, Kagura! – Miroku exclamou, massageando um braço dolorido – Que mão pesada!

Kagura já tinha engolido metade do hambúrguer quando Miroku protestou.

-Vocês dois são tão mal-educados... – Sango suspirou – Nem ao menos deram os parabéns pra Rin-chan.

-É aniversário dela? – Kagura perguntou, engolindo a outra metade e limpando os cantos da boca.

-Por que você não avisou, Sangozinha? – Miroku tinha uma expressão zangada no rosto, mas que logo desapareceu ao ver o olhar furioso da namorada – Er... Quer dizer...

-Será que aqui tem sorvete de alguma fruta tropical? – Kagura falou, levantando meio que discretamente para fugir dali.

-Caramba, agora que você falou, fiquei com vontade de experimentar... – Miroku seguiu os movimentos de Kagura.

-Vocês ainda vão ter o que merecem... – Sango falou, levantando-se para correr atrás deles.

* * *

-Já está melhor? – Rin perguntou serenamente a Sesshoumaru, este dirigindo o carro para voltar ao campus.

-Tudo está bem. – ele respondeu, não tirando os olhos da direção.

-Então por que estava com pressa pra voltar?

-Apenas quero ficar sozinho com você. – foi a resposta dele.

-Oh...

-Espero que não se importe. – ele completou, rapidamente – Mas acho que fiz bem em tirá-la de lá por causa das más influências de Houshi.

Rin conteve um sorriso e olhou para a paisagem. Viu que já estavam se aproximando do campus, mas Sesshoumaru passou direto, deixando a garota espantada.

-Ei, pra onde estamos...?

-Calma... Você já conhece o outro lado do jardim das magnólias? – ele perguntou, olhando-a rapidamente.

-N-Não...

-Vou levá-la agora. Acho que você vai gostar.

-Mas... Mas as nossas aulas...

-Estamos perto. – ele mantinha os olhos na pista – Faz parte do jardim do nosso campus, mas precisamos atravessar um muro pra chegarmos lá. Melhor ir de carro.

-Oh...

Minutos depois, Sesshoumaru parou o carro e desceu, seguido de uma Rin receosa.

-Não vamos nos atrasar, vamos?

-Não. – ele falou, pegando na mão dela e começando a caminhar juntos até um portão que dava entrada ao jardim botânico. Do outro lado de um muro, Rin podia observar alguns prédios que ainda faziam parte da propriedade da Universidade.

-Não estamos invadindo, né? – ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio ao ver Sesshoumaru conter um sorriso.

-Não, não estamos. – ele a guiou por uma trilha feita no gramado, chegando até uma área que tinha uma magnólia muito antiga.

Era um bonito jardim, e parecia que o rapaz o conhecia muito bem. O cheiro de magnólias preencheu as narinas de Rin, e ela ficou encantada com o lugar.

-Vamos nos sentar. – Sesshoumaru falou, tirando a atenção dela que no momento estava em observar o jardim.

O rapaz encostou-se no tronco da velha árvore e Rin sentou-se ao lado dele, observando a expressão tranquila que ele tinha no rosto. Ela estava com os joelhos abraçados discretamente e numa pose elegante, e encostou o rosto no ombro do rapaz.

-Já falou com seus pais hoje? – foi a pergunta dele.

Rin moveu a cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo ao falar:

-Com Hashi também.

-"Hashi"? – ele repetiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-É como nós chamamos o Hakudoushi... Ele é... – ela tapou a boca e riu discretamente – Ele come demais, daí resolvemos colocar esse apelido nele. Todo mundo o chama assim.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, admirando o jardim, até que Rin resolveu mudar de posição e sentou-se sobre os próprios joelhos.

-Deite a cabeça aqui. – ela falou, apontando para as pernas. O rapaz não fez objeção e deitou-se no lugar indicado, observando o céu claro e quase sem nuvens do início da tarde.

Rin começou a passar os dedos por entre os cabelos dele, percebendo que ele fechara os olhos para aproveitar o momento.

-O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou, ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Adivinhe... – ela deu um sorriso travesso que ele não percebeu.

-Espero que não esteja fazendo _aquilo_. – ele abriu os olhos e estreitou-os quando encontrou os olhos brilhantes dela.

-Oh... E o que vai acontecer se eu estiver? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em desafio.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão no cabelo e pegou na mecha que ela segurava por entre os delicados dedos, notando que Rin fizera uma _trança_ no cabelo dele.

-Diga "adeus" à sua presilha. – ele falou, escutando a risada dela enquanto tentava desfazer a trança.

-Você leva tudo muito a sério, sabia? – ela abaixou o rosto e deu um rápido beijo nele – Não pode ser sempre assim.

-Sua presilha nunca mais voltará às suas mãos.

-Ora... Veremos mesmo, Sesshoumaru. – ela continuou desafiando-o. E seria um desafio e tanto, considerando que precisava tomar aquela peça de volta antes de o primo fazer perguntas a respeito.

-Pode ter certeza de que nunca mais a verá. Não vai precisar mesmo prender seu cabelo.

-Eu posso procurá-la nas suas coisas... Na sua casa, quando for algum dia lá... – ela prometeu com um sorriso maligno – Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu tenho sim _paciência._

-Tolice. É claro que não tem.

Rin bateu de leve no ombro dele e riu.

-Além de não ter paciência, ainda é ciumenta. – Sesshoumaru se limitou a comentar.

-Você já começou com essas brincadeiras? – ela riu ainda mais e bateu de novo no ombro dele – É verdade que aquela garota queria chamar a sua atenção!

O rapaz ergueu a sobrancelha. No dia em que eles começaram a namorar, ela reclamou da outra estagiária que trabalhava com ele, dizendo que ela _deliberadamente _dava atenção demais para ele. Ele bufou discretamente e deu um meio sorriso na hora, pois nunca imaginou que ela, no final das contas, foi o motivo para Rin tomar a iniciativa e se declarar, por mais que não tenha sido muito bem planejado.

-Rin, eu já falei que nem sei direito o nome dela. O nome de família me escapa da memória porque é _comum _demais.

Falando nisso, qual era mesmo o nome? _Agome? Agumi? Ayumi?_

-Ela vive com a mão dela no seu braço! – ela acusou, estreitando os olhos – Não é possível que não tenha percebido isso ainda!

Rin sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru puxar de leve a cabeça dela para aproximá-la do rosto dele, não deixando de sorrir quando ele a fez encostar os lábios dela nos dele. Apenas fechou os olhos e aproveitou o momento, desfazendo a carranca.

Parecia que o jardim estava ajudando aos dois a ter aquele clima agradável, algo que ambos não sentiam há tempos. O cheiro das árvores era forte mesmo quando não era primavera, e os arranjos de flores tornavam a paisagem verdadeiramente romântica pra alguém como Rin.

Sesshoumaru sentiu a namorada tentando afastar o rosto e soltou-o, mas Rin mantinha-se próxima dele e abriu os olhos devagar, e o rapaz pôde notar o brilho que os olhos castanhos tinham.

-Ainda temos tempo? – ela perguntou em voz baixa.

-Alguns minutos, eu acho. – Sesshoumaru respondeu no mesmo tom e sem olhar o relógio.

-Então me beije de novo...

O rapaz inclinou de novo o rosto dela e beijou-a tão profundamente quanto das outras vezes, brincando com a língua dela, fazendo-lhe cócegas na boca, imaginando o que fazer com ela em _outras_ ocasiões. Era muito bom estar com ela, era bom tê-la perto de si depois de tanto tempo separados.

Rin gemeu algo que ele não entendeu e Sesshoumaru teve que parar o beijo de novo.

-Acho que já está na hora, Sesshoumaru... – ela falou em tom preocupado – Vamos logo...

O rapaz levantou-se e ajudou a garota a fazer o mesmo, observando-a limpar a roupa da sujeira de folhas soltas do gramado.

-Vamos. – ele falou, passando um braço pela cintura dela.

Caminharam abraçados até chegarem ao carro, no qual Sesshoumaru destrancou e entrou primeiro, estranhando o fato de Rin ficar do lado de fora com uma expressão intrigada.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou quando ela entrou.

-Eu acho que esqueci alguma coisa... – ela falou, franzindo a testa.

-Algum trabalho?

-Não sei... – ela levou os dedos aos lábios e ficou pensativa.

Sesshoumaru deu a partida e começou a dirigir para fazer o retorno para voltar ao campus.

Quando o carro estava silencioso, Rin gritou:

-Sesshoumaru! Cadê a minha bolsa?


	25. Caminho de volta a Nagoya I

_Nota da autora: _Falta de tempo define o longo e tenebroso inverno em que vocês ficaram sem um capítulo. Mas isso vai mudar. Prometo. Agora que acabei a tradução de IDL, as coisas irão melhorar. Semana que vem vocês terão novo capítulo, ou antes, se chegar aos 15 reviews ;)

_Setembro, dia 12. Mais um ano. _

Espero que gostem deste e que possam comentar. Agradeço a quem está me incentivando até agora ;) Este é mais um dos capítulos inéditos e entra numa pequena fase de separ... ops.

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**Caminho de volta a Nagoya – parte I**

Nozomu Rin cantarolava suavemente em frente ao espelho enquanto terminava de prender o cabelo num rabo de cavalo numa tentativa de fazer um penteado que a deixasse mais séria.

Sorriu quando ficou satisfeita com o resultado. Infelizmente aquilo duraria mais alguns instantes antes de o namorado ver e roubar a presilha para deixar o cabelo solto. Mas fazia aquilo apenas para evitar o incômodo de ter os fios caindo no rosto ou que eles ficassem úmidos de suor durante a caminhada até o Jardim das Magnólias, ponto que marcara para encontrar Sesshoumaru.

Por isso ela pegou os livros que precisava levar à universidade, um casaco para se proteger dos primeiros ventos frios do outono e rumou à porta, parando a centímetros dela para notar que, no gancho da parede, só estava o lugar da bolsa dela.

Deu um suspiro. Muito bem, onde ela estava? Já havia esquecido _tantas _vezes a maldita que, se pudesse, juraria que havia adquirido vida própria e começava a brincar de esconde-esconde com a dona.

Olhou em cima de mesas, embaixo de almofadas, por baixo de cadeiras, em cima da cama. Nada. Até no pequeno armário do banheiro vasculhou e não a viu.

Parou de procurar ao escutar uma leve batida, tão suave que ela pensou que fosse alguém no apartamento ao lado.

Incerta se era mesmo com ela, abriu a porta e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru apoiando os braços na batente.

Ficaram se encarando, um de frente ao outro, como se nunca tivessem se visto antes.

-Você prendeu o cabelo de novo, Rin. – ele falou suavemente, num leve tom acusatório.

-Eu... – ela começou, sem saber ao certo o que falar. Ele não deveria estar ali, os dois deveriam se encontrar no Jardim das Magnólias em poucos instantes.

Por fim, desistiu e franziu a testa, tentando fazer a carranca mais maligna possível para ele – o que fez parecer com uma cara de menininha birrenta de um pouco mais de dez anos.

-Você sabe o que isso provoca entre nós. – ele falou por fim, ignorando a expressão dela.

A garota tentou forçar a carranca estreitando os olhos, e não comentou mais nada. Ela queria realmente parecer muito, muito ameaçadora.

Depois deu um grito e girou nos calcanhares para correr quando ele estendeu os longos dedos tendo como alvo a cabeça dela, ou melhor, o ponto em que os cabelos estavam seguros por uma presilha dourada.

Sesshoumaru, mais rápido, agarrou-a pela cintura e enterrou a mão direita nos cabelos, soltando-o e sentindo os dedos deslizares pelos fios. Rin deu outro grito de protesto, girando o corpo no agarro dele e encarando-o novamente.

-Eu ia soltar meu cabelo antes de nos encontrarmos, Sesshoumaru! – ela explicou levemente irritada – Por que não avisou que viria me buscar aqui?

Já ele pareceu ignorar a irritação dela e deslizou novamente os dedos da mão direita pelos fios, a esquerda subindo da cintura até a nuca para massagear o local. Viu-a fechar os olhos, suspirar e tentar suprimir um sorriso. Por fim, ele aproximou o rosto do ouvido dela.

-Eu não avisei porque você esqueceu sua bolsa no carro ontem. – falou num tom calmo, aguentando a vontade de tomar o lóbulo da orelha dela entre os dentes – E também não vi sentido em encontrá-la por lá quando eu poderia vê-la aqui.

Rin afastou o rosto e franziu de novo a testa.

-E por que não veio deixar aqui ainda ontem?

Um sorriso cínico apareceu no rosto dele.

-Queria que eu aparecesse de novo aqui? Achei que tivesse dito que precisava _dormir._

A garota estreitou ainda mais os olhos. Realmente ele estava brincando com ela. Soltando-se dele, pegou a bolsa caída no chão.

-Obrigada... eu acho, então. – ela abriu a bolsa e encontrou o celular dentro - Só eu mesmo pra não dar por falta dessas coisas e...

Sesshoumaru viu quando ela franziu de novo a testa, aquele "v" se formando entre as sobrancelhas.

-Algo errado?

-Meu primo... – ela soltou novamente a bolsa no chão, que caiu aos pés dela e espalhou coisas no espaço entre os dois, e as mãos mexiam nas teclas do aparelho – E meu irmão... Eles me ligaram mais de 20 vezes só ontem.

E mandaram outras dezenas de mensagens, constatou minutos depois. O que será que havia acontecido?

-Tem alguma coisa errada. – ela começou a ler as mensagens e escutou as mensagens de voz, e um misto de emoções passou pelo semblante dela. Num momento Sesshoumaru pensou que ela fosse _chorar. _

-Meu pai se acidentou! – ela falou nervosa, as mãos segurando trêmula o celular – Eu preciso ligar pra eles!

Sesshoumaru a observava enquanto tomava um lugar próximo a ela no sofá. Ele a viu ligar para o irmão, com quem choramingou pedindo desculpas por não atender os telefonemas, depois para o primo, que aparentemente tentou tranquilizá-la depois da discussão com o irmão, e finalmente ela ligou para uma pessoa que ele não fazia ideia de quem era, mas que não perguntaria naquele tenso momento para não deixá-la mais nervosa. Por fim, cerca de vinte minutos depois, ela foi ao quarto e voltou de lá com um laptop.

-Eu preciso ir pra _casa_. – ela explicou num tom de choro, sentando ao lado dele para pousar a máquina em cima das pernas e ligá-la – Meu irmão está muito nervoso, ele só conseguiu explicar que meu pai se acidentou quando consertava uma das calhas entupidas.

-Ir para _casa_... – ele repetiu no que podia soar indiferente quando não era nem um pouco. Ela iria para Nagoya e ele ficaria em Tokyo – E quando vai ser isso?

-Agora. – ela digitava rápido e ele, do ângulo onde estava, a viu abrir a página da companhia de trem-bala do Japão e procurar os horários dos trens entre a capital e Nagoya – Eu preciso ir, meu irmão não sabe cuidar dessas coisas sozinho quando tá nervoso.

-Você também está. – ele atestou suavemente, e ele a viu morder o lábio inferior numa incerteza – Mas numa situação dessas é normal.

Pelo menos ele _achava _que aquilo era normal. Ele mesmo nunca se permitiria perder o controle.

Rin ficou calada, voltando o olhar para ele. Depois ela colocou o laptop no chão, e atirou-se nos braços dele. Ele deslizou a mão esquerda no cabelo dela, deslizando os dedos novamente pelos fios, e com a outra massageada a parte inferior da costa dela.

-Quanto tempo vai ficar lá? – ele perguntou para quebrar o silêncio.

-Eu volto quando meu pai estiver melhor.

Aquela não era uma boa resposta, mesmo assim, ele resolveu deixar de lado. _Ele _não tinha mais pais para ter que cuidar ou conversar, e o _avô,_ apesar da idade, tinha ainda uma saúde excelente e não morreria tão cedo. _Infelizmente._

-Quer que eu vá com você? – ele perguntou de súbito.

Rin ergueu o rosto. Foi só então que ele percebeu que as primeiras lágrimas já haviam escorrido.

-Sua primeira viagem pelo Japão pra ir ver meu pai nessa situação? – ela fungou – Acho que não vai ser bom.

O rapaz ponderou a respeito. Sim, ela tinha razão. Sem contar que a família não sabia a respeito do relacionamento deles. _Ainda._

Havia sido decisão de Rin revelar esse detalhe num outro momento para eles. Ele entendeu que era por conta do irmão dela, e que seria muito melhor se os dois fossem visitar a família Nozomu e dizer que estavam juntos... mas ela tinha razão: aquela situação não era a melhor para viajarem.

-Mas... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Se por acaso eu tiver que estender minha estadia lá... você...

-Quer que eu vá?

Rin confirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu só fico com medo por você, porque nunca viajou antes... Você não sabe pegar nem um ônibus.

O comentário fez com que ele estreitasse os olhos.

-Você acha que é difícil eu pegar um trem na estação?

-Tenho medo que você se perca entre a plataforma e o vagão.

Sesshoumaru estreitou ainda mais os olhos e a namorada riu, afundando o rosto no peito dele.

Ficaram naquela posição por alguns minutos, até ela se soltar dele e voltar a pegar o laptop para continuar a pesquisa.

-Meu irmão disse que ele vai fazer uma cirurgia no final da tarde, quero estar lá antes disso.

-E quais são os horários?

-Bem... – ela olhou o relógio no computador e ponderou um instante – Se eu arrumar em meia hora algumas coisas pra levar, posso pegar o trem das dez e meia.

Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio no pulso. Ainda nem havia dado oito horas.

-Eu levo você até a estação.

-Hmmm... – ela forçou um sorriso triste e o voltou a abraçá-lo forte. Deu um longo suspiro, como se fosse falar algo, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

-Você quer falar alguma coisa, Rin?

Em tão pouco tempo juntos, parecia que Sesshoumaru já a conhecia mais que o irmão dela. Ele sabia que ela sempre hesitava daquele jeito quando queria falar alguma coisa.

-Eu estou preocupada com as provas... Se meu pai não se recuperar antes, acho que voltarei pra fazer as provas e voltar no mesmo dia para lá.

-Parece uma boa... solução. – ele retribuiu o abraço da melhor forma possível, com ela sentada ao lado dele no sofá e esticando os braços o máximo possível para contornar a cintura dele. No entanto, a mente dele apenas processava a informação de que ela poderia voltar apenas por algumas horas à capital e que aquilo seria o único tempo que teriam para se verem – Eu posso estudar com você, se quiser.

Rin ergueu o rosto e fez um esforço para dar um suave beijo nos lábios dele.

-Vou arrumar minha mala. Pode me ajudar numa coisa?

-No quê?

-A escolher os livros que acha que eu devo levar. Eu não posso levar muitos, porque...

-Seu primo vai fazer você trazer mais um armário de lá – ele completou por ela.

A lembrança a fez arregalar os olhos. Havia esquecido o primo que a queria transformar numa garota com compulsão por roupas e sapatos.

-É, eu sei. – ela deu um suspiro – Você pode fazer isso por mim, por favor?

-Mas é claro. – ele levantou-se primeiro e estendeu a mão educadamente para que ela aceitasse a ajuda dele para erguer-se.

Ambos caminharam juntos até o quarto dela, até Sesshoumaru parar na entrada e olhá-la com expectativa.

-O que houve? – ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha assim como ele faria.

-Não tem problema eu entrar no seu quarto?

-Não... – ela pronunciou a palavra lentamente, como se ainda estivesse tentando entender o que ele queria dizer – Não tem.

Com a resposta, Sesshoumaru colocou o pé direito, inalando profundamente.

_O cheiro dela. _

Colocou o outro pé.

_O cheiro de Rin está em todos os cantos._

_Flores... e algo doce._

Rin notou com estranheza a expressão no rosto do namorado. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e parecia concentrado em alguma coisa. Uma bela hora para divagar mesmo, já que ela estava com muita pressa e queria sair da cidade o mais rápido possível.

Ignorando-o, foi até a cama, abaixou-se e puxou uma pequena mala debaixo do móvel. Colocou-a em cima do lençol e olhou de novo Sesshoumaru. Ele agora olhava os cantos do ambiente, notando com certeza a pilha de livros e roupas que ela fazia. O armário estava lotado de vestidos que tentava usar pelo menos uma vez, e como eram _muitos _ela não dava conta nem de vestir, nem de guardá-los apropriadamente. Ela chegou a fazer um _banco _com as roupas para apoiar os livros – que também não eram poucos.

E ela quase não tinha tempo para arrumar o próprio minúsculo lar... Sesshoumaru com certeza estava chocado por descobrir esse lado desleixado de quem considerava ser uma namorada organizada e certinha.

Mas a mente dele processava outras coisas... o cheiro de flores e de doces.

_Algo com canela._

-Não precisa reparar tanto assim a bagunça. – ouviu-a falar.

A voz o trouxe de volta à situação: Rin estava perto da cama, com a mala aberta, olhando tanto para ele quanto para aquele monte de roupas no chão que apoiava outro monte de livros.

E ele _nunca _tivera uma ideia daquelas antes.

-Eu não estava pensando nisso. – ele compreendeu o verdadeiro sentido das palavras dela e um passo para ficar bem no meio do pequeno quarto – Você quer ainda minha ajuda com os livros?

-Sim, por favor. – ela uniu as mãos numa súplica – Meus livros estão ali... – apontou um canto – Ali... – apontou para outro lado – E tem também...

Parou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Havia livros por todos os cantos e Sesshoumaru percebeu aquilo. Fazendo um sinal com a mão para despreocupá-la, ele dirigiu-se ao genial banco feito de roupas dobradas e pegou alguns dos livros para ler os títulos.

Sentando-se sobre os joelhos, ele separou dois volumes e preparou-se para colocar os outros de volta ao lugar, mas a mão congelou no ar.

No chão, atrás do banco improvisado, havia não _uma, _mas _duas _calcinhas de Rin.

Sesshoumaru decidiu ser educado e ignorar aquilo. Se ele olhasse com atenção em outros cantos, veria muitas outras. Inclusive embaixo da cama, ao lado de onde normalmente a mala ficava guardada.

Limpando a garganta, ele aproximou-se dela e indicou os dois volumes que separara.

-Acredito que seja melhor levar esses.

-Obrigada... – ela teve o cuidado de acomodar os livros com certa decência na mala – Eu nem lembrava que os tinha... onde eles estavam?

-No seu banco feito de roupas. – ele respondeu de vez. Ela olhou apreensiva o "móvel" e Sesshoumaru notou as feições dela perderem a cor.

Olhou na mesma direção e viu que ela finalmente percebeu que havia duas peças íntimas jogadas não muito discretamente ali.

Ficaram em silêncio até Rin limpar a garganta.

-Acho que acabou a ajuda aqui.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas nada comentou. Simplesmente deu meia-volta e dirigiu-se à porta, parando perto da batente.

-Você não acha melhor vistoriar o sofá antes de eu sentar? Receio encontrar algumas... _coisas suas_ por lá.

Rin corou absurdamente e passou rápido por ele, indo em direção à sala.

* * *

Na estação central de Tokyo, um casal de namorados procurava uma plataforma com o trem que levaria um deles à outra cidade.

Somente um deles. E ainda sem previsão de retorno, o que deixava o outro em um estado de dúvidas.

E Sesshoumaru detestava dúvidas. E de finalmente perceber que sentia coisas que antes não tinha ideia que havia dentro de si.

Percebeu que detestava que Rin tivesse que viajar para a cidade natal sem ele. Ou a mera ideia que tivesse que fazer isso durante o relacionamento. Era a primeira vez, mas apenas pensar que ela teria que fazer isso quase _sempre _o deixava _incomodado. _

Mas, é claro, ela não percebeu isso e ele não se atreveu a comentar.

Os dois pararam em frente a um aparelho que Sesshoumaru via apenas em filmes ou em reportagens de televisão quando os metrôs entravam em greve no país, mas, muito francamente, ele não sabia muito bem o que era. Rin tirou um pedaço de papel impresso da bolsa e ia movê-lo em frente ao sensor, mas parou ao notar a expressão de dúvida do namorado.

-Por que você precisa disso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com a ignorância mais sincera. Ele olhava o visor como se fosse o aparelho mais estranho do mundo

-Eu preciso passar a passagem aqui. – ela passou o código em frente ao visor e apareceu rapidamente os dados da compradora e da viagem – Não acredito que não sabe pra quê serve isso

-Eu nunca saí de Tokyo. – ele falou no tom mais sincero dele.

-Hmm. – foi o único comentário dela. Apenas aquilo implicava que ele nunca pisou numa estação de trem antes de conhecê-la.

Ficaram em silêncio de novo. Ambos entraram na plataforma e pararam em frente ao único trem que havia ali e que aguardava o horário para partir.

Sesshoumaru esperou ao lado dela perto da plataforma, segurando a mão dela com a direita enquanto que a outra segurava a alça da maleta que ele ajudou a arrumar.

Disfarçou um sorriso quando se lembrou do embaraço dela por causa da roupa íntima que ele encontrara no quarto dela. E no banheiro. E embaixo do sofá da sala. E quando precisou arrumar a mala na frente dele.

Rin prometeu depois disso nunca mais ser tão relapsa com a organização do apartamento.

-Está levando seu celular? – ele perguntou de súbito.

A garota apenas assentiu. Com o péssimo hábito que tinha de esquecer onde colocava as coisas, era capaz mesmo de lembrar que deixara o celular em Tokyo apenas quando já estivesse em casa, com a família.

-Eu mando uma mensagem quando chegar lá. – ela assegurou.

Sesshoumaru também assentiu.

-Eu ligo pra você todos os dias.

De novo, ele moveu a cabeça confirmando.

-E tentarei voltar o mais rápido que puder.

Desta vez, ele não moveu a cabeça. Muito menos fez uma réplica.

Faltando apenas cinco minutos para as dez e meia da manhã, o trem Tokyo-Nagoya apareceu na plataforma onde estavam. Alguns outros passageiros já aguardavam também, em pé ou sentados confortavelmente, e prepararam-se para entrar organizando-se em fila.

Rin foi uma das últimas pessoas dela para prolongar o contato com a mão do namorado por mais alguns minutos. Ele também fizera questão de aproveitar.

-Espero que possa mesmo voltar o mais rápido que puder. – ele comentou casualmente, fazendo com que ela virasse o rosto.

Notando a expressão calma dele, Rin ficou surpresa de ver a quantidade de sentimentos que uma simples frase como aquela, pronunciada por Sesshoumaru, poderia atestar.

-Você também pode me ligar, sabe? – ela comentou, já sentindo-se animada. Talvez alguns dias fora não fossem tão ruins – Eu vou sentir sua falta. Mesmo quando tenta puxar meu cabelo.

-Eu _não _puxo o seu cabelo. – ele enfatizou a negação, controlando o tom falsamente irritado – Eu pego sua presilha e tento fazê-la mudar de ideia e nunca mais usá-las.

Rin abafou o riso e percebeu que se aproximava mais e mais da porta. Mais duas pessoas e ela...

-Vou convencer Jakotsu a me dar presilhas em vez de roupas.

Sesshoumaru bufou, fingindo indignação.

-Passagens, por favor. – um funcionário pediu.

-Só uma. – Rin informou, indicando com a cabeça o rapaz perto dela e que ainda a segurava com a outra mão – Ele só está me acompanhando.

O homem segurou o _ticket_ dela, viu as informações sobre a compradora num _tablet _e deu passagem para que a passageira subisse.

Era aquele o momento. Sesshoumaru soltou a mão de Rin, entregou-lhe a mala de rodinhas e ela se virou. Deu um breve e casto beijo nos lábios dela, e a viu subir no trem. Dentro, ainda observou quando a namorada andou pelo vagão à procura do assento e acomodou-se próximo a uma janela. De lá, ela acenou para ele e vice-versa.

O rapaz sentiu, minutos depois, o celular vibrar no bolso do casaco social. Pegando o aparelho, viu que era uma mensagem de Rin.

_**Já estou com saudades. Sentindo minha falta também?**_

O trem indicou a partida. Os vagões começaram a mover. Um alerta de segurança foi emitido: demais pessoas deveriam ficar atrás da faixa de segurança, longe dos trilhos.

A resposta de Sesshoumaru chegou ao celular dela cerca de um minuto depois que o trem começou a acelerar.

_**Bastante. Volte logo. **_

Rin deu um sorriso e encostou a cabeça na poltrona.


	26. Caminho de volta a Nagoya II

_Nota da Autora: _Sei que demorei. Mas a vida anda atribulada. Também estou cuidando do meu livro :)

Queria ter postado isso aqui no dia oito, mas não deu. Mas aqui está um presente de "aniversário" atrasado pra Rin-chan. Se estivesse aqui, ela completaria 22 anos este ano.

Vou tentar atualizar _Damashi _esta semana também.

Espero que gostem do capítulo e que comentem. Vou postar um novo capítulo quando tiver pelo menos doze reviews. Ele já está 70% pronto ;)

Obrigada a quem comentou e quem ainda acompanha isto aqui. Será que ainda estão aí ou isso aqui é meio _Sexto Sentido? _Falo, falo, falo e ninguém vê/lê? :P

**UM CAMINHO PARA DOIS **

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**Caminho de volta a Nagoya – parte 2**

_**Posso ligar que horas? **_

Rin piscou ao ler a mensagem. Depois olhou o relógio.

_**Estarei livre às 14 horas. Depois do almoço**_**,** ela mandou como resposta.

Na tela do novo celular (porque ela perdeu o antigo que tinha há menos de 10 horas) apareceu mensagem _enviada a Sess_. Depois deu um suspiro e guardou o aparelho, voltando a andar em direção ao quarto do pai. Bateu e esperou.

-Pode entrar. – a voz da mãe soou.

Rin abriu a porta e se deparou com uma cena que ainda não havia se acostumado nos últimos três dias: o pai deitado na cama, perna e braço direitos engessados; a mãe ao lado dele, dando mais um remédio conforme o horário.

-Eu vim perguntar sobre o almoço. O que querem comer? – ela perguntou, forçando a voz num tom mais alegre. A última coisa que queria é que o pai percebesse o quanto ela estava chateada de vê-lo naquela situação.

-O que você quiser preparar, princesa. – a mãe falou num tom delicado. Ela sorria, como se a situação não fosse tão delicada – Eu gostei da sua gioza vegetariana que fez da última vez que esteve aqui.

-Então vamos ter gioza vegetariano hoje! – Rin bateu palmas e aproximou-se da cama – Precisam de alguma coisa?

-Rin, minha filha, você já perguntou isso quatro vezes na última hora. – o pai a repreendeu – Eu já quebrei a perna quando criança. Nem dói mais tanto assim.

-Ah, não? – Rin e a mãe falaram ao mesmo tempo. A mãe aproveitou para dar um tapa no braço engessado. O homem deu um grito e fez beicinho depois.

Era bom ver que ambos estavam encarando o estado do pai com bom humor.

A maior preocupação de Rin, além das provas a fazer e as aulas perdidas, era a idade avançada do pai sofrendo aqueles acidentes. Ele se inquietava de ficar imobilizado quando o que mais queria era dar as caminhadas matinais, cuidar do jardim e ajudar a mulher nas tarefas da casa. A mãe também tinha quase a mesma idade e se sobrecarregava fazendo tudo sozinha.

Hakudoushi passava manhãs e tardes trabalhando e somente à noite estava presente, ajudando a mãe e cuidando do pai.

Quando Rin chegou, uma hora e meia depois de deixar Sesshoumaru na estação em Tokyo, foi direto ao hospital onde o pai faria uma cirurgia para colocar um pino de metal na perna. O braço também havia sido prejudicado na queda, e a previsão era de voltar a andar em quatro meses.

À noite, quando tinha uma chance de descansar, Rin conversava com Sesshoumaru. Ele falava sobre as aulas, sobre o que Miroku havia feito de errado e que o fazia querer matá-lo, como andava a gravidez de Kagura e sobre o avô que estava _morrendo _para conhecê-la.

Na última noite, porém, ele não havia ligado. Apenas mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava com o avô num evento social e que ligaria no outro dia.

Agora ela conversaria com ele no horário que havia marcado na mensagem.

Rin saiu do quarto dos pais e foi à cozinha, onde começou a abrir os armários e a separar o material para preparar mais um prato vegetariano: frigideira, massa, óleo, recheio...

Que evento será que Sesshoumaru havia ido? Será que foi o avô que o arrastou?

E Sesshoumaru estava acompanhado de mais alguém? Por que ele não falou nada sobre aquilo antes?

Tinha tantas perguntas a fazer, mas não queria deixar à mostra o lado ciumento de namorada.

E ela não era ciumenta.

_Claro que não,_ falou apenas na cabeça enquanto cortava a cebola para acrescentar à carne vegetariana.

Lembrou-se da última mensagem e que não havia lido a resposta dele. Pegou o celular e lá viu o que queria:

_**Bom almoço. Nós nos falamos depois. **_

O coração dela acelerou, mesmo com a falta de afeto nas palavras do namorado. Deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça. Sesshoumaru era Sesshoumaru: ele se importava apenas com ela ao modo dele.

Sorriu, e voltou a cuidar do almoço.

* * *

Deitada na cama, Rin aproveitava o momento de descanso pela parte da tarde que o pai tinha agora direito para estudar. Deitada de bruços, com o livro aberto na cama e o pensamento longe, em Tokyo, mais precisamente, ela pretendia estudar o conteúdo da prova da próxima semana até o cérebro cansar.

No entanto, com um pontapé na porta, o primo estilista favorito entrou no quarto com sete sacolas divididas em mãos.

-Jakotsu! – ela berrou assustada. E se ela estivesse sem roupa, sem nada? _Ou conversando com Sesshoumaru?_ – BATA NA PORTA ANTES, que droga!

-Rin, você precisa levar este. – o primo Jakotsu ignorou o desaforo dela e jogou um vestido em cima da cama, tirando outro de uma das sacolas de papelão – E este aqui também. Ah, e isto também, e também mais este, e este... este...

Jogou uma jaqueta por cima do vestido, depois tirou uma calça jeans justíssima e jogou também na cama, depois uma blusa, outra blusa, duas saias...

Rin apenas observava tudo muito pasma, como sempre quando aquela cena se repetia.

O primo levou quase quinze minutos para tirar tudo das sacolas e perceber a expressão abobalhada da garota.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado – É muito?

-Muito? É demais! – ela se exasperou, ficando de joelhos na cama – Como vou levar tudo isso?

-Na mala, oras. – ele falou com um desdém de ombros.

-Isso não dá numa mala só!

-Leve as duas então. – ele continuou indiferente.

Rin deu um suspiro e caiu na cama. Jakotsu estranhou aquela reação. Geralmente arrancava risadas amarelas dela, mas sempre aceitava tudo que levava para que provasse. Ele adorava aquelas reações.

Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

-A semana foi ruim?

Rin fez beicinho e moveu a cabeça confirmando.

-Papai ainda se recuperando.. Minha prova na semana que vem... – _e Sesshoumaru anda escondendo que precisa sair para um evento e não me conta_..., adicionou mentalmente – queria pensar em coisas boas, mas não consigo me concentrar em nada além de papai.

O primo tirou o cabelo dos ombros dela e jogou para trás.

-Quer relaxar um pouco?

-Eu não tenho tempo pra...

Antes de completar, o primo a deitou na cama, por cima de todas as roupas, e deitou-se ao lado dela. Uniu as mãos dela no meio da barriga e repetiu o gesto.

-Vamos lá. Agora feche os olhos. – falou ele, fazendo o mesmo – Agora respire lentamente.

Os dois ficaram na cama juntos, deitados lado a lado, amarrotando as roupas, respirando lentamente.

-Imagine um lugar onde gostaria de estar agora.

Rin imaginou estar em qualquer lugar de Tokyo ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru era tranquilidade._

Sesshoumaru era o _centro_ dela.

Sesshoumaru segurando a mão dela, Sesshoumaru na estação, Sesshoumaru dizendo para que ela voltasse logo. Sesshoumaru telefonando todos os dias.

Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru..._

-Eu queria estar em Tokyo. – falou de repente – Eu não esperava mais sentir essas coisas... Saudade dessa cidade enorme, cheia de gente insensível... Mas _ele_ é tão bomcomigo... E eu me sinto tão bem ao lado _dele... _Esta semana ao telefone ficamos conversando quase duas horas... e ele me consolando... Dizendo que papai vai melhorar...

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho esquerdo, misturando-se ao cabelo.

-Mas não tenho mais previsão de quando eu vou poder voltar de vez, sem precisar me preocupar com papai. E eu sinto falta de tê-lo perto de mim, de sair com ele, estudar no nosso jardim... De estar com ele na capital. De não ter Sesshoumaru comigo quando estou aqui.

Apenas se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que falava sobre o namorado a alguém da família e abriu os olhos, virando o rosto para encarar o primo, que com certeza estava encarando-a.

Mas Jakotsu estava ainda de olhos fechando, respirando profundamente e até roncando. Com suavidade, pelo menos.

Fechou os olhos de novo e deu um suspiro cansado. Aquilo pelo menos ajudou um pouco. Ela sabia o que queria.

Estar com Sesshoumaru.

* * *

A hora do almoço demorou a chegar. Rin havia preparado o almoço, cuidado do pai e arrumado a cozinha. Depois foi para o quarto e esperou sentado na cama o telefone tocar.

Às quatorze horas nada aconteceu.

Quatorze e cinco: nada.

Quatorze e dez – mais silêncio.

Quatorze e quinze finalmente tocou o telefone.

Ansiosa, ela atendeu logo no primeiro toque, sem ver o visor. Nem precisava, ela já sabia quem era.

-Sess?

_-Desculpe a demora._ – ele falou logo – _Desculpe mesmo._

-Tudo bem... – ela sorriu consigo mesma, sentindo o rosto ficar aquecido – Senti sua falta ontem.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio.

-_Desculpe não ter ligado ontem, também._

Os dois ficaram num silêncio constrangedor.

-E por que não ligou? – ela perguntou num tom suave, calmo.

_-Meu avô levou a família toda a um jantar social. –_ ele resmungou – _Fui coagido. Ele me ameaçou tirar parte da minha herança. _

Rin não aguentou e gargalhou. Mais engraçado que ouvir o tão falado avô do namorado ameaçando o neto era ouvir Sesshoumaru usar uma palavra tão comum quanto "arrastar". Se fosse com outra pessoa, ele usaria "ser levado a força".

-E para quê era o evento? – ela quis saber, apenas por saber. Provavelmente a família dele participava desses jantares e festas sociais desde que tinham nome na sociedade.

Uma parte da família de Rin ainda fazia parte da vida política da província, mas o pai dela, em particular, se aposentou e preferia ter uma vida mais calma e afastada dos eventos políticos e sociais.

-Um anúncio de noivado de uma família amiga de uma outra família amiga que coincidentemente conhece outra família amiga nossa.

-Você me perdeu no segundo "amiga". – ela riu suavemente – Inuyasha e Kagome foram?

_-Sim._ – ele respondeu um tanto depressa demais.

-E você fez o quê enquanto estava lá?

_-Fiquei... sozinho._

-Podia ter me ligado, então. – ela concluiu – Ou mandado mensagens.

Ficaram em silêncio e o mesmo sentimento que a dominou pela manhã voltou a incomodá-la.

-Você estava com alguém? – ela perguntou baixinho.

_-Não, Rin._ – ele respondeu ligeiramente exaltado – _Eu só estava com minha família e Higurashi._

_Muito exaltadinho pro meu gosto._

-Então por que _parece_ que você está escondendo alguma coisa?

_-Eu..._ – ele deu um suspiro pesado – _A família de Sara também estava lá._

-Oh. – foi a única coisa que ela falou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Num ainda mais constrangedor.

-Os pais dela são pessoas ainda mais difíceis de lidar que a filha. – Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro pesado antes de continuar – Ficaram falando com meu avô sobre nossas famílias se "unirem" na minha frente, como se eu nem estivesse lá na mesa.

A voz dele estava controlada. Demais controlada. Mas Rin sabia mais. Sabia que ele muito provavelmente estava fervendo por dentro. Sesshoumaru podia ser de uma família tradicional e respeitar muitas das tradições que ligavam os antepassados japoneses, mas para algumas coisas havia um _limite. _

-Você quis discutir com o seu avô na frente de todo mundo, não foi?

_-Só quando voltamos pra casa_. – ele deu outro suspiro cansado – _Desculpe, mas não tive _humor_ pra conversar com você depois de tudo._

A palavra _humor _era engraçada mesmo quando utilizada por alguém como Sesshoumaru.

_-Meu avô me deixou de castigo._ – finalmente ele falou.

Rin ofegou e depois começou a rir.

-Quantos anos ele pensa que você tem? Doze?

_-Rin, ele é meu guardião legal até eu ter acesso à minha herança. E ele é o chefe da família e meu avô_. – ele enfatizou o problema – _Se ele quisesse, podia me expulsar de casa e eu não ia poder fazer nada._

Rin pressionou os lábios.

-Mas ele não vai fazer isso, né?

_-Não. –_ ele respondeu imediatamente – _Mas acha que faltei com respeito e cortou dois meses do dinheiro que recebo desde a morte dos meus pais._

-Oh... – ela franziu a testa – E você vai ter como se virar nesse período?

_-Eu tenho algumas economias, se é isso que está perguntando_. – ele respondeu logo – _Posso usar até voltar a receber normalmente._ – houve um suspiro mais cansado ainda no outro lado da linha – _Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?_

-Err... Sim... – ela queria continuar conversando porque aqueles pequenos fatos sobre a família de Sesshoumaru a deixavam curiosa. Ela sabia pouquíssimo a respeito deles – Meu pai está cada dia mais agitado. Ele não gosta de ficar preso à cama e sem fazer nada.

_-Ele parece ser bem_ ativo.

-Sim. – ela concordou com um sorriso – Hoje pensei que talvez eu não precise mesmo ficar mais uma semana. Talvez possa voltar logo pra Tokyo.

_-Verdade?_ – ele perguntou num tom meio esperançoso – _O que falta para confirmar?_

-Falta meu irmão ajustar o horário de trabalho dele. Aí mamãe não vai se sobrecarregar cuidando sozinha de papai.

_-E quando você vai saber?_

-Hakudoushi volta à noite, então... Vamos conversar e decidir algumas coisas. – ela deu um sorriso, e quis muito que ele visse como o rosto dela estava no momento – Eu ligo pra você assim que tiver uma resposta.

Houve um silêncio mais confortável na linha. Rin sorria, e imaginava que Sesshoumaru _não _fazia o mesmo. Ela sorria por ele, de qualquer forma.

_-E você não perderá tantas aulas assim, afinal de contas._

-Sim. – o sorriso ficou maior – Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda pra estudar.

_-O prazer será todo meu_. – ele disse.

_Provavelmente ele deve se sentir sozinho sem ninguém para conversar, _pensou Rin. Além de namorada, ela era a única amiga que ele tinha. Mesmo o irmão não era tão próximo dele.

_-Rin._ – ele voltou a falar – _Preciso desligar agora. Meu avô marcou uma "reunião" de família. Provavelmente pra anunciar que cortou minha mesada._

_Oh. _

-Ok. – ela disse, sentindo-se um pouco insegura – Eu ligo mais tarde.

Houve mais um suspiro pesado na linha.

-_Às vezes eu penso que teria sido melhor eu ter ido com você. Assim ficava um pouco longe daqui_. – ele confessou.

-Sess... – ela começou, hesitante – Eu sei que não quer falar sobre isso, mas... Posso perguntar uma coisa sobre o seu avô?

Alguns segundos se silêncio.

_-O quê?_ – ele perguntou.

-O que o seu avô acha... _disso?_

_-"Disso"?_ – ele repetiu sem entender.

-De os pais de Sara acharem que as famílias deveriam se unir por casamento. – ela explicou.

Houve silêncio.

-Ele não gosta da ideia, certo? – ela questionou – Isso é tão _antiquado_... Ainda mais se for com uma pessoa como _ela._

Mais silêncio.

-Sess?

Rin o ouviu limpar a garganta no outro lado da linha.

_-É claro que meu avô apoia, Rin._ – ele respondeu num tom calmo – _Foi ele que há anos sugeriu isso pela primeira vez._

Novamente, segundos de silêncio.

-Sesshoumaru? – a voz dela o chamou.

-_Sim?_

-Limpe sua agenda pra me pegar amanhã de manhã na estação. Estou voltando pra Tokyo pra bater um papo com seu avô.


End file.
